


The Partnership

by xHeyIHeardURAWildOnex



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluffy Moments, Sara/Ava will happen!, mentions of Arranged Marriage, slightly arranged living together, slightly arranged partnerships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 115,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyIHeardURAWildOnex/pseuds/xHeyIHeardURAWildOnex
Summary: Alternate Universe - No time travel or superheroes.'She still had no idea why she ever agreed to this.Of all the people she has read about in their system’s files, Sara Lance had been the most incompetent fool, never once helping out in her family business and almost always causing mayhem everywhere she went. Ava didn’t even want to mention all the times she and her league of ‘friends’ ruined their annual Christmas party. Some of the things she didn’t even want to know how they were able to do and get away with it.And This was the woman her father wished her to marry in order to make their business stronger.'After fourteen years, it's finally time for Ava Sharpe to face her family companies long-running business deal, but after coming to a new agreement, both Ava and Sara will have to learn to live together and be together in order to make their family companies work. Through the daily struggles, the ups and downs, the love and pain, will the two of them come to find a relationship that works? Or will their long-term hatred for each other finally come to a head?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I literally just came up with this new story idea today, and after reading pretty much all the Avalance fics I could I decided to make my own.  
> It's been a long time since I wrote something again so I'm really eager to see how this one plays out.  
> I've got the whole story worked out, but I will probably ask for your thoughts or things you'd like to see during the story.  
> There's brief mentions of arranged marriage but this story isn't one of those, I've tried hard to show that no one is forced to do anything, it's all based on the choices these two girls make. And well one of those choices winds up being them having to live together. I'm eagerly excited to write how this goes down because the thought of these two fierce girls being left alone in a place together is kind of thrilling, so I hope you all think so too and that you all enjoy this fun journey with me too! 
> 
> No DC characters are my own and all mistakes are my own. That's all from me, for now, please let me know what you make of this and if you think I should continue.  
> Now Enjoy!

** The Partnership **

** Chapter One **

 

‘Miss Sharpe.’ A voice is heard first before her office door is opened slightly and a face of a young woman, most likely in her twenties, comes into view. ‘Your father is requesting you see him.’ She says timidly, not quite looking her in the eyes.

Good, that means she’s heard about me, Ava Sharpe thought to herself. She didn’t mean to always be strict and firm, but she had come to find over the years of helping to run a successful multi-award winning company, that in order to be seen seriously, you had to be taken seriously. If her many years in Law school didn’t teach her that, then helping to run this place certainly had.

The girl looked like a new face, so Ava felt slightly proud in knowing that her reputation as the stern boss was coming through. She gave the young girl a simple ‘Thank you’ before grinning at the sight of her face popping back out like she had been in her office long enough (even though she barely stepped foot in it). Ah, the simple things in life.

But knowing that her father, the overall boss and the CEO of their company, was asking for her meant she had to get up and drop all her things immediately. If all the employees thought she was stern, then they clearly didn’t interact with her father enough.

She gave a small sigh at the prospect of the meeting he’s asking her for, not knowing what it could possibly be about at this late hour. Her father was the worst with timing, although she thought he probably did it on purpose, knowing how relieved she was at the thought of going home in an hour. So instead he ruined that by sending her up to see him now, and she knew the meeting would be way more than an hour, just to annoy her even more.

She made her way to the penthouse office, only two floors above her own, and gave his receptionist a welcome nod, to which she smiled at her back.

Gertrude had always taken a liking to her, Ava wasn’t blind, she knew the girl was pretty and was more than willing to meet up now and then – if their small interactions they had previously had been anything to go on – but Ava just didn’t have it in her to accept her offers of a coffee here and there. She couldn’t bring herself to find a good arrangement with someone when she knew she already had one that she needed to stick to. Gertrude knew it too, that’s why she never pushed anything more than just a chat and casual flirting.

This time, though, Ava knew the meeting was a bit serious as even Gertrude didn’t give her time to catch up, instead she phoned in to her boss that his daughter was here and before she knew it Gertrude was saying that he was free.

She only gave another nod in response, partly dreading what this was to be about, the other part having a strange inkling as to what it might be. The only thing that he father is ever truly serious with her about. God, she hoped it wasn’t time. They may have been waiting for this for years, but she still wasn’t ready, then again, she didn’t think she ever would be. She thought this as she took a moment or two to enter.

She gave her crisp, practical suit a once over, running her hands up and down the sleeves and tucking her shirt in even more.

She knew she looked fine, she always did, Ava Sharpe was nothing if not proper and professional at all times. Her hair being perfectly tied in her usual small bun, at the bottom of her head, not a single hair out of place.

She _knew_ she looked fine, she just needed a moment before going inside. If it was going to be about what she thought it was, then she could spare a moment.

But she knew she had taken too long when even Gertude gave a loud cough behind her, reminding her that her father didn’t like to be kept waiting. She knew that already, so she gave her a fierce look in return, she can take her time if she wanted to, it was _Her_ father. Gertrude immediately looked away, a slight blush rising on her cheeks. She felt slightly bad for a second and wanted to apologize, but she didn’t have time, so she just kept her stern face and took one last breath in and out before opening the big door to her father’s office.

Here goes nothing, she thought.

 

***

 

‘But why, of all people does it _have_ to be _HER?_ ’ Ava’s voice rises in her distaste.

Ava found herself getting wound up by her father bringing up what she thought he would, she knew it before she came in and now a part of her is regretting ever entering the office. She finds herself sitting opposite her tall, stern father, who shows a close resemblance to her in terms of her eyes and browny-blonde hair, but it’s her stubborn personality and work-hard ethic that she gets from him the most.

They stare each other down, hard, as he sits in his long, black leathered chair that’s higher than the one in front of him. Ava knows he did that for a reason, he likes to look down at his employees, being slightly higher than them makes him feel a sense of power. Ava wasn’t feeling that right now, though, as she was the only one she knew that could properly argue back at him, and when it came to this certain matter, she would always argue back at him. She still had no idea why she ever agreed to this.

Of all the people she has read about in their system’s files, Sara Lance had been the most incompetent fool, never once helping out in her family business and almost always causing mayhem everywhere she went. Ava didn’t even want to mention all the times she and her league of ‘friends’ ruined their annual Christmas party. Some of the things she didn’t even want to know how they were able to do and get away with it.

And _this_ was the woman her father wished her to marry in order to make their business stronger.

She had grown used to the idea of her ‘planned’ marriage for the business many years ago, no longer seeing it as a forced arrangement like her younger self had deemed it to be.

No, she knew it was anything but.

This had planned for a very long time, (as her father would always state) but in all those years since, her father had at least the decency of giving her an out.

Plus, it was solely based on if and only IF both girls hadn’t already fallen in love with another and decided to elope with them instead. The deal was a long time coming, so her parents knew that it was always a possibility. And as much as Ava did try to fight it and find that random person who could give her an out, that never seemed to happen.

Falling in love, she always deemed, was near to impossible for her to do. Love wasn’t something Ava Sharpe ever believed in, with love came feelings and those were something Ava never did for anyone else, but family. Feelings made her weak, they made people foolish and make random decisions on an impulse, and that was something Ava Sharpe swore up and down she would never, Ever do.

She was nothing if not professional. Her love of work and her job proved that.

She wasn’t Sara Lance, she wasn’t an incompetent fool, she was professional, the complete polar opposite. So again, why did it have to be her?

Her father just sighed, having heard that question many times in the past years whenever her impending marriage to said woman had been brought up. He always gave her the same response, she knew the answer already, she just chose to rile him up by making this difficult, that was what he thought anyway.

‘Could you not just make this simple, Ava. You know about this plan, it’s been finalized and decided for you both since you were _eighteen._ ’ Her father specified, trying to keep his cool as he went on. ‘You chose her too, just as much as we did, so you know that there could have been anyone else because we gave you a decision and you made this one too.’ Her father spoke up, reminding her, yet again, of her agreement with all this too.

‘Plus her family is the best choice for this company, we need their partnership. Backing out of this deal now would only mean that her father would chose to work with someone else, and more specifically a certain company that you know have been wishing to make a partnership deal with them for years. If they made that deal Ava, that could ruin everything, and you know it.’

It was Ava’s turn to release a sigh this time, she knew everything her father said was true, she knew he was right, yet again. Sara’s father’s company were always a little bit lower in the rankings than their own company, (they didn’t have as many awards, but were still just as successful) this is why it made so much sense to merge the companies together and make their own overly strong company instead.

The great Buraeu inc. finally mixing with Legend corporation would pretty much sell itself, the anticipation of the two coming together was palpable, they had many sponsors lining up to invest in the deal. Financially and business wise it was perfect for them both. The only catch was it meant that both companies relied on their daughters marriage proposition in order for it to work.

Having said this, it was the same for another company too, one that her father refused left, right and center to work with, every time they tried, her father knew better than to ever make a deal with them. Darhk enterprises had been a pain in their ass for over a century, the owner Damien, been known to resemble the likes of the devil, he would do anything in his power to make his firm stronger, including getting involved in illegal affairs.

As much as Ava’s father was always tempted to shut him down once and for all, seeing as they knew far too much about the Darhk family secrets, he could easily do so. Instead, he didn’t agree with getting involved in such matters and simply let him try to worm his way into their business, but Ava was never worried, she knew her father would never merge with him. But that didn’t mean it was the same for Sara’s father.

As much as the man was a decent fellow, he also was the type to be easily persuaded and she and her father both knew that Damien had been trying to get involved with the Legend corporation for as long as their deal was arranged. He, also having an eligible daughter, Ava knew that if their deal were to ever fall through, Sara’s father wouldn’t hesitate to make a deal with him instead. The thought of the two of them working together was a nightmare waiting to happen. Her father could never allow it.

So Ava knew more than anything how serious it was for this deal to be made, and officially once and for all.  But still, that would mean she would really _have_ to marry her, and she just couldn’t seem to get the idea of being Married to a certain Miss Lance out of her head. It was like trying to stick chalk and cheese together, it just didn’t work.

‘I know this father, trust me, I do, and you know how much I have come to acknowledge my partnership with Sara over the years. But father, we were eighteen. I made my decision on what she was like before, we have both changed since then, one of us more so for the better.’ Ava gave her father a small smile at that, to which he grinned back. He could never fault his daughters work ethic, that’s something he was always proud of. ‘So could you not at least give me the chance to change my mind. I have a right to change my mind.’ She pointed out.

‘And we gave you a chance, fourteen years of chances! In all these years you could have easily found anyone else, we both never once said you couldn’t and you know it. But now the time has come, you’re both still single and neither one of you have even come close to marrying anyone else, which leads me to believe you’re more than happy to be with someone else, so _now_ is the time. Even more so now that we need to finalize our partnership and merge our companies together, make us stronger, like we agreed we would years ago.’ Her father declared, stating what Ava already knew.

‘But that doesn’t mean I have to like being stuck with the likes of her, though.’ Ava groaned, she really detested the thought of being near her, let alone being with her. ‘She’s a self-centered idiot, who makes a mess everywhere she goes. I’ve had to stick with her and her ‘friends’ throughout our company parties for many years and you do not want to know the things I brought a stop to just because I happened to be there.’ Like that one firework that could have blown everyone to bits, who in their right minds brings fireworks to an indoor party! She thought to herself.

‘We have had this discussion many times, and yes, I know she may not be the best of choices in terms of work, but she ventures off to do what she prefers and that’s why we have you here, manning the ship with me. This could work if you just give it a chance.’

‘Yeah, and all those press releases and PR stunts of us being seen together, the date nights we’ve had over the years, none of those were giving this a chance! We have a fan-base now!’ Ava practically shouted, throwing her hands up in the air in irritation.

She wasn’t stupid, Ava knew that they were known in the outside world, her company being world-renowned, if she didn’t see her fathers face in every newspaper or tabloid, then she would see herself, most of which were always talking about her and her ‘relationship’ with Sara Lance. After all, the two of them had practically been betrothed from the age of eighteen, they both knew that they had to keep public appearances, it was what they had signed up for after all.

‘Exactly! People are even expecting you both to end up together, they’ve been watching you two throughout the years and even they think this will work.’ Her father argued back, his voice rising again.

‘It’s called a publicity stunt! Of course they think this will work because all those events were planned too. As soon as we left each other, neither of us would hear from the other in months until our next appearance. That’s not exactly what you call a relationship is it?’

‘It may not be one, but it will be, for better or for worse, till death do you-‘

‘Please father! I’m not eighteen anymore, I can make up my own mind on who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I’m old enough to decide for myself.’ Ava interrupted her father, not wanting to hear the rest of these so called ‘vows’ she may have to make one day.

‘And decide you HAVE!’ Ava flinched at her father’s voice and the loud bang that came with him hitting his fist on his desk in anger.

He was starting to get wound up again, and she knew him being angry and stressed wasn’t good for his blood pressure. He’d been close to a heart attack once before, because of his rage, and she didn’t want that to happen again.

So Ava reached out quickly towards him and grabbed a hold of his arm that was outstretched towards her. She tentatively gave him a calming smile, trying to get him to bring his heart rate down and she waited until she saw him let out a heavy sigh. A sign that it was working, she looked him in the eyes, ones that looked so much like her own, and waited for him to slowly sit back down on his chair. He’d jumped up in the heat of his anger, but now that he was sitting, calmly again, Ava could let out a relieved sigh of her own.

‘I do not wish to make you angry, you know how much you need to watch your blood pressure.’ She told him firmly. ‘So I’ll ask you calmly, can you please let me find another arrangement, or at least give me a bit more time to try and see if there’s anything else we can do to make this business partnership work. There has to be something.’ Ava practically pleaded with her father by this point.

‘There are other ways, yes, but you and I both know that this is the strongest and easiest way, and it’s one that will work out for everyone, think of all the employees and extra people we could take on if we made our company bigger, and it would be one to last a lifetime, we’re talking generations here if our families combine.’ Trust her father to see the business side of things, always. He did nothing but try to make his employees happy, he always had their best interest at heart and that’s why she knew he was a great boss, if not the best boss any company could have.

But as much as she knew this arrangement would work out great for everyone else, it still bothered her that no one seemed to care in the slightest that it wouldn’t work out for the people that mattered most, the ones that were actually having to be together. It wasn’t like it would only be for a night or two either, they would actually have to _be_ together, for life. That was the one thing Ava hated about this all the most, having to be with _her_ , for life.

Her father looked on as he saw Ava withdraw into herself again, it was never a good sign when Ava chose silence over arguing her point, but he guessed she had probably had enough of doing that by now. And he couldn’t disagree with that, it was getting later by the minute and if the two of them kept this going they would be arguing in here all night, and neither Ava or her father wanted that.

 It had been a long day and both of them could do with a good rest. So Ava’s father thought of something, something he wasn’t sure she’d agree with, but something that could work out for everyone, including the two girls too. So he let out a long sigh, before grabbing his daughter’s attention.

‘Ava,’ she looked back at him when she heard the sound of her name. She saw nothing but calm and resignation in her father’s eyes, so she let him have his say.

‘I don’t want to argue with you about this anymore, I feel that we’ll only keep going round in circles at this rate.’ Ava had to agree with him there. ‘So I’ll give you this. I will drop this whole arrangement, and let you go on and be with whoever you wish.’ Ava’s heart rate skyrocketed, was he really letting her go?

‘But!’ And then it dropped back down again, she knew there had to be a catch, there always was.

‘Only, and I mean Only IF, the two of you can’t make it work – Ah – let me finish, first.’ Her father halted Ava’s words that he knew she was going to say. ‘You don’t have to marry her, not yet anyway. But at least give you and her an actual chance to make it work by, let’s say… living together.’ Her father looked her dead in the eyes, nothing but seriousness shining through. Her father was nothing if not firm, she knows that’s where she picked it up from.

‘Living together? Like just me and her, she and I?’ Ava said slowly, trying to piece it all together.

‘Yes, just the two of you, in an actual place, together, where you will have to really get to know each other and I mean genuinely, not just for public affairs. You can decide either to move into each others places or I’m sure her father and I will be more than happy to find you both one, and I mean an apartment, not some big fancy house with many rooms so that you can both wind up hiding away from each other.’ Her father pointed out to her, already knowing what she had in mind.

Ava just let out a silent ‘Damn’ at that, her father knew her too well. She nodded for him to continue, he took that as a good sign.

‘Call it a trial run, if you will. You don’t have to be obligated to stay around each other all day, every day, we want you to get along, not kill each other.’ Her father half joked, again he knew both girls well enough to know that would most likely happen. ‘But that doesn’t mean you show up for an hour or so and then leave for a few days, no! You need to actually be in it, together. Not a marriage, but at least partners, for the better part of a year-’

‘One month!’ Ava fought back, interrupting him once more. She could, maybe, agree with this, but she wasn’t going to make it easy, plus there was no way she was agreeing to live with her for a whole year. She didn’t think she could handle that again.

‘Ten months,’ her father called back. Oh, so this was how they were doing it, fine, two could play this game.

‘Three!’

‘Eight.’

‘Four…’ Ava wavered.

‘Six!’ Her father declared.

‘Six?’ Ava thought about it, half a year did seem like an overly long time too, but it wasn’t as bad as a full year or longer. She could probably handle six, besides, she didn’t think her father would agree to anything lower. ‘Okay, six.’

‘Six months of living together, a trial run, and being actually together – no ones saying that you need to _do_ anything,’ her father raised an eyebrow to let her know what he meant, and Ava both cringed and sighed in relief at the thought of the two not having to be together, together, physically in order for this agreement to work.

‘Just at least look like you’re really trying to make a go of things. And to make sure you’re both really sticking it through and not staying away from each other for a few nights, I’ll have your mother come round once a week to check up on the two of you.’

‘Your not having her couple therapy us, are you?’ Ava ground out, knowing what her father was really planning by that, her mother was a well known therapist, worked with celebrities and made them stay together, she knew exactly what he intended by having her ‘visit once a week.’

‘She won’t be running a session, per se, just merely casting her own judgement, and making sure you’re both sticking to the deal.’ Ava raised her brow at that, but she let it go for now, besides whether it was agreed on or not she was pretty sure her mother would come over whenever she wanted anyway. She always loved getting into her personal business when there was actually something she could interfere with.

Her mother was going to love this.

‘So, what do you think, a six month, partnership trial.’

‘So, you’re saying, that if we find that we, Sara and I, for sure, one hundred percent don’t work out together, in any way, shape or form, you’re saying we’ll both be cut from the arrangement, no marriage necessary?’ Ava asked, having to check what the end deal to this was going to be.

Her father just simply nodded, and she knew from the look of seriousness on his face and the promise he held in his eyes, that he wasn’t fooling her on this. Then again, she wouldn’t expect anything less from him, her father never turned back on a deal. That’s why he always fought her on this marriage one for so long, when he made a deal, he made it.

It was a tough deal to make, agreeing to staying in one place with someone for a certain amount of time  would be hard for anyone, but for her especially, seeing as the someone she had to live with was again, Sara Lance. It wasn’t going to be easy.

Plus, this was also depending whether or not Sara agreed with it too, they hadn’t exactly spoken it over with either her or her family, she knew it would be hard to get her father to agree with this seeing as he was really backing their marriage proposal full on. Sara’s father needed their partnership as much as hers did.

So this was all depending whether they too agreed, though she was sure Sara would be more than happy to agree on anything if it meant giving her an out. She knew that Sara couldn’t stand being around her either, that’s why they never worked out, why they weren’t really together, neither of them fit well together. Her parents couldn’t have put together two opposite people if they tried, and boy did they try, for fourteen years.

A part of Ava felt a bit remorseful, she wasn’t going to deny that, at the thought of it not working out and their deal being completely thrown out the window. If she agreed to this, she knew for sure that they would _not_ work together, living together would definitely make it a reality, and her parents would have to give up a fourteen year deal, a signed contract and no more guaranteed business partnership within a span of six months.

Plus, she would no longer have Sara as her back-up plan anymore, she would no longer have someone always there as a ‘just in case’ or a, ‘if no one else, then I still have the deal’ anymore, and she had to admit after fourteen years, a better half of her life, solely spent on knowing she would inevitably have to marry her at some point, that small part of her was wondering whether or not she really wanted that to end.

But then she remembered it was _Sara Lance_ , she remembered her idiotic ways and all the times spent loathing her and that small part was no more. She was going to take this down once and for all.

‘Do we have a deal then, Miss Ava Sharpe?’ Her father watched her intently, never once looking away as she grew silent and contemplated whether or not it was worth it.

But when he saw the small fire spark up in her eyes again, he knew exactly what she had in mind. He’d seen that look in her eyes many times before, so he lifted his hand up and put it in front of them both, waiting for Ava to make the agreement like he knew she would.

When Ava saw her father's hand outstretched for her, she didn’t even think twice and shook it instantly.

‘Deal!’

This was going to be a long six months.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wasn't expecting that good of a response straight away, I feel honoured! And with that I immediately started righting the next chapter, I couldn't keep you all waiting for too long!  
> Sorry this and the next chapter are shorter than the first, I usually like to update long chapters but I felt this one needed to be cut down as I wanted to show Sara's thoughts on the deal first.   
> After this chapter it gets a bit more fun, but for now this is just adding a bit more backstory and thoughts. Plus I needed to show off Sara's skills, because why not?!   
> Hope you enjoy and please let me know if you have anything you'd like to see happen next, I'm up for more ideas!!

** Chapter Two **

 

Loud punches and groans could be heard echoing around the spacious home-made gym.

‘Thwack’

Sara Lance lets out a loud groan before another hard ‘Smack’ hits the lifeless punching doll in front of her.

She quickly brings an arm up to swipe her long blonde hair out of her face before throwing in a high kick to the top of the doll’s face.

Her aggression is palpable and she sees no way of stopping it, she can feel the anger bubbling from her core right down to the tips of her fingers. She needs this release, she needs to punch away the pain coursing through her veins.

Sara can’t believe this is happening to her, she can’t believe her dad would do this, would agree on her behalf… then again it’s nothing he hasn’t done before. He never sees _this_ side of his ‘little girl,’ he never sees that she’s not a baby anymore, that she is in fact a fully grown woman whose more than capable of making her own choices in life. No! Instead, he still pictures her as the little innocent, blonde, pig-tailed girl that would follow him around his workplace greeting everyone she saw with smiles.

Another loud ‘Thwack’ and a double ‘Smack’ is heard as she rounds off the punches with both hands, her anger never once subsiding. She takes a quick step back and lifts her leg for a hard head kick and then immediately moves her other leg, making herself do a no-handed cartwheel as she kicks the dummy on the other side of the head and lets out an aggressive groan.

She lands perfectly still, crouched on all four, breathing heavily. It’s then that she hears slow clapping in the background. She turns quickly to find one of her close friends, Zari, in the room.

Sara doesn’t even want to know how she let herself into her family’s house, but she’s grateful to see a familiar face all the same. She feels like she needs that right now, a distraction.

Zari continues her slow clapping as she makes her way closer to her friend. She’s seen her friends fighting skills so she’s not overly surprised at all the moves she threw the dummies way. But she is surprised that she threw out all of her major fighting skills in her home gym.

Zari may not know Sara as well as her other friends do, being the one that came in and joined them after they had already known each other, but even she knows that when she starts pulling out high kicks as well as punches, she’s mad, like ‘The Hulk’ level mad.

And seeing a familiar face stuck, grumpily onto the dummy’s face tells Zari all she needs to know.

‘You know, if you weren’t so clearly mad right now, I’d probably throw in a jab that you clearly went to so much effort just to get a picture of Sharpe’s face, only to ruin it with punches.’ Zari teases, giving her friend a sly grin.

Sara raises her eyebrow at that, testing her, Zari just lets out a little chuckle.

‘But you are mad, so I won’t even mention it.’ She makes for her lips like she’s going to zip it shut, and Sara just rolls her eyes at her friends immaturity.

So she went to her office and got a quick picture of one Ava Sharpe’s face from the Bureau database so she could stick it onto the dummy’s head, she needed an outlet, and Ava seemed like the perfect candidate to let all her anger and frustrations out on. It seemed to have worked too, but she wasn’t over just yet, she could still feel that anger inside of her.

Sara turned back to continue her aggressive punches, throwing them all over the dummy this time, the head, the ribs, the stomach, anywhere she could, her loud grunts filled the room once more.

‘I can’t believe this is happening.’ She voices aloud her thoughts with her teeth clenched hard together, knowing that Zari is still in the room somewhere. She can feel her eyes heavily, watching her, as if she’s just waiting for Sara to break, if this isn’t her breaking already.

‘He actually agreed, and yeah, it’s a good deal so I may have partially agreed to… but I thought he’d give me some time to think, about, it.’ Sara’s punches interrupt her speech, the more she remembers the agreement made earlier in the morning the more her anger comes back in full force. She could probably kill a man right now, she’s at that level of anger and hatred.

‘Instead, he went and shook her father’s hand so quickly, barely even noticing me, it was like I was eighteen all, over, AGAIN!’ Sara practically shouts into the room, her groans turning into slight whimpers as her anger mixes with emotion and pain, the two together do not make a good combination.

Zari almost feels bad for the dummy, and it’s not even real. Her punches are getting ten times harder and her sidekicks and knee jabs are being thrown all over the place, until suddenly Sara takes a huge step back and faces the dummy with Ava’s hard, stern face piercing right through her and Sara can’t take it anymore.

She pulls her arm back and throws the hardest punch she can muster, straight into her conniving face. The force of the punch was so powerful that the doll, having been attached to the floor, suddenly breaks and the bottom pole that keeps it in place snaps making the doll land heavily on the floor. Sara just happily watches it go down with a loud ‘Thump’ ricocheting around the room.

Sara lets out an elated sigh of release, even if it was just a doll, it was still good seeing it get completely knocked over. Her dad wasn’t going to be happy though, that was the second dummy she’d broken this way now, the first time being a mix of anger and alcohol she wasn’t expecting it to break, but this time she was eagerly anticipating it, screw what her dad said.

He never cared about what she had to say anyway.

Zari just watched on, with a mix of pride and fear, she knew her friend had a lot of rage inside of her but she’d never seen it to this extent before. She couldn’t completely blame her though, as soon as Amaya and Nate messaged her about the deal made earlier, she didn’t even think twice about coming over here. Zari knew instantly that she’d find her in the homemade gym.

Sara’s father’s place was pretty much a mansion, but she never needed to go anywhere else around the house, as soon as she learned how to find her way in without making any alarms go off, she only really needed to find a map to the gym, thankfully it’s on the first floor.

Zari tentatively made her way over to her friend, she let her slowly calm down and get her breath back before she reached forward and handed her a water bottle. Sara took it gratefully, not realizing how much she needed that. She’d been in here longer than expected and she didn’t even think about taking water breaks, so she practically chugged the water down as soon as she got it.

When she finished it completely, she wiped her mouth with her bare arm and threw the bottle away into the corner somewhere, then she crouched down onto her knees just to quickly find her breath again. The exercise finally getting to her now that her anger had been partially released.

‘Come on, let’s take a seat, you look like you could do with a breather.’ Zari told her as she took a hold of her arm and moved her over to the benches by the wall. She didn’t say anything else as they sat there, she simply waited for Sara, knowing that she still had things to say.

‘You know, you and I had better start getting used to seeing that face.’ Sara said resignedly, pointing to the slightly ripped picture of Sharpe on the floor. ‘I’m definitely going to need to, seeing as I’m pretty much going to see it every single, fucking day.’ Her words came out slowly, her eyes still piercing onto the face on the floor.

Sara just still couldn’t believe it. But she guessed she had better start believing it, because it was done now. Their hands shook and that was that. They’re living together, just the two of them. Ava and her. That was going to be a blast.

‘You know, you pretty much agreed to this too.’ Zari started timidly, not really knowing what to say to make the situation better. She knew how messed up it was, all of it.

‘Yeah, and that’s what everyone keeps fucking reminding me, like I can’t remember what I signed up to fourteen years ago! But, I was eighteen! I was naïve and picked her on a whim because I wanted to get laid, I didn’t think about the future then.’ Sara lets out, finally revealing how she truly felt. ‘But I’m in my thirties now, I know what I want in life’-

Zari interrupts her with a chuckle on hearing that, when she notices Sara looking at her she immediately shut her mouth. Sara lets out a sigh.

‘Fine, so I don’t know everything that I want in life, but I definitely know that I don’t want to be stuck with _her_ for the rest of it! Now I have to live with her, every day for six months and I just have to pretend to be okay with it, and I have to pretend that we’re so in love just to keep our fans happy when that couldn’t be the furthest thing from the truth!’ Sara shouts, letting all her thoughts out, not realising just how much she had kept inside until now.

‘And of all people, it _has_ to be Ava Sharpe, she’s the most annoying, self-centered, stuck-up bitch, I have ever met and now I have to pretend to be in love with her, for what! My dad’s business, to keep the company strong…’ Sara lets out a loud groan, she leans forward and puts her face in her hands in distress. Of course, this had to happen to her.

‘Well, it’s not like you never lived with her before.’ Zari spills out, but then immediately regrets it, her eyes shoot up wide at her mistake. She can’t believe she just brought that up, and now of all times. Sara was probably going to kill her.

It’s times like this when she wishes she had Amaya at her side to back her up, she’s good at fixing issues like this. Instead, she has to face the look of shock and slight hurt that befalls on Sara’s face, the silence bringing them back.

‘I’m sor-’

‘That was dif-’

They both try to speak at the same time, but then stop instantly when they hear the other. Zari looks down to her lap, hating herself in her head, while Sara just lets go of the quick memory and wipes it away with a shake of her head. She wasn’t going down that road today.

‘It’s not the same.’ She chooses to say instead, she looks at Zari through the tall mirror opposite them. Zari lifts her head back up and looks at her in the mirror too, giving her a small nod in agreement. She was just thankful that Sara was choosing to let it go. ‘Besides, if anything, it’s ten times worse now.’

‘It’s only for six months, you can make it that far, and once you prove to them that you really won’t work together, that’s it, you’re free.’ Zari reminded her, trying to pick up her friend’s doubts.

‘Yeah, that’s the new agreement for now, but you don’t know the business world like I do. A deals a deal, until someone stabs the other in the back.’ Sara says viciously, Zari knows it’s not aimed at her and tries not to let what Sara really means by that get her this time. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice.

‘So, you stick this agreement out as much as you can, and then they won’t have anything to say afterwards, as long as you don’t break it.’

‘Why does everyone assume that I’ll be the one to break it!’ Sara lets out in a huff. ‘I can handle not sleeping with anyone for six months.’

Sara’s not even surprised this time when she hears Zari immediately break into laughter.

Fine, so maybe that part of the deal will be hard, and she won’t act like she hasn’t already thought about breaking the deal, considering it had been a few days since she last got with someone. But when  a deal sticks, it sticks, Sara knows better than to ever break her word. If there’s anything she’s learned from the business world, it’s that a promise is a promise, her father is never one to back down from anything and neither is she.

She can handle being in a monogamous relationship for six months. She can, well she hopes anyway.

Sara just shakes her head at her friends continued laughter, and waits for her to catch her breath. Zari leans back up again and wipes away a tear from her eye.

‘Okay, okay, but you have to admit that was a good one!’ She tells her and Sara simply gives a nod at that. ‘I’m _so_ texting that to the others later, but!’ Zari breaks Sara’s words, knowing what she was about to say. ‘Yes, you can make it through, I mean six months isn’t that long in the grand scheme of things, and when it’s done, it’s done.’ Zari tries to reassure her.

‘Oh, it’s going to be done alright.’ Sara lets out confidently, her head lifts up and she sits a bit taller.

She suddenly feels like she can take on anything because she knows she doesn’t want to put up with this business crap any longer. She never wanted any part of the family business, and it wasn’t her fault her parents only had one child. They put too much on her shoulders from too young of an age, she isn’t taking on the enterprise and she isn’t marrying a self-centered know it all in order to make her family proud. She was going to stick with this agreement, but that didn’t mean she had to make it easy.

Sara was going to bring it down, once and for all.

‘I’ll do it, I’ll pretend to be happy and smile at the cameras,’ Sara says to Zari. ‘But when the six months are through I’m kissing her ass goodbye, because this has been going on for far too long. If anyone even tries to tell me otherwise, well…’ Sara trickles off and Zari follows her eyes as she looks at the lifeless dummy still laying crushed on the gym floor. Zari feels a shiver run down her spine.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, so this chapter didn't end as lightly as I intended, but I liked the outcome of the chapter too much to change it, hopefully you'll agree with me too! :) 
> 
> The beginning was a lot of fun to write but it got a bit more serious at the end, so I will warn for angst, but I promise I will try not to let this story get too angsty because I do also want this to have its fun side as well and I promise their will be fluffy moments later on, but for now things are just getting started and these girls do still have a lot of unresolved issues and hatred for each other, so of course it won't be easy. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And please let me know all your thoughts below, I love hearing them!

** Chapter Three **

 

She said she would stick it through, so that’s exactly what Sara does. With her new found determination, she goes about looking through her apartment, it’s not as flashy or as big as she’d probably expect Ava’s to be. Sara could have gotten any place she wanted, it’s not like her family is low on the financial side of things, plus she’s practically a celebrity in the outside world, although most of that is due to her being with Sharpe.

But, she still didn’t want to choose a place so she could show off her wealth, she wanted a place she could call her own and to feel cozy and warm. So that’s exactly what she got, it had two bedrooms, and she had a walk-in closet and a small study room, with an open kitchen and living-room that had wall-length windows that looked out at the view of the city outside, the place wasn’t huge, but it was home.

_Her_ home, and that’s all she could think when her dad told her they would have to arrange where the two of them were going to stay.

If she was living anywhere for six months, it would only be here, in her home where she was comfortable, to hell with what Sharpe had to say. So her first task was to call up said woman and let her know of her decision.

Sara was surprised to hear Ava with such determination in her voice too when they first spoke, both instantly, saying they were ready for the deal to go ahead. Sara found she quite liked hearing her voice again, having not spoken since the Christmas party a couple of months ago. It was a nice change from the constant demanding and shouting she would hear from her whenever she and her friends showed up to the office events.

That was one thing she was going to have to change if they were to survive living together. Ava Sharpe would have to be a lot more fun because there was no way she was putting up with her telling her what to do on a daily basis.

So Sara starts that immediately by telling Ava that she had to move into her place, no complaints made or she’d cut the deal off. Ava just reminded her that if she did that it would mean they’d have to get married instead, and Sara tried not to shiver at the thought.

But when she didn’t say anything back Ava took the bait, she knew she would, there was no way Ava was losing out on the deal now when they hadn’t even moved in yet. Sara could tell that it was the hardest thing Sharpe probably had to do, saying yes to the arrangement of living at her place, but Sara found it all a breeze, if they were doing this deal they were going to do it her way, she was fed up of being the one following everyone else around.

That’s all it took, within a day Ava was slowly starting to move her things in by first bringing in her clothes and everyday items, seeing as it was midweek, Ava didn’t have the time to fully pack or move in until the weekend when she would be free, so until then she would have to make do with spending the night at Sara’s place before going back to hers when she finished work and slowly packing her things.

Ava didn’t mind all the back and forth, though, going back to her place for an hour every day to pack gave her the break she needed. Not that it was overly bad, so far, things had been good, apart from their usual small bickering that is.

The first two nights of being at Sara’s they both found it extremely weird. The first night was hell for Ava, though, no thanks to Sara.

Sara was sprawled out on her long, soft couch quietly reading, when Ava came in carrying a pile of boxes in her arms and bags dangling from her hands, and just when Ava thought she would have the decency to at least hear her struggles and come help, Sara simply looked back at her, smirked at the sight in front of her before going back to her book.

If Ava’s hands were free she would have lifted one up and did the middle finger at her as she walked past, but as it were she clambered into the apartment and dumped her things on top of Sara’s legs, laughing to herself when she heard her yelp. The boxes not being overly light, she could only imagine the pain of two boxes squished onto her legs wasn’t the best feeling, but instead of Sara shouting back, she got her book thrown at her head, luckily Ava had been taking boxing classes now and then making her dodge the book just in time so all it got was her shoulder instead.

She still let out an angry ‘Hey!’ at that, to which Sara chuckled, and then Ava let out a groan when Sara got up quickly making the boxes and all her things pile onto the floor.

‘You might want to clean that up, honey.’ Sara said, feigning sweetness as she walked past Ava, not before bumping her hard on the shoulder.

Ava was about to retaliate when she heard Sara’s bedroom door slam shut behind her. She looked at the mess all over the living-room and rolled her eyes, if it wasn’t things she would actually need to use in the morning she would have left it there, but it was, so she went over and started picking them up again.

‘By the way, thanks for the tour, sweetie, I really know where everything is now, thank you so much!’ Ava shouted back at her when she realized she had no idea where her bedroom was meant to be.

Unlike her apartment, with two floors and its own gym and indoor pool (which she thinks, had Sara even gave her the chance to tell her she would have picked over this place any day), Sara’s rooms were all on one floor, meaning there were many doors, all of which looked the same.

Ava huffed at her predicament, and tried to stare down Sara through her door when she didn’t get any response back.

She did eventually find it, after having to open all the doors she could see, in order to find where everything was – minus Sara’s room, she’d already seen enough of her that night.

In the morning, after quietly watching Sara go through her morning routine, she laughed to herself as she thought of something. It may be immature, but she had to get Sara back somehow for not having the decency to first help her come in and then help Ava find her room.

After she unpacked her things, Ava came to find that she had quite a few pictures of herself, usually she placed them all around her place so it didn’t look as strange, but now she felt it was weird that she had so many (but screw it, Ava thought, she hardly ever had days free, let alone a moment to enjoy herself on holiday, so if she wanted to keep captured memories then so be it). Besides, they were a mixture of when she was young to her recently, most of them were serious pictures of her and her father at work, seeing as there was always something new being set up in their workplace and they would need a picture taken of them two doing a reveal. But Ava only needed a few anyway, so she grabbed the, very few, pictures she had that she took of herself when she was either on holiday or just felt good that day enough to take a ‘selfie.’

(The rarity of these being, she only had three pictures, again, she was on holiday and she could still remember every one of those moments to this day.) But they were all framed and quite a decent size that you could make out her face.

 Ava decided to take it upon herself to make herself feel at home, seeing as Sara wasn’t telling her otherwise. So she put the framed pictures in places that she knew would catch Sara’s eyes straight away.

The first one was placed next to Sara’s coffee machine on the kitchen counter. A picture of her on holiday a few years back, the one time she got enough days to go somewhere other than in America, her face was smiling up at the camera as she held onto her straw hat with one hand, sunglasses covering her eyes, Ava chuckled to herself as she thought of something else. She quickly found a Post-it note and placed it on the corner of the frame, not before writing ‘You Mocha me crazy’ with a picture of a cup of coffee below it.

Sara was going to love seeing that as she poured coffee every day, she thought to herself trying not to laugh too much and give herself away, seeing as Sara had locked herself in her bedroom again for the second night.

Love it Sara did, though, for all of five seconds, before she realized that it was Ava Sharpe’s face that she was gazing upon with a sickeningly sweet pun written next to it.

Sara had it all in her mind to rip the stupid note up, knowing she had only done it out of mockery, and then throw the framed picture at the wall, leaving Ava to clean up the mess. But, seeing Ava actually smile again, even if it was just in a picture, seemed to have stopped her.

Having pictures of her meant-to-be girlfriend around her apartment would look good for the parents, so if anything Ava made a smart move, Sara told herself, reasoning that that was why she decided to leave the picture there, untouched.

Sara only sighed when she saw the next picture of one, very annoying Ava Sharpe, whilst walking into her closet, right in the middle shelf, the one being too thin to place any clothes in it, so instead she decorated it with small ornaments. Now, though, in the middle of those ornaments held Sharpes face, once again, but instead of her smiling, she was pulling an annoyed face with her eyes looking up in the corner. It was almost like she had taken the picture because someone probably told her too, maybe it was for a friend or her parents. She had her hair down, to her side, Sara tried not to smile, especially even more so when she read another cheesy pun that was attached next to the frame. This one though had small drawings of tops and pants on it with the words ‘You’re so Clothes Minded’ written in the middle.

For a woman who revelled in being seen as strict and dull, she sure knew lots of puns, Sara thought, maybe she wasn’t as boring as she made herself out to be.

By the third picture Sara was definitely sick of seeing this woman’s face, and this one had to be right where she usually sits the most. Just as she was about to get her morning reading done, she sprawled out onto her couch again, reached over to the stand next to her couch and was about to grab her book when she looked up and saw Ava, yet again.

This one though she knew why she left until last because she had her face scrunched up and was sticking out her tongue, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, another picture she guessed of when she was on holiday somewhere sunny. Sara quickly reads the pun written on the Post-it note, this one though without any drawings, it just said, ‘Yesterday a book fell on me, I’ve only got my shelf to blame,’ Sara half laughed, half groaned at the woman in front of her.

Of course after what she did the night before she would choose that pun. Ava was the one that piled _her_ heavy-ass boxes onto her legs, what was she meant to do?

Sara slammed the picture down onto the table, she couldn’t stand seeing her face anymore. Was it not enough that she was living with her, now she had these pictures tormenting her everywhere she looked.

Sara got up with conviction, she knew exactly who she needed to see, if Ava wanted to play this game, then who was she to turn and run. Ava might have thought she outsmarted her on this one, but she had no idea who she was messing with.

It was on!

 

**

 

Considering the pictures she had placed all over Sara’s apartment, Ava wasn’t expecting to find a somewhat calm Sara resting on her couch, reading a book in one hand and holding a glass of wine in the other, when she came home from work that night. If anything her list of comebacks she had mentally prepared herself for seemed rather useless now, seeing as it didn’t seem as though they were going to have a screaming match tonight.

Ava wasn’t surprised to see her last photograph placed downwards on the coffee table next to Sara, though. She was fully expecting that, so maybe she wouldn’t completely scratch off her list just yet.

‘Oh, honey, did you not like your morning present? After I had spent hours tiredly working away on that too!’ Ava fake gasped upon reaching over to her picture and placing it back up to its position again.

She let out an awkward cough when she heard Sara’s deep chuckle, she tried to not let the sound of it fill her too much.

‘Sorry, how thoughtless of me, wouldn’t want anyone to think I didn’t enjoy seeing you everyday.’ Sara retorted back, her sarcasm coming out heavily. Ava rolled her eyes at that, like anyone truly believed this would actually work between them, she thought.

‘Exactly, my dear, that is why you so lovingly asked me to move in with you after all these years, isn’t it?’ Ava laid on her sarcasm just as strong, her father wanted her to play sweet after all.

‘And in what universe is that supposed to be, pray tell?’ Sara whimsically asked, finally looking away from her book when she realised that she wasn’t going to be able to get any reading done with Ava here.  

‘This one, supposedly.’ Ava shrugged before making her way over to Sara’s kitchen. She may need some wine too if she was actually going to be speaking to Sara for more than a simple ‘hello’ tonight.

‘You know, this is stupid right? No ones really going to believe this.’ Sara asked her, watching Ava make her way through her fridge as if she had done it many times before.

‘Well, we have to make them believe it, if only for six months, and then you can happily go back to gallivanting off your father's wealth again, while people like me actually do the hard work.’ Ava snapped back, a bit too viciously, not prepared for the sudden silence that befell on them.

Sara suddenly seethed behind Ava, she was lucky she had moved away to the kitchen because Sara was sure that had she been anywhere in reach she would have used her fighting skills to good use. It took everything she had not to break the glass she was holding onto, so tightly, in her hand.

‘Is that what you really think I do all day?’ Sara spat out finally, after her breathing had gone down a tad.

‘Well, isn’t it?’ Ava quipped back, turning around to face Sara head on now, the wine bottle she was holding suddenly forgotten on the counter top.

‘Not all of us are born for the corporate world like boring people like you,’ Sara retorted, a bit lamely, she knew.

‘Ha! Is that the best you got? We all know you have more to call me than that, sweetie.’ Ava bit back.

‘Oh, I have things to say alright, I was just taming it down, wouldn’t want to cause a war after you’d spent so many hours slaving away at work.’ Sara shot out, a glint sparkled in her eyes when she saw Ava’s mouth hung open slightly at her words.

Ava let out a gasp at the memory those words brought back, they hit too close to home, and Ava wasn’t prepared. But she didn’t let it affect her because before long she had shut her mouth tight and was marching her way back over to Sara still sitting on her couch. Her hands were balled into fists, her eyes filled with rage.

‘Don’t you dare bring that back up, you know how much my work means to me, and I can’t help that I’m actually doing something I love so much that I’m happy to stick to it, unlike some of us in here.’ Ava gloated.

‘Stick to it? More like you can’t leave it, your father owns your ass so you have no choice but to be his little lapdog, at least I get a say in what I do.’ Sara was quickly cut off before she could continue.

‘Hmm, that’s funny, because from where I’m standing it doesn’t seem like you do.’ Ava pointed out venomously, waving her arms around the room as if to prove her point.

‘Well, I’m the one who actually got a chance to escape this ridiculous deal, only to have you come straight back in again, making me have no choice but to agree, on your terms, like it always is!’ Sara ‘s voice was beginning to rise now as their small bickering was becoming heated. She stood up in her anger, deciding that if this was going to happen, she wanted to be on Ava’s level, not looking up at her.

‘You agreed to all of this just as much as me, I’m sorry I can’t be the brown-haired, rebellious bad girl you’d prefer, but for all intense and purposes, it seems like you’re stuck with me!’ Ava reminded her, making Sara snap a little inside. She had to bring that up again, didn’t she? Sara thought.

‘I never wanted you to be her, and you know it! How many times do I have to tell you! Not like you’d listen, or care anyway.’ Sara jabbed, her words starting to spew out the angrier she got. ‘Just go back to your precious workplace like you always do. If I’m being stuck with you, it doesn’t mean I have to put up with you every single day.’

‘Yes, that’s exactly what this means, I’m _living with you_ , remember?’ Ava shouted back at her.

She had no idea how it got to this level of anger and hatred, but she could feel herself boiling like a pot and she didn’t know whether or not she wanted to stay here for when she finally burst.

‘Then don’t! Fucking leave! It's what you're good at, _remember_?’ Sara yelled back, mocking her as her anger reached its limit, so much so she could feel water trying hard to break through. But Sara wouldn’t let Ava see her break, she was sticking this through, like she said she would.

That comment did it, though, like she knew it would. Ava had finally burst.

‘You want me to go, then I’ll go! Don’t even bother waiting up for me, honey!’ Ava seethed, her jaw was clenched tight and her grip on her fists had grown tenfold, Sara was lucky she hadn’t thrown any punches in because boy was she so tempted to break something right now.

Instead, she decided to do as Sara said and take her leave, she grabbed her jacket and bag so fast Sara barely had time to speak before Ava was gone, Sara’s front door slamming shut behind her.

This, is exactly why she _knew_ they would never work, if only their fathers could have been here to see it themselves, Sara thought bitterly to herself.

She turned around and grabbed the first thing she could reach, Ava’s photograph still sat perfectly mocking her on the coffee table, Sara didn't even get a chance to think before she threw the frame on the wall, letting out a groan and a sob as she watched it smash into pieces, the glass tinkled all over her wooden floor. Sara rubbed her hands on her face as she finally felt her tears break through the dam, and she let them fall this time, feeling herself sink into the floor with them.

Six months were way, way too long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Sara's payback will be in the next chapter and that's going to be a fun one! You didn't think she just let it go, do you? ;P


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So this chapter didn't go overly as planned, I was going to add more to it but didn't realise that it had gotten to over 4,000 words so I just figured I'd leave it be like this.  
> Plus I enjoyed this one, because who doesn't like to see a drunk Ava Sharpe? It continues from where the last chapter left off, and is a bit of a filler chapter, hope you don't mind. The next one will hold a lot more information! 
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes, I only just edited this last night and this morning and I'm a little bit hungover (drink responsibly kids!) but I'd had enough with reading it and I'm already late in updating so I thought I'd do it now.  
> Please enjoy, and let me know what you think, always love hearing from you! :D

** Chapter Four **

 

‘Hey barkeep! ‘Nother round!’ Ava slurred slightly after downing the third shot in a row. Straight whiskey, she was going to feel that in the morning, but right now she couldn’t care less.

Sara wanted her gone, so that’s exactly what she did, and now she was going to be gone in every sense of the word. She could already feel the alcohol taking its effect as she rummaged around her small black clutch bag that she was grateful she remembered to bring with her on her way out.

She wouldn’t have been able to have as many drinks as this if she didn’t, Ava thought as she looked at her row of shot glasses and her second drink of whiskey and coke.

This was not going to end well, Ava knew that as soon as she looked down at her mobile phone and saw Gary’s name was suddenly on her screen. Shit! Did she just call him?

Ava didn’t get time to panic too much though, as she could hear his always worried voice coming through her phone. Ava looked at it weirdly for a moment or two, she could have sworn her phone wobbled slightly in her hand, but she shrugged it off and put the phone to ear. Ava let out a breath first, trying to compose herself. She may be wrecked right now, but she was still Gary’s boss, she needed to act like it at all times.

So, she sat up a little straighter, as best she could sitting on a bar stool, and mumbled out a ‘Gary.’

‘Yes, Miss Sharpe.’ He replied instantly, all business in his voice.

He probably assumed she was calling for work purposes, which she usually would do, but right now she wasn’t anywhere near her workplace and she had no idea why she had even thought to call him. Ava just puts it down to her not really knowing what she was doing at all at the moment, and made her voice come out serious instead.

‘I need you to meet me, here. At – what’s this place called again?’ Ava mumbled to the bartender watching her cautiously as he cleaned up a glass in his hands.

The man was friendly enough, entertaining her with a few jokes or two when she first came in looking like hell, which she fully blamed on one Sara Lance.

God, she hated her. Ava’s face scrunched up at just the thought of her, she barely heard what the man said in front of her. She asked him to repeat that and he pointed at the name written in bold on the menu next to her.

‘Ah, right, meet me at Thomson’s Bar, it’s a little while away from the office, get a taxi.’ Ava told Gary sternly, putting on her best ‘boss’ voice she could muster, whilst being slightly intoxicated.

She figured it was good enough, though, as Gary followed exactly what she said, telling her he’d be there as soon as possible. Knowing Gary, he really would be too.

He was a great personal assistant, she was glad she hired him, he may look all nerdy and like someone who doesn’t know how to break any rules, ever, but he was a work-hard man and she respected that.

She hung up when she heard Gary practically panting on the phone, she figured he took her a little too literally and was practically running to meet her, she just smiled slightly at that.

Gary’s a good guy, he deserves a raise… and you know what, she was going to do just that, Ava thought determinedly to herself, as she took another big sip of her drink. She was going to need another one soon.

Ava blinked up at the bartender when she heard him chuckling to himself, had she said that out loud? She wasn’t sure anymore.

‘And how about you, huh?’ The man spoke up, grabbing Ava’s attention, ‘what do you deserve?’ he asked, his eyes looking at hers lightly.

Ava shook her head, she didn’t know anymore! The things Sara said to her were still clearly etched into her mind, no matter how much she drunk she couldn’t forget them, couldn’t forget her.

Why was her father doing this to her?

‘I don’t deserve this, that’s what I do know,’ Ava suddenly spoke up, her head going back to the bartenders, instead of looking down at the bar. ‘I don’t deserve her.’ She ground out the last part.

‘I don’t deserve this shit situation that I’m suddenly stuck in, no thanks to my father, of all people,’ Ava muttered out, her words rising here and there as she sipped more of her drink. ‘I deserve to do what I want to do, just as much as her. Why does she get the easy life, huh? Why does she get freedom? And then, what, I’m the bad person, just because I work a little too hard and don’t play enough like _she_ does, well guess what, _Sara!_ Not everyone can be like that!’ Ava let out, not realizing just how much frustration she still had inside of her. So much she still wanted to say, but she never got a chance to, like always.

So instead, she was letting it all out, here in this unknown bar, not too far away from Sara’s place. She wanted to go further away, but didn’t realize it would be that cold outside and she had only brought her jacket, and then she saw this place with its flashing neon lights and cheap drinks and thought why not? Sara wasn’t the only one that could have fun.

Ava didn’t realize how tightly she was holding onto her glass until the bartender tried to pry it out of her hands, gently. Ava’s face turned to his instantly, her scowl never fading.

‘Just trying to prevent an accident, is all,’ he told her lightly, Ava’s face softened at his words and she let him take her drink, she was pretty much done with it anyway.

‘Another one, on the house,’ the bartender said, already making her next drink before she could say anything back. ‘You look like you could use a few more.’ He added half-heartedly.

Ava nodded in agreement, these drinks weren’t going to be enough to cure her anger and pain, she knew that, but if it meant it kept her distracted for a little while, then she’d take it.

It was then that Gary suddenly came rushing in, his tie flying to his side in his haste, before he laid eyes upon Ava, slouched on her bar stool, half lying on the bar as she awaited her next drink.

‘Miss Sharpe,’ he caught her attention, her eyes narrowing in on him and he straightened up instantly, tucking his shirt in a bit more as he did so. ‘You requested me.’

‘Yes, right. I need you to come join me.’ Ava told him, in all seriousness, patting the free stool next to hers. Gary looked at her and then the stool cautiously, as if it was some kind of test.

Ava rolled her eyes, before raising her eyebrows at him, her face back to its usual scowl. That got his attention and he came rushing over to her, sitting on the stool straight away.

‘She’s got you on a tight leash,’ the bartender chuckled at them as he handed Ava her drink, another whiskey and coke, but extra strong, that she noticed as soon as she took a sip and let out a little cough.

‘She’s my boss, Sir, kind of has to,’ he muttered out at the end, the bartender just nodded like it made sense.

‘Yes, that’s right, I am, and as your boss, I request that you have a drink with me,’ Ava told him firmly, her words only coming out a little slurred as she lifted her glass up to prove her case.

‘A dri- but I thought this was work related,’ Gary stuttered out, as if he was worried he’d get in trouble.

Ava should have known better, she just let out a huff and told the bartender to make another, to which he did instantly.

‘If I say have a drink with me, I mean have a drink with me,’ she said earnestly, her eyes locking onto his.

‘But, why? What’s the occasion?’ Gary asked, like he always does.

‘Does there have to be a reason, maybe I just want to drink, Gary.’ Ava let out in slight frustration.

‘That doesn’t sound like you…’ he murmured to himself, as if trying to put the puzzle pieces together that were right there in front of him.

‘Well, this is me right now, okay,’ Ava said seriously, her annoyance building back up again. She was just starting to get a good buzz going, before Gary came and questioned everything. Now she was regretting having called him.

That was, until the bartender placed Gary’s drink in front of him and gave him such a stern look, Gary practically downed the drink straight away. Okay, so maybe she wasn’t completely regretting it.

When she heard him sputter out coughs as he slammed his glass down, Ava patted him on the shoulder.

‘Atta boy,’ she said, almost proudly, ‘didn’t know you had that in you.’

‘Neither did I.’ Gary said, looking slightly shocked and impressed at the same time. Ava let out a chuckle at his face.

‘You know, Sara used to give me this look of hers, whenever I’d drink with her just like you did,’ Ava began, not knowing where this was coming from but not really wanting to stop now that she had put it out there. ‘You’re surprised face just reminded me of that, the first time I downed a drink and Sara had this big smile on her face, like she had truly seen something special. It stayed there all night, even after I threw up in the toilet.’

Gary laughed at that, his face showing a hint of surprise at both the thought of Ava being that drunk, and hearing her open up to him for the first time in a year. He knew about Sara, about their deal, it was his job too, plus, being a PA one learns a few things along the way about their bosses, and not just how they like their coffee in the mornings.

But this was the first time he had actually heard her say her name out loud, without it ending with Sara being an idiot or a screw up. It was an actual memory, and Gary felt almost proud that he got to be the one to hear it, well plus the bartender too, but he’ll take what he can get.

‘Laugh all you want, but it’s true,’ Ava recollected, ‘Sara was a big influence on me before. She knew just how to get her way, she knew exactly what to do or say to get me to agree to anything she wanted. Sometimes I still think she does, or maybe she remembers and enjoys using it against me. That’s the thing between us, her and me. It’s just not like how it used to be.’ Ava let out, enjoying her trip down memory lane, until she started remembering that it was all in the past, and that things between her and Sara were never going to be like that anymore.

‘For someone who would say awful things about her before, you sure do seem to have a lot of memories together.’ Gary said, insight-fully. ‘You know each other.’

‘Yeah, maybe a little too well for things to ever be the same again,’ Ava admitted, her face now downcast, looking at her drink sorrowful, like she was missing something. ‘This 'thing' that we have to do together, Gary, it’s never going to work.’

Gary looked at her questioningly, as if he wasn’t sure whether or not to believe her. After a moment he decided it didn’t really matter, if Ava was adamant about it, then there was no way it would work, like she said. She would have to give just as much as Sara, it was a two way street after all.

‘You can’t know that for sure, Miss Sharpe, a few nights of arguing doesn’t prove anything.’ Gary told her, surprising Ava with his words. How did he know about the arguments already? But before she could voice her words, Gary gave her a knowing look, shifting his glasses back up his face, Ava gave him a smirk and a nod.

Of course he knew, God only knows what else he knew too. PA’s know everything, she reminded herself.

Then suddenly Gary began to get up as he let out an eager ‘Come on,’ to his boss, Ava gave him a stern look, glancing back at her drink and seeing that it was still half way full. She wasn’t leaving just yet.

‘You can bring it with you if you’d like, but  I think we’ve had about enough tonight,’ Gary let out.

‘So what, you’re the boss of me now are you?’ Ava spat out, not wanting to leave when she had only just gotten started, well at least it felt like she had.

‘No, I’m not, but even I think its about time to call it quits when my boss is that far gone, she’s leaning so far back that she nearly falls onto the floor.’ Gary said in all honesty.

‘Wait, I’m not doing tha-’ Ava was about to argue back, when she suddenly felt Gary’s hand on her lower back, pushing her forwards. Oh, she thought, how much had he been doing that since he got here? Ava really had no idea anymore.

‘My point exactly,’ Gary just chuckled out when Ava was yet again about to fall backwards. Gary didn’t even want to know how much she already had before he got there, he just knew he was glad she had called him when she did. Even the ever strict and firm, Ava Sharpe, needed someone to lend a hand now and then, whether it be metaphorically or literally, Gary was happy to help.

‘Okay, I guess we better go then,’ Ava said, looking at the bartender slightly disheartened at the thought of leaving him too. They were just getting along, as well.

He gave her a kind smile, nodding his head in agreement, as if even he thought it was a good idea too. So with that, Ava got up, almost tripping as soon as she did, the alcohol rushing straight to her head now that she had moved fully. Thankfully, Gary was there to catch her just in time, and kept his hand on her arm as he, ever so slowly, lead her to the exit.

Yep, he would definitely be getting a raise for this, Ava thought.

 

***

 

‘Gary, I hate you!’ Ava snapped to the man kindly helping her walk back into Sara’s apartment, adamantly ignoring everything Ava said to him from the moment she realized where they were headed.

Ava had been saying that to him since the taxi when she noticed they weren’t making the turn towards her old apartment, Ava still believing that she could go there because her main belongings were still left unpacked. But Gary knew better, whether or not he too agreed with the deal they made, it wasn’t his place to say, it _was_ his place however to make sure she got back to the right place safe and sound.

Ava might be his boss, but Ava’s father was the ‘Big Boss’ as they called him, and he knew who he’d rather please right now, even if it meant having his boss hate him, for the time being.

‘Gary!’ Ava let out louder that time, even though Gary’s face was right next to her thanks to his tight grip around her waist, not that he wanted to be this close to her he just came to find that Ava couldn’t even walk straight as soon as she got out the car and nearly face-palmed the ground. So he took it in his stride to, yet again, hold her up as they began to make their way into the building.

‘I mean it, Gary,’ Ava bit out, her grip on his waist tightening from both her anger at him and the fact that she wobbled slightly as she walked along the corridor, nearly tripping herself up. So, maybe it was good to have him there to help her, didn’t mean Ava had to like him, though.

She especially didn’t like when they finally got to the front door and Ava felt him reach into her side pocket of her jeans and grab her keys, Ava would have said something if she didn’t feel slightly bad at the way Gary’s face had turned beet red because of it. One would think the guy had never touched a girl before, the way he was acting. She let it go though, and she watched as he put the key in, trying to be as quiet as possible, maybe in order to not wake _her_ up.

Ava hated just thinking about her, let alone having to go right back here. She wasn’t wanted here, so why had he taken her back?

She was about to say as much when she got disturbed by Gary dragging her into the room. She may or may not have put extra weight on one foot in order to make it harder for him to get her inside, and she may or may not have enjoyed it a bit too much, seeing his struggle.

‘Miss Sharpe, please, you’re making this harder than it needs to be,’ Gary finally let out, having not said anything to her since he told her where they were going.

‘That’s because this doesn’t need to happen, I don’t have to be here and I don’t want to be. So take me back!’ Ava’s voice rose a bit too much for Gary’s liking as she saw him flinch at her words.

‘Miss Sharpe, please, I don’t want you to wake up Sar-’ Gary started, but was rudely cut off but a familiar voice.

‘Sara’s already awake, Gary, you don’t need to worry,’ Ava lifted her head forward to find one, Sara Lance, staring hard back at her.

She was in her sleepwear, shorts and a top, her hair tied up in a messy bun, that Ava guessed she had only just done now, and was leaning against her kitchen counter, arms crossed firmly around her chest. She looked like the epitome of a pissed off girlfriend, one who had waited all night for her partner to come home and when they finally did they were irritated at seeing their face again.

Ava would have laughed had that been the case, but she knew better. Sara was far from being her ‘real’ girlfriend.

‘Nice to see you finally made your way back, it only took you the better part of the night,’ Sara let out angrily.

‘I told you not to wait up for me, I didn’t think you’d actually care enough to,’ Ava retorted back, just as angrily.

‘Oh, I didn’t, I was well on my way to sleep when I heard your irritating voice shine through. Thanks for waking me, and probably all our neighbors, up by the way.’

‘I-I tried to get her to be quiet, I swear, but Miss Sharpe tends to be much louder than usual when intoxicated,’ Gary told her sheepishly, avoiding looking at his boss in fear of what he’d find.

‘Ha, I see nothings changed there then,’ Sara let out, dryly.

‘You know, I don’t have to put up with this,’ Ava said, frustratedly. ‘Gary, take me home.’ Ava ordered.

‘No, Gary, give her to me,’ Sara told him quickly, making her way over to the both of them.

‘I’m not a child!’ Ava spoke up sharply, not liking the way Gary looked relieved to be able to let her go.

‘Then stop acting like one, you can’t go home and you know it! So do us all a favor and shut up for once, your wasted, let me take you to your room.’ Sara snapped, Ava would have said something back if she hadn’t been slightly surprised by the way Sara was suddenly taking charge, reaching over and taking her in her arms from Gary’s tired ones.

He let out a small sigh at the feeling coming back into his arms again, he didn’t realize how much it would take out of him just to bring his boss inside, but then again seeing her drooping into Sara’s arms he wasn’t entirely surprised.

Ava was a lot more drunk than she realized and Gary was partially relieved to be free of her, even if it was entertaining. Seeing Sara have everything under control, seemingly knowing exactly what to do the moment she got Ava in her arms, Gary gave them a fond smile and told Sara that he’d take his leave.

Sara just gave him a nod in acknowledgment, before returning all her attention back on the woman half asleep in her arms.

If Gary didn’t know any better, seeing them how they were, Sara gently walking them both towards Ava’s room, muttering things into her ear like if she wanted water, whilst tucking a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear as she gave a nod in reply, Gary would have thought they were already together. They could have fooled him, anyway.

But he did know better, so with one last look at his boss, seeing that she was perfectly fine now, he closed the door behind him, not even bothering to say goodbye because he wouldn’t get a response either way.

Sara groans as she lifts Ava up a bit higher in her arms, the girl barely standing at all by this point as she was pretty much passing out already. She hadn’t seen the woman this drunk in years, so she knew it probably didn’t matter how much she had, one drink would have been more than enough for her. But seeing Ava with her eyes closed, opening them now and again whenever she felt them move a step, she knew Ava had way more than one drink. This was going to be a lot harder than she anticipated.

‘Ava, help me out here,’ she let out more to herself than the woman passed out in her arms, but she knew Ava heard her somewhere when she felt her put some more weight on her feet and start moving with her.

That made things easier, once she got her into her room, trying to avoid the small boxes that were placed on the floor here and there. She could see Ava had only managed to put away her main things like clothes and accessories, she wasn’t overly surprised that she hadn’t unpacked fully yet considering the woman barely had a moment to herself.

As soon as Sara got her to her bed, she practically dropped her arms down and tried not to laugh at the way Ava fell head first onto her bed, hitting it with a ‘thump.’ She couldn’t help her smirk, though, at the sound of Ava’s muffled grunt.

‘You shouldn’t be such a lightweight, then we wouldn’t be having this problem.’ Sara told her condescendingly, her arms crossing around her chest again.

‘I-meh-mick’ Sara barely heard Ava’s response, her face still being smooshed onto the covers, so she asked her to repeat again and laughed at Ava’s head lifting up trying to turn towards her but failing as Sara was standing behind her.

‘You look worse for wear,’ Sara laughed out, Ava just reached her hand around and grabbed one of the cushions there and threw it behind her, Sara just managing to avoid it.

‘I said I feel sick, you careless as-’

‘Ah!’ Sara interrupted her knowing perfectly well what she was about to say, ‘do you want me to get you water or not?’

‘Yes, please, that would be so kind of you,’ Ava just managed to say to her, her words only slurring a bit, Sara wouldn’t have been so kind if she didn’t feel partially responsible for the way Ava had turned out.

Sara was just as much to blame, after all, with some of the things she had said to her, she knew they were uncalled for. But that’s just what happened when anyone left the two of them in the same room now, it wasn’t like it used to be.

Sara quickly turned on her heel and grabbed Ava some water, trying to be fast, she didn’t want her throwing up everywhere. But she didn’t need to worry, for as soon as she got back she saw Ava had moved up to lay properly in her bed, her hair was a mess everywhere, but somehow she managed to get it out of her face which was turned to the side. Sara found she stood frozen by the door for a moment, taking in the sight before her.

She let out a sigh, before placing Ava’s glass of water by her bedside table, she looked back at the passed out woman on the bed and rolled her eyes, she still had her jacket and shoes on, Gary and her being in such a rush to get Ava in bed they’d forgotten to take that off beforehand.

She gave a huff, but decided to just take them off for her, it wouldn’t be very comfortable sleeping with them on. Sara made quick work of taking off Ava’s small heeled boots and chucked them on the floor somewhere. Sara then reached over for Ava’s arm, stilling a moment when Ava moved slightly. She didn’t want to wake her, but when she found she was still perfectly asleep, she carried on taking off her jacket too. Ava was too busy snoozing away, she barely noticed the difference, but Sara was glad she managed to get them off without too much hassle.

Sara was about to leave her be when she heard Ava’s phone chime in her clutch bag, which was placed around the room somewhere. She found it and smirked to herself when she managed to get into Ava’s phone. For a serious woman, Ava sure was dumb when it came to phone security, her password had never changed.

She found Ava’s alarm and turned it off, looking to the passed out woman in bed, she would definitely thank her for that later. She placed her phone on the bedside table too, and made sure to put her small bin by her bed – just in case Ava may need it during the night.

Sara then gave Ava one last quick glance. Her head had turned to face Sara now, her long blonde hair was tangled all over her, Sara couldn’t help but to move the hair to the side, her fingers brushing Ava’s face delicately. She stroked the hair lightly as she pushed it out of her face and let out a small breath of air at the feel of Ava’s soft skin again. She looked so peaceful from up close, if it wasn’t for the smell of alcohol lingering on Ava, Sara would have thought she had just passed out from work. But she knew better.

She knew it wasn’t likely for Ava to remember this in the morning so she just whispered out a partially annoyed, ‘what am I going to do with you, you drunken idiot,’ to herself, before placing a fleeting kiss on her forehead.

Ava stirred slightly at the feel of it, but carried on sleeping as if nothing happened. Sara thought as much, the girl was too far gone even before she came back here.

Sara quickly leaned back and took her leave after that, Ava could handle herself from here.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me! I'm really glad to be updating this chapter, I found it so funny and had a great time writing it, and I hope you all enjoy reading it.   
> Just want to get a few things out, one being that I'm going to try my best to update as often as I can, but now that my university has started again, classes etc, I may not be able to update as quickly as usual. Just know that I have every intention of finishing this and carrying on. :)
> 
> The other thing is: Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Shia Khamone's song, 'My Neck, My Back' which you'll find in the chapter. If you haven't heard it I suggest you give it a quick listen to go with the story (But not suitable for under 18's and only listen if you don't mind swear words.)   
> Also, listen to P!nk's song 'True Love' if you wish to, it helped me write the end of the chapter and I feel like it's a perfect song for AvaLance. :D   
> Without further ado, please read and enjoy and let me know all your thoughts below I love hearing from you all!

** Chapter Five **

 

Ava definitely doesn’t remember much of last night when she finally wakes up. She lets out a groan at the feeling of impending death that hits her full force as soon as she opens her eyes. She closes them quickly again when she sees the brightness of her room, everything is just too light and too loud, the sounds of the cars and noise of the city outside her window goes straight through her, she puts her hand to her head, trying to rub the pain away.

She hasn’t felt this hungover in a long time, she can’t completely remember why it even lead to that at first, the only thing she can think of is trying to get her headache and stomachache to go away.

She feels so sick, but doesn’t want to throw up at the same time, so she tries not to think too much about that, instead she focuses on trying to get up so she can take some medicine for her roaring headache. Ava turns to her bedside table and finds a glass of water there, she doesn’t remember getting that, but she guesses she must have at some point, and tries not to trip on the bin resting by her bed when she finally gets up, when did these things get there?

It’s then that she notices the most important thing, though, her mobile phone, and suddenly she remembers, her alarm! It didn’t go off, or she didn’t hear it, and everything is too bright outside meaning that it must be way past her usual seven am wake up call. Shit! That can only mean one thing. She’s late.

Ava rushes to her phone and turns it on and almost has a panic attack when she sees that its eleven in the morning and she’s nowhere near ready to work yet. She takes deep breaths to calm her heart rate, that is, until she looks at the notification on her screen and sees her scheduled meeting for work, with her father and other important members, starts at twelve. She only has less than an hour to get ready and arrive at work, she’s going to be in so much trouble.

Ava sprints out of her room so fast, she doesn’t even get time to process the sick feeling growing in her stomach, she doesn’t have time to think of anything other than getting ready, fast. So she hops into the shower and takes the quickest wash she has ever had, before chucking her hair up in the best low bun she can do with shaky hands and a pale face, she feels like she’s going to throw up, whether from the alcohol or the fear of being late for the first time ever she doesn’t know.

All she knows is that she sucks the pain away and prays to anything she can think of that she makes it through the day without being sick everywhere, then heads to her room to chuck on her clothes. She doesn’t bother doing up all the buttons or properly tucking her shirt, as she didn’t really have a chance to when she was pulling her pants up whilst running to the door at the same time. She just about has time to go to the kitchen and make herself some coffee, she can’t leave the apartment in this state right now without at least having some caffeine in her to get her going.

It’s there, though, on the kitchen counter by the coffee machine that she sees a small yellow Post-it note. She recognises Sara’s handwriting instantly, and quickly reads through what it says.

‘I turned off your alarm because I thought you could do with some sleep after coming in late last night, plus I pretty much had to, seeing as you looked like you’d just crawled through a cheap ass bar before sleeping next to a hobo,’ Ava rolls her eyes at Sara’s description, of course she had to add an insult in somewhere. ‘I’ve headed out, by the way, because despite what you may think, I actually have something going on in my life that I venture out for while you’re stuck behind your desk, slaving away at work – which by the way, you’re going to be late for. Don’t blame me for being a drunken idiot last night – you only have your shelf to blame, honey.’

Ava groans at her reminder of the puns she used yesterday, one of which she’s surprised to still find right next to Sara’s coffee machine, Ava’s picture smiling back at her, left untouched, the words ‘You Mocha me crazy’ standing out to her, making her chuckle a little, she got that right for sure.

Ava doesn’t focus on that too much though, because as annoying as Sara’s note was, she spoke the truth when she said she was going to be late, no thanks to _her!_ She can’t believe Sara let her sleep in!

But Ava lets the anger go for the time being, the main thing right now is her getting to work on time for the meeting and making it seem like she had been at work all morning. If she’s lucky enough her father may not even know she wasn’t there yet, for all he knew she was working away like she always does at this time.

With a small sense of hope in her, Ava grabbed her coffee which she put into a thermal cup, and ran for the front door, she quickly checked herself in the mirror and thought ‘screw it,’ when she saw the state she was in. Ava was nowhere near as usually put together as she always is, but she had her hair up (slightly) and her suit on, scruffily, that was all that mattered. She grabbed her purse and jacket as best she could with one hand free, not before opening the front door first, then shut the door after her with her foot.

She was so, so late, and Sara was definitely not going to be hearing the end of this, Ava thought to herself.

 

**

 

She makes it to work just in time for the meeting, although she was four hours late (Four Hours!) for work, Ava chooses not to think of that and head’s straight into the board meeting. Not before she quickly had a chat with Gary about how the morning went, and he helped her look a bit more presentable, upon nearly having a heart attack at the sight of her.

Gary didn’t even ask about her being late, or mention it in any way, mostly because he was frightened out of his wits when he saw the massive scowl on Ava’s face as soon as she walked in, so he knew better than to say anything to her right now. Ava was most certainly not in the mood for any explanations.

When she got in the room, she avoided all the obvious looks pointing straight at her, the most prominent being from her father, who sits at the very end of the table so he can take in all the people in the room. Ava sits on her designated seat straight away and puts her head down, looking at the papers laid out in front of them. She knows he knows she’s late, all that hope from earlier vanishes and she tries to keep her composure, not making it obvious to anyone looking at her that she’s internally freaking out right now.

She knows what her fathers thinking without even having to look at him, that he can’t believe she’s chosen to come in like this, five minutes late to the meeting, which for her is a major deal, when they have such an important meeting ahead of them. Thankfully, it doesn’t have to do with Sara’s father's company, but it is still another, smaller, company that they are working with. One that they are trying to make new deals with, and so all the people in the room are ready to talk business, and yet, all Ava can think of is that she shouldn’t have had so many shots last night.

She didn’t even get a chance to take some Advil for her head, so she still has that massive headache which she tries to fight through, as one person at a time starts to talk around the table. Ava knows she really needs to be focused and taking in everything they all have to say, and on an average day she would be fully concentrating, even taking notes down as they all speak. One reason why her father loves having her in their business meetings, she’s always the perfect example of the workplace, always neat and tidy, always focused.

Except today.

Today, Ava only just managed to properly tuck in her shirt and do her buttons all the way with Gary’s help, but she knows she still looks like a walking zombie. Her eyes feel way too heavy, drooping with every word someone says across from her, even the guy sitting next to her can’t keep her attention, she feels so tired. Ava’s hair is still slightly a mess, not as usually well kept as it always is, and she feels like she’s five seconds away from being sick in the rubbish bin that she’s eyeing in the corner of the room intently.

If her father wasn’t mad at her, then Ava would be mad at herself for him, she knows this is the worst day to be like this, but it’s too late now. Besides, the meeting is only for an hour, well for her anyway, her father usually dismisses her after the main discussions have been mentioned. She knows her father stays much longer in the meeting.

So Ava didn’t need to worry too much, she could make it through another fifty minutes, she wasn’t going to be sick and she wasn’t going to fall asleep on the table, even though she felt so close to doing so. Ava was professional at all times, even on days like this.

But, unfortunately for her, she had thought too soon, because after fifteen minutes of the group discussion Ava suddenly had the worst moment in work history, ever. Feeling sick and trying not to fall asleep in a meeting, she could handle, her father’s hard glare she felt burning her face now and then, she could handle. But her mobile phone (which she mistakenly forgot to turn off before the meeting) bursting out a song, on full volume during a very serious meeting, she could not handle.

Not when that particular song just so happened to be Khia Shamone’s ‘My Neck, My Back’ and going straight into the chorus of said song. It wasn’t even the clean version, not that it would have helped Ava’s case in anyway, but it would have most certainly kept some form of her dignity, whereas instead Ava went straight into panic mode as soon as she heard the word ‘Pussy’ come from the song.

Her face grew so red she was sure to die of embarrassment, she literally couldn’t have felt more humiliated than she did at that moment, having everyone’s eyes on her, especially her fathers whose face grew so red with rage, his hands balling into fists on the table. Ava couldn’t stop it, though, no matter how hard she tried, the phone wouldn’t seem to turn off. The volume was getting louder and the song wasn’t ending, if anything, the more the silence in the room grew, the louder the song became.

Ava couldn’t take the shame anymore, so she did the only thing she could, she apologized so profusely, saying that it must be a malfunction. She didn’t even have this song on her phone for crying out loud! She hadn’t listened to it in years, and even then it was only in nightclubs.

She had no idea why this was happening to her, but she had a sneaky suspicion of who may have been responsible. One particular name stood out the most. She didn’t think too much about it though, as she instead kept apologizing as she quickly made a beeline for the glass door, rushing out of them as soon as she could.

The stupid song followed her all the way back to her office, Ava still trying as hard as she could to turn the damn thing off, but it was hard to do when she was practically running. She ignored all the eyes that followed her as she rushed past them, the song blaring in the background as she did so.

As soon as she got back to her office, which thankfully was on the same floor as the meeting room, she shut the door, hard, behind her and threw the phone as hard as she could at the wall opposite her. All of her anger and embarrassment going into the throw. The phone completely died as it smashed onto the wall and hit the floor hard. She didn’t even care that she would have to get a new one, she didn’t think she would ever be able to look at the phone again after the humiliation.

Ava could tell her employees would probably find this the most hilarious thing they had seen all day, if not the whole week, and would more than likely be talking about what they just heard right now, but she didn’t care, all she could think was that she definitely would be speaking to Sara about this when she got back.

But if Ava thought the phone was bad, she had another thing coming, as it didn’t end there. Once she went to sit on her desk and opened up her computer, the moment she opened her account her computer screen was suddenly filled with pop-up after pop-up, all of them getting dirtier than the last, they, of course, just so happened to be all sexual, a few of them are making noises as they advertised porn websites. Ava’s anger grew ten times worse, she dropped her head onto the desk for a moment, trying to calm herself, but it wasn’t working.

The computer too happened to have been hacked, like her phone, so that it was on full volume, so she knew everyone outside her room could hear the groans coming from the screen. Ava lifted her head from the desk and hid her face in her hands from embarrassment.

This day could not get any worse.

After another moment to take in her dread, she walked over to the main plug sockets on the wall and ripped out the plugs turning her computer off instantly. Then she did the only thing she could think of, and marched over to her door, opened them in one easy pull, nearly ripping them off its hinges, and looked around for one face but couldn’t see him anywhere.

She ignored the looks of shock and some of humor from her employees, she knew they would be getting a kick out of this for days. Instead, when she couldn’t find him, she let out a loud ‘Gary!’ that rang through the whole room and waited until his nervous face popped up in the far corner somewhere, he had most likely been talking to another employee.

‘Get in here, now!’ Ava bellowed, and didn’t wait for his response before slamming her door shut.

Gary came in not a moment later, knowing not to keep her waiting when she was in this mood. She almost felt bad for him entering her room looking like he’d seen a ghost, not knowing where to stand, but knowing not to go too close to her, so deciding to stay close to the door instead.

If she wasn’t so mad right now she would tell him not to look so scared, but she was mad, she was furious, so she stared right back at him, her scowl on full force.

‘Do you know anything about who hacked my phone and computer today?’ Ava asked him, her voice suddenly coming out quiet, not wanting to use up all her rage if he really didn’t have any clue.

Gary shook his head so fast she was sure he would get whiplash, but Ava chose to ignore the head shake and looked him straight in the eyes. Ava liked Gary, they worked well together and she didn’t want to have to fire him, so she had to make sure that he was telling the truth. If there was one thing she could always rely on Gary for, that was to always be honest with her, he never lied to her and that was one thing she liked about him. So when she saw that he held her stare and never blinked, his face looking so nervous he was working up a sweat, she got all she needed to know.

He was telling the truth, Ava let out a breath of relief.

‘Get me the security footage all the way from yesterday after work hours and this morning.’ Ava went straight into boss mode, needing to get as much evidence as she could, before she put the blame on anyone. ‘I want to see everything, if someone snuck in last night then they knew exactly how to do it, especially if they managed to get away with it. Also find out who was working security footage last night too. I have a feeling I know who did this, but I need the proof first.’ Ava ordered him, her voice nothing but serious, and Gary took in everything she said, nodding his head in agreement.

When she told him to leave, she wasn’t surprised to see him run out of the office as quickly as he came in, she was just relieved to know that she wouldn’t be firing him today.

Then again, that was all depending on how her father was going to handle things, Gary only had to deal with her at least, for Ava, she wasn’t so lucky.

Ava was okay for the moment because she knew her father had to stay in the meeting, she knew he would have found some way of covering up what had just happened to her phone and the whole thing would have been brushed off easily. They had more important things to talk about, after all, but that didn’t mean he would stay in there forever. As soon as he was done, he would go straight to her and she wasn’t ready for the lecture she knew was about to come.

 

**

 

After just about having the worst day at work in the history of worst days, Ava finally found herself heading back to Sara’s. She didn’t want to, the better part of her couldn’t stand even the thought of seeing her when she got in, not after what she did to her.

Gary managed to get a hold of those security tapes and she found one very interesting part during the middle of the night, where two people happened to get inside the building without so much as a problem, mainly because Sara used her connection to the company as a way to easily get inside, even so much as getting into Ava’s office after hours.

No one was ever allowed in Ava’s office without her consent, and yet, there was Sara waltzing into her office like she went there almost every day, along with a tall, broad shouldered man who looked like the type of guy you knew not to mess with in bars. Ava figured he was there as back up because he didn’t seem to know too much in the ways of computers, Sara taking over in that area with a phone to her ear, she guessed someone else was explaining things to her.

That was all the confirmation Ava needed to know that she was correct, she knew it from the moment her phone was hacked, but she had to be sure first. Ava was completely sure now, Sara Lance and her goon of friends had hacked her way into her phone and computer without a care in the world, and all because Ava put up those pictures in her apartment.

So Ava, maybe, shouldn’t have started this, but she messed around with her place, Sara almost got her fired. It wasn’t exactly an equal payback, no matter how much she knew Sara would have found it hilarious. She was just lucky that she worked hard and her father was nice enough to give her a warning, but that was after an hour long lecture on the importance of the meeting and the state she had arrived in, and then ruining said meeting by having a vulgar song play out in front of everyone to hear.

To say her father wasn’t pleased was an understatement, Ava had to make sure he didn’t pop a vessel during his rant, whilst at the same time having no choice but to hear him out as he didn’t even give her a chance to speak.

Ava was pissed, and the last person she wanted to see right now happened to be the very woman she was living with for six months, she couldn’t seem to escape her.

Ava was just hoping that she might be lucky enough to avoid Sara when she got inside. Maybe the day wouldn’t end so badly, and she’d find that Sara was in her room, giving Ava a chance to head straight into hers. That’s what she was hoping for, anyway.

It wasn’t what she got, though. Of course it wasn’t, this just wasn’t Ava’s day, she couldn’t seem to catch a break. The moment she opened the door, there Sara was, in all her shining glory, her blonde hair down and in casual clothes, with a silky robe around her. She was moving around her kitchen with a wine glass in hand, cooking something on the stove.

Ava didn’t even get a chance to enjoy the aroma of the food floating around the room, instead she only saw anger and annoyance. All of which was pointed straight at Sara, not that she seemed to notice for she didn’t even bat an eye at the sound of the door opening and then closing loudly, Ava pushing the door shut with a little more force than intended.

So much for sneaking into her room unnoticed. Now that Sara was in plain sight, Ava couldn’t seem to keep down the rage inside of her, so she didn’t even stop herself from marching over to Sara in the kitchen.

‘How could you!’ Ava shouted straight away, her finger flying up to point at Sara accusing her. ‘At my workplace, of all places!’

‘Hello to you too, honey, wasn’t expecting you home at this hour,’ Sara shrugged off Ava’s words a little too easily, placing her wine glass down onto the counter as she did, ‘I would have cooked you some too had I known.’ Sara finally looked up to meet Ava’s hard gaze, with an all too happy smile on her face.

‘Don’t try and change the subject here, you know what you did and I can’t believe you think I’m going to let this off so easily.’ Ava let out spitefully.

‘Oh, please, I knew you would come in exactly like this, that’s why I’m cooking something, so that I can eat and enjoy the show.’ Sara told her nonchalantly, stirring the food cooking in the pan eagerly.

‘You have some nerve, you know that. I may have wound you up yesterday with the little pictures here and there, but that was nothing, you messed with my job!’ Ava said angrily.

‘Seriously, you’re overreacting.’ Sara easily told her.

‘I’M OVERREACTING!’ Ava yelled, her annoyance at Sara finally taking its toll. She couldn’t handle how calm Sara was being about this.

‘Yes, you are! It was a harmless prank and a funny one at that, from the cheesiness of your puns I thought you might have actually gained some humor after all, but I guess I was wrong.’ Sara spat out. Her eyes going from Ava’s to the food, happy to see that it was almost done.

‘A harmless prank! You can’t seriously believe that, can you? I could have lost my job because of you!’ Ava shouted out in fury.

‘Oh come on, like you would ever lose your job, it’s a family company that’s under your name! After your father, the place is yours!’ Sara shouted back.

‘That doesn’t mean you can just do whatever you want at my workplace, you didn’t see how angry my father was, he gave me a warning Sara!’ Ava’s scowl never faded, she couldn’t believe Sara could be so careless.

‘Oh no, Miss perfect Ava Sharpe was given a warning!’ Sara fake gasped, placing her hand on her chest in mock gesture. ‘What is the world to do?’

‘You’re such an inconsiderate ass, I can’t believe I ever thought it would be good to marry you.’ Ava said, partially regretting her decision she made fourteen years ago. There were other choices, she should have known better.

‘Takes one to know one, sweetie,’ Sara said back indignantly. ‘Maybe now you’ll come to learn not to mess with my place.’

‘You’re the one who made me move in with you, it wasn’t the other way round. And seeing as I’m living here I was just trying to get comfortable. I didn’t break into _your_ workplace and mess with _your_ job, now did I!’ Ava fought back just as hard, she couldn’t believe the audacity of the woman standing right in front  of her.

Sara grabbed a plate and started putting her rice and beans on it with a wooden spoon, smacking the food onto the plate a little too hard. Ava could tell she was getting under her skin too, Sara was just trying not to show it.

‘Well, luckily for me, I don’t exactly work in a tedious office where one can easily prank my job.’ Sara huffed out, trying not to let her anger take over her, but she was finding it hard the more she spoke to Ava.

‘I still can’t believe you think it was all a prank, what are you five years old!’ Ava retorted back, rolling her eyes heavily at Sara’s words.

‘At least I know how to have some fun in my life, when was the last time you did anything even remotely funny, I bet your employees finally saw you in new a light.’ Sara bitterly said.

‘No, they didn’t, they were laughing _at_ me, not _with_ me, no thanks to you,’ Ava was getting furious now.

‘Yeah, and whose fault is that, if you lightened up just a little bit more, everyone would finally be laughing _with_ you, remember when that used to happen? Remember when you used to know how to laugh!’ Sara bit back viciously, her eyes holding just a hint of pain at her words.

Ava took in a breath, trying not to let what Sara said get to her. Ava knew how to laugh, just because Sara didn’t see it whenever she was around didn’t mean she never laughed. Ava still knew how to have fun, granted it had been a long while since she did, but she still knew how to.

The difference was, Ava took her job seriously, it was her life and that’s how it always was, Sara needed something exciting in order to get through the day. They were just too different, it made being around each other a nightmare.

‘There’s a time and a place for laughter and fun, Sara. You don’t mess with my work just to get a laugh, it was embarrassing and humiliating, do you understand that?’ Ava asked her, genuinely curious if Sara knew the gravity of her actions, her voice went lower slightly as her anger started to calm down a bit.

‘Okay, fine, so it might not have been the best idea,’ Sara admitted, knowing that she probably might have gone too far. ‘But I was pissed off with you, and that happened to be the only place I could think to get you back, it’s not like you’re ever anywhere else, is it?’ Sara hit back, pushing the truth in Ava’s face.

‘You don’t know my life Sara, not anymore, so stop thinking that you do.’ Ava told her matter of factly. ‘I have my job, which yes, I spend a great deal of time on, but I do have other things going on too, some of which you would know about had you taken the time to try and get to know me.’

‘I do know you, Ava, I’ve known you for more than fourteen years,’ Sara told her confidently.

‘No, you don’t, technically you have known me for four years, and then we went our own ways. It’s been ten years, Sara. A lot has changed in that time.’ Ava reminded her, not meaning to go back down this road again, but it seemed to be happening a lot with them lately.

‘And a lot has stayed the same too.’ Sara replied back, forcefully, crossing her arms in annoyance. Ava guessed she was right about that, in some ways.

‘That’s true, like your choice in food, I see it’s still terrible.’ Ava mocked, looking down at Sara’s plain looking rice and beans. Sara was always a simple cook, Ava thought she might have at least picked up some better culinary skills, but she guessed not.

‘Well, I’m not making you eat it, am I?’ Sara retorted, trying not to take offense at her words, she knew she wasn’t the best cook, but she at least tried.

‘Good, I wouldn’t want to anyway, who knows what you might prank in mine,’ Ava pushed back, she was never going to let it go, Sara knew that.

‘You know what, I don’t regret pranking you, that song is a classic and if I remember correctly, you used to love it, so don’t act so superior, Miss Sharpe.’ Sara said defensively, Ava should be grateful that that was all she had done to her, her friends had come up with a lot more ideas than the hacking.  

Ava brought her eyes down to the counter for a moment, she tried not to feel too disheartened by the use of her formal name, if Sara was going to play that game then she’d take it.

‘It was more than just the song, but you know what, I’m done talking to you for one day. I’m going to my room, if you hear a knock on the front door, don’t answer it, it’ll be my take out.’ Ava told Sara dismissively, walking quickly to her room, not wanting to spend another moment with her anymore.

‘Fine, if that’s how you want to do things, then  knock yourself out, I'm taking my ‘real’ food to my room, don’t expect to hear from me anytime soon!’ Sara said back, spitefully, grabbing her plate and heading to her room as she did so.

‘Like I’d even want to talk to you anyway, I’m not exactly feeling great and you’re only making things worse.’ Ava brought her hand to her head, trying to ignore the throbbing pain she still felt their, all this arguing and stress of the day was not helping.

‘That’s on you, Miss Sharpe, I didn’t force you to drink your sorrows away,’ Sara shouted back at her, stopping just slightly outside her door, facing towards Ava who was standing just outside hers too, a little further away.

‘I didn’t force you to turn my alarm off, Miss Lance, which thank you, by the way. That was yet another thing to add to my list of shit things happening today.’ Ava mocked her back, her voice getting louder again in the process.

‘You better thank me, I was the one who carried your drunk ass into your room and practically tucked you into bed, your welcome!’ Sara pointed out, remembering last night clearly.

‘I didn’t tell you to do that, did I?’ Ava ground out, fighting her point as best she could, crossing her arms around her chest.

‘You know what then, fine, next time I’ll leave your sorry ass outside.’ Sara bit out harshly.

‘You’re _so_ infuriating, God!’ Ava let out, so overwhelmed with how things were going, once again.

She turned her head up, breathing deeply as she looked up at the ceiling, she couldn’t take being around Sara any longer, but at the same time she found she didn’t want to leave.

‘ _I’m_  'infuriating,' look at yourself then!’ Sara shouted back, her anger reaching its limit.  

‘I hate you so much right now!’ Ava yelled out, lifting her hand up to her head and turning away slightly in irritation. All her anger was coming out of her, Sara felt it just as strongly too, though.

‘I hate you more!’ Sara yelled back, the two women finally stopped enough to take in the other fully.

Sara was heavily panting, as if she had been running a marathon instead of arguing, her eyes fixated on Ava’s darker blue ones, as she was staring back, just as intensely. Ava felt her arms slam down to her side, her hands balling into fists in her fury.

Their eyes never left each others as the tension between them was palpable, and neither one wanted to break it first, but Ava couldn’t take it anymore. She had a strong part of her that wanted to push Sara back onto the door behind her, throw her plate to the ground, and either slap her so hard it would leave a mark, or push her mouth onto hers and taste her rosy lips again and see if it was just like how she remembered.

She didn’t do either of those, though, before she could allow herself to think more on the latter, she shook the thought away and turned around, opening her door instantly. She heard Sara do the same not too far from her, her room was a few doors away, they both slammed their doors shut behind them.

Ava didn’t let herself think about that impulsive feeling for the rest of the night. And neither did Sara too.

 


	6. Chapter Six

** Chapter Six **

 

Neither woman saw or spoke to the other for two days after their last fight. Both finding they needed a break away from the other. Plus, it was easy enough to do when it was a weekday, Ava had her routine of getting up and leaving, way before Sara even saw the light of day, she would spend all her days at work and Sara would find her own ways to fill her day, always having something to do herself.

Ava worked longer hours than the usual days before, finding that she would be more than happy to stay behind and do overtime if it meant she got to be away from a certain Sara for a little while longer. Sara didn’t care too much about the absence of one woman in her apartment, finding she would spend her evenings reading and sipping wine like she always would, before this arrangement went ahead.

By the time Ava came back it was way past midnight and Sara would be tucked away in her room, leaving Ava the chance to go straight to bed and do the same routine all over again in the morning.

This time, however, it was different. Mainly because it was no longer a weekday, and Ava having been so caught up in avoiding a certain person, she didn’t even manage to keep up with the days. Before long, it was Saturday and she found she had no work to attend to, for once.

This weekend being one of the few where she actually got the day off, and would probably get Sunday off too, seeing as she had managed to catch up with everything she needed to in her overtime hours and couldn’t seem to find anything to think of that she may need to do if she went into the office today. Even Gary gave her a reminder of things she can catch up with on Monday morning, but had nothing scheduled for her for the next two days. Ava internally groaned, it seemed all those hours slaving away at work had finally caught up to her, and there wasn’t much she could do about it.

So, with that in mind, Ava stayed an extra hour or two in bed, seeing as she hardly ever got the opportunity, she wasn’t going to turn that away. Then finally decided to get her morning routine going, thinking she’d head to the gym first before finding things to do on her rare day off. It was there, though, that she found her morning would really begin.

Ava made her way to the bathroom, neither woman having had much of a problem sharing one toilet and shower so far, seeing as Ava was rarely at Sara’s place enough to spend time there anyway. She did find that there was always one thing she could never seem to stand whenever she stepped into Sara’s decently sized shower, though. The shower was separate from the bath, Sara’s bathroom is a reasonable size for her apartment, and Ava found she quite liked the modern style Sara had gone for.

But that wasn’t the issue, Sara’s bathroom itself was hardly much to complain about, it was more so how Sara treated her shower that seemed to bother Ava the most. That being, Sara was a messy shower person, Ava remembered that from last time, so she knew what to expect in that area.

However, what she didn’t seem to quite remember was Sara to be the type to leave her long, blonde streaks of hair all over the shower walls. Ava found that when it was on the shower floor, she could handle it by rinsing them away with the shower head. It was when she found those pieces of hair on the shower wall that irritated her to no end.

Ava wasn’t the overly clean type, she liked to keep things in order as much as the next person, but she did know that she didn’t suffer from anything like OCD, so a few things like plates or dishes not being cleaned right away she could bypass. But it was small things like that, where Ava only wanted a simple shower before heading to the gym, that she couldn’t stand, because it meant she had to face staring at Sara’s blonde hair stuck onto the wall whilst showering and acting like it wasn’t plaguing her mind the whole time.

When it was the weekday Ava let it go, mainly because she was in too much of a rush to bother mentioning it, but on a day like today when she had nothing really planned, she found she couldn’t hold back her annoyance for such things anymore.

Ava took one look at the hair on the shower wall and bristled, there was absolutely no way she was washing in that. Ava slammed the shower door closed, a little too strongly, and made her way towards the kitchen area where she found Sara already up and brewing her morning coffee.

For a split second Ava thought she caught Sara eying the picture she had placed there days ago, the one still by the coffee machine, with a small smile, but Sara turned to face Ava too quickly that she thought better of it.

Sara’s face fell as soon as she laid eyes on one Ava Sharpe, with her usual scowl in place, just when she thought she had finally got rid of her, enjoying two blissful days of no drama or stress, the happy bubble had to burst.

‘If you think, that I’m even stepping foot in that shower of yours, in the state that it’s in, you are sorely mistaken.’ Ava told Sara straight away, going into a full rage mode, she wasn’t one for beating around the bush when it came to her.

‘I don’t know what you’re referring to, my shower is perfectly fine as is,’ Sara shrugged off casually, turning back to her coffee machine, now that it had boiled, and poured her drink into her mug.

‘That’s the biggest lie, I have ever heard,’ Ava jabbed back, trying not to laugh in dry humor, ‘You’re shower is filthy, it’s covered in your hair and I’m done just letting it go, I have somewhere to be so I would appreciate it if you would kindly take care of said shower now, if you could.’

‘Yeah, no, I’m not one of your employees, you don’t get to come into my place and throw orders around. I’m having my breakfast and drinking my coffee, so I’ll get round to it when I can.’ Sara told Ava, her eyes squinting at her as if she was crazy to even suggest such a thing.

‘I’m not ordering, I asked nicely, as someone whose staying with you I’d expect a little courtesy now and then,’ Ava pushed, not wanting things to get complicated again, she herself having had enough of their arguments.

Ava just wanted an easy morning, where she could be free to do as she pleased, before heading out for the day where Sara wouldn’t need to see her or hear from her if need be. But once again Sara had to make things difficult.

‘As someone who is staying with me, like you said, this place isn’t just my mess anymore, so whose to say those hairs aren’t yours, it’s not like we have very different hair colour,’ Sara replied back, easily catching a fault in Ava’s accusation.

Though, Ava knew she was only trying to wind her up again because it was very obvious that the said hair did belong to Sara, as Ava was never the type to leave her pieces of fallen hair all over the place. It was such a minor issue, but of course, Sara had to take something that could have easily been dealt with by now, and turn it around so that it hit Ava full on.

If this was how living with Sara was always going to be, then she already had enough of it.

‘Like I’d leave my hair around at someone else's place, I have a little more decency than that, come on!’ Ava hit back, trying not to get sucked into Sara’s game again, but like always she was finding it extremely hard.

‘I told you, I’ll get to it when I can, that being, if I find that the issue really is mine,’ Sara pointed out whilst carrying on drinking her coffee, and now looking at a magazine she had laid out in front of her on the counter.

‘You know what, I don’t even care anymore,’ Ava admitted defeat this time round, not having it in her to even try to fight this early in the morning, ‘You’re relentless and I’m still tired, so I’ll just have a shower in the gym if I have to.’ Ava pressed out before turning on her heel and marching into her room, grabbing everything she would need for the gym and shoving it all, hard, in her black gym bag. Her irritation at Sara taking its hold on her yet again.

‘You do that, I for one, am just glad that I won’t have to be dealing with your lovely face all day, do you not have work to be going too?’ Sara asked casually, as if she hardly cared whether she got a response, still being mindlessly absorbed in the magazine.

‘I have the day off, which is a rarity in itself, that’s why I would have liked to have started my day on a simple note, but I guess we don’t always get our way, well, at least not me anyway.’ Ava shot back at the woman still standing around in the kitchen, having to raise her voice slightly in order for her to hear as she quickly chucked on her gym clothes; a gray hoodie and Tracksuit.

When she came out she saw Sara was just about to speak, but then stopped short at the sight of her. It had been a long time since Sara had seen Ava look so normal, almost too casual, and her mind couldn’t seem to wrap its head around the sight in front of her.

Ava hadn’t done much, she was literally dressed as plain as she could, not having much time to fix her face with simple make up or even do her hair, so she had it fallen down to the side in waves, she had no idea what Sara’s fascination was. She just put it down to the fact that she wasn’t in her usual business suit and knew that she must look way out of her comfort zone, which she partially was, but Ava allowed this look once. Only for the gym because she knew she was only going to look like a mess by the end of it anyway, so she didn’t see a point in dressing properly until afterwards.

Sara took another few seconds to take in the look of Ava, just simply being Ava, before she came back to herself and realized she was meant to have said something witty back in response. But she couldn’t even remember what they had been talking about anymore, finding Ava with her hair down was slightly too distracting, she went back to staring at the words and pictures in the magazine instead.

‘Well, you go have your ‘fun’ day,’ Sara told her mockingly, using air quotes as she did so, ‘I’ll be here truly enjoying mine like a normal person.’

‘You don’t even know what I’ll be doing today, so like you can judge, and besides my day will be fun for me, so don’t expect me back anytime soon,’ Ava told her, avoiding Sara’s attempt at annoying her, not wanting to get caught up in things again. She simply took a hold of her bag and made her way to the front door.

‘Oh, I won’t, don’t come back at all would be slightly better, but unfortunately that’s not possible right now,’ Sara breezed out, her mind drifting to happy thoughts of days when she had her place all to herself. That felt like such a long time ago now, even though it was technically only last week.

‘You say that like I don’t agree with you, have fun gallivanting away, try not to get arrested or something, for your sake anyway. I wouldn’t really care if you did.’ Ava puts out there, turning back to face Sara, only briefly, before grabbing her jacket (for after the gym) and purse, then opening the door.

‘That was _one_ time, maybe twice, you don’t have to keep holding it against me,’ Sara let out, slightly frustrated, as she lifted her head up to look at Ava’s leaving form. ‘Just go already, the sight of you alone is giving me a headache.’

‘You’re a pain in the ass, you know that,’ Ava shot back, her anger slowly bubbling inside, but she wasn’t feeling it too much when she knew she was leaving.

‘You can kiss my ass, goodbye!’ Sara quickly threw back, her eyes never leaving Ava as she watched her go.

Just before she was about to shut the door, Ava came back in to say ‘I’ve seen that ass, and trust me honey, it’s not worth my kiss,’ she got a view of Sara giving her a fake smile as she waved her hand ‘goodbye’ before closing the door, loudly, behind her.

That was becoming a regular thing now, Sara wasn’t even surprised by the sound anymore, instead she simply turned her fake wave into a middle finger as she heard the door close, enjoying the satisfaction even though Ava didn’t see it.

Finally, Sara had the place to herself again, she breathed out a sigh as she went back to reading and sipping her coffee.

**

Ava worked out a good sweat, throwing in her full workout routine as much as she could once she went to the gym, she had found she hadn’t had a chance to go there since having the arrangement of living with Sara take place. She really missed her own indoor gym sometimes, she wished she could have pushed Sara into living at her place more, but she guesses that’s done with now.

Besides, Ava knew deep down that Sara still knew how to work her way around her, she always did, even after all these years. It infuriated her to think of it, but she just added that to her list of things to work out during her two hour long gym session.

She really needed that workout. Afterwards, Ava felt like a new person, she happily left the gym feeling renewed and went about her day doing everything she could to avoid going back to Sara’s. Ava wasn’t ready to go back yet, if at all, she really wished she could do what Sara suggested and just not come back.

Instead, Ava took her time, actually enjoying being away from her office and spending some quality time with herself again. It almost felt weird, like she didn’t know what to do in order to pass the time away, but she wasn’t going to let Sara’s words on how ‘she didn’t know how to have fun’ take over her. Instead, she ventured into new cafes and sat there for a while, simply reading and drinking coffee, taking in the view of passersby as they went about their day in the city.

She went to the shops and looked at new suits at first, before she reminded herself that she was having a ‘No-Work Day’ today, so went into a normal clothes shop instead and actually browsed the new upcoming spring collection covering the shop floor.

Ava was never into fashion, that was more Sara’s doing, but she knew nice clothes when she saw them and a part of her actually revelled in being able to take time and look at simple things like new jeans and tank tops again. She couldn’t even pinpoint the last time she had gone clothes shopping. So she took her time and tried on various things, seeing if she could find her style again outside of suits, and was surprised to have the help of the changing room woman too.

Ava walked out the shop with two big bags in her hands and a new feeling about her. She could get used to simple ‘Me’ days, she thought.

But of course, Ava’s feeling of refinement couldn’t last forever, as much as she was enjoying having time on her own, she also knew she couldn’t stay away from Sara. At least not while they were living together anyway. So when she found that the evening was suddenly upon her she couldn’t think of anything else she could do, or what else she needed to buy, and by then her hunger for dinner was starting to take over, she had to fight the feeling of going back in the end and started to make her way to Sara’s.

Once she got back, her bags piled into one hand while the other turned the key in the lock, she got the sudden feeling of something being off. It was almost like she just knew there wasn’t something right. Ava could hear laughter coming from inside.

At first she put it down to Sara talking to her friends again, like she would catch her doing on her phone, sometimes she would raise her voice higher on purpose when she knew Ava was listening. But this time it wasn’t just one voice, there were two people laughing inside. And both voices sounded very familiar to her ears.

Ava let out a deep breath when she heard that familiar loud screech of laugh, and rolled her eyes, of course she had to make her appearance now. So much for Ava’s happy day to herself.

As soon as she stepped inside she was caught by the sight of Sara sitting on her usual side of the couch, her face looking up towards the tall woman standing in front of her, leaning relatively casually on the kitchen counter opposite the living room. Ava’s face dropped for a half-second when she saw her mother looking on at Sara whimsically, giving her that adoring look twinkling in her eyes.

Sara was right, she guessed some things never changed. Her mother still saw Sara like the sun shone out of her ass everyday, but Ava knew better.

Her scowl didn’t last long though, when her mother turned, mid-laugh, to face the front door upon hearing Ava enter, Ava’s face lifted into a big smile. She hoped it looked convincing enough, because she certainly didn’t feel like it on the inside.

‘Mother, glad to see you’ve finally decided to pay a visit, you’re a bit later than I expected.’ Ava said half-heartedly, throwing her mother a side smile when she saw her laugh turn into a knowing frown. Ava placed her bags on the floor and started going about her usual routine of taking off her shoes and jacket.

The ‘Sharpe Scowl’ was an ongoing family tradition, something of which Sara had learnt to get used to over time. Ava and her father, of course, being more the ones to use it than Ava’s mother, though Sara would find she would only throw it towards Ava now and then.

‘Well, I had to give you two lovebirds a chance to settle in first, didn’t I?’ Ava’s mother half joked, throwing in a loud laugh when Sara pulled a face at her word choice for the pair.

Ava rolled her eyes, honestly Sara could tell her she killed a man that day and her mother would think nothing of it, she would simply give her a bemused laugh and ask her to tell the story word for word.

‘Please don’t ever call us that again,’ Ava almost gagged at the thought, lifting her hand to her mouth as she tried to hold it in. ‘And honestly, there's nothing to catch up on, as you can see we’re sticking with the arrangement, my things have nearly all been unpacked and I’ve had more things delivered today.’

‘Oh, I know about the practicalities, my dear Ava, but no, you see, that’s where you're wrong.’ Ava’s mother told them knowingly, walking closer to the pair. ‘You both clearly haven’t stuck to your arrangement and that is the main reason as to why I’m here.’ Ava’s mother told them both formally, giving Ava and Sara a harsh look as she looked between the two, before stopping shortly on Sara and bursting into an adoring smile once more. ‘Besides catching up with my favorite daughter-in-law of course.’

‘I’m your only daughter-in-law, Theresa.’ Sara replied back instantly, giving a joking roll of her eyes at Theresa’s words, the use of her informality not going past Ava.

Ava wasn’t completely surprised though, whenever they ran into Sara at office parties Ava would be guaranteed to see Sara stopping to chat with her mother for a good portion of the night, the both of them always finding something to catch up with, most of which would have to do with her.

‘What have we done that’s so bad to warrant you needing to check up on us?’ Ava spilled out, wanting to get straight to the point, she knew her mother wasn’t here for catching up on her daily life, her mother would have simply called her if that was what she wanted, so she already knew it would have something to do with them and the deal.

‘You know what it is Ava, don’t try to be dense,’ her mother threw back, if there was one thing her mother didn’t tolerate it was Ava using her attitude towards her. Ava simply puts her head down at her mother’s words and took to moving closer to Sara so her mother could speak to them properly.

‘You do realize that you both have neighbors in this place, this apartment isn’t secluded to just the two of you,’ Ava’s mother began her tirade, her stern face resembling that of Ava’s own just with an older, wiser look about it. ‘If I, just being a mother, have managed to find out some very key information about the two of you; shouting at each other and slamming doors every night, then what makes you think reporters and paparazzi won’t find that out too?’ Theresa gave a hard glare at the two women standing in front of her, watching their faces closely as one pointedly tried avoiding her gaze and the other gave her a nod of understanding, her eyes showing her disappointment.

Ava’s mother turned to look at Sara’s glaring face as she stared hard at the counter behind her, Theresa’s face instantly warming, she always hated to see Sara looking so upset with herself. She wasn’t all to blame, Theresa knew that, but the two of them really did need to start to get their act together (literally) if they stood any chance to make this deal seem believable.

She didn’t want to see the two of them mess up something that she knew would work out in the end, she always believed it would, even if the two women couldn’t see it yet. They were both just too stubborn.

‘You do realize that you two have people you need to actually convince that this is really happening, your father and I didn’t just sign this deal for nothing, he has finally given you the one thing you’ve always wanted Ava and this is how you go about making the deal go through!’ Ava’s mothers voice started to rise in her heated lecture, she didn’t want things to have to go down this way, but from what she had heard from Sara’s neighbors, the past few days had been bad and the girls finally needed a reality check. ‘This deal has real consequences, you both know that, you were the ones who insisted on having a chance to end this arrangement, so all you have to do is just stick together for six months and everything will be over. It’s really not that difficult!’

‘That’s easy for you to say, you don’t have to live with her!’ Ava suddenly shouted back, not meaning to speak out to her mother, she knew that was the one thing her mother hated, but she had pushed her too far on that last point.

Ava wasn’t stupid, she knew the consequences and she sure as hell didn’t want to end up marrying Sara Lance, but it wasn’t all on her, Sara had been making this difficult from the start. But when Ava saw her mothers face quickly snap to hers, her scowl hardening ten times more, she knew she was in for it this time.

‘Did you just talk back to me?’ Ava’s mother questioned with a small gasp, she hadn’t heard Ava raise her voice at her since she was a teenager.

‘No, yes, look I’m sorry mother, I am, but you’re making this seem like it has been easy from the start. I wish it had been, but you don’t know what a nightmare it is to live with this woman right here!’ Ava stared daggers at Sara, now standing next to her, the both of them leaning on the couch with their arms folded.

Sara turned to Ava and opened her mouth in shock at the insult.

‘Like it’s only been me, miss I’m going to wind up Sara by putting my face everywhere!’ Sara began, recalling how everything started in the first place.

‘And then you went and nearly got me fired!’

‘Oh with this again, I said it was a prank,’ Sara scoffed, shrugging off the incident like it was nothing.

‘Yes, because I forgot we’re still ten years old!’ Ava argued back.

‘Well, you’re both certainly acting like it! Gosh, do you hear yourselves?’ Ava’s mother interrupted their incessant bickering before it could get any worse. ‘The both of you need to stop this constant back and forth now, before the press release next week gets hold of what’s really happening behind closed doors and you’ll both be seeing your faces on the front pages of magazines everywhere, and not in the ‘happy couple’ way, understand!’ Ava’s mother pointed out, leaving no room for complaints.

She had had enough of their games, it had to end before this new deal did and they both ended up having to marry each other when they stated they didn’t want to.

‘The sooner the two of you start acting like a couple, the better. There are actual important people counting on this arrangement, so you better make this work, because if I so much as hear another neighbor say they’ve heard you slam doors one more time, I’m talking to both your fathers, and you won’t have to worry about only putting up with each other for a few months anymore, got it?’ Ava’s mother ended her speech, looking at the two of them head on, knowing that they both clearly understood from the looks of slight fear and disappointment they had.

Sara was still berating herself and Ava’s mother couldn’t stand seeing her look so down anymore, she knew she was blaming herself for this lecture, whether or not Ava knew that too was another thing.

‘We understand, Theresa, we’re very sorry, it won’t happen again.’ Sara told her whole-heartedly, looking her in the eyes as she did so.

Sara always loved just how blue they were, it reminded her of Ava’s except they were just that bit brighter, like how Ava’s used to be before.

‘Yes, Sara’s right, we’re sorry and we really will try harder this time,’ Ava agreed, staring at her mother too, letting her know she meant every word.

She was a fool to think her mother wouldn’t know exactly what was going on between them, if Gary knew, then of course her mother did too. They really did need to make this thing seem real now, if only for six months, and then Ava would finally be rid of her. She would no longer have to put up with one, Sara Lance, anymore.

‘Good, I’m glad I’ve made myself clear.’ Ava’s mother suddenly dropped her strict mother act, and instantly brightened up when she looked at Sara once more.

She quickly walked over to her and put her arm gently around her shoulders upon seeing Sara’s look of self-resentment. Theresa didn’t want her to be kicking herself for their silly behavior lately all night. So she started rubbing her hand up and down Sara’s shoulder tenderly, it always made her smile when she did.

‘Come, let’s make some coffee and you can carry on catching me up with what you and your amazing friends have been up to, tell me is it true what you did to poor Ava in the office the other day?’ Ava’s mother asked kindly as Sara began to perk up at the memory, Sara would hold onto that for days.

Ava literally rolled her eyes and dropped her head back with a groan, as she watched her mother walk Sara into her kitchen, her face bright with glee as Sara retold her everything she did for the ‘great office prank’ as she likes to deem it. Ava guessed she was left to her own devices from here.

It was still just the beginning, but she already couldn’t wait for the six months to be over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's this chapter finally updated for you all, I hope it was worth the long wait.  
> I'm sorry it's taken so long for this, but things are really starting to pick up for me now, with uni and events etc, so I'm just trying to keep up with this as much as I can because I really do want to see this story through until the end! :)  
> That being said, this chapter probably wasn't much for Ava/Sara time but I hope you liked the introduction of Ava's mother, she will be making a return often, and she will be keeping them in line. I felt like this story is starting to need to move up in pace now, so from here I will be doing small time jumps just to keep the story going.  
> Thank you all for your patience and Love, I can't believe how well this story is doing, I love getting every comment and kudos it warms my heart! Keep 'em coming :D  
> Hope you enjoyed reading, until next time...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So, what can I say apart from 'sorry for updating so late!!' I swear I'll try not to make it a regular thing.  
> We got our AvaLance KISS GUYS!!! It actually happened, their actually a thing and I am in love with them both!! <3 I was so thrilled with the last episode that I just HAD to update a new chapter. So this one goes out to us fans who have waited for this since the first episode and we finally got what we asked for in the end! Finally!! 
> 
> Just to warn that this chapter got a bit more emotional than intended - no triggers needed - but it was all necessary because we are finally getting to the girls backstory so I hope you're ready for it!   
> I truly like how this chapter turned out, it holds a dear place in my heart, so I hope that you all enjoy it as much I did writing it and Please let me know you're thoughts, good or bad, tell me if you saw their back story happening from the start, or whatever else you think and I look forward to hearing from you!   
> Until the next chapter... :D

** Chapter Seven **

 

 ‘Ava, pour me another!’

It had gone past midnight and the two women were so relieved to finally have the place to themselves again, for once. Ava’s mother had left an hour ago, and while Sara had enjoyed every minute of catching up with one of her favourite women in her life, she could tell Ava was starting to get agitated with her mother’s presence. So Sara, not wanting to see Ava be so restless anymore, started to wrap things up and kindly told Theresa how she thought it might be best for her to leave before it got too late, and Theresa knowing all too well what Sara was really saying, took her leave shortly after.

Ava had never felt so grateful to Sara as she did when she watched her mother leave Sara’s apartment, with the promise of coming back sometime soon, and she suddenly cherished the warm silence that followed. Well, the silence that lasted all of five seconds before Ava heard the sound of liquid being poured into a glass and turned to see Sara holding a glass of wine out in front of her.

Ava didn’t have it in her to make a snide remark or turn away the offer, the exhaustion of the day catching up to her, so she simply took the full glass eagerly and sat down on the left side of the couch, Sara then joined her on the right.

It felt nice, for a moment, to have a small simplicity between them, like they were already getting into the habit of dancing around each other, knowing where the other preferred to sit and knowing what the other liked to drink, it didn’t go unnoticed that Sara had opened her one expensive red wine bottle because she knew Ava preferred it over white wine any day. 

After that, the two simply fell into a comfortable, calm for a while, before idle chatter started to fill the open air. Sara had turned the television on at some point for extra background noise, but neither had paid it any mind. Instead, Sara had got up and brought the wine bottle over and they began their chilled night of catching up with the other on the rest of their week, telling each other small things they never got a chance to bring up before because of the heated arguments they would end up having instead.

The two of them only then realised how nice it was to have moments like this with each other, over those stupid arguments they had been having all week. They all seemed so pointless now, when they thought back to it. Sara clearly didn’t care much of the photos, seeing as she still had them placed around her apartment, and Ava did know deep down that she would never really lose her job, it was a family company for a reason, but especially because she was actually good at it too, her father knew better than to ever let her go over a ‘minor prank’ between ‘friends,’ or so that’s what she had deemed it.

Talking away in the late night, gazing out at the city below them, through Sara’s tall windows, sipping away on their wine, neither woman had it in them to even think about arguing right now. It was the best feeling they had felt all week.

Ava happily listened to what Sara said and leaned towards the bottle resting on the coffee table and poured both of them a fresh glass of wine, filling it up as much as she could too, they both needed the taste of alcohol and the warm feeling it left in their chest, after the long week they had. Ava couldn’t even deny it.

‘For you, my dear,’ Ava began to slur slightly as she handed over the glass to Sara, giggling to herself at the way Sara’s face wrinkled at the name, yeah, it felt weird to her too.

‘Don’t say that again,’ Sara shook her head lightly at the name before gladly reaching for the wine, ‘but this, I am more than happy to take.’

They both fell into a comfortable silence once more after that, Ava happily staring at the television screen in front of her, but not paying attention to what was on in the slightest, her mind having many more things going on instead.

‘So glad my mother’s not here anymore,’ Ava finally breathed out, the one stress that had been plaguing her from the moment she stepped through the door was now completely out of her. Sara smiled lightly at her words.

‘She means well, Ava,’ Sara told her gently, always ready to back up Theresa when she could, Ava gave her a knowing look, ‘what she said wasn’t completely a lie.’ Sara reasoned.

‘I know,’ Ava sighed out, she had been thinking about that the most during the night, everything her mother had told them, ‘I know she’s right, she always is, unfortunately.’ Ava gave in, smiling a little at Sara’s chuckle.

‘You two are more alike than you think,’ Sara said to Ava pointedly, looking her in the eyes, the ones that are so much like her mothers, but Sara would always prefer to stare at the dark blue orbs gazing in front of her more than anyone else's. ‘But I do agree, I think we need to come up with an agreement on our own, if we really want this deal to work.’

‘Our own agreement, hmm, I never thought of that,’ Ava sat up a bit at what she heard, her interest piqued.

‘Yeah, you know one that suits us, and works around us, because at the end of the day, Ava, what your mother said was true. We do need to make this deal happen, and we can’t do that if we’re screaming at each other every night. I honestly can’t believe I didn’t even think about the neighbors.’ Sara gave out a hard groan, still hating herself for not thinking of the one obvious thing.

‘That’s true, and to be honest, I didn’t even consider that either, but when my mother brought it up I can see why she was so annoyed, all it would take is one reporter finding out we’re arguing every night and that would be it for us,’ Ava agreed fully, her face going serious as she recalled everything her mother had said to them, and she really did feel bad when she thought about what the neighbors must have been going through, hearing them behave like that all week.

Ava didn’t want that to keep happening, she could do better, she knew _they_ could do so much better than that. They did used to get along before, after all, she’s sure they could do that again.

‘So, we’re agreed, we’ll work on our own arrangement, to better suit us?’ Sara asked just to be sure, but when she saw the look of determination cross Ava’s features she knew she didn’t have to ask.

‘We’re agreed, but I think we should come up with it at a time when my head doesn’t feel so heavy, and things aren’t moving slightly,’ Ava let out, putting her hand to her head as she looked around the room and saw it spinning a little.

‘Yeah, I think that’s good too,’ Sara fully agreed when she saw the state Ava was starting to get into. They might have had a few too many glasses of wine each, but Sara wasn’t surprised at her reaction when she saw that they were making their way into the second bottle of wine quite quickly. They should probably stop after this glass, she thought.

‘To new arrangements!’ Ava toasted, a bit too eagerly, as she lifted up her glass and giggled when Sara clinked their glasses together.

Sara couldn’t help but stare in awe. It had been a long while since she last saw Ava look so relaxed and calm. It was definitely a nice break from the shouting and screaming she had grown used to over the week.

‘You know, if we had started the first night like this, I think we could have got along perfectly fine during the rest of the week, don’t you think?’ Sara asked, her voice suddenly becoming gentle, soothing as she thought about what the week could have been like instead.

‘Maybe, it might have been calmer at least,’ Ava began, but stopped short when she thought harder, ‘but I think an argument would have happened at some point either way, because that’s just how we are now, that’s how we’ve been for a very long time.’ She admitted, her glass falling down beside her on the couch as she breathed out a sigh.

‘Why’s that, though?’ Sara looked on at Ava, her face really confused now. Ava simply gave her a raised eyebrow at her words, and Sara smirked, ‘okay, so I know _why_ … but just because things didn’t work out between us ten years ago, doesn’t mean we still have to hold it in… I’m _tired_ of holding it in.’ Sara truly admitted, her hand going to her chest quickly as she finally let a small weight on top of her go.

That feeling no longer there anymore, she didn’t know how much she needed to say those words, and Ava looked on in fascination.

‘I think I am too.’ She whispered out, ever so delicately, ‘lets not hold it in anymore, lets start by me saying ‘I’m sorry’,’ Ava told her earnestly, her face nothing but serious and Sara felt it all over and inside when she looked into those deep ocean blue eyes. She remained silent, she could tell Ava still had more to say, so she simply waited.

‘I’m so sorry Sara, for ever letting you go, I should have tried harder, I should have done more,’ Ava had more to say, but found her words got stuck in her throat, her eyes were starting to water and she couldn’t look at Sara’s glowing face anymore. She was too bright, too heavenly and Ava didn’t deserve it.

‘No, okay, I get it… now,’ Sara let out, not looking away from Ava for a second, she moved up higher in her seat and turned to face her better. ‘I didn’t understand just how important your work was before, I thought I did and I tried to understand, but I was so young, so naïve, I thought your focus should be on me, and that wasn’t fair… you were doing what you needed to do, for us, for you.’ Sara stopped when her words got caught in her throat, she didn’t think reliving all this would hurt so much, she felt the stinging and aching all over her. But it was the pain in her heart that hurt the most.

‘I should have been there for you more, I know I was the one who pushed you away, and I’m so sorry.’ Ava began to mumble out, her words falling out of her, but Sara put a quick stop to it.

‘Don’t, okay, _I’m_ the one whose sorry. I should never have kissed Alex, and I know that hurt you so much, but you have to understand that I didn’t do it intentionally, okay. I would never.’ Sara shook her head hard at those words, ‘I had just never felt so alone before, you were never home, you didn’t talk to me all week and I thought that was it, I thought I did something wrong,’ Sara let out, as much as it was paining her to relive it, she needed these words to come out, they both did. It had been ten years too long.

‘You didn’t do anything wrong! I truly meant it when I said I was busy, and you know how hard my father was working me at the time, I barely slept, I barely ate, but I had to do all of that-

‘Or you wouldn’t be where you are now, I know that.’ Sara finished for her, ‘like I said I’ve come to know that now and that’s why I don’t blame you for anything, your work still means a lot to you and I know we wouldn’t have been able to do both back then. Working and being in a relationship was hard. We needed to fall apart, otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to focus on yourself so much.’ Sara told her honestly, Ava nodded her head in agreement. She couldn’t fault her there.

‘But, you didn’t need to go though,’ Sara began again after a moment of silence. She didn’t want these words to leave her, she had tried so hard to keep them in, but now that they were finally speaking the truth, she couldn’t seem to stop.

‘The day you walked out on me, was the day I fell apart, and I have _never_ felt a pain quite like it, Ava. You didn’t have to leave me-’ Sara couldn’t hold it anymore and the pain became too much, the tears came rushing out and she dropped her head into her hands to hide away the ache inside.

But Ava saw it, she had watched every moment, seen every word fall out of her rosy lips and she was there, she was there to grab the glass of wine out of her hands quickly and placed it back onto the coffee table with her own too. Then she leaned back and reached over to Sara and wrapped her up in her warm embrace.

This was not the way she thought the night would go, she didn’t plan on the pain inside of her to grow ten times more, she didn’t expect to have Sara Lance crying into her shoulder, her warm body cocooned into her side as she embraced her with all she could give.

Ava didn’t plan on the small kiss, the one she placed atop her head, to warm her chest so much, and she definitely didn’t plan on the way Sara looked up at her - her usual bright blue eyes now red-rimmed and filled with tears, the tips of her nose reddening with every small sniff - make her look so beautiful. Ava didn’t plan on the way her words of ‘I’m sorry’ fell so easily, and meaningfully, out of her on repeat as she stared back at the woman wrapped up in her.

She definitely didn’t plan the kiss on Sara's forehead, as she mumbled out ‘I’m sorry’ with each peck, not stopping until she felt Sara’s small smile on her chest, she didn’t expect to hold her in that embrace for so long, that before either of them knew it, they had leaned back on Ava’s side of the couch, their arms never once breaking their hold on each other, and soon fell into a deep sleep as soon as their heads hit the cushion. Neither of them planned to hold each other tightly, with small, barely there, mumbles of, ‘Goodnight,’ as they drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

***

After that night, the two women fell into an easy routine, one that neither of them expected to happen so suddenly, but it seemed that night opened up a lot that both Ava and Sara hadn’t realized they had been holding in for so long. Once those words had fallen out and the truth became revealed, maybe not everything, but the main truth that had been hurting them both deeply for far too long had finally been told, neither woman seemed to have it in them to deny it anymore.

Not much was said the morning after, Ava woke up before Sara could fully enjoy the feel of waking up in warm arms, instead Ava decided it best to get up before anything could be awkwardly explained and headed out the door as quickly as possible. She wasn’t gone for too long, though, as Sara soon woke to the smell of freshly ground coffee and muffins that Ava had bought from the coffee shop down the road. Ava had left them gently on the coffee table for Sara and she took it gratefully.

When both women were awake enough, they happily discussed the agreement they both decided upon the previous night and found that they could have an easy discussion with each other, for once, that didn’t lead to a full blown screaming match like they usually would.

That’s not to say Sara didn’t put in a few words here and there, but Ava decided to let them go this time, in order for them to have an easy talk about their deal. In the end they came to find that there wasn’t much they didn’t already agree with each other on, the main rule being that neither woman could see or be seen with another person, other then each other, for the duration of the deal, both fearing that reporters or paparazzi would capture everything they would be doing on the outside world once they became public about their ‘relationship’ and they knew that one slip up, like being seen with another person on a ‘date’ or similar is all it would take for the deal to be cut off.

The other being that they both really had to try and stick it out together, they were no longer allowed to have an argument that would end with the doors being slammed. That one mainly being for Ava, which she happily agreed with, as long as Sara promised to no longer do anymore ‘pranks’ towards her, especially at her workplace, that was a bit harder for Sara to agree on, but she did in the end accept.

After that the discussion turned into smaller things, like who would be cooking or doing the dishes and other minor chores around the house. That part wound up taking a bit of debate from both women, but they soon came to their agreements and before they knew it, living with each other for the next two weeks became a breeze.

It almost seemed to go by a little too fast for Sara, she didn’t seem to realize just how quickly things were moving, until they suddenly went past the day of their press release with their managers revealing that they were now an official couple and had taken up residence in Sara’s apartment. That, of course, was kept private, but it seemed the paparazzi still managed to find out exactly where she was living.

The next day Sara found she could no longer step foot outside her building complex without at least one bodyguard on her person at all times, and a black tinted car to rush straight into, because there was simply far too many cameras and reporters tracking her and Ava’s every move.

Their relationship was the one the whole country had been waiting for, it seemed, her manager filling her in everyday on how their fans were growing in size. Sara soon became used to waking up to a ton of messages on her social media accounts, from people either simply wishing the both of them luck and saying how glad they were that they were finally together again, to others begging her to see an inside snap of them together at home.

Sara easily found ways to reply back to the fans, but the pictures she knew would be harder to do, seeing as Ava was always at work, for one, and also she was the least ‘camera-friendly’ person Sara had ever met, so she had to think a bit harder on that one.

So just like that, the deal had become official and it was becoming hard for both women to back out of it now, not that they would want to anyway – again, they were so Not ready to be married. Instead, they decided to enjoy the simple start of their new found ‘relationship’ and cherished the quiet moments they had together, now that the outside world seemed to be a much more stressful place.

Sara found that maybe that was the reason she and Ava were suddenly getting along so well, that’s not to say that they liked each other, they still had their small arguments here and there. Ava’s case being that Sara still refused to clean out her hair in the shower, leading Sara to argue that Ava didn’t exactly do much around the apartment for her to complain, and no, Ava couldn’t keep using the fact that she was busy at work all day, Sara still wanted her to step up a bit.

So with that being said, Ava stuck to her end of the deal, finally having had enough of eating whatever ‘crap’ Sara cooked for them that night, or so she called it, and took on the chief role.

Sara was surprised when she first came into the apartment and saw Ava home before her for a change, and also saw her cooking an actual meal, for the both of them, in her small kitchen. Pots and pans and other such cooking utensils filled the counters and Sara knew she would have to help in cleaning it all up, but she couldn’t help the smile that adorned her face at the look of pure concentration on Ava’s face as she checked the recipe book in front of her closely, whilst keeping an eye out on the food cooking in the oven and on the stove.

It seemed when Ava agreed on something, she really committed, and Sara was more than surprised to find that she actually liked this committed side of her. If it meant she got great meals for dinner every night, Sara helped her now and then on the more ‘simpler’ dishes (Ava not trusting her in the kitchen for a second), she wasn’t exactly going to complain anymore.

Just like that, their new routine began. Ava would actually make it a habit to come home for dinner, always being home for at least eight pm, Sara knowing to come home sometime around then too, so she could either keep Ava company whilst she cooked or watch television if she wasn’t needed, or help her if the meal seemed too difficult or was an ‘easy’ one to make – Sara didn’t mind being the one to chop the vegetables whilst Ava guided her, she quite enjoyed those times because it meant she got to be in the kitchen with her, watching Ava move around the place like she knew it so well, and she guessed she did now, seeing as it was starting to become a new thing.

Sara would then get the kitchen table arranged (because they suddenly had one now, Ava had been adamant that the counter was to be used for the morning, but for dinner and lunch they had to have an actual place to sit and eat, and she refused to use the sofa and coffee table, no matter how hard Sara tried to fight it, and she really did, but Ava won that round). Sara found she didn’t mind the table now anyway, it actually matched well with the décor of her living room, being a dark and light gray feel, the kitchen cupboards were a smooth black.

So they went for a nice gray metal table that was clear glass on the surface. Ava added a touch of red for the table decorations, even having a bunch of flowers placed in the middle, ones that Ava would water and look after until she needed to buy a new bunch. She always claimed she got them for the ‘ambience of the room,’ but Sara couldn’t help but feel like that was a lie whenever Ava would point out the new flowers on the table, and then wait until Sara smelled them and said that she liked it, before Ava breathed out a sigh and went about her day.

It was the small things about Ava that Sara was slowly becoming accustomed to. It was almost like how it was before, _almost_ , Sara knew better than to let herself get too sucked in or too hopeful about anything, though. After all, she knew this was only a temporary situation, Ava would be leaving her within a few months and she could go back to how things used to be.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy her company while she had it though, and Sara was finding she actually was starting to like having an extra person around her place, it didn’t make it seem so empty anymore.

They would enjoy their dinner together, sipping wine and talking about anything that came to mind, Sara always thanked her for a great meal each night, she couldn’t quite fault Ava on her cooking, something of which Ava must have learned to improve because Sara definitely knew it wasn’t that good before.

Then Sara would be the one to clean up, whilst Ava either rested casually on the couch for the first time that day, or came and joined her in the kitchen if there was too much to do. The two of them found an easy rhythm, one that they were starting to get used to, they no longer asked each other if they could help anymore or asked where anything was, instead they simply knew.

Everything was slowly falling into place, and Sara couldn’t have been happier. She had a small inkling inside of her that knew it wasn’t going to last, but she found she would hardly care whenever she turned to find that Ava was still right there, beside her. Every day, she was always there.

Since that night, it seemed a small part of Ava took what was said to heart, and she couldn’t seem to find it in her to ever leave Sara’s side again. Ava knew being this close to Sara could be dangerous, she knew this was only a temporary agreement. But she hardly cared much, whenever she turned to find Sara smiling right beside her, cracking another ‘wise’ joke again, or telling her another funny story about her friends, her bright blue eyes lighting up with each story she said, something inside Ava knew that this serenity, right here and now, was worth all that was soon to come.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

** Chapter Eight **

 

After a month of living together, Sara and Ava had grown into a comfortable routine. It had been over three weeks since their last major argument; when Ava had stormed out and not spoken to Sara for two days. The two women found the days had actually gone by so much quicker than they thought it would, now that they no longer had to worry about coming back to an apartment that was so full of hate and anger.

Now, though, they had managed to find a common ground. The fact that their arguments could no longer get too loud made them actually consider if they should even argue at all. Ava had to admit, that she did love the nights when she would come home and cook dinner and they would simply talk, instead of bicker. They were finally starting to become familiar with each other again, and it was a nice change.

Ava had even met all of Sara’s friends properly, on their ‘Months-iversary,’ (as Sara’s friends called it) mocking them with anniversary cards and balloons when they had invited them round Sara’s for dinner. Sara had told them enough times how they weren’t actually ‘together,’ but it seemed her friends couldn’t help but tease her anyway.

The two women just chose to go along with it in the end, and even ignored all the teasing about how domesticated they had become. Ava almost didn’t continue with the cooking after the third comment on how they ‘didn’t look like they hated each other anymore.’ But, Sara simply placed her hand on Ava's shoulder and told her she’d speak to them later.

When the meal was done and they were all gathered around the table, the small teases began to cease and Ava finally had a chance to talk to them individually, without anyone making a snide remark. Ava saw it as progress.

From that night Ava began to see that Sara’s friends might not have been as bad as she thought they were. Now that she really had a chance to get to know them, she actually came to find that she liked Sara’s two girl friends Zari and Amaya the most. Even her friend Ray was a decent man, though, and she couldn’t seem to find anything wrong with Nate and Mick either. So when Sara mentioned them coming over to her place more, as they all liked the meal Ava cooked that night, Ava wasn’t completely against the idea like she would have been before.

Everything was slowly beginning to feel right again. Or, so Ava thought.

Nearly a week after their ‘Months-iversary,’ Ava came home to find that Sara wasn’t there yet, and after waiting for a good half an hour or so, she decided to call her, seeing as she didn’t know whether to start making dinner or not. They were talking on the phone for a little while, when Ava brought up their dinner plans, not expecting anything much in response, because this had also started to become a familiar thing for them now. Then, Sara told her she wasn’t going to come home until a bit later that night.

‘What? Why?’ Ava asked her quickly, her face scrunched up slightly as she tried to figure out why she would be back so late.

‘I’ve got a dress fitting, remember?’ Sara told her easily, Ava could almost feel her smirk through the other end of the phone.

‘You’re going out somewhere without me?’ Ava didn’t mean the words to fall out, or to sound as disappointed as she did, but they came out anyway and her eyes grew when she realized.

She was just about to apologize when Sara cut her off.

‘Now who said I was going somewhere without you, that would be breaking our deal, right?’ Sara told her, slightly condescendingly, Ava knew she had rolled her eyes with that too.

‘Ah yes, of course, can’t be breaking deals now, can we?’ Ava joked lightly back, enjoying the sound of Sara’s small laugh through the phone. ‘So, does this secret event mean I’ll be having to find a dress of my own too?’

‘I told you about this last week, Ava, how can you be so forgetful about anything outside of your work?’ Sara let out with a huff.

She had spoken to Ava about the importance of this night not that long ago, and here she was a few days later having to repeat herself all over again. Sara didn’t know why she put up with her sometimes.

‘I’m sorry that I have other things to think about during the week, other than what dress I’m going to wear for one night!’ Ava fought back, she couldn’t help that work kept her busy, and that she always got distracted from the moment she entered her office.

‘Look, I don’t have time or the patience to get into this right now.’ Sara let out calmly, she didn’t want things to get out of hand over something so trivial. ‘I’m on my way to Marcell’s, our fashion designer by the way - because I know you’ve forgotten about him, too.’ Ava let out an irritated chuckle at that.

‘I’m going to his to pick out one of our three dresses we get to choose for tomorrow night's event and getting it sized and altered if need be. Again, I told you about this last week, and if you were listening you would also know that _you_ are meant to be on your way to Marcell’s in an hour’s time to _also_ pick a dress, and no you can’t back out! It _will_ have to be a dress, and not a stupid suit like I see you wear every single day.’ Sara ended her long rant with a big sigh at the end, finally getting her breath back. Ava could be so clueless sometimes, it actually shocked her.

‘Fine, I’ll go over to stupid Marcell’s, even though I hardly know why I’m doing it. If it means that much to you, I’ll get myself ready to be dressed up like a Barbie doll, are you happy?’ Ava asked her rhetorically.

‘Don’t even get me started on this event, Ava, you _have_ to be there okay. Your mother told me about it last week, all your major business clients are going to be there, meaning we have to be on our game the whole time, understood! So please, just get yourself ready and pick a dress already!’ Sara snapped out, her impatience finally wearing thin, and Ava could practically feel her irritation, so she knew better than to wind her up right now.

Ava gave a long sigh, her head tilting back as she began to make her way to her room, giving up on the idea of dinner completely.

‘Fine, fine, I’m going okay! I’ll get Gary to call me a car, and tell Marcell, I will be there at nine.’ Ava relented, her night plans of resting and enjoying a well cooked meal with Sara now completely ruined.

She stayed on the phone long enough to hear Sara’s grateful ‘Thank you,’ and she hung up as she made her way to her closet and looked for something a bit more comfortable to wear instead. ‘This business event better be worth all this hassle,’ Ava said to herself.

***

Ava was not happy. Forty minutes into the party and she already had enough of putting on a fake smile, posing for photos with her ‘girlfriend’ and meeting older men she would never remember the names of, but having to nod and smile at everything they say because of ‘work purposes.’

If it wasn’t for the fact that Sara had never left Ava’s side from the moment she saw her come out of the car, Ava’s long black dress catching her eyes, before they entered the building, Ava would have left the place after talking with her father.

She didn’t see the need for her to be there, her father and Sara’s father were already there mingling well with their business partners. She had come in and made herself known with Sara, as far as she could see, Ava was done for the night.

But apparently, that wasn’t how her father saw it. After the second time Ava tried to make her escape, her father gave her a stern talking to, and of course brought up the deal and the importance of making their partners happy again. So Ava had no choice but to fake a smile and agree to stay for the rest of the night.

It had been nearly two hours and Ava’s feet were killing her, she hated wearing heels, especially ones that were nearly six inches high. She could feel the pain on the back of her feet, and she wanted nothing more than to sit down at one of the many tables spread out and take off her killer heels. But after looking around and seeing that everyone else was suffering the same fate, standing, holding champagne in their hand and talking to a person they’d never met before instead of using the free tables around, Ava knew she had to do the same.

Ava didn’t know how Sara did it, she managed to make everything look so easy. From the moment they stepped inside the grand hall, a tall chandelier hanging from the high top ceiling, long white pillars on every corner of the room, Sara managed to hold everyone’s attention.

Out of all the things they could be looking at, Ava stood there at the door, her arm linked with Sara’s, she marvelled at the way everyone couldn’t seem to take their eyes off of the beauty standing beside her. Whether it was the fact that she was wearing a floor length red dress, that had a slip along the side showing off her long legs, or the fact that the dress made her eyes sparkle a brilliant blue in the light and her flawless skin looked like she was glowing, Ava wasn’t sure.

All she did know was that it was all those things that kept her attention all night, so much so that Ava found it hard to look anywhere else for more than five seconds before having to look over to her side again, just to check that Sara really was still standing next to her.

Ava smiled every time she saw that she was.

That, however, couldn’t last all night, though, because it wasn’t long until Sara suddenly caught someone else’s attention at the side of the room. Ava knew instantly, from the curve of Sara’s smile and the light that shone in her eyes, that Sara wasn’t going to stand beside her much longer.

Before she knew it, Sara turned to face her and without giving Ava much of a chance to say anything, Sara told her she would be 'going to catch up with Theresa for a moment, she wouldn’t be too long.' Just like that, Sara had detached herself from Ava’s side, their arms un-linking and Ava hated the way she missed the warmth instantly.

But she couldn’t loath Sara’s closeness with her mother for too long, when she saw the way they embraced each other fondly, her mother’s eyes lighting up in the way they always do when she saw Sara for even a moment. Her mother’s hands rose up to cup Sara’s cheeks, tenderly, and Sara let out a warm laugh at the affection. Ava simply watched on, a smile warming her face at the sight before her.

Sara would be there for a while, she knew that. So with that, Ava sipped the rest of her champagne and made for grabbing a new glass as the waiter, in a finely dressed uniform, waltzed past. But before she could, Ava found her movement was blocked by a figure standing in front of her.

She was about to say something to the person who rudely stood in her way, until she looked up properly and caught eyes with a familiar face. Ava let out a small gasp at the surprise, she hardly ever saw much of her father’s receptionist these days, seeing as she didn’t have any reason lately to visit her father’s office.

‘Gertrude!’ Ava let out happily, it was always nice to see her. Ava had nothing against the woman, she always treated her fairly and never held a look of fear in her eyes whenever she saw Ava, like most of the employees in her building would. If anything, her hazel brown eyes always looked soft and kind, it made Ava want to lean in that little bit closer. ‘How have you been?’

‘It’s been a while, how come you haven’t come up to see me yet?’ Gertrude joked lightly, a hint of playfulness seeping through her words and Ava shook her head, smiling a little.

‘Well, I’ve no reason to, now that no ones pulling silly stunts in my office anymore, my father hasn’t had much need to call me up.’ Ava told her truthfully.

‘That’s a shame, it was always nice having a regular person, other than the sound of your father's voice, to talk to.’ Gertrude admitted lightly, her eyes sparkling just a bit in the light. Ava would have caught on, had it been another night, but she barely noticed as her eyes were quickly diverted elsewhere.

Ava instinctively looked behind her, she could see Sara now cooped up in the far corner with her mother. It seemed they had moved further away and were giggling, about something or other. Honestly, they looked like a bunch of school girls in the playground, staring down at the little ones before them, Ava couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the sight of their joyous laughter.

The tender smile on her face washed away, though, as soon as she looked at Gertrude again.

‘Well, you could always come down a few floors to visit me, you know. It’s not like I ever have much people to talk to at work either.’ Ava shrugged off, her words coming out easily, but not holding much else to them. It really would be nice for her to have someone, other than Gary, to talk to every once in a while.

‘You’d be okay with that?’ Gertrude perked up instantly, her eyes brightening and her smile growing wide, again something Ava definitely would have noticed any other time.

But she couldn’t seem to stop herself from looking behind her every so often, just to be sure that Sara was still there, chatting away to her mother. She knew what Sara was like, the moment her back was turned she could move anywhere, and Sara left on her own at a boring party was trouble. Ava really didn’t need a repeat of last years office Christmas party. So, she had to keep her eye on Sara at all times, she was doing it for everyone’s sake really, or that’s what she told herself anyway.

‘Of course, why wouldn’t I? It’s not like we don’t get along.’ Ava said earnestly, shrugging once more as if it really wasn’t a big deal.

Ava missed the days of work friends, where she would have a drink or two when everyone was done and have lunch breaks in the office kitchen, gossiping with her friends about other people working in the building. Back when she was just another employee, and not their Boss.

They were simpler days.

‘Yes, exactly,’ Gertrude said, her voice coming out low and sultry as she bravely moved an inch closer to Ava, her head coming to lean into Ava’s ear as if to whisper a secret. Ava’s breath hitched at the unexpected closeness. ‘You know, I always thought we had a… good connection.’ She teased out with a smirk.

Ava leaned back quickly, taking a few steps away. She was about to tell Gertrude how she may have misinterpreted what she meant. But before she could open her mouth, Ava suddenly felt herself bump into someone behind her.

She was about to apologise when she felt warm, familiar arms wrap gently around her waist. Ava felt a soft hand on her stomach, the thumb brushing tenderly up and down, and soon a head fell easily onto her shoulder. She smelt the recognisable fragrance of sweet strawberry straight away and she didn’t even need to look to know that it was Sara who was encasing her entirely.

Ava felt her everywhere, all she could smell was pure Sara, and all she could see was Sara’s warm glowing skin. Sara’s bright blonde hair flowed down her side, and her piercing blue eyes were staring hard at the woman before them.

It took everything in Ava to look away, she didn’t know what was becoming of her, but she knew she had to stop it. So with that, she turned away from the vision holding her tightly behind her and she looked to see Gertrude’s once flirtatious face, now suddenly filled with a mixture of shock and hurt.

‘There you are honey!’ Sara said, her voice extra loud and sweet, something of which Ava hadn’t heard in a long time.

‘Yes, here I am,’ Ava replied back uneasily, side-eyeing Sara as best she could.

She didn’t really knowing why she was doing this, but Ava just puts it down to the fact that they needed to seem 'believable' together. After all, that’s what they had been doing all night.

‘I’ve been looking all over for you,’ Sara played off, her voice still holding the extra sweetness that Ava wasn’t very familiar with. It seemed very odd for Sara, Ava’s face scrunched up slightly at the sound.

‘No you haven’t, I saw you over- Ow!’ Ava was about to finish when she felt Sara pinch her stomach, quickly stopping her in her tracks.

Ava was going to demand what that was for, until she felt Sara’s thumb rub gently over the place where she pinched, she let out a small gasp at the feeling instead.

‘I think you’re thinking of someone else, honey,’ Sara gritted out, her fake smile still in place, before she continued, her eyes going back to the woman in front of them. ‘So, who’s your friend?’

‘Oh! Right, I don’t think you’ve been properly introduced, this is my father’s receptionist, Gertrude.’ Ava started, her hand going out to Gertrude before placing them warmly on Sara’s arm. ‘And this is the lovely-’

‘Sara Lance, I know,’ Gertrude finished for her, her eyes going downcast, suddenly, at the sight of the blonde-haired woman staring hard back at her. ‘It seems everyone can’t get enough of America’s new 'power couple' right now.’

‘Well, I’d hardly call us a ‘power couple’,’ Ava began lightly, using air quotes too. She knew Gertrude knew they weren't completely together, and yet she was still surprised by the look of slight hurt in Gertrude's eyes as she looked on. 

‘Now, honey, don’t downplay us, we’ve only been going around for like, what, fourteen years.’ Sara bit back defensively, she didn't liking how this woman was treating their 'relationship' like she knew it all. 

Gertrude might have read things in magazines and seen files during work, but she had no idea what the two of them had been through the last fourteen years. Sara couldn't help but stare hard at this woman trying to interfere with things she didn't know. 

Ava let out an awkward laugh at the slight tension she could feel building around them suddenly. She didn’t know why it was there, but now that she felt it, it wasn’t going away.

It didn’t help that neither Gertrude or Sara seemed to look away from the others hard glare, it was like Sara was just waiting for her to break first. But it seemed that last comment seemed to hit something hard within Gertrude and she wasn’t letting up so easily. Gertrude’s glare turned menacing as she looked back at Sara.

‘If that’s so, then why has it taken you so long to live together? I guess Ava just didn’t want to put up with the likes of you every second of the day.’ Gertrude shot back, her words cut straight through Sara so much that Ava felt her arms loosen their hold on her for a beat. But then they wrapped around her even tighter, and she knew Sara had come back to herself.

‘That’s easy for you to say, your just a meagre receptionist. You’ve got to get Ava to do something bad for you to even get a shot of seeing her. I, on the other hand, only have to wake up and look beside me every day.’ Sara hit back just as hard, enjoying the way Gertrude's mouth hung open in shock.

Before anything else could be said, though, Ava quickly took hold of Sara’s hand around her waist and pushed out of her tight hold.

‘Um, my er- father is calling us, it was great catching up with you!’ Ava quickly lied, pulling Sara along with her as she walked past Gertrude, not looking back for a second in fear of what she might find.

Ava couldn’t believe Sara had said that, she didn’t need to go that far and why either woman was talking about her like they knew her so well she didn’t know. But she did know that she would be speaking to Sara about this when they got back.

‘There was no need for you to say that, Sara, it wasn’t fair.’ Ava brought up quietly, not wanting to create a stir, she knew they were holding a lot of people’s attention already just by being together.

‘Gertrude started it, did you not hear her taunting me!’ Sara pointed out, childishly, throwing her free hand up in frustration. ‘Besides, I didn’t like the way she was looking at you.’

‘Oh gosh, I forgot you’re such a child sometimes!’ Ava said, condescendingly.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Sara asked, suddenly stopping them in their tracks.

‘It means that we’re at a public event, a business party, and she’s someone I work with.’ Ava pointed over to where Gertrude was standing a moment ago, not really noticing that she had left. ‘You can’t be talking about our ‘private’ lives so openly like that.’

‘Well, it’s not like it’s real anyway!’ Sara let out, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms around her chest in irritation.

‘That’s not the point, Sara!’ Ava almost shouted back, her temper starting to get the better of her.

Ava didn’t want to do this here, she knew it wasn’t the right place. But Sara was staring down at her and she didn’t seem like she was backing off any time soon.

‘Then what is the point? I’m not allowed to protect you in front of someone who, by the way, was clearly all over you, because we’re not ‘really together.’ But then I _have_ to protect you because we are technically ‘together.’ I don’t even know what I _can_ do anymore!’ Sara stressed, she had pushed past Ava during her speech, the frustration of it all finally getting to her. Ava pulled her back to her, though, by lightly grabbing a hold of her hand.

Sara turned around to face her again, Ava stared back at her for a moment, understanding shining through her eyes. But then she looked around them and Ava knew they needed to do something, fast.

Everyone had suddenly caught on to the two of them bickering away to each other. They weren’t exactly standing in a far corner somewhere, instead they were standing right in the center of the hall. The way they were pushing past each other and speaking in harsh voices didn’t look good to those around them, and Ava knew their parents wouldn’t be happy to see them like this right now.

Not here, not when they needed to look ‘believable.’ So Ava looked back at Sara once more, her eyes not looking away from the bright blues in front of her. She knew what they needed to do, despite the consequences.

‘I know what you _can_ do, right now, anyway.’ Ava let out, her words suddenly lower than before, softer, as she leaned closer towards Sara. She took a hold of Sara’s hand, loosening her frustrated pose, and pulled her closer, Sara never looked away once. When she saw the small crease on Sara’s forehead, Ava knew she was telling her to go on. ‘I know that you can kiss me.’ Ava waited a beat, the silence getting to her. ‘Sara, they’re all look-’

Before she could finish, though, her words were cut off, once again, by Sara’s soft, gentle lips suddenly upon her own. Ava felt Sara’s hand on her lower back, pulling her in closer, her other hand still holding onto Ava’s lightly. Ava’s eyes fluttered closed instantly, and she pushed in a little bit more.

They didn’t do anything but simply stay there, for a moment or two, holding onto each other tenderly, their lips finally touching each other’s once more. Ava couldn’t help but feel like she was home again.

But, as quickly as it started, it ended and Sara had pulled away. She leaned back with a long breath in, she released it when Ava opened her eyes again. Their eyes locked for a split second, before they both diverted it away from the other.

Suddenly, the marble tiled floor looked a lot more appealing to Ava, and she quickly mumbled out something to Sara about finding her purse, before turning and walking away.

In the background, she could faintly hear the noises from everyone around them, praising them, calling out how beautiful they are together. Her mother’s voice was among them, saying how they ‘were just being silly new lovebirds’ to a friend next to her, Ava knew she was trying to cover for them.

Any other time she would have been grateful for the help, but right now Ava couldn’t seem to concentrate on any one thing, and soon began to look around the empty tables for that black purse of hers.

When she caught sight of it, she ran towards it and grabbed her phone straight away. She ignored the hundreds of messages already on there, and sent a quick text to her parents saying they had to leave early.

Ava didn’t think she could stand staying here for a second more. This whole night had seemed to be such a bur for her right now, she couldn’t even seem to remember what had happened other than that she had just _kissed_ Sara Lance.

For the first time in ten years, her lips had finally felt at home, and Ava didn’t know what to do. All she knew was that it _couldn’t_ happen again. So with that, she decided to call it a night and went to find Sara.

When she caught up to her, she grabbed Sara’s hand once more and without saying anything else to each other, they both quickly headed for the door. Sara was more than ready to go home as well, for she had a lot to think about too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened... ;) let me know what you thought, I know it isn't much to go on right now, but I don't want to rush what's happening with these two ladies, they still have a lot of things to get through first. At the same time, I didn't want to take too long in getting things started, so we've finally got a bit of something going on. 
> 
> How do you think they will take it, if you have any ideas on what you'd like to see happen next just let me know.   
> I appreciate every comment and kudos this receives, it really means a lot!   
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and until next time guys! :D


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a fast update at last! Things are calming down for me now so hopefully, for the moment, I should be able to update faster! :D 
> 
> As for the chapter, it's a bit shorter than my usual ones, hope that's okay. It's more of a filler chapter as well, hence the fluffiness at the end, which I'm sure you won't mind anyway :P Just felt like this story needed a bit more cutesy AvaLance time, they can't be hating each other forever!   
> Let me know what you think, and btw I might write in Sara's point of view more, I quite like writing her thoughts.   
> Hope you all enjoy, until next time...

** Chapter Nine **

****

Sara didn’t handle emotions well. That was a well known fact for most people who knew her, Sara didn’t know how to handle feelings. She had always been like that, from a young age her father taught her the importance of being strong and holding in anything that may be worrying her for the sake of their company.

That was what they had to do; as leaders, as the boss, because they had too many people counting on them, every day. Her father never once showed any signs of pain, or hurt and she absolutely never saw him cry. Not even when her mother passed away.

Sara knows that he obviously must have, at some point. Her parents loved each other very much, she knew that, she knew her mother’s death broke her father. But he never let it affect his place of work, he never let anyone see him down. That was always something she loved about her father, she always wanted to be as strong as him.

It’s because of his strength that she grew into the woman she is now. But her nature of never letting her feelings show is also the very reason why she always ended up doing bad things.

Ava wasn’t joking when she brought up the time she got arrested, and maybe it wasn’t just the once, but Sara will always put the blame on Ava. The first time was only a month after Ava had walked out on her, leaving her alone in their apartment. Sara was a mess. She didn’t even like to think about those days anymore, it broke her too much.

Sara couldn’t help that her friend, Mick – a strong, brute of a man who was still lovable all the same –dragged her out to a lousy bar one night, and that they wound up getting caught in a bar fight. She still thinks that weirdo man deserved that punch to the nose.

The second time was due to her being drunk and starting a fight with the security guards outside a random club. They refused to let her in and Sara would not back down, no matter how much her lovely friend Amaya tried to stop her. So, of course, the security guard ended up getting punched in the face. These weren’t Sara’s ‘good days,’ but she couldn’t deny that she always won the fights. Her fighting lessons had been paying off in the end.

Now, though, Sara wasn’t a young, helpless girl anymore. She didn’t hold any more resentments or pain, well not as much anyway. Instead, she was just scared, and afraid of what she was truly feeling inside that she didn’t know how to take it all in.

Ava hadn’t been able to look her in the eyes all week; since that night at the party, since that _kiss._ It may have been small, it wasn’t much in comparison to many other kisses they had before. But it was the first time they had done that, in a very long time. The kiss had awoken something inside of Sara, something she thought had withered away forever. She didn’t think she could feel so much, in a simple kiss, ever again.

The kiss was great, simply put, but Sara knew it could _never_ happen again. She knew that’s what Ava thought too. So they made it a silent agreement, the moment they entered her apartment and didn’t talk to each other for the rest of the night. They went about their own routines and stayed in their rooms, and that’s how it had ended up being for the rest of the week too.

Sara couldn’t take it anymore, though. Sara couldn’t stand the awkward silences, the glances she felt her way, but then Ava would retreat whenever she so much as looked at her. She couldn’t stand her own cooking anymore, it didn’t taste as good now that she knew what real food was like.

But most of all, she couldn’t stand that Ava had gone back to her work ways, and was hardly ever at her place anymore. Ava had taken to working overtime again, and Sara found her nights were filled with quiet emptiness and glasses of wine for herself.

So when Saturday came around, and Sara found that Ava had gone into work yet again (even though she was hardly needed at weekends) Sara took it upon herself to do something about it. She decided to do the one thing she knew she was always good at.

That’s what lead her to come back to the one place she told herself she would never return to after the last session she had. Now that was a _bad_ night.

But this time, Sara was feeling confident. Plus she just missed the feeling of hitting someone, hard, right in the face. Her punching doll at her father’s home just wasn’t enough anymore.

So there she was, back at her local fight club again, full of hard-strung men, all eager to get a taste of blood. And money. It always came down to money here.

It wasn’t money Sara was after that night, though. Sara just wanted the sweet taste of victory. Seeing the swarm of men crowded around a makeshift ring in the center of the gloomy, grimy basement they were in, Sara smiled. She hadn’t felt at peace in a couple of days now, she missed this place more than she thought she would.

When she saw the familiar man, shouting and waving money around in the air, she enjoyed the look of surprise that entered his face. She hadn’t been here in a very long time, but she was glad that she still knew some people here, and it seemed they remembered her too.

Before she knew it, Sara was crowded around a whole group of men, staring her down, most of them thinking nothing of her and knowing the fight would end quickly. But she knew the other men – the ones she had met here before – knew exactly what she was capable of, they wouldn’t back down on her so easily.

Sara was here for a fight; the men wanted a good show. When she saw the size of the big, burly man they chose as her contestant, Sara just let out an easy laugh. They were making this too simple. As soon as she heard the bell ring, Sara was prepared. She was going to enjoy taking this man down.

***

Okay, so Sara didn’t exactly expect to have more than one fight that night. But as always, with the victory of winning one fight, came another, and by the third win, Sara just felt bad for the men and decided to call it a night.

She wasn’t thrilled about winning way more money than those easy fights were worth, Sara didn’t care for that. She was more happy to know that she still had it, and all those extra hours fighting hard in her gym were coming in handy after all.

But as much as she was running on a high right now, her adrenaline was slowly coming down. Sara knew she was in trouble when she heard rustling coming from behind her front door.

She didn’t get a chance to look at the clock, seeing as she had been in a grotty basement all night, Sara didn’t know what time it must be by now. She cursed herself inwardly for not thinking about how Ava would have been home for well over an hour, and of course she must be wondering if Sara was home yet.

If she had the energy, Sara might have taken to trying to sneak into her room through the window somehow, maybe climbing the fire escape or going up to the roof. But she was so physically drained by now, her body was aching everywhere, her sides, arms and legs had a few bruises covering them. Nothing Sara couldn’t shake away in a few days though.

But she was only now feeling all the pain, and the exhaustion of the night was seeping through her, that she didn’t have it in her to try and be sneaky. If Ava saw her in this state, then so be it. Sara just wanted her bed, and she wanted it now.

So with that she braved the awkward conversation she might have when she got in, and turned the key. She swung the door open and practically collapsed into the apartment. The last of her energy had gone to simply opening the front door.

‘Sara, where on earth have you been?’ Sara heard Ava call out to her from the kitchen somewhere, she knew Ava was mad from the tone in her voice. She really didn’t want to be doing this right now.

‘Ava, hey!’ Sara said back, forcing a smile on her face.

Sara knew Ava didn’t buy it, though, the moment Sara looked up and saw her face scrunched up. Ava looked confused for all of a second, before she took in the small bruises on her face and neck, and then some covering her well-toned arms to. Sara looked like she had just crawled through hell and back, and Ava came rushing to her side in an instant.

‘Oh my God, Sara, what has happened to you?’ Ava rushed out, worry covering her voice so much, it made Sara wince. She felt Ava’s hands reach to her arm, that felt like dead weight beside her, and wrap it around her neck.

Ava turned and placed an arm around her waist and Sara fell into her side instantly. She didn’t know how much she needed that until she felt all her weight fall onto Ava. She was literally so exhausted she couldn’t even stand anymore. Ava walked them into the apartment, kicking the door closed with her foot, and then walked Sara into her room.

‘Now whose the one looking after me? At least I’m not an angry drunk right now, though.’ Sara brought up, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, as she remembered being in this exact situation not too long ago.

Ava let out a deep laugh at that. She recalled that night well enough, even though the parts past her going to bed were a blur, she was grateful that Sara had helped her. Ava guessed now it was only fair that she do the same too.

Plus Sara didn’t really have a choice, she certainly needed the help. Ava was practically carrying her to her bedroom.

‘Don’t try and change the conversation, though. What happened, Sara? Seriously, you look like you’ve been fighting every villain in the city.’ Ava laughed out at the end, but she stopped when she didn’t get much of a response.

‘Not exactly, I wasn’t fighting villains anyway,’ Sara told her light-heartedly, but Ava didn’t buy it.

‘Who were you fighting, Sara? It better have not been illegal.’ Ava said sternly, turning to face her as best she could from her angle, still walking her into her room.

‘Meh,’ was all Sara had to say in response and Ava let out a frustrated sigh.

As soon as she was near Sara’s bed, she let go of her and Sara fell into the comfort of her blanket straight away. She let out a moan at the feeling. She was so ready for sleep.

‘I can’t believe you!’ Ava started, she wasn’t going to let her off so easy though. ‘I’ve been here worrying over you for the past hour or so, getting _this_ close to calling your father and seeing if he knew where you were. Only to have you tell me you’ve been caught up, doing God knows what, all along!’ Ava ranted, her arms flying up every now and then, pacing Sara’s room as her frustration grew.

‘I’m old enough to take care of myself, Ava. You didn’t need to be waiting up for me.’ Sara let out quietly, her face now on her pillow with her head turned to the side where Ava was standing. She had her eyes closed, though, and was fighting off sleep as best she could.

‘Clearly, you’re more than capable of looking after yourself, when you go out looking for trouble. Now look at the state of you!’ Ava says angrily, but before Sara could respond Ava turned on her heel and walked towards her door. ‘I’m going to get you some ice, you can’t go straight to sleep like that, you’ll be in agony in the morning.’

‘I’m going to be in agony either way, with you here.’ Sara mumbled out, mostly to herself, though, because she knew Ava had left the room by then.

She was so close to falling asleep, when Ava came back, with an ice pack covered by a cloth in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She placed it on Sara’s bedside at first, but ended up lifting the cup to Sara’s mouth when she watched her struggle to get up for a second.

Sara let out a small ‘thank you’ when she had finished gulping down most of the drink, not realizing just how thirsty she was. All that fighting had really taken it out on her.

‘You’re welcome,’ Ava said gently, placing the cup back on the nightstand and then coming over to where Sara was laying in bed.

‘Let’s fix you up then, shall we?’ Ava asked rhetorically, coming to sit beside Sara, and gently placing the covered ice pack onto the bruise she could see forming on Sara’s cheek.

She let out a quick ‘Sorry’ when Sara winced at the coldness hitting her cheek, but she didn’t move it away. Sara wiggled to the side of her bed a bit more, giving Ava some more room to sit on the bed properly. Sara’s arm snaked around Ava’s stomach and she rested it easily on her lap, her hand came to play with the edge of Ava’s shirt, now untucked from her pants. Sara let out a sigh at the comfortable silence that befell them. Neither knew what to say, but didn’t feel the need to say anything at the same time.

They were more than happy to just stay there, as they were. Ava still holding the ice pack to Sara’s cheek, enjoying the feeling of having Sara’s body so close to her. They hadn’t been this close to each other all week, she missed being in Sara’s company.

‘Thank you for taking care of me, by the way,’ Sara admitted gratefully, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

‘Someone has to,’ Ava let out a small chuckle when she felt Sara give her a playful pinch to her side. ‘For someone who’s always adamant to be seen as strong, you sure can be a mess sometimes.’ Ava said delicately, her voice nothing but calm.

Sara breathed it all in, every word, every touch. Ava’s free hand stroked away the small strands of hair covering Sara’s face and tucked it behind her ear lightly, Sara’s skin was always so soft.

‘If I had the strength I’d punch your arm for that comment, but I’m just so tired,’ Sara confessed evenly, Ava let out a hum in agreement.

Her hand still stroking the side of her face, ever so lightly, she was enjoying the way Sara let out small moans of contentment at the feeling.

She loved seeing Sara so calm like this, so at peace. She just didn’t like seeing the orange and purple bruises across her face and arms. Ava knew she would have to find out what Sara was really up to that night at some point. But seeing her so relaxed and physically drained, she knew it wasn’t the time to get into it now.

Ava would give her the night, at least.

‘Get some rest, you clearly need it,’ Ava told her gently, ‘I’ll put the ice pack on the bruises on your arm soon, okay?’ She asked her nicely.

‘Okay,’ Sara just about let out, her exhaustion now getting the better of her. Sara had just thought of something, though, that she had to let out, before she could fully go to sleep. ‘Hey, Ava?’

‘Yes.’Ava barely whispered back.

‘Do you remember that time we went to London, and stayed at that fancy-shmancy hotel for a few days?’ Sara asked, holding her breath as she awaited a response.

‘Of course,’ Ava replied back instantly, she felt Sara let out a breath beside her. ‘That was one of the best weekends I’ve ever had.’

‘Do you remember that one night, after we watched a ton of English musicals and mocked the British accent, you sang that song to me before bed?’ Sara reminded her, the both of them giggling at the memory.

Ava definitely remembered that too, they hadn’t laughed so much in such a long time since that day. She missed when Sara would make her laugh so much, her stomach hurt.

‘You said you couldn’t sleep, you were so excited about being in London. So I reenacted the scene from ‘The Sound of Music,’ Ava laughed at the memory.

It was such a cheesy moment, they hardly ever had moments like that. But, for that one night, they both allowed themselves to simply enjoy the moment, no matter how silly it may have been.

‘It got you to sleep right away, though,’ Ava finished with a warm smile, Sara nodded and let out a hum in response.

‘Could you sing that to me now? For old times sake,’ Sara asked so quietly, Ava barely heard it.

She couldn’t remember the last time Sara sounded so vulnerable with just one question. It was a strange sound to hear, but Ava welcomed it wholeheartedly.

There wasn’t anything Ava wouldn’t do for Sara.

Ava’s smile turned tender and warm, as she looked down at the woman trying to sleep beside her. Sara’s face still turned towards her, Ava placed the ice pack away from her cheek and put it on a bruise on her arm like she said she would.

Ava had a better sight of Sara’s face now, her eyes were closed and she was breathing so serenely, that if Ava didn’t know any better she would have thought she was asleep already.

Ava began to lightly hum the tune of the song under her breath, and her heart warmed at the way Sara’s face lit up instantly, her eyes opening for a moment, shining bright blue, her smile growing as Ava began to sing.

‘Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things…’

Sara wished to stay awake, she longed to be able to make it through the whole song and hear every word Ava sung. But her voice was so gentle, she was singing quietly, just above a whisper like she was making sure only the two of them could hear, it was hard for Sara to keep her eyes open.

Sara tucked herself in closer, her arm around Ava’s waist clinging on that little bit tighter, her hand holding onto the edge of Ava’s shirt.

During the second verse Sara felt her eyes begin to close completely, as Ava’s free hand began playing with her hair. Sara felt her stroke from the top, down to the curve of her face and back up again, and Sara couldn’t help but let out warm sighs now and then.

If every night could end just like this, Sara didn’t think she would ever want the deal to end. That was the one thing Sara couldn’t admit to herself the most. That out of everything she had been feeling from the moment Ava came back, it was what she had come to realize that hurt her the most.

Sara had realized, during the past week, that she had simply missed having Ava Sharpe back in her life. She had missed everything about her, from the way she spoke when she was mad and when she wasn’t, to the way she looked at her when she didn’t think Sara noticed. Sara had missed it all so much, she made sure to enjoy every single moment she had with Ava again. That was what worried her the most, the thought that it was only temporary.

But just for tonight, Sara washed away those thoughts, those worries. Instead, she cherished the way Ava held her and sung to her, ever so softly, as she began to drift off to sleep.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy!  
> Monday's episode has left me feeling all sorts of emotions, I don't even know what to make of it all. But, I'm holding onto hope that things will get better for our main girls!  
> So with that, I just hope this chapter can help you feel slightly better, after that end scene. Don't worry, it broke my heart too!! D;  
> But we have until the end of the season, my friends!!  
> Please read and enjoy and let me know your thoughts at the end, good or bad! I always love hearing from you all :D

** Chapter Ten **

 

Sara wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she woke up the next day. But it definitely wasn’t anywhere close to waking up to an empty bed, ice pack no longer in sight, and an irritating pain all over her body. The pain she understood; that’s the price she had to pay for beating up three men that were twice her size. The slight disappointment in seeing an empty bed, though, was something else entirely.

She decided to forego the feeling and instead made herself useful by heading to the kitchen for her morning coffee. She would definitely need it, seeing as it was a struggle just for her to get out of bed without whimpering.

With a slight limp, due to the endless leg kicks and knee jabs she had thrown last night, she wobbled her way to the kitchen. Sara couldn’t help the sigh of relief she gave, though, when she saw a familiar body, already dressed in her usual dark-blue suit, facing away from her, standing by the sink.

‘Ava, good-morning,’ Sara started, her voice coming out unusually light and happy.

That was, until she saw Ava turn to face her quickly, with a stern look in her dark blue eyes. Maybe it wasn’t such a good morning after all.

‘What’s this, Sara?’ Ava ignored her pleasant hello and instead went straight to matters at hand. Sara watched in shock as Ava pulled out a wad of a hundred dollar bills, all wrapped tightly together by a rubber band, and smacked it hard on the counter-top beside her. ‘Why do you have two grand stashed away in your bag?’ Ava’s voice rose with each word, her face getting angrier by the second.

‘Why, exactly, were you going through my bag?’ Sara questioned back, she wasn’t going to give in so easily.

Sara leaned back against the cold refrigerator, her arms crossed around her chest, as she rose her eyebrow to Ava. What she put in her bag was her business only, Ava didn’t have the right to be snooping around.

‘Cut the crap, Sara, I was heading out to get us some coffee and muffins for breakfast. Then I noticed your bag, wide open on the floor, with _this_ falling out of it.’ Ava ranted, pointing to the wad of money still on the counter-top. ‘If you wanted to hide it, you could have done a better job!’ Ava shouted in annoyance, if this had something to do with what Sara was up to last night than she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

‘Well, if you hadn’t already noticed last night, I was a bit tired and couldn’t exactly be subtle.’ Sara pointed out, remembering the exhaustion she felt as soon as she opened her front door.

‘Of course I noticed, you came in looking like death last night. If this money has anything to do with what you were up to, I’d like to know about it.’ Ava told her sternly, crossing her own arms in defiance.

‘What I get up to in my private time is _my_ business, not yours!’ Sara snapped, she walked over to where Ava was and went to grab her money.

‘So what, you just expect me to ignore the fact that I had to look after you all night after you came home battered and bruised. Then, also ignore the fact that it clearly had something to do with a load of money you were planning to hide too!’ Ava stated, her anger getting the better of her.

Ava couldn’t stand how calm Sara was being about this. It was clearly a serious issue, and yet there she was, acting as if nothing had happened last night.

‘Look, what I got up to last night has nothing to do with you, or us. So, yes, just pretend last night didn’t even happen, okay!’ Sara shouted back, her anger finally kicking in too.

She didn’t know why Ava cared so much, it wasn’t her business, that was all there was to it. Then, Ava let out a shocked gasp, almost as if something had just hit her, and her eyes grew wide as she thought of something.

‘You weren’t stripping last night, were you?’ Ava asked, her face pale at the thought of it, her hand coming to her mouth in shock.

Sara instantly took a step back at her words, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Where did that idea come from?

‘Really, Ava? _That’s_ where your mind immediately goes to! Do you not know me at all?’ Sara argued back, how could she even consider that?

Ava immediately breathed a sigh of relief at her words, and her face started to go back to normal, her hand falling to her side. That was one relief gone anyway.

‘That’s true, you’d most likely be the one watching the stripping, rather than taking part.’ Ava nodded, as she took in what Sara said.

‘Exactly!’ Sara agreed, her arms going up as she said so. ‘God, can’t a girl just go out for one night, get a couple of bruises and a stash of money, without it having to do with selling herself?’ Sara asked rhetorically.

‘Then how did you get the money, Sara?’ Ava asked once again, her anger coming back slightly. ‘I can’t help but to worry, when you come home covered in cuts and bruises. Then, you lightly joke about how you were fighting random strangers again-’ Ava ranted, but then cut herself off at the end, as she once again realized something.

This time, though, she had a stronger feeling about what she had in mind. Ava didn’t want it to be true, but from what she had been saying, it all seemed to add up.

‘Did you go to an illegal fight club last night?’ Ava ground out, her voice suddenly stern.

Her rage before had now gone out the window and she was nothing but serious, as she looked Sara straight in the eyes.

‘The first rule of where I went, is to _never_ talk about where I went.’ Sara dropped out instinctively, like she had it engrained in her mind, which she supposed she had because those rules were serious.

‘I can’t believe you!’ Ava all but shouted, she started pacing, her anger now in full force. The neighbors be damned, this was now very severe. ‘How could you be so stupid? Do you know what they do to people who don’t put on a good fight?’ Ava asked in a grave tone.

‘Of course I know. It’s what they did to the three men I beat up, because for your information, I always put on a good fight!’ Sara bit back.

There were some things Ava didn’t know about, and sometimes they were for the best.

‘So you just did it for all that money, are you in some kind of trouble?’ Ava stopped her movements as she genuinely seemed concerned for a moment, her eyes suddenly growing soft.

‘No, not everything is about money, I couldn’t care less about it,’ Sara admitted in all honesty, chucking the wad of cash on the counter by her side.

‘Then what are you going to do with it?’ Ava seemed interested to know.

‘Whatever I choose to, it’s my business, okay?’ Sara said, instantly pulling the money closer to her. 

‘Fine, I’ll leave that be.’ Ava agreed, choosing to let that go. ‘But why did you go there? You must have had a reason, because I know it’s not something you do every night.’ Ava let out, her voice growing serious again, but not rising as high as before.

For once she wasn’t angry, but more so, concerned. Sara’s face dropped at the question, there was no way she could tell Ava the real reason why she went. It wasn’t like she could admit that it had to do with the kiss; or the fact that Ava wasn’t home anymore, or that she didn’t know how to handle the fact that the kiss meant so much to her.

She couldn’t say any of that, not when they only kissed for the sake of everyone else around them. She knew why Ava told her to do it, she wasn’t stupid, despite what Ava may think.

So instead she pulled herself up straighter, and crossed her arms once more. She gave a meagre shrug, and simply said, ‘I don’t know, I guess I just missed fighting someone.’ 

Ava let out a long, hard sigh. She hung her head for a moment or two, letting the silence fall around them. When she had let her mind clear enough, she pulled her head back up to face Sara, and gave her a simple nod.

‘Okay,’ she said, ignoring the way Sara eyed her curiously, before making her way past Sara. ‘I’ve got a meeting to attend to. After that, I’d like to take you somewhere, if your free?’ Ava added at the end just to be sure, turning to face Sara.

‘Where’d you like to go?’ Sara questioned, her face now looking slightly confused.

It wasn’t like Ava to simply want to go somewhere, they hardly ever went anywhere outside of her apartment or business events.

‘That’s for me to know, and you to find out.’ Ava teased easily, her eyes twinkling in the light, as she gave Sara a small smile.

Sara couldn’t help but smile in response. Only Ava could make her mad one minute, then fill her with such warmth, her face blushed, the next. Ava was an endless mystery to her, but one she would always want to figure out.

‘You’ve caught my interest, Miss Sharpe. Will you be here for lunch?’ Sara asked, her face instantly looking to the countertop next to her as she awaited a reply.

‘I will be back just after lunchtime, yes,’ Ava simply said, she tugged on her blazer as she turned to walk towards the front door. ‘And don’t even think about cooking anything, I’ll make us lunch today.’ Ava let out, facing Sara for a split second, to see the way she rolled her eyes, before grabbing her jacket and purse.

‘It’s not like I’ll be able to do much today, anyway.’ Sara said, pointing to her bruises that were still dotted around her body.

‘Be sure to rest. The ice pack is in the freezer, put it on the bruises every twenty minutes,’ Ava informed her seriously, with a small smile in place. ‘I’ll see you soon.’

‘See you,’ was all Sara got to say, before Ava closed the door behind her.

‘What am I going to do with you, Sara Lance,’ Ava thought to herself as she walked away.

***

When Ava comes back to Sara’s place, she finds that Sara stuck to her word and didn’t even consider doing anything. She knew Ava would be more than happy to make them a proper lunch. Sara was proven right, as Ava went straight to it, heading for the kitchen and filling Sara in on her day, as Sara lounged, calmly on her couch.

Sara was resting, and placing her ice pack on the various bruises still on her skin – but she found Ava was actually right, as they weren’t as bad as last night now, and the smaller bruises were starting to fade already.

They enjoyed a comfortable meal together, Ava satisfied that for once Sara had something real to eat. She did feel bad about not making them dinner during the week, she knew how that was becoming a routine for them, and for her to suddenly stop cooking altogether was a bit strange.

Ava was just glad that they could put whatever happened behind them now, and move on. That night was nothing but a distant memory.

After the lunch, they both got ready to head out to where Ava wanted to take Sara for the day. She still wouldn’t tell her exactly what they were doing, but Sara got a hint when Ava told her she would need to wear her gym clothes. Not that Ava was planning on anything, she knew how Sara was still in slight pain because of her stupidity last night. It was more of a just in case.

Sara was more than ready to go, though, anything that included some work out was fine by her. Sara was practically shaking with excitement by the time their black car took them to Ava’s secret location.

Ava wasn’t sure how long they’d be, so she told the driver to not wait up. She watched him drive off, before she walked them into the abandoned warehouse that was right in front of them.

It was a tall building, rusting at the edges. The main door had a slight creak to it, due to its lack of use, and it was clear to anyone who saw it that the property was forgotten about. It had long barbed-wired fences all around, from where it might have been planned to be sold and used, but instead the building was left in solitude. There didn’t even seem to be anything nearby, so Sara had no idea exactly where they were. But she welcomed the silence and privacy with open arms. They rarely got this outside her apartment anymore.

Sara didn’t even think to say anything to Ava, as she followed her into the random warehouse. She had so many questions, but she knew Ava wouldn’t say anything to her yet. Instead, she cured her excitement by taking in everything around them.

Inside, the warehouse seemed so much bigger, there was endless space that seemed to go on and on. The place was wide and long, and Sara had no idea what Ava would need this for, but again she remained silent.

It wasn’t until they walked slightly further into the building that Sara got a small inkling of what they were doing here. Right in the middle of the space was a big fighting mattress, and she could see Ava had added boxing gloves, punching mitts, hand wraps and boxing helmets to the side. There was a punching bag on a stand, and a punching doll (similar to the one she had at her father’s place) was next to it. There were various empty water bottles, thrown around the space here and there, and Sara quietly watched on as Ava went to pick up one of the boxing gloves.

‘I have to admit, when we first strolled up here I thought it might turn out to be some weird fifty shades of gray shit, or something. But, if this is more your kink, I have to say, I fully support it.’  Sara let out in jest, her hands placed on her hips as she gave Ava her cocky smirk.

Ava simply gave a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes in response.

‘You wish that’s why we were here, Lance.’ Ava mocked, punching her hands together now that she had the gloves on. ‘Sorry to have crushed your weird fantasies. But as you can see this place is merely somewhere for me to go, whenever I feel like I just need to get away and punch something.’ Ava told her honestly, waving her arms around in the open space around them.

‘No one knows about this place,’ Ava continued, ‘I like to see it as my private quarters, free from everyone, with not a soul in sight or nearby for miles. It’s great on days when work, or people, get me down.’ Ava let out with a warm smile, Sara noticed the way Ava seemed to grow quiet and stared off into the distance for a second or two. Then she came back to herself, and stared back at Sara happily.

‘Now, this place can become yours,’ Ava flashed her a grin, as she saw the way Sara’s mouth hung open a bit.

‘Ava, I can’t-This place is your own,’ Sara muttered out, her hands falling to her side in disbelief.

Ava didn’t need to do this for her, she had done enough already by looking after her last night. But she noticed the firm look in Ava’s eyes, she knew she wasn’t going to back down.

‘Not anymore, it’s not,’ Ava said simply, she bounced back a step on the mat, her excitement getting the better of her.

Sara opened and closed her mouth a few times, still in shock and awe, she didn’t know what to say. She was going to refuse once more, then Ava stopped bouncing and started walking towards her. Their eyes connected and Ava didn’t look anywhere else, but at the blue orbs shining back at her.

‘Look, after this morning, when you told me you had gone to that stupid death pit last night, I wanted to punch you myself for being so idiotic.’ Ava started, Sara was about to cut her off, but Ava beat her to it, putting her hand up to stop her words. ‘Then, you told me you just needed somewhere to go to fight, because you clearly had something on your mind. Sometimes that happens to me too, and when that does, I like to come here so I can simply let it all out.’ Ava said truthfully.

‘I know there might be times when a punching bag just won’t do. So that’s why I’m taking you here, to let you know that whenever you get that urge to fight, I want you to use this place, and bring whichever friend you want to, (preferably Zari or Amaya). Or even let me know, and we can head out here and fight away all the stress going on in your mind.’ Ava finished with a tentative smile, as she took in Sara’s face.

She was filled with complete wonder. Ava looked away, then, finding the blue orbs staring back, with such intensity, getting too much.

‘I know it may not seem like much, but I thought it would be better anyway.’ Ava began to mumble when the silence felt too heavy. ‘At least this way, you know, you won’t need to go somewhere grimy and illegal. This way, I know you’ll be safe.’ Ava stated, her voice growing soft at the end, as her words began to catch in her throat.

She didn’t even want to think of Sara ever stepping foot in a fight club, ever again. Those places were so dangerous, if anything were to happen to Sara, because of a place like that, she didn’t know what she would do. Ava thought this place would be better than nothing, at least.

‘Ava, I-’ Sara found she couldn’t even speak, the meaning behind Ava’s words were too much for her to take.

No one had ever done something like this for her before. Had never thought about her so much before. This was Ava’s space, she didn’t even know about it before this, and now, Ava was giving it all to her.

Sara couldn’t stop staring at the woman right in front of her. She may have only been wearing her gray Tracksuit bottoms and a plain gym top, with a gray hoodie on top, her long blonde hair flowing down to one side. But to Sara she had never looked more wonderful than she did at that moment.

‘Okay,’ Sara simply agreed, with a nod of her head. She suddenly came back down from the clouds, and looked away from Ava. She put her hands back on her hips again and let out a small cough. ‘Whatever helps you sleep at night.’

Ava let out a chuckle and took a step back.

‘We’re ‘together’ now, right, so what’s mine is yours,’ Ava joked, as she backed up a few paces.

When she was far enough away, she stopped and looked back up to Sara again.

‘If you’re feeling up for it, we can have a little session now?’ Ava asked kindly, taking into consideration the marks still all over Sara’s body.

Sara didn’t seem like she was hurting as much as she was in the morning, her small limp was gone now, but she still wanted to make sure Sara wouldn’t be hurting herself more by fighting again.

She didn’t need to worry, though, for as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sara walked over to the other boxing gloves and immediately started strapping them on her hands.

‘I was wondering when you would ask,’ Sara just said with an eager smile on her face.

If there was one thing Sara was always up for, it was a good fight – and sex. But fighting was a good second place.

As soon as Sara’s gloves were on, and the two women got into their fighting stances, it was on.

They both went first by running straight for each other, Ava went on to throw a punch, but then ducked a high kick that Sara threw her way instead. When she got back up she punched Sara in the jaw, leaving Sara to stumble a moment before she threw a low punch to Ava’s side. Ava let out a grunt at the pain, but fought back with a punch to the stomach, which Sara just about dodged by jumping back a step.

She lunged forward and wrapped her arm around Ava’s waist and threw them backwards. Ava shielded her fall with her arm, and then did a frontwards roll onto the mat, before jumping back up and turning towards Sara, just in time for Sara to face her as well.

Sara threw up another high kick, but Ava blocked it with her opposite hand as she grabbed Sara’s leg, and threw it back down with a grunt. So instead Sara punched Ava on the cheek, which lead Ava to punch her stomach, hard, causing Sara to wince slightly at the pain.

Ava instinctively stood up properly, her eyes wide in shock. She didn’t mean to actually hurt her. But Sara just gave a smirk, she took the opportunity to grab Ava by the waist again, before kicking her feet, but Ava’s tight hold on Sara brought them both down to the floor.

They fell with a resounding ‘smack’ onto the mat, Sara grunted as she landed on top of her. But then Ava simply spun them around, pinning Sara to the ground. Then it became a battle of who could be on top, with Sara trying, desperately, to get out of Ava’s hold. Ava moved her arm and wrapped it around Sara’s neck, bring her head into her side, Ava also wrapped her legs around Sara’s entangling them together, putting Sara into the perfect lockdown position, she knew Sara wouldn’t be able to move. She held the position, as she watched Sara wriggle around, trying to break free.

‘Say Mercy,’ Ava teased, a wide smile growing on her face the more Sara struggled under her tight grip.

Sara wouldn’t give in right away, she was still trying to throw punches to wherever she could reach, but it hardly affected Ava the slightest. Her legs tried to kick, but she had to admit that Ava had got her good, so much so, that she began to stop her struggle and simply breathed out a groan.

‘Mercy!’ She let out angrily. Sara was never one to call it quits, but she had to give it to Ava, this time round.

‘That was easier than I thought,’ Ava chuckled, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

She broke them out of the choke-hold position and put both her arms to the side, so that she was pinning Sara down, with her legs on either side of her. Sara’s arms were spread out underneath Ava, and she simply lay on the floor trying to get her breath back.

‘I’m blaming it on the fights last night, taking away my energy.’ Sara said, panting hard, she felt the exhaustion finally kick in.

‘You keep telling yourself that, honey,’ Ava teased, smiling down at her.

Sara just let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes. They were both panting hard, for a moment, light perspiration covered their faces from the workout. But Sara didn’t mind, she liked working out a good sweat.

When their breath finally caught up to them, the two women simply stared back at each other. They were just enjoying the silence, it was comfortable, and Sara wasn’t in any rush to look away from the dark blue eyes staring down at her.

She took in the way Ava’s eyes seemed to grow a darker shade of blue, the longer they stayed in their position. Ava’s face grew a hint of red to them, as she watched the way Sara’s panting slowed down. Sara felt heat rise in her cheeks from the way Ava’s wavy blonde hair cascaded around them, like a beautiful curtain, drowning them out from the rest of the world.

Sara took in the way Ava’s eyes locked onto her own for a while, before they fell down to her lips, making Sara’s own eyes do the same. She wanted nothing more than to feel the softness of those rosy lips upon her own once more. The memory of that night suddenly filled her mind, and it was all Sara could think about. The taste of her cherry balm, the softness of her lips, the tenderness of her kiss...

Sara felt it all, and she couldn’t stop herself from staring at Ava’s mouth and then her eyes, and back again. Ava could feel the pull too, and it was like an invisible magnet was pulling them together. Ava didn’t know if she wanted to give in to its pull. All she did know, though, was that she couldn’t stop herself from wanting Sara everywhere.

Ava was just about to break all her rules, and finally give in to the need that she felt so much, when her phone began to ring, loudly, from her bag. The noise echoed all around them, and it was all they needed to hear to break them both out of their stupor.

Ava suddenly snapped to attention, and pulled herself back instantly. Sara gave a hard breath in, as she felt her pulse rate begin to drop again. She didn’t even know her heart was beating so fast, until Ava’s face was no longer staring at her own. She pulled herself together enough to lean forward.

Ava stood up first, and took a hand out of her boxing glove before putting her hand out for Sara to take, gratefully, and helped her up too. Once they were both on their feet, Ava ran to her bag, her phone was still ringing loud and clear. Whoever it was that was calling seemed eager, as they weren’t letting up easily.

Ava picked up her phone and gave it a sideways look when she saw the unknown number. She almost let out a hateful sigh, until she answered the call, and heard a voice on the other end that she hadn’t heard in such a long time.

Her annoyance immediately changed, and her face gleamed with delight. The one person she was never sure she would hear from since he went away again, was suddenly screaming down at her through the phone, and Ava couldn’t have been happier.

Sara watched on with a mixture of curiosity and surprise, it was very rare for her to ever see Ava look as happy as she did right then.

When she heard her scream out ‘Clarence! It’s you!’ Sara knew why instantly, and ran over to Ava’s side.

If there was anyone she would ever allow to interrupt a moment, it would be Ava’s cousin, Clarence. He always had a knack for bad timing, but just this once, Sara thought she’d let him have it, when she saw the pure excitement written all over Ava’s face.

‘Clarence is coming to visit!’ Ava told her eagerly.

Sara gave her a big smile in response, but she couldn’t help but feel a small inkling of disappointment. ‘Well, she guessed that was their moment gone. But maybe it was for the best.’ Sara thought.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! So this chapter we finally get to meet a character I've had in mind for some time now, Ava's cousin, hope you all like him, he's a sweetie I swear!   
> I'm not overly sure on the chapter, I know not much happens and I apologise in advance, but this is more of a filler for the next chapter... now that one is going to be fun! :P   
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter either-way, and let me know what you thought. I might even update the next chapter tomorrow, I'm super hyped for it! :D   
> Until next time...

** Chapter Eleven **

 

Another week flew by, and Ava found she was more than happy for the days to be coming around fast. Her cousin, Clarence, the one person she felt closest to the most – well, other than Sara, maybe – was coming to see her again. Ava couldn’t be more excited.

After they had caught up on the phone to each other for a good hour or so, turning the call into a FaceTime chat so that Sara could get involved, Ava couldn’t stop talking about the day her cousin would come round.

Usually Sara would be against all things that made Ava talk non-stop, mostly because that would tend to involve work. But this time Ava was grateful that Sara let her talk about Clarence nearly every day, never once making a funny joke or rude remark about it. Instead, Sara just smiled even brighter, whenever she saw the look of pure joy shining in Ava’s eyes every time she mentioned him.

Ava didn’t know what it was, but she figured a long time ago that her closeness to Clarence was probably due to the fact that she never had any siblings of her own. She had always wanted one, but then there were times when Ava felt like she wouldn’t need it, because she always had Clarence. He was more like a brother to her than anything else.

They grew up together, Ava’s mother being close to her brother, Clarence’s father, they always visited each other as much  as they could when Ava was a child. Clarence even helped her pick Sara, all those years ago, when she was given the choice of finding someone to marry for the company. Sometimes Ava blamed it all on Clarence, other times she couldn’t be more grateful that he helped pick Sara.

It was the weekend now, though, meaning Clarence would finally be stopping by Sara’s place, and Ava was so thrilled. She made sure to leave her whole Saturday free, so that she could have enough time to get her usual routine done in the morning, and then be back for lunch, where she made her and Sara something to eat again, before giving the whole apartment a big clean.

It wasn’t like the place was a mess, now that the two women had started to live comfortably with each other, they made sure to stick to their weekly cleaning schedule. Other than Sara’s issue in the shower, Ava couldn’t fault Sara’s cleanliness. The place wasn’t filthy, and yet Ava just felt the need to make sure the place looked spotless for when Clarence came.

Sara tried to help at first, but after the second time she was told off for ‘not fluffing the cushions right’ on the couch, she gave up and let Ava be. If anything, though, Ava preferred it. When she got into a cleaning spree like this she liked doing it on her own, because in her mind she knew exactly how everything should be.

By the time Sara was allowed to leave her bedroom, Ava had managed to do everything, and Sara had never seen her place look so fresh and new. If this is what happened every time Clarence came round, she didn’t think she would mind having him visit now and then.

Ava found she just managed to have time to get herself prepared for his arrival, she even got the chance to start cooking dinner with Sara’s help, when there was a sound of someone knocking on the front door. Ava practically squealed in excitement and ran over to the door instantly, leaving Sara in charge of stirring the food on the stove. Sara simply rolled her eyes, with a big smile on her face, as she let Ava greet him in.

‘It was about time,’ Sara thought, Ava had only been going on about this exact night for the whole week. She had planned the entire evening, from the moment they hung up on the phone.

‘CLARENCE!’

‘AVA!’

Ava ran into her cousins open arms as soon as the door was opened. They embraced each other with all they had, giving each other a small tug to tighten the hug even more. She couldn’t believe she was finally seeing him again.

‘It’s been so long!’ Ava let out her thoughts into the hug, neither of them wanting to pull away, so they stayed there for a moment longer.

‘Just coming up to a year, nothing too much,’ Clarence joked back as he finally broke them out of the hug and outstretched his arms so he could see Ava clearly.

Ava gave him a playful swat to the shoulder as she took a step back to welcome him inside.

‘Come in, come in, we’re just getting dinner started.’ Ava said happily, waving him in.

Clarence entered with a matching smile on his face, ducking slightly as he came through the door. Tallness seemed to run in the family, Ava was already a good height taller than the usual woman, but that was nothing compared to her cousin. He made Ava look small when he would look down at her slightly as they talked, he had to look down even more when it came to Sara. But Sara was used to his height by now, the three of them having come up with jokes enough times in the past.

Clarence took a good look around and knew straight away that Ava had gotten into her cleaning mood  again. Since he had first left it seemed she couldn’t help but do this every time he came back home. He found it sweet, really. He took in the smell of the food in the air and breathed a happy sigh.

‘Mmm, actual food! I’m so excited to get stuck in,’ Clarence let out eagerly, taking big steps into the living room, before crashing down onto the couch with a long sigh.

‘Make yourself at home, why don’t you?’ Ava teased out, following his steps and falling onto the couch as well.

‘I always do, Big Sis,’ Clarence said, ruffling up Ava’s hair with his hand. Ava swatted it away playfully.

‘You know I’m not actually your sister,’ Ava let out, her hand still trying to swat Clarences away from her hair. Now it was all ruined, she had put so much effort into making it neat in its usual bun. She decided to take it down now, instead. ‘Look what you made me do,’ Ava sighed out.

‘You might as well be my sister, and good, you put your hair up way too often. You need to let it down once in a while!’ Clarence told her, truthfully, Ava just rolled her eyes in response, to which  Clarence playfully punched her in the stomach for.

‘Stop!’ Ava let out, smacking his shoulder back, but it hardly affected him, Clarence just laughed instead.

‘That’s what I always tell her, glad I have some back up for once,’ Sara finally joined in, having given the two of them enough time to chat, but not wanting to leave it too long that they started a play-fight.

She had been around them enough times to know that it would happen at some point, but she’d prefer it be after dinner.

‘Oh, so you are here!’ Clarence turned round instantly to face Sara, who had come out from hiding in the corner of the kitchen.

‘You found me!’ She let out joyfully, giving Clarence a big smile as she saw the way his eyes lit up at the sight of her.

‘Stop hiding and get over here!’ Clarence told her, happily, waving his arm at her to join them. Sara came over instantly with a chuckle. ‘Didn’t think I’d see the day, my Big Sis and Little Short Stuff were finally back together.’

‘We’re not together!’ Ava and Sara both said, simultaneously, leaving Clarence to let out a big laugh at that.

‘They weren’t fooling anyone,’ Clarence thought, but he knew better than to say anything. It would happen, eventually.

‘Sure, sure,’ Clarence said simply, before standing up to give Sara a big hug too. They embraced for some time, but not as long as the hug he had with Ava, that one was special.

Still, he was more than happy to have Sara back into his life, properly, again. He never liked it when the two of them were hating each other and making things awkward at business parties. Clarence missed the days the three of them would laugh and joke as they watched everyone else pretend to enjoy the night, as they sipped on their champagne. They were good days, and he was truly glad to be able to have the two of them back together again, even if it was just temporary.

‘It’s good to have you back, Clarence,’ Sara said honestly, breaking the hug and placing her hand lightly on his arm. She gave it a teasing squeeze as she felt his bicep ‘I see the army has been treating you good!’ Sara let out in shock, surprised at how big he had gotten since she last saw him.

‘Well, I have to work hard, training every day, to become a Sergeant Major,’ Clarence told them, pausing for a moment to let it sink in for Sara.

Sara looked up at Clarence and raised her hand to her mouth in surprise.

‘You got promoted to Sergeant Major?’ Sara stated more than asked, but was still ecstatic when Clarence nodded in confirmation. ‘Well done, Clarence, we are so proud of you!’ Sara jumped in glee, wrapping her arms around him once more, and he welcomed the embraced.

‘We, huh?’ Clarence asked, teasing, as he ended the hug.

Sara’s face dropped instantly as she caught on to what he said. She opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of something to say, but then Ava stepped in for her.

‘Yeah, well, I mean I’m happy for you too, and so, we are both proud of you.’ Ava stuttered out, choosing her words carefully as she eyed Sara for help. Sara simply nodded along with what she said.

‘Exactly,’ Sara said quickly before clapping her hands together and bouncing back a step. ‘So glad to hear all the hard work is finally paying off.’

‘Right! Lucy must be so happy too,’ Ava said gently, bringing Clarences attention to her again, as Sara headed back to the stove.

‘Yes, how is your wife doing?’ Sara added as she walked to the kitchen.

‘She’s great, truly happy for both the promotion and the chance to see me again.’ Clarence told them with pride. ‘The General allowed me some time home when he made me the official Sergeant Major, saying he knew I'd want to celebrate with family.’

‘That’s great!’ Sara responded, Ava already knew this from speaking to him during the week, so she let the two of them have a moment to catch up.

‘You should have seen the look on Little Evie’s face when her Daddy came home the other night. Lucy couldn’t stop crying, and yeah, I shed a tear too.’ Clarence admitted, as he looked at the way the two women were clutching their hand to their chest at just the thought.

‘Please tell me you have that moment on video?’ Sara asked, her eyes suddenly clouding over a little. She loved hearing how his daughter was doing, but knowing that she was so happy to have him back pulled at her heart strings a little.

‘Of course, I’ll show you during dinner, I don’t want to disturb your cooking. Do you need any help by the way?’ Clarence added as an afterthought, he hated being left out and leaving others to do things for him.

The army taught him many things, and one of those was to look after himself and to always help those around him, so he was starting to feel a little restless just standing by the side. But the two women brushed it off easily, Ava moved away from him to go stand by Sara. She still didn’t trust her on her own near food just yet, so she had a small part of her that wanted to make sure the food hadn’t been burnt.

‘I was doing that fine,’ Sara let out quietly to Ava, as Ava took over the stirring.

‘You were going to burn it, I was watching you, you hardly stirred it once,’ Ava told her harshly, speaking quietly back to her. She began adding a few extra herbs and spices to the sauce, swatting away Sara’s choices.

‘I was busy talking to your cousin, whose here to visit _you_. I thought you’d like to stay with him,’ Sara pointed out, folding her arms to her chest as she gave up trying to help.

‘A cousin who is still here, by the way, not that you might notice,’ Clarence added, breaking the women away from their little squabble.

He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the way the women seemed to jump apart from each other, as if they were caught standing too close. He really didn’t know how they didn’t see it, he just put it to them being stubborn.

‘D-dinners almost ready,’ Ava mumbled out, she wasn’t really sure why she was suddenly feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, but she covered it up by standing closer to the stove.

Sara quickly moved over to the table and checked that it was all laid out properly, when she saw it was, she went to grab them glasses and took out the bottle of wine from the fridge. Ava had been sure to get the one Clarence loved the most, not caring that it was a bit pricey for a bottle of wine. It wasn’t everyday her cousin came home from the army.

‘Yes!’ Clarence all but yelled out, his hunger suddenly kicking in and he rushed over to the table eagerly. ‘It smells great by the way.’ He said kindly.

‘Ava’s cooking has surprisingly improved, you’re going to be impressed, trust me,’ Sara told him, throwing a wink to Ava. Ava felt her blush grow tenfold, but she distracted herself by setting out the food instead.

‘Dang, are you sure you’re still the same women I knew before I left? I never thought I’d hear Sara throw my Big Sis a compliment again.’ Clarence chuckled out, enjoying the way both women avoided eye contact. He was already enjoying this meal a lot more than he thought he would.

‘Enough about us, Clarence, this is about you remember? How’s things at home, it’s a shame you couldn’t find a babysitter in time for tonight, so Lucy could join.’ Ava quickly diverted the topic, going straight to a subject that she knew Clarence would be happy to talk about.

She wasn’t wrong as Clarence seemed to happily let it go, and he brightened up at the mention of his family.

‘Oh they’re great, Evie’s growing so much now. She’s not a little baby anymore, nearly two years old.’ He told them proudly, a glint in his eyes at the thought of his daughter.

Sara smiled back at him, she always loved how he had the same expressions as Ava did sometimes. They would look so much alike at times, it was hard to believe they were only cousins. They even laughed the same, Sara had come to find.

‘Wow, that’s gone so fast! She was practically a newborn the last time I saw her.’ Sara said with a small pout, not liking the thought of the little baby that was once in her arms, now a full grown toddler.

‘Well, hopefully you’ll get a chance to see her again soon, maybe even tomorrow night?’ Clarence asked timidly, not sure how this was going to go.

Ava walked over with their plates and laid it out on the table before coming to join the two now sat down already. She sat opposite Clarence and looked at him funnily before asking him to clarify.

‘What do you mean by that?’ Ava asked suspiciously.

‘Well, I was going to ask a bit later, but now that it’s been mentioned, I thought I’d just do it now.’ Clarence waffled on nervously, looking down after a while not being able to take all the eyes on him. ‘Lucy and I would like to have a night out, I want to take her on a romantic date again, seeing as it’s been so long since our last one. And well, we can’t seem to find a babysitter at the moment, so I thought I’d ask you, Big Sis. If it’s okay, for you to watch Evie, just for one night, please?’ Clarence finished, looking Ava in the eyes with a pleading expression.

Ava didn’t have the heart to say no, and she wouldn’t want to anyway, she just didn’t know why he seemed so nervous to ask.

‘Of course, Clarence, you don’t even need to ask. I’d happily look after Evie any day, what are Aunties for, right?’ Ava said, her eyes lighting up as she thought about getting the chance to see her favourite little one again.

She was never one for babies, Ava tried to avoid children as much as she could, finding them to be difficult to handle at times. But from the moment she found out Lucy was pregnant, Ava knew this child would be different.

She loved her even more when Clarence told her they would name her ‘Evie,’ after the greatest big sister he ever had. That moment still made her eyes water, every time she thought about it. She had never loved a baby so much before. She just wished she could see her more, but she got regular updates from Lucy at least.

‘Yeah, we’d be happy to help,’ Sara chimed in, when she noticed that Clarence was now looking at her, as if waiting for an answer too. When he heard that, Clarence let out a relieved sigh and began to tuck into his meal, finally.

‘Thank you both, so much, Lucy’s going to be so grateful, and I’m sure Evie’s going to love spending time with her Aunt again.’ Clarence told Ava. ‘She’s a bit of a handful, I hope you won’t mind. Oh, and you have to watch what you say around her now, she’s picking up on everything. Also, if she throws a tantrum, it’s normal, just leave her be, no matter how much she cries.’ He went on, making sure they both knew what they were getting themselves in for.

After all, he wasn’t lying when he said she wasn’t a baby anymore. Babies they could handle easily, but a terrible two-year old was a whole other thing. But they were only having her for one night, so he was sure they would be fine.

Neither Sara or Clarence, however, seemed to notice the sudden quietness that befell on Ava as they started to chatter away about Evie and the army. Ava simply sat back and smiled and nodded when she felt like she needed to, but in her mind she was going crazy. She didn’t stop to think about how Evie wasn’t a cute little baby anymore. She was now in her toddler stage, and she saw the way toddlers behaved in stores and they weren’t cute.

She loved Evie so much, of course, but the sudden realization of looking after a two year old for one whole night was kicking in, and Ava couldn’t help but be worried. Worst of all, she only had Sara to help her, Sara!

She suddenly got the strong feeling of backing out, but when she saw the grateful smile Clarence would throw her way sometimes, she knew she couldn’t.

‘It was just one night, she would be fine, it was going to be fun. Besides, how bad could one little girl really be,’ Ava thought.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took longer to update than I thought, I was so excited to write this chapter at first, but then it wasn't until half-way through that I realised this chapter was going to be hard for me to write. I had a great time writing it all, but it made me miss my nieces so much, so I'm dedicating this chapter specifically to them!  
> To my gorgeous nieces, Bubba, Evie and Lolly (their nicknames lol) I can't wait to have a whole day babysitting and struggling again, just like Ava does in this chapter.. It's what Aunties are for after all! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy watching our Ava have the time of her life looking after a crazy toddler! Beware for Annoyed!Ava, Auntie!Ava and of course Soft!Ava!!  
> Enjoy and let me know your thoughts below!! Until next time...

** Chapter Twelve **

 

It wasn’t just one night, it was the day and the night, and Ava wasn’t fine. It seemed she had got it all wrong, very wrong. Ava didn’t know how parents handled _this_ every day.

Clarence had called her up the next morning, after their meal, and asked for a change of plans. Of course, at the time, Ava was more than happy to agree with whatever her cousin needed. He asked for some more time to spend with his wife, and really, what could Ava do, but to agree, seeing as her cousin was away in the army for practically a year.

So with that, they came to an easy agreement. They stopped round after midday, giving Ava time to have her lunch with Sara, before Sara had to leave for something really important. Again, Ava was happy to let her go, saying that she would be perfectly fine with little Evie. That’s not to say that Sara didn’t feel bad for leaving, she constantly checked, even on her way out the door, that Ava wouldn’t need her to stay.

But Ava was adamant, she hardly got any time to spend with Evie anyway, and this was the one time she could finally do it. So with that, Sara departed, not before saying that she could call her anytime if she needed help. Ava knew Sara would be back for dinner, so she easily waved her off and got herself prepared to look after her favourite little one, being sure to wear something casual for the day.

When Clarence and Lucy finally arrived, Evie was fast asleep in her push-chair. Clarence told her she would be fine staying in there until her nap was done, so they let her be. Clarence and Lucy couldn’t stop thanking her for helping them, and Ava easily brushed off their words, but still Clarence wanted to be sure that she knew how grateful they truly were.

After that they began to bombard Ava endlessly with information on what to do. Lucy started to pile bags into her hands, telling Ava what each one was for and when she would need to use them, making Ava take a second to get it all in. But then she simply reassured them that they would be perfectly fine once again.

She had looked after Evie before, so it wasn’t the first time. Granted, she was a lot smaller then and barely did anything, but Ava was sure she knew what she was getting herself in for. Evie was tucked up, sound asleep, and Ava couldn’t help but look on affectionately. She reminded her so much of her cousin, but she also had a slight hint of Lucy’s features. She had Clarence’s mousy brown hair and light skin, though.

Once they were sure that Ava knew everything, and after one final check from Lucy that they had given her everything she would need, Clarence and Lucy made their way out. Not before also telling her that she could give them a call too, if things got too much. Clarence felt bad for leaving her for so long, but Ava knew that the couple needed this. They needed time to just be together, and she would be fine looking after Evie for them.

Ava was sure that the day would go smoothly, how could it not with a perfect, sweet little thing sleeping soundly near her. Ava kept telling herself that everything would be fine.

That lasted for all of two hours. Once Evie awoke from her midday nap, (having a good hour of rest, like Lucy said she would need) Evie took one look around at the unfamiliar place, saw the woman coming over to her to reassure her, and then had a full blown meltdown.

Instantly Ava panicked, she didn’t know what to do. She came running over to her, taking her out of the push-chair she was still lying in, and shushed her as much as she could. Evie wasn’t having any of it, though, when Ava started to take her coat and shoes off, Evie began kicking and screaming profusely. Her eyes welled up with big tears, snot began to run down her face and she was crying with all she could give.

This was definitely _not_ something Ava was prepared for. From that moment, Ava began to reconsider everything she had said before. But still, she powered through, she would be fine. They would have a great day, she knew it, Evie was just unprepared for the sudden change when she woke up. She had only just woken up after all, she hadn’t completely got her bearings together yet.

So Ava remained calm, taking deep, soothing breaths to calm her nerves, and she carried on. She picked her up and began dancing her around the room, telling her softly that ‘she was okay, that she was with her Auntie Ava now, she didn’t need to worry.’

Evie still screamed, regardless, but her kicking and moving around had begun to stop, so Ava saw it as progress. She walked them over to the television, remembering what Clarence had said about her liking to rest and watch some baby shows when she woke up from her naps. So Ava took that in mind and put on whatever baby T.V show she could find, she wasn’t really used to anything that was being shown, it had been a while since she last had to sit through children’s T.V.

But it had seemed to work well enough, when she flicked through and managed to land on a channel that Evie seemed to recognize. Evie pointed her small hand out to the screen and smiled straight away, Ava felt relief wash over her. She stood with her for a moment longer, before seeing how Evie began to rest in her arms. Ava felt her small weight begin to fall on her, Evie’s little head rested onto her shoulder, and Ava felt her heart warm at the contact.

She wrapped her up in her arm’s even more, before slowly walking them over to the couch. When Evie didn’t make a sound, she got them comfortable on the seat. Evie rested, calmly, on her stomach as Ava propped her feet up across the couch, Evie was a lot heavier than she remembered. Her arms were starting to tire already, and she hadn’t even held her for too long.

Evie remained happily watching the show for a good half an hour or so. Ava begun to zone out from the screen a while ago, when she had enough of trying to figure out the weird storyline in the baby show. Or lack of, more like.

But she came to, when she started to feel Evie get restless in her arms, so she put her down on the floor and chuckled as Evie went racing to the bag full of toys her cousin gave her. She went over to join her and they happily played a game of ‘tea parties’ with Evie’s stuffed animals, and she even taught her how to ‘clink’ their toy cups together. Ava felt a warmth flood inside her at the way Evie giggled and mumbled to herself, in her barely there words. She had come to find that Evie knew how to speak a lot more than she thought she would for her age, but Ava still had to listen properly to really understand what she said sometimes.

Ava couldn’t help but watch Evie play with a brightness in her eyes, though. She had grown so much, Ava knew she needed to make sure to spend more time looking after her.

Or so, she thought anyway, that calm only lasted for so long. When Ava began to smell something strange coming from the little one sitting next to her, she knew it was time for a diaper change. So she pulled Evie up and away from her toys, and started to grab the changing bag Lucy gave to her earlier.

As soon as Evie saw the diaper in Ava’s hand, the craziness kicked in again. It got worse when Ava had put Evie down onto the changing mat, and Evie began to scream once more. Ava shushed her as much as she could, but Evie wasn’t taking it, she began to move around on the mat which made changing her difficult. Ava had to keep her legs still, when she began thrashing them around in the air.

Ava breathed deep sighs as she continued to tell Evie (and also herself) that ‘she was fine, she was almost done and she didn’t need to cry anymore.’ But Evie refused to listen, crying even more so instead. When Ava finished changing her, she lifted Evie up and told her ‘she was all good now,’ Evie took that opportunity to push her back on the shoulder. For a little girl, her push was strong, and Ava opened her mouth in shock.

‘Evie, that’s not nice,’ Ava told her sternly, looking the little one in the eyes. Evie instantly cried more at the seriousness in Ava’s voice, and Ava just let out a sigh.

She closed her eyes for a second and breathed in, before thinking that maybe she was just hungry. It had been a while since she had her nap, and it was getting time for her to have something to eat, so Ava began to get up.

‘You know what, I think it’s time for you to have some lunch, don’t you think?’ Ava told her, Evie started to stop her pretend crying a small bit, when she saw Ava heading to the kitchen.

Ava went to the bag filled with her main things; like clothes and snacks and her bottle for later in the night. She found the small container that had Evie’s lunch all prepared already, she just needed to heat it up a bit in the microwave.

When she did that, she picked up Evie and placed her on the countertop and stood in between her legs. They didn’t have a highchair for her, so Ava thought this would have to do. Ava brought her baby spoon up to Evie’s lips and tried to feed her, but Evie took one look at the green slush on the spoon and immediately moved her head away. Ava just let out a hard sigh, before trying again. Evie again moved away, and this time let out a high pitched ‘NO!’

‘So she knew the word ‘no’, great’ Ava thought, this was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

After trying to feed her for a good fifteen minutes, only managing to get her to eat the cut up grapes and the yoghurt, Ava relented trying to feed her the rest. The green goo, that Ava didn’t even know what it was meant to be, ended up being thrown all over her shirt, during Ava’s fourth attempt at getting her to eat it.The small chicken nuggets and peas were thrown over Ava’s shoulder, and were all over the floor. Ava didn’t even consider cleaning it up straight away, she simply put Evie down and told her to go play if she wanted to.

Evie instantly made a run for the living room, and Ava went over to the bag to grab Evie’s baby-wipes. She wiped off the mess on her shirt, but it was stained on their now, Ava didn’t even get a chance to change, though, because when she walked over to try and clean Evie, she noticed she wasn’t in the living room anymore. She walked over to the kitchen, but she wasn’t there either.

‘Evie!’ Ava began calling out, but she didn’t hear a reply, Ava’s heart began to drop.

This wasn’t good, she hadn’t even looked after her for half a day and she had already lost her cousin’s daughter! Ava began frantically looking for her, she wasn’t in the bathroom or in her bedroom. So Ava ran into Sara’s room, hoping so much that she’d be there.

When she saw the door to Sara’s walk-in wardrobe was wide open, Ava let out the biggest sigh of relief, and rushed over to find Evie manically pulling out all the clothes inside Sara’s drawers. Tops, dresses, and pants were already chucked all over the floor and Ava groaned in frustration.

‘EVIE!’ She let out, ‘No, this is bad, you’re not allowed to be going through people’s things.’ She told her as calmly as she could, going over to stop Evie from causing even more mess.

But then she stopped short when she noticed a familiar picture still standing in the middle of the shelf in Sara’s wardrobe. It was the picture of her that Ava had put in there the first week she moved in. Ava looked at it with both a fondness and confusion, not knowing why Sara would still have that in her wardrobe when she didn’t need to anymore.

She thought she would have thrown it in the bin a long time ago. The picture that was still in the kitchen, Ava understood because it was there for show. But this one was in a place no one would ever see it, except Sara.

Ava didn’t get much time to ponder on the picture, though, when Evie let out a squeal as she began to pull out the shoes that were lined in a row on Sara’s shoe-rack. That’s when Ava had to draw the line, she knew Sara would freak if Evie ruined her designer shoes. So she immediately picked her up and took her away from the mess she had created.

Evie began to cry all over again, but by this time, Ava didn’t even have it in her to try and reassure her. She knew what Clarence meant now, by leaving her be. She knew toddlers threw tantrums, but she had no idea it would be so often. ‘Clarence and Lucy deserved awards for handling this every day,’ Ava thought to herself.

From then on, it was a constant battle for Ava to get Evie to calm down. She tried getting her to play again, but that only lead in screams and toys getting thrown around the room. To which Ava would tell her off, gently, but would then lead to Evie crying once again.

She put on her favourite show on the T.V to try and distract her. But that only lasted for a little while, before Evie again began to cry, as she noticed Ava wasn’t in the living room anymore. She had only gone to the kitchen quickly to get a drink, when she heard her cries, so Ava came rushing over and picked her up with soothing words of reassurance. She gave her some crisps for a snack, figuring she was probably still hungry, which seemed to work as she happily ate it all.

**

When seven pm came around, much more quickly than Ava thought it would, she knew she needed Sara to come back. Evie had stopped crying for the last few minutes, but Ava was getting so exhausted and she still needed to make her dinner. She knew she looked like a mess, her hair that was tied up, was now disheveled during the mayhem of the day. Her top was all sticky from being covered in Evie’s tears and snot and the food too.

So from that point in time, Ava was more than ready to have some help. She gave Sara a call, and was so relived to hear that she was nearly home that Ava didn’t even stop herself from saying how glad she was to hear that. Sara apologized for being away for so long, but Ava didn’t mind that. She wasn’t going to stop Sara from getting on with her day, Evie was _her_ niece after all. Ava was just more than ready to have some back up for the night.

Ava hung up the phone with a small smile, before she began to get Evie ready for dinner. Sara came rushing in just as Evie was done eating. Ava was so relieved that this meal had gone better than the last one. She figured Evie was probably too hungry to try and misbehave this time round.

Sara bypassed all the mess and chaos she saw when she first entered the apartment. Ava warned her that it looked like a bomb had gone off in the place, and she understood when Ava said she didn’t have time to clean it up.

She was surprised, though, to see that Ava seemed to be doing just fine when she walked into the kitchen and saw Ava giggling away, as she spun Evie around in her arms playfully. Evie let out the cutest laugh, as Ava made ‘whooshing’ noises with each spin.

‘It sure doesn’t seem like you need my help,’ Sara said lightly, letting her presence be known.

Ava stopped short at the sound and her smile grew ten times more, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Sara, finally home at last.

‘Oh my Gosh, you don’t understand how relieved I am to see you,’ Ava told her in all honesty, letting out a relieved sigh as she did so. ‘Evie’s been a lot harder to handle than I thought.’

‘Well, Clarence did warn you. But it seems like you have everything under control, Auntie Ava,’ Sara told her playfully.

Just as Ava was about to reply and tell her just how wrong she was, Evie stopped her by letting out a loud ‘At-thie,’ and caused Ava to pause for a second.

‘Did she just?’ Ava began quietly, not really knowing if she heard her correctly.

Evie hadn’t ever called her Auntie yet, mainly because Ava didn’t get a chance to see her often, and because she was still at a young age, Ava didn’t think she would know who she was properly yet. But when Evie yet again said a happy ‘At-thie!’ Ava’s heart grew so much more.

Ava looked back and forth, from the little toddler in her arms, to Sara watching on with the biggest smile on her face, her bright blue eyes shining at the sight in front of her.

‘Yes, that’s right baby girl, I am your Auntie!’ Ava said so softly, her eyes never looking away from Evie. She didn’t think she could love her more than she did at that moment.

‘Ava this is amazing!’ Sara told her with glee, slowly walking over to them, and coming face to face with Evie. ‘Hi, little Evie, remember me, Sara?’ She asked her, putting on a baby-talk voice.

Ava couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the sound. Evie looked at her with a smile and put her hand out for Sara to take. Sara grabbed a hold of it before giving her small hand a kiss.

‘Okay, how about we get you cleaned up before bed, yeah. You’ve made such a mess all over you.’ Sara told her, still using her light, playful voice. Evie seemed to take it all in happily and kept a hold of Sara’s hand.

Ava watched on in shock, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She hadn’t seen Evie be so calm all day, she didn’t know Sara had this side to her. Ava was amazed.

‘If you’d like to grab her pajamas and things, I’ll get started on Evie’s bath,’ Sara informed.

Ava just nodded her head in agreement, still in slight shock from what she just saw. After that, the night seemed to go a lot smoother than Ava expected. Evie seemed to be drawn to Sara so much, she never stopped looking at her or trying to grab her hand, which Sara happily held onto every time.

They both got her washed and cleaned, Evie loving the bath so much, she started to pick up a fuss when they took her out, but Ava expected as much. She knew she was getting tired, especially when she saw Evie kept rubbing her eyes with her hand.

They then got her dressed into her cute Peppa Pig pajama top and pants, and Sara took over holding her and rocking her, slowly, in front of the T.V, as Ava made her night bottle.

When she managed to get it warmed enough that the milk wasn’t too hot, spraying the milk on her wrist to check the temperature every now and then, she walked over to Sara. Sara gladly let Ava take a hold of her, and she watched on as Ava calmly rocked Evie in her arms, feeding her the bottle of milk with her free hand.

Seeing Ava like this, staring in awe at the little toddler in her arms, as she hummed a familiar tune under her breath, which made Evie begin to close her eyes slowly, Sara couldn’t help but feel something pull inside her. She felt an ache grow in her heart, but not one in any pain, but more so, fondness. One so strong that Sara felt it grow inside her. It was the best kind of pain, one she didn’t want to ever go away, until she remembered the deal.

Then Sara’s heart would ache in a different way, but she tried to not think about it. She pushed that pain away, and stored it for another time to deal with. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy this moment, here and now.

Sara went to switch the lights off fully, when she noticed Evie begin to fall asleep, while Ava put the bottle down onto the coffee table. She rocked them slowly towards the couch, not wanting to risk waking her up in the slightest – she had heard enough of Evie’s cries for the day.

When she thought it was okay, Ava sat back onto the seat, bringing Evie into her even more, so that her head was on her shoulder, and then rested back onto the couch’s armrest. Sara went over and helped Ava get comfortable with lifting her legs up and turning it over, so they could spread out on the couch too.

Ava let out a grateful ‘Thank you,’ as she watched Sara move Evie properly onto her stomach too. Sara then went to the bathroom quickly, and came back with a thin blanket, she opened it up and spread it over the two lying calmly on the couch. Ava hummed cosily, as she felt Sara tuck them in.

Ava wrapped her arms around the little girl, even tighter, once they were both comfortable, and straight away, she felt the exhaustion creep up to her. Now that she was fully rested, she could feel her eyes begin to droop, but she tried to fight them awake.

Evie then let out a tiny cry, her eyes were still shut, but she began to whimper. Ava just started to shush her gently, putting her head near her ear, as she started to hum once again.

‘Sing it to her, Ava. I think she’d like it,’ Sara whispered, not wanting to risk making Evie’s cry worse.

Ava looked back at her quickly, almost as if she forgot she was there for a moment, before she gave a small nod and started to sing to Evie lightly.

‘Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings…’

‘These are a few of my favourite things…’ Sara joined in quietly.

She moved so that she was sitting on the floor, but leaning against the two of them on the couch. Sara’s hand came up to rest on Evie and she gently rubbed soothing circles on her tiny back.

‘Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, doorbells and sleigh bells, and schnitzel with noodles...’ Ava started to sing again, before Sara took over.  
‘Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favorite things…’

Evie’s tiny cries began to stop as the two women sang, warm words of comfort, from a song that they both held dear to them. Ava began to yawn after a while, and so Sara took over, more than happy to sing gently, as she fondly watched Ava and Evie begin to fall asleep.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, this took way too long to update, I know, I can only apologise! I blame the Easter (or Spring) break and I just had so much to do over the holiday, travelled way too much I barely got time to write, I'm sorry!  
> I hope this long, over 6,000 word chapter makes up for it though! :) I think it's the longest one I've done for this fic so far, and I really like how this turned out. It might be one of my favourite chapters so far... you'll soon see why... :P
> 
> Thank you for sticking around to read this and I truly love every kudos and comment that this gets, and thank you to those who commented and mentioned how late the next update was, you gave me the push I needed to write this! And boy was this fun to write!  
> Hope you enjoy and until next time... :D

** Chapter Thirteen **

 

The days soon passed by, and yet Ava found she still hadn’t brought up the picture she had found in Sara’s closet. A part of her kept blaming it on the fact that they had both been busy lately. Ava with her work and Sara with keeping up appearances in the public eye. But deep down, Ava knew it was more so because she didn’t know if she wanted to know why Sara still had that image of her in her closet, kept safe and hidden away. It wasn’t something that needed to be there, and yet it was.

Ava stopped thinking too much into after a few days, believing it to be nothing important. For all she knew, Sara could have simply forgotten all about it and just hadn’t thought to throw it out. Somehow, though, a small part in Ava doubted that very much. But again, she shook that off and decided to keep herself busy with work, the one thing she could always rely on and never have to question.

So that’s where they found themselves, day after day, caught up in their daily routines to the point that it all simply became natural for the two women to be together. Even the bickering had come to a stop at some point in time, both finding their days too busy to find anything meager to complain about. Plus, they had the extra bonus of Clarence and Evie coming in to visit once more before he headed back to the army, that was a good couple of weeks ago now.

As well as that, Ava’s mother still came in to check up on them each week, as per the agreement. So they both found it simply became easier to not have the added stress of Theresa moaning about how they needed to stop their arguing, and found a small humour in seeing the shock on her face when she came in to see them perfectly at peace with one another, for a change.

Ava thought that if things carried on the way they were, the deal could actually go by quite easily and neither would have to worry about it ending badly. The way they were going, she thought maybe they might even have a chance to keep a good friendship out of all this. They could both go their own ways and happily see each other in work functions, without having to worry about hating each other anymore. Ava quite liked the thought of that.

The thing with thoughts, though, is that they simply are just thoughts. Things never do seem to work out the way you think they will. Ava soon came to figure this out the hard way, when she came home from work one day to find her father sitting, calmly, on the living room couch.

Her father never came to visit, and when he did it was usually work related. So this, Ava knew, could only be related to one thing, and she didn’t like the thought of where this was headed. Ava took in a deep breath and paused for a moment, she needed time to prepare herself for what was bound to come. So she decided to recall what lead her up to this particular moment in time.

**

**A week ago…**

‘Ava,’ Sara said curtly as she dashed about in the kitchen, getting herself ready to leave as she had a busy work day scheduled.

One that Ava wouldn’t know much about, seeing as she was getting ready to head out the door for work herself, always ready to leave much earlier than Sara.

‘Yes, Miss Lance,’ Ava said mockingly, knowing how much it irritated Sara when she used her formal name.

She grinned at the way Sara rolled her eyes, she was too predictable sometimes.

‘You, Miss Sharpe,’ Sara threw back cockily, ‘need to be home by seven and packed for a two night stay by eight, then ready to head out by eight, thirty on the dot. I’ll have a car waiting for us.’ Sara told her sternly, looking at her in full business mode, before turning to open the fridge.

Ava simply gawked, stunned as she froze in place by the door, one shoe on, while she was about to put her shoe on the other foot. She shook her head quickly as the fast words Sara had just drilled into her, came through.

‘Okay, erm, do I get a say in any of this at all?’ Ava asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

‘Nope,’ Sara said simply, popping the ‘P’ as she did so. ‘We’re going to my friends barbeque party, Amaya and Nate – you remember them.’ Sara told her as if it was a fact, turning to face Ava once more.

‘It’s a special celebration, apparently, though no one knows why. But we’re to be there for tonight, have a party tomorrow and then ready to leave the next day, so it shouldn’t be too much of a hassle for you.’ Sara filled in easily, as if she had been ready to say all this for a while, which Ava wouldn’t doubt she had been.

This wasn’t the first time Sara knew about outside arrangements before her, and then told her about it at the last minute. It was almost like she never expected Ava to have plans of her own. She never usually did have plans, but that wasn’t the point.

‘You couldn’t have told me this sooner? I need to book days off in advance Sara, you know that.’ Ava huffed out, annoyed at the way Sara handled things.

She stood up quickly, her shoe now on and reached for her jacket and suitcase by the door.

‘That’s why I already booked your days off for you, I do know people in your workplace, remember. Even your father knows and has agreed for us to go. Everything is sorted and arranged, all you need to do is get yourself ready in time to leave. Do you think you can handle that?’ Sara asked her pettily, loving the way Ava rolled her eyes in irritation, knowing that for once she couldn’t argue back.

‘Of course I can. I guess I’ll be home for seven then.’ Ava agreed with a small huff, she didn’t exactly have a choice by the sound of it.

Sara seemed to have it all figured out for them, like usual. Sara just gave her a wide grin and a mocking ‘thumbs up’, which only annoyed Ava further. So with that Ava grabbed her things and opened the door.

‘Good, because I’d really like to be there for this, so _you_ have to be there too.’ Sara called out after her, raising her voice enough so she could hear, Ava just let out a sigh.

‘Yes, honey, of course. Your wish is my command.’ Ava let out sarcastically, before taking her leave. It seemed she now had plans after all.

**

They made it to Nate’s family cabin, one that he had inherited from his grandparents a few years ago and since has been using it as a holiday home, which has come in useful for small parties and gatherings such as this.

Ava had to admit, she was dreading this whole ordeal from the moment Sara told her she _had_ to be there. But once she saw how nice the wooden cabin looked (even having a gate that lead to a long drive-through, which gave them a chance to gaze at the forests around them), she started to feel slightly better about this small time away.

For once, she wasn’t actually thinking about work and what she was missing, and if Gary really was the right choice to lead whilst she was away. All those thoughts left her the moment she entered Nate’s home, with Amaya right beside him, the pair looking like the picture perfect couple out in the wilderness.

They both seemed so free, calm and reserved, as if they had become one with the nature around them. Ava guessed they might have, too, seeing as they had been staying there for some time now.

She didn’t blame them at all, though, the cabin was a good two-storey tall with high ceilings, and a refurbished kitchen out-back that lead out to the spacious garden. The home was quite impressive, with five bedrooms and three bathrooms, Ava can see why the two of them would rather live here then in the city with everyone else. They weren’t too far away for people to visit, the journey had only been a good hour for them. The whole time, Ava wondered if Sara was just tricking her into going God knows where, when she noticed them driving out of the city.

But she gets it now, this place is the perfect escape, no one would be able to find them here and Ava knows that’s something Sara’s most likely grateful for. As much as she loves their fans, she knows the pressure of being known to the public was starting to get to her, every time she came home looking exhausted just from trying to get into the building each day.

Things were calming down, slightly, now that everyone knew about them living together and seeing them holding hands in the street once or twice in outings, something of which they knew they would have to do to keep the press happy.

Out here, though, they didn’t have anyone to impress, but themselves. Sara’s friends knew they weren’t ‘really together,’ so they didn’t have to fake loving touches or gentle smiles, like they would when they went out in the city. Here, they could simply be Ava and Sara, two separate people just going to a barbeque with friends.

The first night was a simple night in, everyone having come from their own places, some having longer journeys than others. So Nate and Amaya knew they would all want to have a restful night. Mick was eager to get to the alcohol cabinet as soon as he arrived, which wasn’t very surprising to most people.

Ava just didn’t think she would ever see a man drink three bottles of beer in one go, all because he couldn’t have anything on his drive over there. Now, that was impressive. But once he had his liquor, Mick seemed to go back to his usual self and clambered up to his guest room for the night, not before bringing four more bottles of beer with him.

Nate reassured them that they had bought three times as much beer so they would have enough for everyone tomorrow, and for Mick too. That made them chuckle. He then showed Ray and Jax to their room that they said they didn’t mind sharing, seeing as it had two separate beds anyway.

Leaving Zari with her own room, and Sara and Ava with their room to share, with a very comfortable looking double bed. Amaya apologized, but they both reassured them that it would be fine, they would only be staying for two nights.

So with that everyone had decided to sleep in for the night, seeing as they all arrived pretty late. By the time both women had gotten themselves ready for bed, they were exhausted. Sara collapsed onto the right side of the bed with Ava sleeping on the left, the two moving as far away as they could, to give each other space.

Then, with the sounds of Mick’s loud snores, Zari shouting at the screen as she played her video game all night, and Ray and Jax chatting and laughing (not so very quietly) from the room next door, they both quickly fell asleep.

**

The party was going great, the sunshine was out all day, bringing some good heat with it. So much so that people were barely wearing clothes. Amaya, Zari and Sara had all gone with bikinis, shorts, and a light jacket, even though they didn’t need that with the heat this strong. Jax had gone with no shirt and swimming trunks and was sitting by the edge of the pool, with his legs in the water, a bottle of beer in hand, like most of them were.

The girls were lounging on deck chairs by the pool, getting their tans going. While Ray, Nate and Ava were wearing shorts and a shirt, the latter two wearing sun hats, and were happily standing around the barbeque, Ray enjoyed being in charge of the grill, with Nate helping now and then.

‘This really is a great place, Nate,’ Ava told him happily, looking around at the beautiful sights around them.

‘Oh yeah, it might not be much to some people. But Amaya and I are seeing it now like a second home,’ he said cheerfully, a warm smile on his face at the mention of his girlfriend.

‘Don’t you mean like your ‘new home,’ you’re barely living in the city anymore,’ Ray joined in, his all too familiar perky smile in place.

‘That is true.’ Nate pointed to him, with a beer in hand, in agreement. ‘But I can’t really say much else at the moment, otherwise it’ll ruin the surprise.’ Nate added, quickly glancing back to Amaya, checking that she was still sitting on the deck chair.

‘Yes, what is this celebration of yours? Sara doesn’t even know, and I know Amaya likes to tell her everything that’s going on.’ Ava pointed out, knowing how much Sara was dying to know what their secret was, but acting nonchalant for the sake of the others.

Ava could see it, though. The never-ending questions in her eyes, the tightness in her lips, she knows Sara’s thinking about it right now, but she’s chosen to be quiet on the deck chairs instead. Surprises really aren’t Sara’s thing, unless it’s for other people.

‘Don’t worry, all will be revealed in due time. I have a good feeling that Amaya won’t be able to keep it hidden all day anyway.’ Nate filled them in, lowering his voice slightly as he said the last part.

Ray just chuckled and nodded in agreement, before going back to turn the food. It was starting to smell so good now, Ava was eager for the burger and hot dogs, she could eat so much right now. They hadn’t had much of a breakfast in anticipation of the barbeque.

‘It’s nearly done, guys!’ Ray let out, perkily, as he placed the burgers onto a plate with the toasted buns too.

Nate bounced in excitement, as he started preparing the cheese and the salad for people. Zari and Jax both came running to the grill at the mention of food. Mick came out from hiding away in the kitchen, drinking most of the beers, but had a smile on his face when he saw the food. Ava guessed he was just getting really hungry, that’s why he was in a bit of a mood. She let him get his food first.

Then Sara joined her from the back of the line, Sara poked her side, which made Ava turn around to face her.

‘Hey, what was that for?’ Ava exaggerated the pain, by rubbing where she poked her.

‘You beat me to the food, jerk.’ Sara teased, playfully.

‘Well, you should have been standing by the grill like me, instead of trying to get a tan over there.’ Ava taunted, with a fake smile.

‘I _need_ to be out in the sun pretty much all day, if I even stand a chance of getting a tan, have you not seen how pale I am!’ Sara exclaimed in irritation, bringing her arm up for Ava to look at.

‘Oh, honey, I’d say I’d swap places with you, but I love how easily I tan.’ Ava shrugged, teasing her back.

‘Lucky for some.’ Sara let out with a small pout, as she crossed her arms.

Ava rocked side to side slightly, before letting out a groan.

‘Fine, would you like to go next? If you can’t get a tan after sunbathing all day, the least I can do is make sure you get some food.’ Ava asked her, while moving out of the line and allowing Sara to take her place.

‘Seriously? There might not be any burgers left by the time you get there. Mick takes like three.’ Sara double checked before moving from her place.

Ava just gave her a tight-lipped smile, her belly screaming at her to not do this, knowing she’d only be left the burnt hot dog no one wanted. But she also knew how hungry Sara was, and well, she didn’t even have to think about it. She simply nodded and Sara moved up, bouncing in her step a little as she got closer to the food.

Ava thought correctly, by the time she got there everyone had taken at least two burgers each, Sara only having one. Ava then had to wait for the next batch of burgers before she could get one. But she did have a hot dog and some salad to calm her stomach while she waited.

Sara winced at the sight of her food, or lack of, on her plate.

‘It’s just a few minutes wait, I’ll be fine.’ Ava tried to reassure her. ‘Now go back and burn yourself away, it’s funny to see you try.’ Ava chuckled out at the end.

Sara’s face dropped at her words and she flipped her off as she walked away, her burger in her other hand. Ava watched her leave with a smirk.

‘There’s an awful lot of teasing going on in that relationship.’ Amaya pointed out, resting her arm on top of Nate’s shoulders as he munched on a burger.

‘We don’t have an actual ‘relationship’ you know.’ Ava told them again, using finger quotes as she said it, not knowing how many times both she and Sara had to tell them that.

‘I beg to differ.’ Mick grunted, as he took his plateful of burgers and hot dogs in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other, and made his way to the deck chairs.

‘Even Mick can see it.’ Nate laughed loudly, still surprised at how clueless the two women could be.

‘There’s nothing to ‘see’ because none of this is real.’ Ava let out, getting irritated that none of them could seem to see how fake it all was.

‘You can keep fooling yourself about that Ava, but it doesn’t take a genius to see the way Sara looks at you… it’s not how she’s ever looked at anyone else before.’ Amaya started, gently, her words hitting Ava harder than she’d care to admit.

‘If you mean in hatred, then that’s nothing new, she’s had that look for years.’ Ava decided to play coy, not liking where the conversation was headed.

‘You can’t be that oblivious Ava, even _I_ can see it.’ Ray joined in, agreeing with the others.

‘See what?’ Ava exclaimed, getting annoyed by their hidden meanings.

‘The twinkle in her eyes when she looks at you.’ Amaya began, with a light smile in place.

‘The smile on her face when you tease her back,’ Nate added, one eyebrow raising as he looked at Ava.

‘The look on her face when you do something unexpected…’ Ray tagged in, his smile growing fonder at the mention of his friends’ happiness. ‘Like allowing her to eat first.’

‘Even Nate wouldn’t do that for me.’ Amaya said honestly, her eyes narrowing as she watched Nate take the last bite of his burger.

He closed his mouth quickly, before giving her a tight-lipped smile. Amaya just shook her head and took his hat from him and placed it on her head.

‘All of that is called Love, Ava, and if you can’t see that, then I don’t know what will make you see.’ Amaya added, telling her earnestly, as she looked her in the eyes.

Ava took in a deep breath at the sound of that word… ‘Love.’ She hadn’t heard that in a long time, and she definitely didn’t think she would ever hear that from Sara again. She shook her head from the thought and looked at Sara’s friends firmly. Her irritation had finally reached its peak.

‘What Sara and I have, is anything but. We care about each other now, so maybe that’s what you’re all seeing instead. Don’t try and kid yourselves otherwise.’ Ava spat out once and for all, her eyes not leaving any of theirs.

She took in the way their faces began to drop at her words, Ray’s mouth opening and closing slightly like he had something to say, but thought better of it.

With that, Ava left her finished plate to the side and made her way over to the others by the pool. She needed something fresh to cool her sudden annoyance. This party was going on for far too long.

**

An hour or so later and Ava was suddenly coming back to herself now. She knew she shouldn’t have snapped at Sara’s friends like that, they were only trying to be helpful, maybe to help them get through the rest of the deal. At least, that’s what Ava chose to believe. But they didn’t know how well things were going for them right now, something like a declaration of love would only ruin things, and that was not something Ava was willing to do.

She took in their words, but knew not to think much of it. If Sara did feel that way for her, she was sure she would know. Sara had felt that way about her before, Ava would recognise the feeling anywhere. She didn’t feel that same feeling now. So she knew it wasn’t true.

Ava decided to let herself enjoy the rest of the party, it wasn’t long until they would all be back home anyway, and they didn’t get to enjoy themselves this freely often. So Ava let Sara sunbathe for a little while longer, before she got her to stand up and moved her slowly by the pool.

Sara kept giving her weird looks, and that only spurred Ava on more. When she had her just by the edge of the pool, Sara knew what she was doing. She was just about to tell her ‘No’ and that ‘she wouldn’t dare,’ but Ava beat her to it, by pushing her straight into the pool. Sara didn’t go without a fight, though, and held onto Ava’s wrist as she pushed her, bringing Ava down with her.

They quickly floated back up to the top and took in deep breaths of air, before Ava turned to face Sara with a menacing look in her eyes. Sara didn’t get a chance to turn away, as Ava leaped on top of her and brought her back under the water again, Sara flailing about for a second before she came back up for air.

The two of them then proceeded to splash each other, Sara getting Ava back for the push in the water, their laughter filled the open air. Then they heard splashes coming from all around them, they turned to see everyone else had done the same and were now joining them in the pool. Jax shouted ‘About damn time!’ as he took a major splash in the pool, making everyone scream.

They all swam about for a moment, giggling away, and that’s when Nate and Amaya, suddenly swimming in the middle of the pool, called everyone’s attention. They all stopped splashing and dunking each other for a second, as they looked towards the happy couple in the center.

‘We definitely didn’t plan on telling you guys this in the pool. But hey, we’re all here now and what better way to reveal our surprise then right here.’ Nate told them all, his voice filled with nothing but warmth, as he went from looking at everyone before him, to the woman swimming next to him.

Amaya looked him in the eyes for one final moment, giving him a small nod, and with that as confirmation Nate shouted out.

‘WE’RE ENGAGED!’ He threw his fist up in the air, as all the guys shouted out a happy ‘Yeah!’ Swimming over to him to congratulate them.

Amaya lifted her hand up and then turned a ring, that was on her ring finger, around so that everyone could see the shiny diamond, glistening in the sun. She had kept it hidden the whole time, making it look like a plain ring, but now that the rock was out it was clear for everyone to see. The girls let out a massive scream, Sara splashed extra hard so water went everywhere, before they all swam closer to the couple.

They all gathered round and took turns hugging the couple, as best they could, whilst floating in water. Congratulations and high fives were thrown around everywhere, Jax lets out a groan and rolled his eyes when Zari cockily told him to ‘pay up.’

After that the party was in full swing. Ray went inside to grab the speakers and with music blaring, food coming and going, and everyone swimming and playing games in the pool, Ava found that she could happily spend more days just like this.

She knew now why her friends meant so much to her, because for Sara, they weren’t just her friends. It was times like this, when they made big announcements and couldn’t wait to reveal the next stages of their lives to each other that it became clear to Ava.

They were a family, and despite Ava giving them the cold shoulder for a long time, and even recently snapping at them, Amaya accepted her apology whole-heartedly and told her that as long as Sara was happy, they were happy.

Ava wished she had friends like this, but being there in that moment with them, knowing that they were all used to having her around now, she was beginning to feel like she was one of them too.

**

Ava and Sara finally found themselves alone in their guest room after the party had come to an end. Sara stumbled, not so gracefully, into the room with Ava giggling and trying to hold her up, not too far behind. They all might have had a few too many cocktails and beer throughout the day, leading the newly engaged couple to get so drunk, that by nine they were practically all over each other, so much so that Zari kicked them out of their own garden and told them to ‘take it upstairs.’ Nate and Amaya happily left, their mouths never disconnecting as they made their way inside, the sound of Zari fake gagging in the background.

Ava having been the only slightly less intoxicated one, with Zari not too far behind, they took it upon themselves to gather everyone inside. Ray was easily lead with the promise of the song ‘Good Morning’ sung to him before he went to sleep, Jax tried his best to help bring the tall guy upstairs, but not being too useful, seeing as he was laughing and half-falling everywhere himself.

‘I’ll help with these two, so long as you take Mick upstairs,’ Zari had told Ava, which she agreed with.

Mick wasn’t too much of a problem once she had gotten him to get up, it was waking him up that was hard.

He had been the first to pass out sometime around eight, after Ray began his endless singing of ‘Singing in the Rain’ with unprompted commentary about the whole film that hardly anyone paid attention to. Instead, they turned it into a drinking game where they took sips every time Ray said ‘Singing in the Rain,’ and/or mentioned the main characters’ lives, and how great that time period was for films.

Safe to say if the others didn’t get drunk before that game, they certainly did after, which is what lead one, Sara Lance, to become so drunk she couldn’t stop laughing at random things. Ava had never seen her laugh so much, she cried, before. It was truly a sight to behold, and she made sure to watch every minute of it.

It took a few pushes and hard shoves, with loud shouts of ‘Mick, get up!’ But after a while, Ava finally managed to get the tall, broody man up and out of the deck chair he had claimed his own. They both headed inside, Mick in front, Ava then wrapped her arm around a very intoxicated Sara, and helped her up the stairs. One step at a time, because apparently ‘the stairs were moving like Harry Potter, Ava!’ Ava simply giggled and agreed the whole time.

That’s what lead them to now, with Sara half awake, as she stumbled into the room, already pulling at the bottom of her top, trying to get it off her. But Ava quickly rushed to her side and held her arms down before she could.

‘Oh, someones getting a little close for comfort,’ Sara teased out, turning to face Ava who had her arms still wrapped around her.

‘Okay, Miss Lance, whatever you say. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t do anything you’ll regret in the morning.’ Ava told her playfully, her smile never leaving her face.

Sara’s face instantly dropped, and her arms fell to her side. She cocked her head to the side and looked up at Ava through her eyelashes. Ava took in a breath at the sight in front of her.

‘Oh, why do you have to go and say something like that?’ Sara groaned out, putting her hands up to her face.

‘Say what?’ Ava asked back in confusion, things had suddenly taken a turn, but now she wanted to know what was truly playing on Sara’s mind.

‘You know what!  Being all nice and caring, like wanting to make sure I don’t regret anything! Normal people would see this opportunity and have their way with me, especially since your slightly drunk too.’ Sara admitted honestly.

Ava’s heart sank at her words, did she really think she would just use her like that, and then what, just leave her in the morning as if she was a one night thing? She clearly didn’t know her at all if that’s what she thought.

‘I would never do something like that, especially not with you, Sara. You mean way too much to me.’ Ava said, her bright blue eyes suddenly locking onto Sara’s own.

Sara gasped at her words, feeling them go straight through to her. She felt the tenderness in Ava’s eyes and knew that she was saying nothing but the truth. She felt Ava’s touch still on her waist, suddenly pull her a bit closer, Sara wavered a bit with the movement, but their eyes still lingered onto each others.

‘If that’s true, then why are we still going through with the deal?’ Sara asked, the words coming out of her before she could think. That made Ava take a small step back, Sara just followed after her.

‘Because, because if we didn’t that means we would have to put up with each other, day and night, always and forever. And forever is an awfully long time.’ Ava told her, saying exactly why they couldn’t stick with the deal.

To stick with the deal would mean marriage, with each other, and that was a commitment Ava wasn’t sure she was ever ready to take, with anyone, let alone with Sara Lance.

‘But forever with you doesn’t seem like such a bad thing to me anymore. Don’t you think?’ Sara told her truthfully, her voice growing soft.

‘It didn’t work the first time, Sara, I doubt it would ever work again.’ Ava bristled, not liking where Sara was taking this.

‘We’ve already talked about that. We both know we were just too young, we didn’t know a good thing when we had it. But now I have that good thing again, and I’m wise enough to know exactly what I want this time…’ Sara began to say, honesty pouring out of her so much that she couldn’t seem to stop it.

Ava, however, wasn’t ready to hear this. It wasn’t the time, not like this, Sara would only regret it in the morning and could easily blame the alcohol. Ava didn’t want things to be like this the second time round.

If they were ever going to do this again, properly, then it was going to be the right way. Sara meant too much to her to let it happen on a drunken whim. So with that, Ava tore her eyes away from the precious blues in front of her, and looked down to the soft brown carpet.

‘Sara please, don’t. Your drunk, okay, you don’t mean these words.’ Ava started, trying not to let Sara’s words get to her.

‘But what if I do,’ Sara was adamant, her face not giving off any doubt.

‘But what if you don’t,’ Ava fought back harder, she wasn’t going to let this happen right now, not like this. ‘I meant what I said, you mean too much to me, and I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret…’

But before Ava could say anything more, Sara had suddenly taken the last step towards her and crashed their lips together. It was all passion and heat, Ava’s hand went up to Sara’s golden hair instantly, pulling Sara’s mouth closer to her own.

Sara moaned at the feeling, her arms wrapped around her shoulders and their faces were pulled so close together, they both had to take deep breaths in. But they cherished the feeling of each others lips on their own, so much that they didn’t want to pull away just yet. So they turned their heads and molded their lips and their tongues into each other even more. This kiss was everything, and nothing at the same time. It spoke volume, but didn’t tell Ava enough.

Ava pulled away first, finding the need for air too much, and not wanting to drag on the kiss even more. She pushed herself further away from Sara, taking steps back, so that she couldn’t give into temptation.

Oh, how she had missed those lips; the taste, the feel, the moans! It was just like how it used to be, but so much more too. Both women took a moment to get their breaths back, Ava did everything she could to avoid looking into her eyes, knowing if she did she would only want to kiss her again.

It couldn’t happen, not like this. This wasn’t the right way, and Sara deserved that, she didn’t want this to be a mistake.

So with that, Ava held her head high and stood up tall. She went over to her suitcase and grabbed her night clothes, before going to get Sara’s too. She turned back to see Sara still standing in the same place, her eyes following her every move. Ava gave Sara her clothes and told her to get dressed.

‘I’ll sleep on the couch downstairs tonight,’ Ava said firmly, no hint of questioning in her tone.

‘No, it’s a big enough bed for us both.’ Sara began, but Ava just shook her head and made her way to the door.

‘It’s fine, Sara, take the bed. I’ll see you in the morning.’ Ava said gently, with that she left the room, leaving Sara standing there, her night clothes in hand, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Ava got herself comfortable on the couch, it wasn’t the worst place to sleep, she knew this was for the best anyway. She couldn’t risk anything happening, not with Sara still drunk and their emotions confusing them. Maybe it was the announcement from today that made Sara get so sentimental, either way, Ava didn’t want things to be rushed.

So with that she fell asleep, not noticing the sound of someone walking into the living room, not feeling the familiar eyes watching her as she slept on peacefully. Not noticing the feeling of someone joining her, cuddling up beside her, their arms and legs intertwining underneath the warm blanket.

She only noticed the moment she woke up in the morning, to the sight of bright, blonde hair and a warm face pressed up onto her shoulder. The feeling of Sara’s breath tickling her neck, brought a strange warmth inside her. Ava simply placed a tender kiss atop her head and cuddled into her more, before falling back asleep again.

**

Ava took a hesitant step back, as the memories of the week flooded her mind. The rest of the week had flown by as it normally did. Once the reality of the outside world hit them again, they both found they had too many things to do than to talk to each other about what had happened that night. Ava didn’t mind it too much, though, she easily let work take over her life once more.

Then she heard her father let out a small cough in the background and she was brought back to the present. Her father was still there, waiting calmly for her. She stood up tall and tugged on her work blazer, making sure she looked professional enough for eight in the evening, after work.

It was her father, after all, she always had to be presentable around him. So with that in mind, she decided to grin and bare whatever her father had come to Sara’s place to say, if it meant she got rid of him sooner.

Ava closed the door behind her, letting her father know she was truly inside. She saw him give her a quick glance and stood up to greet her, as if it were his home.

‘Ava, dear, your home, finally.’ He let out, slightly disgruntled as if he had been waiting there for a long amount of time. She knew, though, that he would have only just arrived sometime before she did, as they both like to work as late as they can.

Ava shook her father’s outstretched hand, as per usual greeting, before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, seeing as they were outside the work area.

‘Father,’ Ava said simply, taking a seat after their greeting. Her father took his seat on the couch once more, stretching his back out a bit so that he could look down his daughter an inch, Ava tried not to roll her eyes at the familiar action. ‘What brings you here so late at night? Is Sara not home?’

‘Not yet it seems, which is good.’ Her father started. ‘As you know, I don’t care for stopping by and disrupting your everyday life, that’s your mother’s job.’ Ava’s father let out a small smile at that, making Ava chuckle too. ‘But, this new arrangement has just come to light and it was something that I knew needed to happen now. Therefore, required me to come and speak to you, as soon as possible.’

That caught Ava’s attention, and she sat up straight on her side of the couch and turned to face him instantly.

‘What new arrangement?’ Ava asked in slight shock.

Did she no longer have to be with Sara anymore? Was their deal finally over, three months early? Ava didn’t know if she was elated or disappointed about the thought. But before she could think more of it, her father brought her back by surprising her even more.

His next words hit her so hard, she wasn’t entirely sure she heard him correctly. But deep down, she knew exactly what he said, she just didn’t know if she wanted it to be true.

‘Ava, I have had some words with Sara’s father, and we’ve come up with an idea. We know it’s one that will work out great for everybody involved, you just need to hear what I have to say first.’ Her father looked her straight in the eyes, Ava knew instantly that this was something serious.

She never looked away once, Ava watched carefully as she saw her father reach inside his blazer and grab a small item from his pocket. He held a black, velvet box in his hand and reached it out towards Ava, his eyes never leaving hers.

‘Ava, it’s been three months, you and Sara are finally in a good place in your relationship, so your mother says. We don’t want to see this opportunity go to waste. We’d like you to propose to Sara… tonight...’

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably the fastest I've ever written and edited a chapter, like ever. I just wrote this in the morning, and finished it all a few hours later, safe to say I REALLY got into this chapter. -I'd enter a pun here, but that would give away what happens so... :P 
> 
> Anyway, I get the feeling your going to love this chapter, if you don't -WHATS WRONG WITH YOU??! But, in all seriousness, I do hope you like this, I'm not one to write this kind of stuff so I'm sorry if I disappoint, I tried haha!
> 
> On that note, This is a slightly M rated chapter, I'd advise not to read if your below 18!   
> Hope you enjoy, and well let me know your thoughts please! Always great to hear from you!

** Chapter Fourteen **

 

It had been a long week of constant press conferences, asking questions about her and Ava’s relationship as well as the alignment of their companies, and after answering the same questions endless times Sara had seemed to master the replies, adding a fake smile with each one. She knew things would pick up once everyone knew about their relationship, but she didn’t think it would have her working so much.

If she wasn’t doing press conferences, then she was keeping up with her fans on social media, talking to her and Ava’s manager about future endeavors and a whole lot of things that goes with co-running two major businesses that people don’t even think about. She may not help in her father’s business as much as Ava does with hers, but she is still there at her fathers beck and call whenever he may need his ‘perfect angel’ to step in for a moment or two.

It was times like this when she really wished she could have more days to relax, like when she and Ava went to visit Nate and Amaya. That was two perfectly, blissful days that she so longs to have back again. As well as that, though, it was also one night of pure drunken confessions and actions being made that Sara still wasn’t completely sure about.

Ava may have been able to brush things off, and simply drown herself in work when they got back home. But it wasn’t that easy for Sara, she still remembered that night very well. She may have been a lot more drunk than Ava, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t meant every word. It was the kiss that Sara wasn’t sure about, though. She doesn’t regret it, because it was amazing to feel Ava so close to her again. She just doesn’t know if it should have happened that night, if she should have waited until they were both more sober, maybe then things would be different.

Maybe then she would have _her_ Ava back again. Not this lifeless drone she seemed to be seeing every day this week. That’s something of which Sara has picked up on, and also what she’s been finding very strange. Ava had been wallowing in work since they came back from the party, which wasn’t unexpected for Sara. But she was still the same, usual Ava, she always is whenever they saw each other at home. For dinner or sometimes even Lunch, they wouldn’t talk about ‘that night’, but they still acted perfectly fine with each other.

But then something changed, or more so, someone. Ava stopped talking so much whenever she did manage to see her. She worked a lot more hours, once again. Sara barely saw her in the mornings, and if she did Ava would already be racing out the door, barely giving her a ‘Bye’ as she closed the door, without even looking at her.

That, too, was the other issue. It was almost like Sara had done something, or said something bad, because it seemed lately Ava couldn’t even look her in the eyes anymore. She seemed to be always in her own mind, her own world.

She had shocked her once, when Sara simply popped up behind her one evening in the kitchen, but all Sara tried to do was grab a plate for dinner. Ava was the one standing by the side of the kitchen, wine glass in hand and a glazed over look in her eyes. Sara had never seen Ava look so distracted before.

The whole three and a half months they had been living together, Ava had always been on guard, that was her nature. So to see her be so in her own head, all day and night, was a complete surprise. Sara didn’t know what to do about it. All she could seem to do was leave her be, and hope that she came back to herself in time.

But it had been nearly a week, Sara didn’t know how much of this she could take. Ava had even worked the weekend again, finding that she simply needed to be out of her apartment, for whatever reason. It seemed she couldn’t even stand to be around her anymore, and that was something Sara was trying so hard not to take personally.

But she felt it inside, she would feel a deep pain in her heart each time Ava found an excuse to not spend the day with her. That night she didn’t come home for dinner, each morning, when she ran out as fast as she could, as if she would try to beat Sara before she woke up. Each time she couldn’t even look her in the eyes anymore. Sara felt a stab inside her grow more each day.

All Sara wanted to do was talk  to her, just see her again, but she couldn’t even do that. Ava barely picked up her phone when she called, and she didn’t reply much to her texts. Sara couldn’t think of anything else she could do.

But after the weekend, when Ava had spent both days in the office, locked away, only having Gary answer her calls, for anyone. When she came home on Monday, Sara was adamant that they talked. She wasn’t having Ava ignore her like this anymore.

So that’s what she did. Sara came home early, and from eight pm all she did was sit on the couch, with the television on in the background, but she barely paid it any mind. She simply sat there and waited for Ava to come home, she wasn’t letting her escape into her own world tonight.

That’s exactly how Ava found her, sat calmly on the couch, wine glass in hand. But she could see it had barely been touched, the glass still full to the top. Sara instantly turned to face Ava and ignored the look of shock on her face, it was almost like she had seen this before, but Sara let that go and simply stood up.

‘Ava, it’s nearly ten,’ Sara said, matter-of-factly.

Ava closed her mouth instantly and stood up tall, as if she had come back to herself, and went into defensive mode straight away.

‘I know, I have a watch.’ Ava said back, simply.

She placed her jacket on the rack by the door and chucked her briefcase to the side. Sara let that small detail go for now, but that was something else she had picked up on too. Ava’s carelessness, she was never so unorganized. Ava chucked her shoes to the side too, as if she didn’t pay it any mind.

‘Is that wine just for you, or can I have some too?’ Ava asked, eyeing the glass in her hand.

Sara just gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded. She walked to the kitchen, slowly, grabbed the wine that she left out on the countertop and poured Ava a glass. At least she was drinking with her this time, they hadn’t done that in more than a week.

She heard Ava following her into the kitchen and turned to find Ava standing not too far away. She gave her the wine and Ava smiled back in gratitude. They both stood there, taking in the silence as they took a sip or two of the wine.

Sara took that opportunity to take in the look on Ava’s face, how she seemed to be zoning out, once more. Her eyes looked like they were staring at her, but Sara knew differently. She was thinking about something, again. The same something that hadn’t left her mind all week it seemed.

Ava looked restless, her uniform wasn’t as tidy. Her shirt was slightly untucked and her blazer was opened, looking disheveled, like Ava had been tugging on it all day. Her eyes looked tired, she could see the redness, as if she hadn't been sleeping much lately, which wasn’t all that surprising for Sara seeing as she was coming home after midnight most days.

Sara couldn’t stand to see her look so troubled, she could see the confusion all over her face. As if someone had told her a really hard riddle that she couldn’t get out of her mind. But Sara wished it was only a riddle. She knew whatever it was that was on her mind, it was something important. It had to be, otherwise she knows it wouldn’t be bothering Ava so much if it wasn’t.

Sara knew that she could simply ask her, that’s what anyone else would do. It was the perfect chance, she was finally talking to Ava again, well slightly. But she was standing right in front of her, not choosing to rush off to bed, but instead staying right there.

Sara wanted so much to simply ask her. But she knew there wouldn’t be a point. She knew Ava wouldn’t tell her anyway. She didn’t want to scare her off, not when she finally had her within reach again. So she bypassed the obvious questions, and went with something easy instead.

‘So, how was work?’ Sara asked, sighing out the question at the end.

It wasn’t what she wanted to say, but it did the trick. It brought Ava back down to earth again, her eyes came back and focused on Sara once more. Ava even looked at her, for a split second, before averting to the counter instead.

‘Work was work.’ She told her simply, Sara was about to deflate with the easy answer, when Ava decided to continue. ‘Gary’s a pain, as usual, but he’s been helpful I suppose. In his own strange ways.’ Ava added, her eyebrows scrunching at her words.

Sara let out a breath, a small smile etching onto her face. Ava was talking again. That was something, so she decided to carry it on, small steps.

‘You know, for as much as you hate on Gary, you do talk about him an awful lot.’ Sara quipped, raising her eyebrows at Ava’s shocked face.

Ava let out a chuckle when the words reached her, she could only nod in agreement.

‘That may be true, but it’s only because he’s one of the few I actually talk to at work.’ Ava admitted, happily letting the truth come out, mainly because she knew Sara knew that already. ‘Him and Gertrude, of course, but I haven’t seen her all week.’ Ava finished, taking a sip of her wine at that.

Sara scrunched her face, hard, at the mention of that woman’s name. Sara still couldn’t stand her since that night at the business event, luckily for her, she hadn’t seen her since then. But she forgot Ava was still around her. She let that go for the time being, though, Sara focused on the more important part in that confession.

‘You haven’t gone to see your father all week?’ Sara let slip, not thinking much of it until she saw the way Ava recoiled into herself.

That did it. Ava shut her eyes, tightly, and took steps away until she hit the counter opposite Sara. ‘Damnit, they were doing so well’, Sara mentally berated herself. She took small steps closer towards her.

‘Can we not, talk about my father right now?’ Ava let out, her eyes still closed and her head down, like she was trying to sort through things in her mind.

Sara gave her some space to process. Ava hadn’t run away just yet, so she knew to take it slow.

‘Yes, of course. I’m sorry, I know he can be a pain sometimes, just ignore what I said.’ Sara muttered out, waving off her words before.

Ava took that in, though, and nodded, her eyes finally opening, but looking to the ground. Sara tried not to take it to heart and powered through. This was the most they’d spoken all week, she wasn’t going to ruin it now.

‘I hear Jeapordy’s on, we can just chill and unwind to that crappy show, if you want to?’ Sara asked lightly, filling the small silence, and trying to think of anything to keep Ava distracted.

The sound of cheers and voices in the background seemed to lure Ava in as she stood up slightly, from her hunched over position before, and turned to face the television with a small smile.

‘You know this show is the work of a pure genius really, how else would it have gone on for so long?’ Ava teased, not completely looking at Sara, but close enough that Sara would take it.

She got her to tease and smile again, she would call that a win. So with a smile of her own, Sara walked them over to the couch.

‘Okay, if you say so, Ava. Your love for this show still astounds me.’ Sara joked back, enjoying the way they seemed to have their usual teasing back again.

After that, when they got comfortable on the couch, with their wine glasses in hand, everything fell back into place. They joked and teased each other once more, their words coming out so easily, Sara almost forgot about the long week of them barely saying two words to each other.

Again, Sara knew to ignore all the never-ending questions she had in mind, and chose to cherish this moment they were having. Sara had missed their cozy nights in, like this. The ones they would have straight after work, especially on long days, they would find it nice to unwind and drink a bottle or two as they talked the night away.

Sara wasn’t sure how long they would talk tonight, but just the fact that they were talking at all made her happy again. So with that she topped up their glasses once more, and they carried on talking about the show, laughing at the contestants on the screen as they got too invested in the game. It all felt natural again.

‘We all know she’s faking that smile, she’s dying on the inside, you can see it in her far too perky eyes.’ Sara argued her point, as she raised her glass to the screen.

‘Well can you blame her, a hard-working mom, who has four kids to tend to each day. She must be relieved to just get some time away from them,’ Ava laughed out, Sara clinked her glass to Ava’s in agreement.

‘I can’t fault you there. Damn, four kids must be tough.’ Sara said, scrunching her face with her words.

‘Can you imagine more, now those moms are the true heroes… no any parent is.’ Ava decided, raising her glass to that, Sara gave a firm nod and clinked her glass once more.

‘Here, here!’ Sara agreed. ‘Evie was bad enough, and I was only there to help at night. I’d never seen you look so dishevelled.’ Sara recalled, her laughter coming out as she remembered the state of Ava that day.

‘Hey, she was a nightmare toddler! You might have been able to win her over easily, but it’s not that simple for everyone.’ Ava let out, shaking her head at the thought of her cute niece.

Sara knew she missed her really, she could tell from the fondness in her eyes.

‘You did great, you know. I know how hard that was for you, but Evie does love you. She knows who her Auntie is now.’ Sara told her, lightly, facing Ava as she watched the way her face softened at the mention of her niece.

‘Yeah, stupid Clarence, giving me a great niece like her.’ Ava chuckled out, her words catching in her throat.

Sara knew how hard it was for her to talk about her cousin. Sara hated thinking about him in the army too, it hurt her enough, but she didn’t even want to imagine how much stronger that pain must be for Ava. Sara loved Ava’s family as much as she did, Clarence was like a little brother to her too. She knew he was fine, though, Ava always kept her updated, even when they weren’t close she still let her know about him and his family.

‘You know, I always thought you’d make a great mother.’ Sara openly admitted, finding the words came out of her easily.

‘Really, me?’ Ava seemed truly shocked at the suggestion. ‘Did you not see me with Evie?’

‘Yes, I did, and that’s how I now know for sure, that _you_ will be an absolutely great mother.’ Sara told her truthfully, looking at Ava closely, waiting for the time when she would look at her again.

‘Yeah, well, it took some help. We make a great team, you know.’ Ava said light-heartedly, but Sara could see the truth in her eyes.

‘That’s true, I haven’t seen it much this week though… we’ve barely spoken.’ Sara let out gently, making sure to enter this conversation slowly.

‘Yeah, erm, I’m sorry, about that. I guess I’ve been caught up in work more than I thought.’ Ava told her, she turned to face the screen once more, and Sara knew she wasn’t telling her the complete truth.

She didn’t want to push her further, though, she could tell Ava didn’t want to talk about it. Whatever ‘it’ was that they needed to talk about, Sara knew she would tell her in her own time.

‘Well, you have always been a work-nerd,’ Sara chose to bring the conversation to something light again.

‘A work-nerd? I haven’t heard that one before.’ Ava chuckled.

‘It’s true, though, isn’t it? Sometimes I even think your work is more important to you than I am.’ Sara admitted.

‘Now _that_ isn’t true. Nothing’s more important than you, Sara.’ Ava said earnestly, she turned to face her again. ‘I know it may not have seemed like it before, and probably still does now, but that’s always what I really thought. You’re important to me, Sara. I do everything I can, for you.’ Ava finally looked Sara in the eyes once more, Sara’s bright blue eyes shining back at her so much, Ava had to take a breath in to calm the racing in her heart.

Sara felt all that Ava wanted to say wash straight through her. She could see the war raging in Ava’s eyes, she knew she had so much inside. So much that Ava wanted to reveal, but for some reason she couldn’t seem to bring herself to say it.

Ava’s mouth kept opening and closing, her eyes flicked from Sara’s, to the side and then back to her again. She could feel Ava’s thoughts running a mile a minute, and Sara wanted nothing more than to get Ava to spit it all out. To put an end to whatever was bothering her, right here and now. But she couldn’t seem to get the words out of her mouth either.

She felt them closing around her throat, the more she looked into Ava’s gorgeous eyes, the ones she hadn’t seen in what felt like forever. She couldn’t stand Ava ignoring her, even when they hated each other Ava still made sure to speak to her when they saw each other. This week had been hell for her, Sara had never felt more invisible, and she didn’t want to ever feel that way with Ava again.

‘If that’s true, Ava, then please, do this one thing for me… it’s all I need right now.’ Sara found herself saying, her voice coming out soft, she didn’t look away from those eyes. She could feel their faces grow closer the longer they looked on.

‘Anything, I’d do anything.’ Ava whispered, their faces now so close they could hear each other perfectly without needing to speak much.

Sara knew what Ava was saying, just by the way she felt her hand reach up to a stray hair and tuck it, ever so gently, behind her ear. She felt Ava’s hand stay there for a beat, before she caressed her cheek, and Sara couldn’t help but close her eyes and fall into Ava’s touch. She had missed all of this, all of Ava so much, she could feel something pulling her closer to Ava, like it was instinct. This time she didn’t have it in her to stop.

Sara opened her eyes and when she did it was like she could feel nothing but heat. So much heat filled her everywhere. She knew from the look on Ava’s face that she could see it in her eyes. Sara wanted this, Sara needed so much more this time. She couldn’t hold it in any longer.

‘Ava, please, I need you.’

It was all the confirmation Ava needed, just like that, their lips were on each other once more. Hands were tugging at clothes and playing with hair, Ava loved feeling Sara’s soft golden hair. She loved it even more when Sara reached back to her scruffy bun and pulled out her hair-band, allowing her hair to fall in tresses down her side.

Sara’s hands cupped Ava’s face softly, before sliding over to the back of her head, leaving Ava to moan into the kiss. Ava brought her hands down to stroke all of Sara; her sides, her thighs, her back, everywhere. Sara felt it all, and she couldn’t keep from moaning at the feeling of familiar hands grazing all of her. Wanting, needing.

The kiss became more passionate and heated with each stroke, each touch the other felt. Sara couldn’t take it anymore, she needed more. She pulled off Ava’s blazer, both girls gladly helping to be rid of it. When she heard the sound of it falling onto the floor somewhere, Sara smiled as she reached to unbutton Ava’s shirt.

Ava reached for Sara’s top, pulling it up slowly, before she quickly broke the kiss and waited until she could see Sara’s eyes once more. Sara didn’t like them stopping, though, and went to kiss her again, when Ava quickly pushed her back a bit.

‘Can I?’ She asked in a rush, needing to see Sara’s eyes for confirmation, but Sara simply nodded with a teasing smirk and went to take the top off herself.

Ava watched on, her face in awe as she stared the beautiful body in front of her. Sara was breathtaking. But she couldn’t stare for long, because as soon as the top was completely off and on the ground, Sara went back to kissing her, hard. Ava accepted it whole-heartedly.

Her hands flew up to touch Sara’s soft skin, as she stroked up and down her taut stomach, making Sara shiver at the feel. She needed Ava’s shirt gone, as soon as, so she went back to unbuttoning them and then gave a grin when they were all done. Ava gladly took her shirt off and threw it behind her, then feeling bold she reached under Sara’s butt and lifted her up, before placing her back down to lie on the couch, Ava falling on top of her.

They fell into perfect sync, their legs intertwining, hands touching and stroking every bare inch of skin they could reach. Mouths firmly locked onto each others, their tongues dancing around the others. They had missed this feeling, they had missed the taste of the other so much, neither of them wanted to stop. They weren’t planning on it this time either. They had gone too far to stop now, and they needed each other so much. Ava didn’t have it in her to think about the consequences.

She was just happy to be here and now, enjoying the feel of Sara once more. Loving the way the heat was building up inside her, the more they rocked into each other, the friction burning their cores.

‘Take, this off, now.’ Sara said adamantly, their lips hardly leaving each others as she spoke, tugging at Ava's pants.

Ava didn’t need to be told twice, and just like that the last remaining clothes came flying off. Pants and underwear were thrown every which way, neither woman caring about where they landed.

All they needed was to feel each other, and to be whole again. Moans echoed all around as the women touched and stroked every inch of skin they could feel. Sara cherished the feel of Ava all over her, and inside her. All she could see, all she could feel, all she could taste, was pure Ava Sharpe. Sara wouldn’t take back this night for anything.

Sara was in pure heaven, and she didn’t want to come back down to earth. Not yet, not until she let out her final scream, with Ava there to hold her tight the whole way through, as they rode out the tide together.

Sara was in awe, of everything Ava Sharpe.

**

Sara woke up the next morning with a new found feeling inside her. One she hadn’t felt in such a long time, and she didn’t think she would ever feel again. She felt pure and utter elation. She didn’t think a morning could ever be this bright, the sun shone beautifully through her bedroom window. The suns rays hitting Ava’s blonde hair, it made it look like it was pure gold, and Sara couldn’t stop herself from reaching over to stroke her hair out of Ava’s face.

She gently tugged her hair behind Ava’s ear, and stared in wonder at the sight of Ava Sharpe, sleeping so peacefully next to her. She hadn’t seen her look so calm all week, Sara couldn’t keep her smile off her face, even if she tried.

Last night had been beyond amazing, and she knew that no matter what happened between them now, she would never want to take that away. It had been over ten long years, and Sara couldn’t fathom how it had taken them this long to go back to each other. Everyone knew it would happen, even she did, deep down inside. So why had it taken this long?

That was a question she didn’t think she’d ever find the answer to. All Sara knew right now, was that she was more than thrilled that they had finally happened. That was all that mattered to her.

Sara debated staying and watching Ava sleep on for a bit longer. Maybe even cuddling into her more, which she didn’t think was possible seeing as they were already as close to each other as they could be. Ava was practically lying on top of her. Sara could feel the beating of Ava’s heart on her chest, she adored the feeling of their naked bodies pressed up close together. She even loved the ache she could feel, all over her, a pain that she was all too familiar with, but one that she would gladly take any day.

Sara was practically glowing, she could feel the joy all throughout her. But Sara also knew she needed to sort out the mess they had obviously made in the living-room. She didn’t want to imagine the state of their clothes thrown around everywhere. But she knew she needed to sort it all out, and she’d rather get it done now, before she had to go to work.

So with that, Sara ever so carefully tore herself away from under Ava’s perfect body. She tried to move as quietly as she could, but she knew the woman wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. She was exhausted, not just from last night, but from work too, and Sara didn’t doubt that this was probably the most sleep she’d had in a while. And they didn’t even have much, considering…

Sara took one last look behind her, to make sure Ava was still sleeping soundly. When she saw she wasn’t moving around anymore - her hand outstretched to Sara’s side of the bed, with her face burrowing into her pillow - Sara turned to head to the mess.

She quickly put on her dressing gown and then went around picking up the stray clothes. One item at a time, trying not to find humour in the odd places she found the underwear, her thong was a tough one to find. But when she gathered them all, she went to the bathroom and dropped them in the laundry bag.

She then went to make her and Ava some breakfast, seeing as it would be time for Ava to get ready soon. That’s when she suddenly caught sight of the unorganized mess Ava made by the door when she first came home.

Sara gave a sigh and thought she’d best sort out the shoes she had chucked, as well as her briefcase, which Sara found had fallen open slightly, with a few papers falling out of it.

Ava was never like this when she came home, she would always come in and hang her jacket carefully, take off her shoes and place them neatly in line with her other shoes she had by the door. Then she would gently put her briefcase down as if it was the most precious thing in the world – which for Ava it probably was, seeing as it always had important business documents inside.

So when Sara started noticing Ava coming in and throwing her things around when she came home, like as if they didn’t matter, she knew for sure there was something bothering her. She knows now that it has something to do with work and her father, or so it seemed by the way Ava was adamant not to talk about him. She was so close to getting the truth, maybe she might even be able to get it out of her tonight, if things carried on going back to usual with them again.

She did hope that last night wouldn’t change anything, she knew they would need to talk. This was something they couldn’t just shake off, not anymore. It wasn’t just a simple kiss this time, it had meant so much more than that.

Sara went to arrange the shoes and then picked up Ava’s briefcase, forgetting that it was opened, and let out a groan when she heard all of Ava’s things fall out onto the floor. She bent down to pick it all up, not surprised that it was mostly papers, like usual, and finding the odd stationary things here and there. But it was just there, as she was about to put the things back into the briefcase that she saw it.

A small black, velvet box, was also lying on the floor. It must have fallen out of the briefcase, why Ava would have a small jewelry box, Sara didn’t know. She just assumed that she bought a new pair of earrings.

She knew Ava wasn’t the type to go out and splash her money, especially on herself. But Sara knew that she still had the odd days when she went shopping now and then. Granted, it was mostly to buy new suits (because she didn’t have enough already), but maybe she felt like spoiling herself this time. Sara thought that was a perfectly good reason, although a small part of her told her otherwise. She shook it off though, and gave Ava the benefit of the doubt.

She put the papers back into the case and picked up the black box gently. She couldn’t help but stare at it for a moment. It felt so light, but so heavy at the same time.

Could this small, black box be the reason why Ava was acting so weird lately? Sara knew better than to pry, she really didn’t want to give in to temptation.

But with one quick glance to her bedroom, she couldn’t seem to hear Ava stirring, she thought it was the perfect time. So she did it, she gave a little sigh and thought she may as well see, if it were earrings there was no harm in seeing what Ava liked. So with that in mind, Sara slowly opened the box.

What she found inside were no earrings. It glistened just as bright as earrings would, but this was something far more precious than simple earrings.

Sara dropped the box in shock, her mouth flying up to her hands as she gasped in utter surprise. The box landed perfectly on the floor, the huge diamond ring shining brightly below her.

Ava Sharpe was planning to propose… Sara didn’t know how to feel, or what to think. All she knew was, if this really was what she thought it was, from the first moment she saw the ring, a strong part of her already knew her answer…

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers! So this chapter isn't as long as the past two have been, but it's very crucial to the story. Things are beginning to get real, and the drama has begun! I hope your prepared because there's still more to go for these two women.   
> Sorry to drop in some angst, but well, whoever said Love was easy? 
> 
> Without further ado, please read and enjoy and let me know your thoughts, good or bad, or even sad! I always love hearing from you! :D  
> Until next time...

** Chapter Fifteen **

 

It had been a great two days for Ava Sharpe. Things were slowly falling back into place again, and Ava was so grateful for how things were going. But at the same time, she knew she still had one big thing standing in her way. One little secret that she had yet to reveal to Sara, and was still eating away inside her.

Ava couldn’t stand not saying anything to Sara about the ring. The engagement ring she had been carrying around with her everyday, for the past week or so. Since that night her father came to their apartment and told her she needed to propose to Sara, it had been lurking in her briefcase. It was a constant reminder of the agreement the two women had made nearly four months ago, and Ava couldn’t seem to find a way to break it to her.

Ava had immediately refused when her father first told her about the proposal. Even going so far as shutting the box tight as soon as she opened it, telling her father that Sara wouldn’t accept it anyway just by the ring alone. It wasn’t the one she knew Sara would really want. Ava had a big part of her that wanted to throw the thing away every day.

But she took what her father had to say, his refusal to leave until she heard everything made her have to listen. But she was glad she did, because when she heard it, it didn’t sound completely crazy at first. It went perfectly with what they originally agreed with, pleasing their business partners and doing what was best for the company and everyone else too.

They only had two more months together, she knew they could easily pretend to be engaged in that time, and it would seem like they really did try to work things out in their relationship if they took the next step.

But it was the thought of faking an engagement with Sara that Ava didn’t like. Sara deserved better than to have her proposal planned and a fake ring on her finger, it was bad enough that they weren’t ‘really together.’ Ava didn’t think she could take doing something like this to Sara.

That’s what had been plaguing Ava’s mind everyday since that night her father came to visit. She thought she was doing well by not speaking to Sara, by avoiding her completely. She didn’t have to worry about not saying anything to Sara because she could simply blame it on being too busy with work to see her. That’s what she had told her father everyday when he called her, asking if she had told Sara the plan.

Her father constantly reminding her of what she needed to do didn’t help things, though. Ava found she had been drowning in work, the business deal and thoughts of whether or not she should go through with this ridiculous engagement. Ava had found she couldn’t concentrate on anything else, too many things were going on in her mind that even though she stayed at work for as long as she could, she hardly got anything done. Even Gary stepped in to speak to her at some point in the week, asking if she needed help or just someone to talk to when he noticed how frazzled Ava had become.

She wasn’t herself at work or at Sara’s place, and Gary had even picked up on it. She was grateful to have him listen to her, though, for as annoying as he was at times, he was quite good at making her see what she needed to do.

She knew she needed to tell Sara, to just speak to her and tell her that she only wanted what was best for her. She didn’t have to agree with it, Ava wouldn’t make her. As long as Sara was happy, that was all she could ask for.

But it seemed every time she saw Sara, it grew harder to tell her each day. Even more so now, since that night they finally got together again. Ava had never been happier than she was the next day, seeing Sara with a full smile on her face, her bright blue eyes shining even more than usual. Sara had even made her breakfast in bed, and had done so every morning since then.

The two found they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other. It was almost like now that they had finally opened that ‘sexual’ box, they couldn’t seem to get it to close again. Sara always seemed like she wanted to say something to Ava, every time she came home and saw her waiting on the couch or in the kitchen.

There was always a curious look in her eyes, almost like Sara knew something, and was simply waiting for an answer. But Ava couldn’t seem to figure out what Sara would want to know or speak about. Other than talking about what that night meant, or what they were doing, which of course Ava had no answers to.

She knew that they needed to speak, they had so much they should say to each other, but she couldn’t seem to find it in her to want to. So instead, Ava found she would distract her and before she knew it the two of them wouldn’t be speaking at all.

Their mouths would be connected in an instant and their clothes would come flying off, just like that first night. Then they would be back in Sara’s bed, with thoughts of needing to talk and engagement deals flying out the window.

That’s how it had been for the past two days, and Ava knew it shouldn’t continue. She knew Sara needed to know, but she couldn’t seem to find a way to bring up the proposal. Something inside of her simply couldn’t do it and it was beginning to take its toll on Ava.

When she came home from work that night, though, she knew this time would be different. She could tell when she stepped in and saw the serious look on Sara’s face. Ava knew it was time they finally spoke, properly this time, without getting caught up in each other.

Ava came in and chucked her shoes and briefcase to the side. She heard Sara let out a long sigh and saw her cross her arms around her chest.

‘Ava, we need to talk,’ Sara said firmly.

‘Well, I know you can’t be breaking up with me seeing as we still have two months to go, so what else is there?’ Ava joked, trying to make light of the situation, even though she had mentally prepared herself for this all day.

‘I’m trying to be serious here, Ava. Things have been getting out of hand lately, and I just need to be sure that we’re on the same page.’ Sara told her, as she leaned back against the arm of the couch, facing Ava as she moved closer towards her.

‘Yeah, I know things have been a bit different with us lately. But just know, I haven’t regretted anything that’s happened between us. I have loved being with you again, Sara, these past two days have been the best days I’ve had in a long time.’ Ava said whole-heartedly, her eyes looking into Saras deep blues.

She cherished the way they softened at her words and the way Sara’s smile grew. Then Sara shook her head and looked away.

‘I’ve felt the exact same way too. That’s why I know we need to talk this through.’ Sara said bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore.

Ava, however, wanted to put off the conversation for a little longer. She knew where this was headed and she didn’t think she was ready to really talk about it just yet. So Ava decided to make her way to the kitchen, feeling Sara’s eyes follow her every step.

‘Your right, we should talk, but first how about some dinner. I could kill for some leftover-‘ Ava was about to open the fridge when Sara’s hands stopped her.

Sara had followed her as she spoke, knowing full well what Ava was trying to do. When she was close enough, she reached for her arm and turned Ava towards her.

‘No, we are not getting distracted this time, not by anything. We can have something to eat in a moment.’ Sara was adamant, she stared Ava in the eyes for a beat until Ava let out a sigh and nodded.

They weren’t going to avoid this anymore.

‘Okay, fine, so what is it you want to talk about?’ Ava asked, knowing full well what she had in mind.

‘You know what it is, Ava, why are you trying to avoid it?’ Sara knew her too well, and she wasn’t falling for her tricks.

She had done that too much these past few days, she wasn’t allowing it to happen tonight.

‘I’m not trying to avoid it, I just don’t know why it has to be so serious.’ Ava relented, rolling her eyes at Sara’s firmness.

‘It’s serious because I’m not feeling like this arrangement is fake anymore, Ava. Don’t you agree?’ Sara let out easily, not wanting to hold it back anymore.

Ava wasn’t ready for that, though, and Sara could see it instantly. Ava’s eyes grew slightly in shock, her mouth falling open for only a second, before she closed them tight.

‘I, um, I don’t know. I know things have been going great, and Sara, you are amazing.’ Ava told her, looking her in the eyes with so much intensity Sara couldn’t take it.

‘Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ here?’ Sara asked rhetorically.

‘No, it’s not like that,’ Ava said, shaking her head lightly, ‘I just feel like I need more time.’

‘Need more time for what, Ava? It’s been three months, we haven’t been arguing as much as we used to, we’ve talked things out and now these past two days have been amazing, how much more can you possibly need?’ Sara asked, her voice rising slightly in her frustration.

She just didn’t get Ava sometimes, things were finally going their way and she was pushing it aside, as if their feelings for each other didn’t matter. Ava could see how much this was frustrating Sara, she could tell that she had so much she wanted to say and had so many questions.

Ava couldn’t take it all at once, she was beginning to feel the pressure, and it was like she was talking to her father that night all over again. She so badly wanted to throw him and the stupid ring out and tell him that they didn’t need him and his plans at first.

But she couldn’t seem to do it, instead all she could do was take in what he had to say and see the potential. Ava had agreed for them, but only if she could tell Sara in her own time. That’s why she hadn’t rushed to tell her that night, like her father wanted her to. She hadn’t even told her for the rest of the week and even after their first night together, Ava still couldn’t tell her.

But right now, being stuck by the fridge with Sara staring her down, waiting for an answer that Ava simply couldn’t give her right now, she was beginning to feel it all bubbling inside of her. So much so, that Ava let it slip before she could think.

‘Sara, I have to propose to you!’ Ava practically shouted, her words coming out rushed, and her eyes growing as wide as saucers when she realized what she had said.

She couldn’t take it back, though, when she saw the way Sara’s eyes grew just as big too. Her mouth dropped open and Sara took a moment to take it in, before she muttered out a ‘W-what?’

Ava tried not to find her shock endearing and instead powered through. She had finally popped it out now, there was no going back. So with that, Ava took in a breath and let it out, before reaching inside her blazer pocket until she felt that all too familiar black, velvet box.

‘I have a ring, and it’s for you.’ Ava told her, saying each word slowly, needing a moment to think her words through.

Sara’s face brightened instantly, and she couldn’t stop her wide smile from showing when Ava took out that black box she had seen a few days ago. She couldn’t seem to believe this was actually happening. Sara’s heart began to race as Ava opened up the box slowly, revealing that all too familiar white diamond ring.

‘Ava, I…’ Sara couldn’t seem to speak, the words were stuck, but Ava just shook off her words and let out a chuckle.

‘It’s okay, Sara, you don’t need to worry. It’s nothing serious.’ Ava told her lightly, believing Sara’s surprise to be due to worry or fear. She didn’t notice the way Sara’s eyes instantly dimmed at her words. ‘My father told me that I needed to get you to agree to be my fiancée, at least just for the rest of the time we’re together. Apparently it’s something both of our parents have agreed to, and they believe it to be for the good of our companies.’ Ava let out a small sigh of relief, grateful for finally getting it out there.

She had been needing to tell her for so long, it felt like a huge weight was off her shoulders when she let out the truth. Ava could breath again.

But Sara couldn’t seem to understand what was happening. Her smile was suddenly non-existent, her face grew cold, and she couldn’t feel anything but sheer disappointment run through her veins.

‘You mean, they want us to pretend to be engaged, for the deal?’ Sara stated more than asked, but Ava nodded her head anyway.

‘Look, I know how it sounds, and I didn’t agree to anything because I wanted to make sure you agreed to.’ Ava reassured her, but Sara wasn’t having it.

‘Well, you could have said ‘No’, is that not something that occurred to you?’ Sara asked, her voice rising once more as her anger began to break through.

‘Of course I said no, but my father wasn’t leaving until I heard everything he had to say.’ Ava tried to explain, Sara just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance.

‘And what did he say, pray tell?’ Sara asked, in all seriousness.

‘They both think it would be best for us to take the next step in our ‘relationship,’ so that it seems like we are serious. It’ll keep our business partners happy and our fans too, and would work out well for the company as our sponsors would come flying in. You know how everyone loves us being together, so it makes sense in their eyes.’ Ava explained, hoping that Sara wouldn’t be too mad at their fathers for this, when they were only thinking of what’s best.

‘So it would be great for everyone, except us. We would still have to parade around our ‘relationship’ like it’s nothing, because that’s what it is to you, right?’ Sara said, her voice dropping, suddenly, as the realisation kicked in. It was all fake to everyone, except for Sara.

‘What? No, that’s not- That isn’t…’ Ava tried to explain, but for some reason the words wouldn’t come out.

‘It’s not what? See, you can’t even deny it!’ Sara let out, her words falling with her.

She let out a disheartened sigh and walked to her bedroom. She heard Ava following after her and couldn’t even find it in her to tell her to ‘Go away,’ like she so badly wanted to. Instead, she wallowed in the heavy silence that fell upon them, as they headed into Sara’s room.

Ava didn’t know why Sara was standing there, looking around at her things for a moment, until she saw her find what she was looking for. She dropped to the bottom of her bed and pulled out her suitcase. Ava’s face grew puzzled, she didn’t recall Sara telling her about any upcoming outings they would need to attend. She was about to ask her what she was doing, when Sara surprised her.

‘Yes,’ was all Sara said, her face concentrating on opening her suitcase and looking for items to put inside rather than looking at Ava.

‘What was that?’ Ava asked, even more confused by her words.

‘I said yes, I’ll agree to the proposal.’ Sara gave a nod of her head as if to confirm it, but Ava was still confused.

‘Even though it’s not real? I didn’t want to do that to you Sara.’ Ava told her truthfully, never looking away, as Sara tried to do everything she could to avoid staring into those heavenly eyes.

She didn’t think she could go through with what she was planning if she did.

‘I’m not asking you to do anything for me, I’m telling you. I agree,’ Sara stated once more. ‘I know it’s what’s best for everyone, we need to keep our business partners happy and our fans will be glad to know we’re taking things seriously this time. So, when things end, we can say we gave things a try. I mean, that’s what you want isn’t it? For everyone to be happy.’ Sara asked her, looking back at Ava quickly, before heading over to her closet.

‘I want you to be happy too…’ Ava let out softly, as she felt Sara’s arm brush past her when she walked by.

Ava’s eyes followed her every step, pausing her movements too when Sara suddenly stopped in her tracks, and put her hands to her hips.

‘Don’t, okay, just don’t,’ Sara breathed out, her eyes falling down to the floor.

‘What… Sara, what did I do wrong this time?’ Ava asked.

‘Your making it impossible to hate you right now, and yes a small part of me really wants to hate everything about you. But I can’t when you keep making statements like that. It just makes this so much harder.’ Sara finally turned to face her properly, her eyes meeting Ava’s once more. She hated how lost Ava looked.

‘Sara, I-I’m confused.’

‘ _You’re_ confused! I’m the one whose fucking confused, Ava!’ Sara spat out, her anger hitting her hard, she couldn’t take how Ava made her feel so conflicted anymore.

‘One minute your telling me all these sweet things, saying how important I am to you, how much you want my happiness. Then you go and tell me that you still want to go through with the deal, and fake propose to me, just so we can keep our business partners happy. Do you not get how confusing that is for me?’ Sara shouted, her face scrunching in her wild haste to get her real thoughts out.

‘Sara, please…’ Ava pleaded, trying to get her to calm down, but she knew it wasn’t working when Sara only lifted her finger up to point at her.

‘No, you don’t get to beg and plead with me, Ava, okay. Not after this, whatever ‘this’ is between us right now.’ Sara said, gesturing to the pair of them. ‘You can’t have me, but then still expect to break things off in two months time, just so we can save getting married. If marriage really isn’t what you want with me Ava, then just say it, I’d rather you be honest with me right now than hide the truth.’

‘We can go back to pretending that none of this is real, and then make our parents happy by being ‘engaged’ until the deal is done, if that’s what you want. Just tell me, Ava, is that what you _really_ want?’ Sara finished, looking Ava straight in the eyes as she asked her, wanting to be sure that Ava told her the truth.

‘I… I don’t know…’ Ava couldn’t seem to find anything else to say.

She wanted so much to tell Sara what she knew she wanted her to say, but the words just didn’t feel right to her. Ava couldn’t lie to her.

Sara looked on for a moment more. But when she saw that Ava was being honest, her eyes looking so conflicted, Sara knew what she had to do. She walked inside her closet and began to grab her clothes, Ava could only stand by and watch. She tried so hard to hold in the tears that she could feel building up inside.

‘Sara, please, don’t go.’ Ava’s voice croaked out as her eyes started to water.

This isn’t what she wanted, she didn’t want Sara to leave.

‘I just need some time away… I’m going to stay at my fathers tonight. I don’t care about the arrangement. I just need to go.’ Sara told her as she walked past again with her clothes in hand, putting them into her suitcase.

Ava tried to approach her, but Sara flinched away. She couldn’t bear to feel any contact from her right now, if she did, she wouldn’t be able to leave. She knew this what she had to do, if only for a night. To clear her mind, for a moment.

‘I’m done with pretending how I feel about you, Ava.’ Sara began, she stopped her packing for a moment to look back at Ava, her eyes watering too at the sight of Ava’s pain. Sara almost wanted to stop and give in to her once more, but she knew she had to go on. ‘You either want to be with me again, completely, or you don’t. There’s no in between, because this is getting too hard and it’s feeling too real. I’m not feeling like it’s fake anymore. But if you really don’t know how you feel, then I don’t think we should be doing this anymore… Not until you know for sure.’ Sara punctuated each word, letting Ava know how she truly felt.

Ava could do nothing more but stare, as she took in all of Sara’s words. She fought off her tears even more, but she couldn’t stop them from welling up, no matter how hard she tried.

Ava couldn’t say anything, the words were caught in her throat. She wanted to tell her to stay, so badly. To tell her she felt the same way, to say anything to get her not to leave. But she knew she shouldn’t. Sara was right, she wasn’t ready yet. She didn’t even know whether she truly was ready to be with Sara, fully and completely. She wanted to give Sara the world, but she was still too afraid that the world just wouldn’t be enough.

It wasn’t enough to keep Sara with her last time, and she gave Sara every part of her. Ava didn’t know if she could handle losing everything all over again, if things didn’t work out. She had been so broken the first time, Ava didn’t know if she could take the risk again.

Sara looked Ava in the eyes one final time, almost begging her to tell her to stay.

But Ava couldn’t.

Ava didn’t.

‘I’m just going to take a few things, I’ll be back in a day or two.’ Sara explained, her face dropping down to the suitcase, finding it too hard to look at Ava any longer. She could see how much Ava didn’t want her to go, through her red-rimmed eyes. But Ava’s words weren’t stopping her, they weren’t saying anything, that was all Sara needed to know. ‘I think you should go now.’ Was all Sara said, Ava could do nothing but agree.

So Ava left. All Sara could do was watch, as her heart walked away, out of her reach.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Look how good my chapter is! - Yes I did just quote Ron Burgundy :P   
> Anyway, I'm getting slightly tired now so yeah, my thoughts are a little weird right now lol but thank you everyone for sticking with this story, there's still a bit more to go, so I hope your ready for everything to unfold.   
> This chapter was meant to be a more lighter one as I was going to just do a small time jump, but then I thought it would be good to actually see how the girls are handling being separated, so this continues from the last chapter.   
> It's still sad and angsty I'm afraid, but it will get a bit better next chapter, hopefully :P   
> Things are finally revealed in this and I get a feeling your going to like finding out some background story.   
> So please sit back and enjoy, as our main women wallow in their post-fight haze. Let me know what you think, and until next time...

** Chapter Sixteen **

****

Gary had no idea why his fiery boss, Ava Sharpe, had called him at three in the morning - sounding quite hoarse and lost - but he was never one to turn her down when she needed him. This time, he knew it was most likely not going to be for her usual morning coffee and muffin. Or at least he doubted it would be, for three in the morning.

Instead, he raced over, giving up on guessing what it could possibly be about, because as far as he knew, everything was going fine at work. He still brought his briefcase and notebook with him, just in case. The moment Ava opened her door, though, Gary knew instantly, he wouldn’t need his work things. This was going to be a very un-work related night.

Gary didn’t think he could ever see Ava Sharpe looking so distraught, and yet there he was, being beckoned inside by a barely recognisable version of his boss. Ava’s eyes were terribly red, she had tear stains running down her cheeks and her lips were pouty and shaky, she kept biting them, hard, as if needing to stop herself from breaking down once more.

It was obvious to anyone who looked at her that she had already done so.

Gary didn’t even need to ask if she was fine, it was written all over Ava’s face, the way she wasn’t stood up tall and her head high, like usual. Instead, she was deflated, her shoulders hunched over as her arms wrapped around herself. She wasn’t even in her suit or smart clothing, she had a baggy jumper on – that Gary didn’t know she owned, and then he realized it wasn’t hers when he saw the ‘Legends Inc.’ logo on the top right corner; of course it belonged to _her._ That alone gave Gary all his answers to his obvious questions.

He looked around the quiet apartment and knew, instantly, Sara wasn’t there. She had left, and Ava couldn’t even stand being on her own in the apartment for one night. Ava just needed someone, Ava just needed Gary.

He took that thought in his stride and immediately made himself at home. He took off his jacket and put his things to the side, before falling straight down onto the couch with a heavy sigh, his arms resting back against the couch.

‘Yes, please do make yourself comfortable.’ Ava said, her voice dry and thick with sarcasm, but Gary barely paid it any mind.

‘Don’t mind if I do there, Boss.’ Gary replied with a big smile.

Ava didn’t know how he could be so perky at three in the morning. But she guessed she needed the change from her quiet broodiness she had felt since Sara went to her fathers.

She should have told her to stay. She hated seeing her leave; Ava didn’t think it would hurt her as much as it did.

She should have done more, but it seems she can never be enough to keep a hold of Sara. In the end, they only seem to hurt each other. Ava knew this deal was bad from the start, she wishes now she could take it all back. The pain wasn’t worth the memories.

Gary is there, though, he’s there to offer her a warm smile, when she feels nothing but emptiness. He’s there to pat the spot next to him on the couch, offering her a seat. Ava can only take the offer with a barely-there smile, it’s enough for Gary.

He then flicks the T.V on and the silence is taken over by the sound of loud cheers and applauding in the background, Gary’s face brightens when he recognizes the show.

‘Ah, Jeopardy! I love this show.’ Gary begins in delight, only to look at Ava in surprise when he feels her leaning over him and reaching for the remote, as if her life depends on it.

She snatches it out of his hands so fast. Gary blinked and the screen was off, the silence falling around them once more.

‘I-I think we should just talk, instead.’ Ava mumbled out, more to herself than to him, her eyes staring off into the distance as she remembered something.

Gary didn’t question it, though. He simply moved in his seat a bit more, getting comfortable, before patting his legs with his hands.

‘Alright, Miss Sharpe, lets talk. Why does it look like you’ve just come out of a very typical, heartbreaking relationship?’ Gary asked, going straight for it.

Ava made a face, as if he had said something crazy, before shaking his words off.

‘You know I was never in a relationship, Gary,’ Ava ground out, her jaw clenching tight as she tried to hold in her irritation, she didn’t know why it was so hard for people to understand that. ‘We were never together.’

‘Well, you were once,’ Gary let out too quickly, he didn’t think his words through. When he saw Ava’s fierce face turn towards him, he held his hands up before adding, ‘It isn’t a lie. Plus, you kind of were together again, even you have to admit that.’

‘Gary!’ Ava said, her voice louder than intended. She put her hand to her head as she looked down, shaking her head as she took in his words. ‘Yes, fine, we were together for the deal. Then things started to get a bit more serious again,’ Ava sighed out, as she recalled the last few days.

‘That seriousness freaked you out, I get it,’ Gary nodded his head in understanding.

But that just made Ava snap her head back up to face him, her face scrunching in confusion.

‘I didn’t freak out, I just… I told her that I didn’t know, how I felt about her and about the arrangement. She kept asking me questions I couldn’t find the answer to, and I didn’t want to lie to her. Sara deserves better than that. She deserves better than me.’ Ava admitted, finally telling Gary how she felt, she didn’t have it in her to hold it in anymore.

‘That’s your mistake right there, Miss Sharpe,’ Gary started, raising his eyebrows at her.

‘What is?’ Ava asked, her face confused again. She half wanted him to explain, and the other half already dreaded his answer.

‘You keep putting Sara up on this pedestal, one that’s so high up she’s practically in the clouds. How do you expect to reach her if she’s all the way up there?’ Gary chuckled out easily, as if his statement was so obvious.

‘That answers nothing, Gary.’ Ava told him with a sigh, she knew she shouldn’t have encouraged him to go on. She turned away to face the television as she said so.

‘Only because you’re not allowing it too. Holding in what you want to say will only get you so far. If Sara’s all the way up in the clouds, and your not saying anything down on earth, how do you ever expect either one of you to reach each other?’ Gary pointed out some home truths, which Ava couldn’t help but agree with, internally. ‘Relationships are all about finding a common ground, Miss Sharpe. If Sara asks you questions, even ones that you think are too hard to answer, you have to be honest with her. Let go of that fear and tell her what you truly feel.’

‘I want to do that, I really do. But what if telling her how I feel only gets us so far. What if we don’t make it again, and she stays up on that pedestal, out of my reach for good.’ Ava admitted, letting out a deep fear of hers.

‘But what if you do make it, and she comes flying down from the clouds, and you’re there to catch her. You could be so amazing together, if only you take a chance.’ Gary said, warmly, letting the small silence between them fester as he gave Ava some time to think things through.

He could see it in Ava’s glazed over face, she was thinking about it. She was picturing how great they could be, he knew she was so close to seeing it all herself. Then something held her back.

It was like she suddenly remembered something, and just like that, the hope he knew she was starting to feel began to fade. She came back to herself and looked at Gary with a sort of sadness in her eyes he had never seen before. One without hope or faith, she looked completely lost.

‘She cheated on me, Gary. All those years ago.’ Ava finally let it out, Gary had never heard her speak about this in detail before. He only knew what he had overheard here and there. So he remained silent, knowing to let Ava get it all out.

‘I worked too much, I wasn’t there for her, especially when she needed me the most. Her mother passed away when we were twenty, she was so upset, I tried hard to be there for her. But my job also needed me there too. Sara seemed to change after her death, though. Something inside her disappeared, and soon she was cracking jokes and hiding her feelings, she made me think it was okay to concentrate on work, so I did. I put my work above her and she thought I didn’t care about her anymore. When that was the furthest thing from the truth. I was working so much _for_ her, _for_ us, so that I could get higher in the company. I wanted to make enough money so that we could live a good, solid life together, without having to rely on our parents. I loved her so much Gary, I pictured our life together at the age of twenty-one.’ Ava recalled, with a small laugh, he took in the way her eyes twinkled at the memory of her younger self being so smitten.

Then they grew darker, as she began to remember more.

‘Then one night Sara had her new friend, Alex Danvers, round. She had started to grow close to her for a while. I was happy because I thought Sara could finally have someone at ours to keep her company while I was working late. I didn’t think she’d keep her company in _that_ way, though.’ Ava’s face dropped instantly, her voice grew hard and forlorn. ‘Sara has reassured me since that they never slept together. She’s sworn it was just a kiss, and that it meant absolutely nothing. But Alex kissed her, and Sara didn’t pull away.’

‘She told her to leave, just before I got home, and then she told me what Alex did. I have never felt so heartbroken, so disappointed in all my life. I remember the pain still. We had the biggest argument that night, it was so bad a police officer knocked on our door and we got ‘a noise complaint.’ There were vases, picture frames and even plates smashed all over the floor. After that I couldn’t look at her anymore, so I told her I had to leave.’ Ava’s voice grew sad and tears were hanging on the clasp of her eyes, she kept lifting her head up to to blink them away.

‘The funny thing is, that’s what made me cry so much tonight, when Sara did the same thing to me. I couldn’t help but think of that night, and how much we were both hurting. The difference is, Sara begged me to stay. She didn’t stop begging until I slammed the door and never came back. Tonight, though, I couldn’t even speak. _I’m_ the one who made _her_ leave, and I don’t even know how to get her to come back.’ Ava finished, letting out a deep breath.

‘Sara’s coming back, Miss Sharpe. She kind of has to, it’s her place.’ Gary joked, trying to lighten the mood, which worked a little as Ava rolled her eyes and chuckled.

‘I know that, Gary, she told me she needs space. I want to give her all the space in the world. But mostly-mostly, I want to have her back in my arms again,’ Ava confessed, wrapping her arms around herself once more, burrowing her head into the jumper and picturing Sara hugging her close.

If she put her head in the right spot for long enough, she could almost smell the fragrance of Sara. It hadn’t even been one night, she didn’t think she could miss someone as much as she missed her.

‘Then why aren’t you with Sara now, it’s not like you don’t know where she is.’ Gary suggested.

‘Because, I’m not ready to give her what she wants, what she needs. This company is my life, and I know things will only go back to how they were before. I wasn’t enough for her back then, who says I’ll be enough for her now.’ Ava revealed, looking at Gary as she told him what she kept thinking over and over in her mind.

She knew they just wouldn’t work, they were too different, but too similar at the same time. They would never work together.

‘Miss Sharpe, Sara loves you, that’s clear for everyone to see.’ Gary tried to bring back the positivity, but he could see it in Ava’s face, she was right back to square one.

‘Yeah, and she loved me before too, and it wasn’t enough. Sometimes it takes more than just Love, I’ve come to find that out the hard way.’ Ava said, her face growing dim and hard.

She no longer felt sad anymore, instead she was just empty. She was alone, and that worked fine for Ava. She was used to this feeling inside. It was familiar, it was what got her through the last ten years without Sara. It’s what she knows will get her through the rest of this deal, until Sara’s out of her life completely.

She began to feel like the last two months couldn’t go fast enough.

**

Sara couldn’t sleep, she had been tossing and turning for what felt like forever. Zari and Amaya had stopped round her father’s for a little while. They joked, and Zari distracted her with her video games, while Amaya caught her up on what was happening with her and Nate’s wedding plans. For a moment, Sara was her usual self again, like how she always is with her friends.

For a moment it was like nothing bad had happened that night. Then she remembered where she was, and why she wasn’t talking to her best friends at her own place, and just like that, the light in Sara’s eyes vanished again. So after that the girls knew she wouldn’t be distracted anymore, and they instead tried to talk to her about it all.

But talking to Sara about her feelings is like telling a child not to press the ‘red button,’ completely pointless, because Sara would only shut down and hide it all away anyway. Once her feelings are concealed in her box, it’s hard to get it out again.

The only person Sara’s friends had found could ever seem to work their way through her and her emotions was the one person Sara was mad at now. So instead, after the women found they weren’t going to be able to change Sara’s mind on things, or get her to see things from Ava’s perspective, they called it a night.

Sara watched them leave with a promise of telling them how things went when she finally went back. That of course was not something Sara was planning to do any time soon. She didn’t know why she had suddenly grown annoyed with Ava.

She was sad and disappointed at first, and was on the verge of tears when she knocked on her dad’s door and asked him if she could stay for a while. He simply welcomed her in with a warm and loving hug, to which Sara melted into, and for once felt truly glad to have her father in her life. Even if she was slightly irritated about him agreeing to a fake engagement on her behalf. She had some words with him too, but mostly she was just trying to avoid all talk or thought of one person in particular.

That seemed to have worked for a while, when she was with her dad and had her friend’s company. But now that that they had all gone, she was left on her own in her quiet, spacious bedroom. All she could seem to do now was think, and those thoughts were only filled with Ava Sharpe. Once she got to thinking about her, she couldn’t seem to stop.

That’s why Sara found herself lying in the middle of her bed, sprawled out and contemplating what her friend’s had told her earlier. Maybe she shouldn’t be so hard on Ava. She was struggling too, Sara could see it in her teary eyes. Ava had tried so hard to not let the tears fall, but Sara wouldn’t be surprised if they came crashing down the moment Ava left her room. She knows hers did.

She didn’t want to imagine the look on Ava’s face as she lay in her own bed, for the first time in days, and looked to the empty spot next to her. Slightly wishing for Sara to have stayed. She didn’t want to think about it, because Sara didn’t think she would be able to stay in her room tonight if she did.

So she tried to avoid it. But she couldn’t. As the hours ticked on by and Sara found she still couldn’t sleep, the feeling to rush back to her place and hold Ava in her arms grew by the second.

She didn’t think she would miss her this much, and it had only been a few hours since last she saw her. Sara couldn’t take it anymore. She had to see Ava, and she had to see her now.

So with that, Sara quickly changed into her normal clothes, chucking her nightgown onto the floor somewhere. She made a quick call to her driver and told him to be ready to leave in ten minutes. She felt bad for waking him, but she was grateful he was up and ready to go, no questions asked. She knew she hired him for a reason.

Then just like that, Sara was racing back to her place with only one thought in mind. To see Ava again and tell her that she didn’t care about the deal or anything else. She only wanted Ava to be happy too.

When she got there, she found she couldn’t be bothered to search through her bag for her keys, knowing it would be in there somewhere. So she started banging on the door, hard, as much as she could. She knew Ava probably wouldn’t be asleep yet, but she wanted to be sure she heard her anyway.

Ava opened the door wide, her face completely shocked at who she found standing right in front of her. She didn’t think she would see Sara’s bright blue eyes again so soon. She began to think she wouldn’t see them for a few days more, but how she had missed them so.

Ava looked distraught, tear stains were covering her rosy cheeks and her eyes looked puffy from both the lack of sleep and the crying. Sara wished she could wipe away all the pain. Instead, she reached up and grabbed hold of Ava’s face, making her look straight at her, their eyes connecting once more. She was so glad to finally see her again.

‘I’m sorry, Ava, I never should have left.’ Sara began, her voice just above a whisper. She tried hard to keep the tears at bay, the ones that suddenly sprang up in her eyes, the moment her words came out. ‘We need to stop walking away from this, because you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don’t want to lose you again.’ Sara admits, tenderly.

Ava shakes her head, though, and tells Sara ‘No, you’re wrong. You’re my only good thing, and I don’t want to risk hurting you. But I’m through with fighting this pain, I just want you. I don’t care about the deal. _You’re_ my new deal.’

Sara can’t take it anymore, her words are lost with her emotions, tears are running down her face too. She leans in closer and crashes their lips together once more. They stumble backwards into the apartment and Sara smiles into the kiss. Sara thinks she’s missed her kisses most of all. She kicks the door with her foot, and the door slams shut…

**

Sara’s eyes shoot open in her bed, a big smile upon her face, until she sees the darkness surrounding her. She looks to the left and sees an empty space beside her. She’s alone in her old room. The room in her father’s mansion. Sara looks around and sees the familiar items of her things, she’s back here again, none of that was real. It was all a dream.

She lets out a hard sigh as she falls back, her head hitting her pillow. Sara then looks to the side where Ava should be, but sees nothing, just another pillow. So she turns to the side and reaches her arm out to where she should be feeling Ava’s warm body next to hers. She feels nothing but cold sheets under her arm. Sara pushes through the pain seeping up inside, and lets out a shaky breath.

Ava should be here.

Ava should have told her to stay.

But she didn’t.

‘Someday, Ava Sharpe,’ Sara whispers out to herself, but in her mind, she’s thinking of only one person. Picturing her body resting peacefully as her chest rises slowly, up and down, in her sleep. ‘Someday…’

That’s the last thing she hears echoing around her spacious room, before Sara falls back to sleep.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

** Chapter Seventeen **

****

Sara finally came back after being away for two days, and Ava couldn’t lie about feeling relieved to see her again when she came home from work. She was there, sitting casually in her living room, reading her book that she had forgotten to bring with her, so Ava knew she would want to catch up with it.

They stepped around each other, after that, it was as if they were walking on egg shells. Neither one really knowing what to do, or how to act around the other anymore. It wasn’t natural, like it was a few days ago. Now, it was awkward silences, small ‘hello’s’ and ‘goodbyes’ when they went to and from places. Longing stares and lost glances, when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

It had been just like the start of the arrangement, all over again, but ten times worse. At least back then they hated each other with a passion, they filled the silences with petty arguments. Now, Ava couldn’t even find anything to argue about, and partly didn’t want to for fear that Sara would only turn around and bring up the one thing standing in their way. Their true feelings for each other.

Ava still wasn’t ready to go down that path yet, and Sara could tell. So instead of pestering her about it, she decided to do what they do best, and pushed all her feelings deep down inside, and ignored Ava completely.

If Ava could do it to her for a week, then Sara didn’t see why she couldn’t do the same. At least this time she had an actual reason for it, and not just because she was hiding something from Ava. As far as she knew, she had told Ava everything she could. The ball was completely in her court now. Ava said she needed time, so that’s what Sara would give her.

Their silence couldn’t last forever, though, and soon both women found they had to act as if the last few days hadn’t been filled with awkwardness when Ava’s mother made her weekly appearance.

Sara didn’t doubt that the older woman knew about what happened during the week, she always seemed to find ways into their gossip. But Sara made sure to ask her dad not to tell Ava’s parents about the ordeal. He didn’t fully know why Sara came back home for two full days, but he hadn’t tried to press his daughter for answers. He knew if she wanted to tell him she would, and that was one thing Sara was grateful for.

Ava’s mother, however, wasn’t like her dad at all. She wanted answers, and she liked to know them herself from the actual sources at hand. That being, the two women she was currently standing in front of now, as both tried to sit as far away from the other on their couch as humanly possible.

Theresa could do nothing but roll her eyes at their behavior. They could barely look at each other anymore. Theresa wasn’t one to be easily fooled, she knew they were putting on an act the moment they opened the door with cheery smiles on their faces, arms around each other, as if they hadn’t been apart at all.

Theresa knew better, though. She bypassed their fake smiles and laughter, as she walked in and told them to ‘stop what they were doing’. They tried to continue for as long as they could, but once they saw how serious Theresa became when she told them to ‘sit down and listen’, they stopped the act completely.

It was like seeing two completely different couples, because now here they were, both their arms crossed and sitting apart, faces looking anywhere but at each other. Theresa just sighed, she couldn’t leave them alone for a second it seemed.

‘Look, I have no idea what has gone on between the both of you since I last came to visit - which was only a week ago might I add. But I, quite frankly, couldn’t care less.’ Theresa paused to take in the look of confusion and slight shock on Ava and Sara’s faces, trying hard not to be amused. ‘You two seem to be changing your minds so often, I’ve given up trying to figure you out.’ Theresa waved a hand in the air, as if to prove she didn’t care.

‘If you both have decided that you don’t want to be together at all, then that works out even better. We didn’t agree to this arrangement for nothing.’ Theresa told them honestly, her hands resting on her hips as she stared the two of them down.

Both women looked up as she spoke, and she quite enjoyed seeing the surprise on their faces when Theresa seemed to let their awkward behavior go. Honestly, it was like neither of them knew her at all. She had far more pressing things to deal with, than whether or not these two liked each other this week. For all she knew, they’d be back in each others arms by the next week.

No, she had far more important things to handle right now, and one of those things was the main reason for her being at theirs tonight.

‘If you both decide to keep this act up, of not speaking to the other and ignoring your feelings, then that’s on you. That hasn’t got anything to do with me, or the deal, which is why I’m here in the first place. As long as the both of you are keeping to the agreement, then I have no queries there.’ Theresa said earnestly, before then turning to look at Sara, her face growing firm.

‘But Sara, please do not head back to your father’s place for more than a night anymore.’ Theresa requested gravelly. ‘A reporter was _this_ close to releasing that information out to the world. Then _I_ had to step in and make sure word didn’t get around! Trust me girls, you do not want me to have to do something like that again, because it took everything within me to not come storming over here straight away and give you a piece of my mind!’ Theresa let out quite harshly, but she knew they needed to hear it, no matter how much she was hurting at the look on Sara’s face. Theresa carried on regardless.

‘I’ve had some time to settle my mind since then, and now I just want to put that behind us. Understood.’ Theresa glared at both the women firmly, until she got the nod that she was expecting.

It was like she was telling off school girls, the way they were hanging onto every word she said and looking at her with forlorn expressions. Seeing Sara with that disappointed expression on her face again, the one she knew she was doing for herself, half made Theresa want to stop her ranting and give her a much needed hug. But she pushed through the feeling, and decided to get everything she wanted to say out there now.

‘Good, so Ava has told us that you have both accepted the engagement deal, which I must say I am very grateful for. Trust me, it will work out well for everyone in the long-run, and you only have to do this for two more months and it will all be over.’ Theresa continued, her voice returning back to its normal rate as she breathed out a sigh.

‘With that being said, as a way to officially get the statement out there - and of course seeing as people think you are now engaged - it seemed only right to throw a party in celebration. With that, both of you will, obviously, have to be there. You will both need to be dressed the part, act the part and most importantly, _be believable_. None of this silence, and avoiding each other, it will only be for one night. I am sure you can both handle that.’ Theresa finished, giving them a moment to take in what she had said.

Ava wanted to argue against this, her face scrunched up and her mouth began to speak out, but she knew it was pointless. When it came to her mother and events, she knew she had no choice but to go each time. This one wasn’t going to be any different, more so if it was a party _for_ her. So instead, Ava closed her mouth tight and held in her thoughts.

She felt Saras eyes on her for a moment, she knew she wanted to check that she agreed, but Ava couldn’t seem to bring herself to turn and face her. She carried on looking out the window, just past her mother, instead.

Sara got the hint, so she spoke up for the both of them.

‘It will be fine, Theresa, we’ll be on our best behavior. You have my word, no awkwardness from us. At least for one night.’ Sara agreed, her face nothing but serious as she looked Theresa in the eyes.

She wasn’t going to let her down, not again. She knew she already had by leaving her apartment for a few days, Sara hated to disappoint her so.

If her only way to make it up to her was to prance around at their ‘fake engagement’ party acting like a truly happy couple, for one night, then that was what she was going to do. She agreed to the arrangement too, after all.

Theresa looked on a second more, swapping from Sara’s determined eyes to Ava’s morose ones. She knew Ava wasn’t happy with the idea, but she would go along with it too. That was all Theresa needed to know. She was only doing this for the both of them, she always had their best interest at heart.

With that, Theresa gave them a small smile and a final nod.

‘Okay, glad that’s settled. The party will be held next Saturday at eight thirty, you both will need to be there half an hour before hand, for final touches and to be ready for when guests arrive. Do not be late.’ Theresa critiqued, looking pointedly at Ava, knowing that she wouldn’t be late, but having a small feeling inside that she might want to be just to annoy her.  

‘We won’t, I’ll drag Ava there myself if I have to.’ Sara smirked, her eyes twinkling at the way Theresa let out a chuckle.

Ava rolled her eyes and decided to grab some wine. She knew she would need it if she was going to sit through the two of them, now catching up with each other like they hadn’t seen the other in months.

As soon as Ava stood up and headed for the kitchen, Theresa took her place. Just like that, the earlier discussion was forgotten, the awkwardness lingering in the air washed away and the noise of the two women chattering and laughing filled the open air.

Ava let out an annoyed huff when she heard her name being brought up again, this time by her mother who was no doubt reliving an embarrassing moment in Ava’s life. Sara giggled the whole time the story was retold, as if she had heard it for the first time, when Ava knew differently. Sara always seemed eager to hear any childhood story of hers, no matter how many times she had heard it before.

Ava watched on, pouring herself a glass of wine and trying to seem nonchalant. But inside she couldn’t help but cherish the sight in front of her. The look of endearment on her mothers face as she retold a story of when her daughter was late (that one time). The look of wonder on Sara’s face, her bright blue eyes shining that little bit more as she listened, brought a happy warmth into Ava’s heart.

It was good to have Sara home again.

**

The past week went by fast, both Ava and Sara tried hard to keep themselves away from each other, like they had been doing for a while. This time, though, after the visit from Theresa, they both came to a silent agreement to try a little harder with each other, and not avoid one another completely.

Ava started to cook them dinner again, not every night, but on the odd occasions she came home before Sara. That was something Sara didn’t mind, she had actually missed Ava’s cooking. She would try and pretend otherwise by hiding away in her room when her dinner was done. But Sara couldn’t lie, her dinners where nothing like Ava’s.

From there, the two found they had started to become acquainted again, they would make idle small talk when they were having dinner. But other than that, the two didn’t converse any more than they needed to, and when they were done Ava would soon make an excuse to head her room. She wished that she could be back in Sara’s, every time she did.

That was all the women felt like they could do, for the moment. So they let it be, and soon enough they found that it was the night of their grand engagement party. Ava knew her mother well enough, she knew exactly how grand it would be.

Her mother was never one to host small events, it wasn’t in her nature. It was either ‘Go big, or go home’. Everyone would be thoroughly grateful that she chose to ‘go big’ each time for every party, because they were always a success. Ava didn’t doubt it would be just the same tonight too.

Of course, Ava got it right. When she and Sara arrived at their event, earlier than the guests like planned, they both weren’t surprised that the party was taking place in one of the city’s most popular venues. Her mother had assured them that if they were to be having a ‘real’ engagement party, of course her mother would make sure to hold it in the grandest building she could. If they thought the place looked big from the outside, they were sorely mistaken, as the room the party was held had to have been one of the biggest spaces Ava had ever seen.

The room was similar to the event they had before, for the business party, but this one was wider. There was a big dance floor area right next to a stage that held different instruments and microphone stands for the live band. Next to the dance floor were endless amounts of tables and chairs, all with a red and white décor, delicate bouquets of roses were placed on each table, with very elegant cutlery laid out for the dinner.

Ava looked around at the high-top ceiling, amazed at the rows of fairy lights placed there so gracefully. The place looked like something out of a wedding magazine, and she couldn’t help but feel like this is what their wedding venue would be like.

The colour scheme went well with Ava’s long, flowing red dress, which Ava could now tell was for this reason. As much as she knew her mother did it so that everyone could be entranced when they saw her, she still didn’t think she looked half as good as Sara. She didn’t know how Sara always pulled it off, but the elegant style suited her perfectly.

Her slim-fitted, long, dark-blue coloured dress stood out in comparison to hers. Sara’s long blonde hair tied up in an elegantly styled bun, one that she could tell was done professionally. Sara’s blue eyes shone out most of all, her blue dress making her eyes that much brighter. It was hard for Ava to not look into them every time she saw her, even from across the room, when she saw her chatting away to some of the guests, Ava couldn’t seem to look away.

The night was going splendidly (aside from the obvious longing glances shared between the two women throughout the night, and the use of guests as a way to avoid speaking to each other), the women found the night had been moving along well. Everyone was thoroughly pleased with the meal they had, they enjoyed the small speeches made by Ava’s mother and father as a way of thanking the guests for coming and saying how ‘happy they were for the couple to be officially together’. That, of course, making Sara and Ava have to hold in their laughter or eye roll, and instead nod along and smile as if everything they said were true.

They had to sit close together throughout the meal and speeches, making sure to sell their ‘love’ by stroking each others arms and holding the other’s hand on the table. Ava and Sara gave loving looks, and smiles whenever they could. Ava found her breath hitched with every touch and her face flooded with heat the longer their stares grew, they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other.

But Ava knew not to fall for anything that was happening tonight. She couldn’t get sucked into this again. She wouldn’t do it to Sara, she had hurt her enough already. So with that in mind Ava made sure to count each touch and every stare in her head, always giving them a certain time and then instantly looking away. She needed this to remain professional, so she made sure to remind herself of that for the rest of the night.

After the meals the live band started and people began to wonder around, some of them would dance whenever a song came on that inspired them. Most of the guests remained lingering here and there, talking to whoever they could as they enjoyed the endless amounts of champagne offered to them. Waiters and waitresses all dressed in smart uniforms, waltzed around the venue holding glasses on trays, some had small bite-sized food, all of which Sara’s friends happily enjoyed.

Ava was glad to see them all again, not having a chance to do so since the time away they had at Nate and Amaya’s place. Ava had made sure to catch up with each one of them, even Mick. But he was a simple man of few words, she found all she had to do was give him more champagne as they came by, stating that they were free - which seemed to delight him more - and he was happy for the night.

She spent most of her time talking to Zari and Amaya as much as she could, they were the two she got along with most. She liked Amaya’s laid-back nature and Zari’s sarcasm, which she used a lot as they stared at the guests that even Ava didn’t know that well.

Most of the people were partially celebrity and business based, she had been sure to keep her partners happy by socializing with them and smiling along as they all wished her and Sara luck. But she found she preferred to stay with Sara’s friends, mostly as a way of avoiding the questions. The endless questions about how they fell in love again, what made her realize and , of course, the proposal story.

All of which Sara and she had made sure to rehearse beforehand, they had told the same lie so many times throughout the night, they both had it ingrained into their minds. They almost felt like the proposal story was actually real the more they told everyone, but that was also partially because it held some truth to it.

They kept the story of Ava telling Sara she had a ring for her, spontaneously, in the kitchen. After that, though, they changed it to Sara crying with tears of joy, as she shouted out, ‘Yes,’ with glee, hugging Ava tight and smothering her with kisses, before Ava placed the ring, gently onto her finger. Which then would lead Sara to show off the stunning diamond ring, it was so big Sara didn’t want to know the size, let alone the price.

She would always gladly show it to anyone she could, her face glowing with pride as she would point to Ava, and happily say ‘she loves to spoil me,’ which always earned her a round of laughter and praise. Ava was surprised at how well Sara seemed to sell their story. She said things with such conviction in her eyes, it was hard to tell whether she was truly lying.

With their story told to mostly everyone in the room, the two had then gone their separate ways, both trying to stay away from each other as much as they could. Sara became engrossed in talking to Theresa once again, as the two stood in the corner watching everyone around them and chatting away like they always did at events.

Ava wasn’t even surprised to see that anymore. She knew to leave them both, and with that she caught up with Sara’s friend. Ava made sure to keep eyes on Ray, though, the moment she noticed he was talking to one, Nora Darhk.

That was something the two women had caught attention to at some point in the night. Not realizing that Ava’s parents would invite the infamous Darhk’s to their event, Ava held in her rage when she went to talk to her father about it.

He simply told her they were needed for business purposes, they had to invite them along too. If they could invite celebrities to their engagement party, then it would seem strange for them to not invite another big labeled family company as well.

Ava had gone along with it, for the sake of the event and the other guests around, but she knew she would have further words about it later. Her father knew how much she despised the Darhk family, they always had tricks up their sleeves, and would do everything they could to break her and Sara apart.

It was something they had been doing for years, so Ava had no doubt they would try even more now that they were ‘engaged.’ She wasn’t going to allow it, though. Ava knew better than to waste her time conversing with them, so other than the obligatory ‘Hello’ and ‘Thanking them for coming,’ neither woman had paid them any mind.

Damien was easy enough, he was keeping busy talking to other business people that he knew here and there, sipping away on his champagne. He would only turn to glare at Ava now and then, with a menacing look in his eyes, but Ava knew not to give in to it. He was trying to get into their heads, so she would always look away and keep her focus on the guests that really mattered.

It was when Ray became intrigued in talking to Damien’s daughter, Nora, that Ava became suspicious. Nora was just as bad, if not worse, than her father. Ava knew if he had a plan in mind, then Nora most likely had one too. She didn’t like the thought of her using Ray’s innocence and obliviousness as a way of sneaking in information.

Ava tried hard to distract Ray when she could, asking him to come join them for a moment, or saying that Nate wanted a word – even though Nate had no idea what she was talking about. But as much as she tried, Nora wouldn’t seem to leave him alone, and she would find a way to grab his attention again somehow.

After a while, Ava decided to leave them be, she knew Ray was a good man, he wouldn’t spill out important information to someone he barely knew. He was a loyal person like that, so she opted to keep a close eye on them instead.

It was when Ava noticed Sara suddenly left on her own in the corner, where she and her mother were talking, that Ava grew concerned. She turned to talk to Amaya quickly, and then looked back to Sara and saw that Damien had taken the opportunity, he now had her cornered and was talking lowly to Sara.

Ava could see the harshness in Sara’s blue eyes, that bright glow about her had suddenly faded, and she was nothing but pure rage. Ava could see she was holding it all inside, though, her hands were clenched in a fist by her side, her head kept low as she kept her eyes focused on the man in front of her.

Damien said something with a smirk, and Sara’s eyes began to rage more, that was Ava’s cue to step in.

Ava didn’t waste any more time, and she joined Sara instantly. She didn’t even give a second thought to whom she had been talking to, Amaya blinked and Ava was gone.

The closer she got, the more she could hear their conversation and it didn’t sound good. Ava kept her head held high and her back straight as she marched over, intent clear in her eyes.

‘You know this façade won’t last, Sara. It’s already been fourteen years, do you really think Ava loves you that much. I’m surprised you’re buying into this whole ordeal, if I’m honest.’ Ava heard Damien say to Sara, his eyes filled with mirth as he stared at her angered face.

Ava knew Sara was one second away from snapping, she could tell by the look in her eyes. She stopped whatever Sara was about to say back, though, by popping up beside Sara and catching Damien by surprise. She placed her arm around Sara’s waist easily, as if it were second nature, and then placed a lingering kiss onto her warm cheek.

She could feel Sara’s rage, by how clenched her jaw was. Ava whispered an ‘It’s okay,’ into her ear as softly as she could. Her hand resting on Sara’s waist squeezed lightly, and she instantly felt Sara begin to calm. Sara relaxed into Ava’s embrace and she felt her body lean into her side. Ava wrapped her other arm around her tightly, she felt Sara’s arm snake around her waist as well.

Ava tingled everywhere, but she brushed it off with a small cough, before turning her attention to Damien’s light blue eyes.

‘What won’t Sara buy into?’ Ava pressed back to Damien, with her eyebrow raised, letting him know that she heard his words. ‘It seems to me like Sara’s in very loving hands, I wouldn’t want her to be anywhere else.’ Ava stated, firmly.

She knew his plans, Ava had known for many years that Damien had been trying to get Sara’s father to leave their original deal and sign on to his own instead. She knew he wanted Sara to be with his daughter, regardless of what Nora might choose. Ava knew Nora would only go along with whatever her father said anyway. She was the light of his life, anywhere Damien went, Nora followed.

So Ava knew better than to let Damien’s words get into Sara’s head. They were finally starting to have a good thing going for them now, she would be damned if she let Damien’s wicked ways ruin it.

‘Well then, you better keep a tight leash, Miss Sharpe. We all know your hands weren’t enough last time.’ Damien fired back, his words hitting Ava like a dagger to the heart.

Ava let out a small gasp at the pain of the memory, one she had tried so hard to forget since bringing it up with Gary. Damien was a cruel man, he didn’t even seem phased as he simply lifted up his glass to take a sip of champagne, looking around them instead, as if he had better places to be.

Ava so wished he would go anywhere else, neither of them needed him and his words right now. Ava knew to ignore the sting in her heart, and instead held onto Sara stronger than ever. Before Sara could say something back, Ava beat her to it.

‘That was over ten years ago, Damien. We’ve grown stronger and wiser since then, we know better than to be fooled by any tricks you have in mind.’ Ava fought back, hard, her face filled with determination.

‘Whoa now, who said anything about tricks, Miss Sharpe.’ Damien said, coolly, lifting his hands up in defense. ‘This isn’t a business affair, it’s a party, something of which I know is new to you, as its not ‘work-related.’ But, there are other things besides work to focus on, Miss Sharpe.’ Damien shot back, his nonchalant demeanor starting to rub on Ava’s nerves.

She didn’t like how cool he seemed to be about everything, his words flowing out of him as if he had it planned for days. She was done with talking to him, she had no interest in what he had to say, and again she chose to ignore his words that were plaguing her mind like a rash.

‘Exactly, this isn’t a work function, it’s _our_ engagement party. So if you’d be so kind, we’d like to go and entertain the other two hundred and so guests that we have around, because you know, there are _other_ things to focus on.’ Ava hit back, her voice on edge as she eyed his menacing eyes with all she could.

She was smart enough to know to never let your enemy out of your sight, so she held onto his eyes as best she could. She tugged on Sara’s hand that was around her waist, and pulled her with her as she began to walk away. Neither woman took their eyes off of him, as he looked on.

He let them go without a word, simply sipping his glass of champagne, until Ava saw him down the rest of it when they were far enough away, before he grabbed another glass when a waiter went by.

He gave Ava one final glare, Ava’s eyes hitting his back just as hard, she could feel her jaw clench with her anger. Then he turned to make his way to another guest, one whom Ava was sure would be more than glad to have his attention. She felt sorry for anyone who had to put up with him, it was clear to everyone that he was only invited for necessity.

It wasn’t a secret that the Sharpe and Darhk family held a strong hatred for the other. It was times like that, though, when Ava remembered exactly why that was. She hoped she never had to deal with his presence again.

‘Thank you, Ava,’ Sara’s words caught Ava off guard, her hand that was still holding onto Sara’s tightly, began to loosen at her surprise. ‘For stepping in and helping me. Damien’s a real piece of work,’ Sara added, her eyes glazed over as she started to recall everything he had said.

Ava knew that look, he was getting into her head and she was beginning to fall for it. Ava didn’t like that, and grabbed a hold of Sara’s face instantly, her hands cupping her cheeks tenderly. Sara’s eyes became unglazed straight away and she couldn’t look anywhere else but at the warm, loving eyes staring back at her.

‘Hey, hey, don’t let his words get to you, okay. He is a cruel man that doesn’t deserve our time of day. Of course I stepped in, I’d do anything for you, Sara.’ Ava told her truthfully, the tiniest hint of a smile playing on her lips at her words.

Sara’s whole face brightened in an instant, and Ava knew she wasn’t focusing on Damien anymore. Sara’s eyes began to look questioning, she could tell she had something in mind, and it was about to come out, Sara’s mouth forming words, until she changed them instead.

‘I told you to stop being sweet to me, Ava,’ Sara let out lightly, her eyes sparkling in her jest, as her smile came through. ‘You really have a way with words, don’t you.’

‘Only for you.’ Ava chuckled out, her smile growing wide as they both stared.

Ava’s hands didn’t leave their position, instead Sara tried not to melt into her touch when she felt Ava’s thumb brush onto her cheek, ever so gently.

Sara grinned back up at the taller woman, her eyes going from Ava’s bright blues back down to her glossy lips, and back again. Ava wished she could give in, like she so badly wanted to. But she knew she couldn’t, it would break what Sara had told her, and she never wanted to go against Sara’s words.

So with that thought, Ava was about to step back and lean away, when the sound of glasses clinking all around them caught their attention. Sara and Ava immediately looked around to find everyone’s eyes were on them. They had gotten everyone’s attention it seemed, when they walked into the middle of the venue without realizing.

They really needed to stop doing that in public events, Ava thought, because it only ever leads them to have to do one thing. Just like she knew they would have to do now.

They both knew what the sounds of the clinking meant, everyone saw how enraptured they were with the other, and believing it to be due to their newly found love, they of course wanted to see them display their affection. It only seemed right as it was their party, after all. This time Ava knew they couldn’t get out of it, without it seeming strange.

Sara caught Theresa’s eyes as she stood in the middle of the crowd, her wine glass up high as she clinked away with the others. Her smile was wide as she nodded for her to go on, Sara knew she was saying they needed to please everyone. She did tell her she would make sure they were believable, so Sara let out a sigh.

She brought Ava’s hands back up to her cheeks, as they fell slightly in their shock. When Ava felt Sara’s hands on hers, she instantly caught Sara’s attention again, and just like that they were back to where they were. Their eyes locked onto the others and their smiles fell back into place.

‘I’d do anything for you too, Ava. I hope you know that…’ Sara whispered out so quietly, Ava nearly missed it.

But they were standing so close, their feet touched and their faces grew closer and closer, Ava couldn’t miss a word she said.

She just giggled and nodded in agreement, how could she not know? After everything they’d been through, it was a wonder to her, how Sara was still beside her. But she didn’t question it anymore, she knew to just go with it, like she did now.

With that Ava placed her lips onto Sara’s once more, silencing any doubts she may have. They breathed in the same air as their lips finally met, their mouths reuniting once more, and for a few heavenly seconds, it was like they had never fallen out at all.

At that moment, Ava forgot about everything around them, she forgot about their issues and why she shouldn’t be enjoying it so. Instead, she cherished the moment, taking in the feel of Sara’s kisses and the noises of the clinks growing louder. For that small moment, it all began to feel so real.

If the two had paid enough attention beforehand, though, they would have seen Damien and Nora standing at the back of the crowd. Their eyes heavily focused on the two women caught up in each other. When they saw them kiss, Damien looked to his daughter who stood close by, Nora looked back at him.

Damien rose one eyebrow, his face deadly serious, and Nora raised one back. They silently communicated for a moment, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Nora simply gave a small smirk and a nod to her father, just like that, their plan fell into place…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ball has finally dropped, s**t is literally about to hit the fan, the drama begins!!   
> So this was more of a filler chapter, I was going to make this one super long chapter, but then I had other plans in mind to add at it would have been too long so I thought I'd end it with a bit of cliffhanger. The next chapter will be better though... :P   
> Please let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, and I have to admit for as annoying as Damien is he was thoroughly enjoyable to write! :D 
> 
> Also, as a side note for anyone whose interested in my personal life, I may not be able to write the next chapter for some time. I'm really sorry but I'd rather say it in advance than leave you guys hanging.   
> It's exam time I'm afraid and I really need to start focusing on that, meaning my little AvaLance obsession will have to stop for the time being... I know I'm sad too D:   
> But i will try to update whenever I can, so keep a look out, just give me a week or so! :D   
> With that being said, I wanted to leave things on a partially light note, so I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think is to come... Until next time!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It's been a while hasn't it? I hope that you're doing well, I know I'm not!   
> Uni is driving me just a little crazy with these exams coming up. I had a good holiday for a weekend, which was nice and relaxing, but since then it's been back to reality and stress!!  
> So I felt I'd allow myself time to write this next chapter as a way to give myself a break from constant work and it turns out I'm really glad I did.   
> I wrote this all pretty much in a day, sorry it's not massively long but I thought a good 4,000 words or so is better than nothing! Plus this is the chapter I've been looking forward to writing for AGES!   
> Trust me, you'll see why :P   
> I hope that you like it as much as I do. I'm now eager to write more! But in due time, I've still got my exams to do so the next chapter won't be up straight away I'm afraid...  
> In the mean time, please sit back, relax, make yourself some tea and prepare yourself, it's gonna be a bumpy ride from here on out! :D   
> Enjoy!! And please let me know your thoughts, it's always great hearing from you, and let me know what you think will happen next... :P

** Chapter Eighteen  **

 

‘Argh!’

_Smack, smack, smack!_

Sara felt her fists bruise up as she punched the hard punching bag in front of her using all her might. She turned quickly to give a head kick before turning to face it again and lay more hard punches onto the sides.

Her anger from everything that had been happening lately had taken its toll on Sara, and she found she needed an outlet. So once again, she knew she needed to go somewhere she could just let it all out. The first place she thought of being the abandoned warehouse Ava had given to her.

She had come by and found that it looked exactly how it was the last time she had been there with Ava. It hadn’t looked touched since, so Sara knew Ava truly meant it when she said this place was hers now. It seemed Ava hadn’t even used it since then.

Sara couldn’t help the small lump that formed in her throat, and the warm feeling that crept into her heart when she noticed this. But that feeling only lasted so long. She glimpsed the many equipment's available to her, and just like that, Sara’s game-face was on.

She had brought her friend Amaya with her, in case she felt like doing any hand-to-hand combat. But it seemed all she really needed was to put on the boxing gloves and throw punches at the bag, for however long it had been.

Amaya had stood by and watched at first, then decided to get some exercise done herself and quietly left Sara to it. It seemed Sara was in her own world, though, when Sara hadn’t even looked her way the moment she began punching the bag. Amaya gave her as much time as she could before she felt like Sara would need a rest.

As much as she knew Sara tried to act like she was so big and tough (which was funny seeing as Sara wasn’t even that tall, compared to Ava), she knew that even Sara would start to feel pain in her hands soon. There was only so much someone could punch and kick something before they’d start to form bruises. So with that in mind, Amaya stopped her floor workout and made her way over to her friend.

‘You know, you can hit that thing until your blue in the face, but it’s not going to make your problems go away.’ Amaya spoke up, knowing what all of this was really about.

Amaya had put two and two together the moment Sara called her up and asked her to join in a sparring session at the warehouse. It had been a while since Sara last requested that with her, and that was after her last hookup with some girl had seriously gone wrong. That session was at her father’s gym and Sara hadn’t been nearly as angry as she was now.

Amaya knew that this one was a lot more than just a bad hookup with someone. This one was all the hidden rage and emotion Sara had been bottling inside as of late. Amaya wasn’t stupid, she knew this would happen at some point, the moment she saw the way the two women were acting after that kiss they had at their ‘engagement’ party. All those longing looks, those soft touches and glowing smiles. Sara had gotten herself sucked back in that night, they all saw it happen in the blink of an eye.

But then reality hit them after that. It hit them hard, because once they were back to the solitude of their apartment, Ava went straight back to how she was during the week. Their soft touches and warm smiles suddenly disappeared, and all Amaya had been hearing all week from Sara was how much she missed having Ava back home for dinner again.

‘Yeah, well, it’s worth a try,’ Sara grunts out as she continues throwing punches left, right and center to the punching bag in front of her.

She keeps going until her frustration builds to its peak, then gives one final hard punch to the center and watches as the bag swings away for a few seconds, before making its way back to her. Sara grabs it in her arms, just in time, before it could knock the wind out of her – she’s had that happen before, it hurts like hell!

Sara lifted her arm up to quickly wipe some sweat from her forehead, then she let herself rest there for a moment, letting her breath come back to her. She closes her eyes and is filled with nothing but blonde, wavy hair and blue-gray eyes that sparkle in the light. It had been like this every day since that party, and it was starting to annoy Sara. She couldn’t get those eyes out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

Sara let out a disgruntled groan as she leaned away from the bag and turned to face Amaya. She was leaning against the punching bag, her eyes watching Sara intently as if she was awaiting something. Sara ignored her stares and began removing the boxing gloves from her hands, her panting beginning to lessen now she’d taken a break. When they were free, she moved to grab her bottle of water by the side of the punching bag.

‘How do you do it, Amaya? You and Nate,’ Sara asks suddenly, breaking the silence that fell upon them. Amaya gives a confused expression for a second, before her eyes begin to soften like she knows what Sara is really thinking. She watched Sara take a sip of water before she continued.

‘You make it look so easy. You met him, you fell in love, and now you’re engaged, everything has just been so simple for you.’ Sara added on, her eyes glazed past Amaya as if she were thinking of something else entirely.

Amaya knew exactly what it was, but she didn’t call her out on it. Instead, she gave Sara a shrug and a sigh.

‘That’s exactly what happened to you too, you know. You and Ava are just making things more complicated than need be.’ Amaya almost chuckled, but she knew to make this serious and sincere by the way Sara was finally opening up, in her own timid way.

‘Plus things with Nate and I haven’t always been easy. We’ve had our troubles too, like any couple. The key is to confront those troubles, together. I guess that’s just what it is, in this strange world, we just seem to have found someone that works well for us… we found each other.’ Amaya finishes with a warm look in her eyes that Sara knows all too well, she gets it when she starts talking about her fiancée.

Sara wishes she could have that, but then again, she supposes she already does. It’s just the other person who doesn’t seem to feel the same way anymore. Sara doesn’t know how Ava feels anymore. That’s the thing that gets to her the most.

Sara used to know Ava like the back of her hand, she thought she still did too. Then the past week has happened and it’s like Ava is a new person now. _This_ Ava, she can’t seem to get a read on, _this_ Ava doesn’t seem to want to reveal anything to her, and Sara doesn’t know how to take that.

‘Yeah, I get that,’ Sara agreed, giving Amaya a thin smile.

Amaya knew what Sara really meant, and her eyes went back to that tender look again, the one Sara knows is when she wants to give her a hug but has to stop herself. Sara just gave her friend a light push to the shoulder to break her out of it. Amaya gave her a small smile.

‘If Ava isn’t committed to you right now, then you can’t make her be. But maybe in time she’ll be ready.’ Amaya tried to suggest, not sure how to reassure her.

This seemed to pull at something in Sara, though, and her face instantly dropped and her eyebrows crinkled slightly.

‘I’ve given her time, years of it! I don’t know how much more I can give! Even when I moved on it seems I always come back to her, but maybe this time I really will have to let her go.’ Sara admits, slightly forlorn after her outburst.

Amaya can’t help but reach over and place a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. She hates to see her so beaten up, especially when it comes to true feelings. That’s a rarity for Sara, so Amaya has always known that Ava is something special, for no one else could seem to have this effect on her usually stone-cold friend. She knows that Sara could never just let her go, they share too much between each other to ever do that.

‘What you and Ava have, is something special. You have _so_ much history, that’s what makes you so strong together. But it’s not just that, it’s everything else in between. You love her and she loves you, everyone can see it. You just need to hope that one day she’ll come back to you.’ Amaya told her kind-heartedly, her voice nothing but soft and reassuring.

Sara gave a small gasp at her words, they brought her back to that one night when she was in bed, alone for the first time in a while. ‘ _Someday, Ava Sharpe…’_ Sara had been having that in the back of her mind ever since.

She just hoped that what Amaya said would be true, she just didn’t seem to feel like it would be at the moment. Not when Ava was still dancing around her, avoiding talking about anything other than the basics. She doubted they’d ever get those amazing few days back again.

Sara just looked back at her friend fully, and gave her a small smile and a slightly hopeful look in her eyes. But Amaya could see it wasn’t fully there, not anymore.

‘Yeah, maybe someday…’ Sara finally let the words come out of her, she breathed them out with a sigh, feeling them pour out of her heart.

**

So just like that, Sara had gone back to her usual routine. Work had been picking back up again, sending her to various places. She had many interviews now that the world knew about her and Ava’s supposed engagement. She took in what Amaya had told her that day in the warehouse and decided to leave it at that. She had her moment to let out her rage, now that it was gone for the moment, she seemed to feel a little bit lighter.

She could carry on the days as if things between her and her ‘meant-to-be’ fiancée were perfectly fine. Never once giving away the truth to outsiders. Then when she got home, she went back to resting and unwinding with her wine and a book as she waited for Ava to come home. If it were a night when Ava would message and let her know she’d be late, she wouldn’t wait up (a part of her was grateful that they had gone back to messaging each other again, it was useful to have a heads up from Ava now and then).

But if Ava told her she’d be back for eight, that was her way of saying she’d be there to make dinner, and Sara knew instantly to get the food and kitchen dishes ready for her. Ava found she would be grateful to have things laid out and slightly prepared when she got home, so she didn’t have to worry about doing everything herself when she got in. It was their natural routine, before things became awkward, so Sara didn’t see why it should have to change now things were better again.

With that, the two would go back to cooking together, chatting and sometimes bickering here and there, then eating together again. But then after that, Sara would remember that things weren’t like before, things were different this time around, because Ava would then head off to bed, or tell her she needed to head out to the office again for something or other with Gary, and then Sara would be left on her own for the evening.

Sometimes she would make arrangements to go out to a bar with Mick, she would never do anything too bad as she knew she was being watched heavily again; reporters hide everywhere. But it never stopped her from having a drink or two with her friend and having a good night.

Other times she would pop round her friends houses and catch up with them, or she would simply have a night in and stay up late watching television before bed. She would always try to create her own routine. Even if it was now without Ava by her side, she never stopped herself from doing things because she couldn't handle the thought of being home on her own anymore.

Her apartment no longer felt the same, not like how it was before the arrangement. Everything reminded her of Ava now, she walked around her apartment and saw small things that belonged to her simply lying in places and Sara couldn’t take it. Her apartment was no longer just _hers_ anymore, and it had finally taken Sara this long to realize it. Ava hadn’t just moved into her place, she had moved back into her life.

So with that, Sara knew she wouldn’t be able to just stay at her place anymore. If Ava could always be out and about, night and day, then Sara would do the same too. It became easier that way, it meant they wouldn’t have to see each other so much, which also made things easier too.

It wasn’t just the evenings that her routine changed, she began to find she liked leaving early in the mornings too. That way it saved having to see Ava as she headed out the door for work, saying a quick ‘goodbye’ before even saying anything else to her. Sara now preferred her mornings spent getting coffee at the local Starbucks down her street.

It was a bit difficult to do casually before when the news first came out, as everyone had their eyes on her. Sara was faced with many fans; asking for pictures and autographs, in the end she would stay in the car and get her bodyguard to buy her coffee for her.

But things were calming down a bit more now that she had been going to the same shop for a few weeks, the fans weren’t so incessant for pictures, plus she made sure her bodyguard would keep them at bay by having him enter with her. All she wanted to do was buy her coffee with ease, if it meant her fans would have to deal with a few glares from her guard then that’s what it took.

This time wasn’t any different either, she entered the local Starbucks, her head down and sunglasses on as a way of avoiding eye contact. Then her guard stood beside her, and they both walked quickly up to the counter. She ordered her usual coffee and muffins to go, and just as she was grabbing her coffee from the end of the counter, Sara heard it.

It was a small murmur at first, like someone wasn’t sure if it was her, but she heard her name all the same. Sara typically let it go at first, seeing as that wasn’t anything new. She was used to hearing small murmurs and whispers behind her, as people slowly realized who she was. So she took her coffee, the bag of muffins in her other hand, and turned to head out the door, as quickly as she could.

It was just as she was about to leave that she accidentally bumped into someone by her shoulder. She turned her head to give a small apology when she heard her name once more, but this time the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

 ‘Sara… Is that you?’ She heard the familiar voice say louder that time, but with a sense of bewilderment.

Sara instantly looked up to find out whose voice it was and caught warm brown eyes, ones she hasn’t seen in over ten years, and memories came flooding back. Good and bad, and Sara wasn’t sure how to feel, her mouth fell open in her surprise as she whispered out a timid...

‘Alex?’

**

‘Sara, it is you!’ Alex’s voice grows higher in her delight, her arms go up as her face brightens, as if she can’t believe she’s seeing an old friend for so long.

Then again, Sara supposes that’s exactly what it is. Apart from the issue she had when they stopped speaking to each other, they were friends for some time, even to the point that Sara had considered her a close friend. They used to spend so much time together, back when Ava worked all hours a day every day, Alex Danvers had become her new trusted ally. They were stuck together like glue, and Sara suddenly remembered all those days and evenings they spent together, gossiping and chilling, and generally enjoying each others company.

Sara missed those days, they were much younger then.

‘Alex, wow! I can’t believe I bumped into you, it’s been so long!’ Sara said with surprise, she lifted her sunglasses off her face and placed them atop her head, her eyes grew wide when she saw the familiar face before her.

Alex hadn’t changed much, she could still see her old self within her features and her deep brown eyes. But it was her style, and her now shorter hair, that she seemed to have changed. Alex always had an edgy look - which it seemed she still had now - but instead she had lost her nose and eyebrow piercing, which was probably for work.

She had a more casual attire, rather than her hard ‘rock-chick’ look before, with a simple brown shirt and a black leather jacket on top. Sara couldn’t help but think that she looked good. Her face hadn’t shown much signs of ageing, she had small creases by her eyes now when she smiled, and small lines by her mouth, but other than that her skin still looked flawless.

Alex always was a pretty girl, Sara had thought that before and it was clear she still was now. But yet, there was never anything else there for Sara, she never seemed to quite catch her eyes as much as someone else did.

But this time, Sara wasn’t thinking about someone else. All she could think about was seeing her good friend Alex again, after so many years apart. Sara stepped closer to her, almost as if she were about to give her a hug, but then she stopped short. Alex seemed to notice, and her arms fell down her side immediately, her smile falling just slightly, but she covered it well.

‘Yeah, it’s only been a good ten years or so,’ Alex let out brightly, her happiness still evident in her voice.

‘I know, it seems so long when you say it like that,’ Sara laughed, Alex joined in, they both felt the strange connection there, but it wasn’t quite as natural as it once was.

Sara guessed that’s just what happens with time. They haven’t seen each other in so long they would have to find that natural balance all over again. That is, if Sara wanted to spend more time with her, that was something she was still figuring out. But when she got a small nudge to her side by her bodyguard, she was reminded of where they were.

She looked down to see her coffee to go and instantly went back to her work mode. Sara had an important interview to head too, her manager wouldn’t be happy if she was late. So with that, she looked back up at Alex’s warm brown eyes and gave her an endearing look.

‘I’d really love to be able to catch up and chat, but I have to go,’ Sara started, making a motion with her hand to the door, Alex followed her hand and her eyes widened, slightly.

‘Oh, right, yes of course! Your like a super busy celebrity, I completely forgot for a second. I guess seeing you naturally again just reminded me of when we were close friends.’ Alex explained, her eyes dimming just a tad, as she recalled their happy days together.

Sara really did want to relive those days, they had so many fun times and memories. It wasn’t all bad. But she did have to leave at the same time. A part of her was eager to see her again, though, even just to catch up and talk about those days before.

‘Yeah, I guess I forget sometimes that I’m a celebrity too. I guess since everything with Ava has started up again, everyone seems to know my name,’ Sara told her as a matter of fact, giving a roll of her eyes as she began to see people staring at her behind Alex.

She knew she really would have to leave soon, her bodyguard could only keep them all away for so long before they’d want pictures again. Of course, as much as she would love to take them and sign things for her fans, when it was a busy morning like this, Sara had to think practically.

‘Yes, I’ve seen things are going well with you both again, I’m really happy for you, truly.’ Alex told her earnestly, Sara could see it in her eyes. ‘Before you rush off, though, I’d just like to say that I really am sorry for all that issue before. I’ve felt bad about it ever since, but I mean, it’s in the past now I guess.’ Alex said looking Sara in the eyes gently.

Sara looked back quickly and gave a smile, Sara didn’t need her apology. She had come to forgive her old friend a long time ago, she knows it wasn’t all her fault.

‘It was a long time ago, Alex, we’ve all grown since then. Ava and I are fine now, and things have been great between us.’ Sara said, not being able to completely lie to her face and say they were in love, as Sara knew it wasn’t true.

‘I’m really glad to hear that Sara. I know it might seem out of place to ask, but I was just wondering if maybe we could meet up sometime, just for a catch up, seeing as it has been so long. If it’s not too much for you that is?’ Alex asked her in kind.

Sara knew she should go, she knew she should simply tell her she needs to leave, before walking away and acting like that run in had never happened. She wouldn’t have to say anything to Ava then, and no one would be non the wiser.

But at the same time, Sara couldn’t seem to bring it in herself to leave her old friend behind, once again. She was only asking to catch up with her, they would have a lot to talk about she was sure, and there wasn’t anything wrong with that. That’s what Sara chose to believe anyway, disregarding the strange feeling in her gut that told her otherwise.

‘I’m sorry I asked, actually, it’s okay. You’re like super busy now with your celebrity lifestyle and all, and-’ Alex began to waffle on, not being able to handle the long silence that had fallen on them.

She looked anywhere but at Sara as she began to talk, but then her eyes snapped back to her when she heard Sara speak.

‘Yes, sure.’ Sara said, breaking Alex’s mumbling which Sara found slightly endearing, she still did that when she was nervous it seemed. ‘Here, take my business card, and I guess give me a call whenever you want to meet. I’ll make time for an old friend.’ Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out her card that she always had there for work.

She gave it to her with her usual smirk in place, Alex took the card with a small blush. It seemed Sara still had it, she wasn’t sure if she did after all these months. Sara was about to say something else, then Sara pulled herself back quickly when she realized what she was doing.

No, she couldn’t fall into anything with anyone. Not right now, she still had two months to go. She still had the deal to end. She still had Ava.

Old habits die hard, Sara guessed, and blamed it on her natural charm. So with that she gave Alex a tender smile as she began to back away.

‘It was nice to see you again, Alex,’ Sara said kindly, as her bodyguard began to pull her away by the arm.

‘You too, Sara!’ Alex said eagerly, her eyes lighting up once more as she held onto the card in her hand.

Sara gave her a small nod and turned to face the door, leaving her old friend behind, knowing that it should have been for good. But as she thought about the possibility of having her old friend back in her life, she couldn’t help but feel excited to see her again.

Alex watched her leave, and as soon as Sara was out of sight, her smile dropped in an instant. She looked down at the card in her hand intensely, and then back up to the door again. She would most definitely be seeing her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back, back, back... Back again, Alex is back, tell your friends!   
> Sorry, couldn't resist adding this at the end haha, so did you see this coming? What do you make of it, pray tell? :D


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey My Pretties! My first year of university is officially over and done with, I'm partly sad that its gone by so fast, but mostly happy because now 'I'm cool for the summer!' :D   
> I'm going to try to write as much as I can now before I go back home, because once I'm home I won't get any writing done - It's just a fact lol :P   
> Plus, yes as much as I hate to say it, this story is now coming to an end, there's still some chapters to go but I'm afraid there won't be that much, maybe a good 4/5 chapters (could be more, or less).   
> With that being said, this chapter is, unfortunately, the sad, angsty chapter we've all been dreading, but it's also been necessary, as much as it hurt me to write the ending I thoroughly enjoyed bringing in Alex and writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it and please let me know what you think, this chapter is extra special to me so I hope you like it and umm I guess, try not to cry... lol ;P 
> 
> SIDENOTE: If your feeling like you want to be in the proper mood that I was in whilst writing this, and to add that extra something to the chapter, I'd recommend listening to Camila Cabello's songs 'Consequences' and 'Something's Gotta Give' for the last section of the chapter... trust me it goes perfectly and they were the songs stuck in my head whilst writing this whole chapter, if your feeling up for EXTRA sadness!! - You've been warned! lol

** Chapter Nineteen **

 

There was only a month left with the arrangement now, and as much as Sara tried to not think about what that truly meant for her and Ava, Sara knew she would have to talk to her about it at some point. But that was something she would leave for future her to deal with. The present Sara was happy and carefree at the moment.

Sara finally spent time with her long lost friend again, Alex had managed to worm her way back into her life by texting her constantly, and reminding her of the days they had before. Sara couldn’t help but laugh every time Alex sent another ‘inside joke’ message to her, not picking up on the way Ava was beginning to notice the happy smile on her face every time she looked at her phone.

Sara would meet up with her on the odd days she had free, if they had a spare moment to themselves, they would either be talking on the phone for hours on end, or meeting at Sara’s father’s house to have a catch up.

Alex understood when Sara told her she wouldn’t be able to meet casually out in the public. She didn’t want to risk any ‘gossip’ or potential drama to break through to the public world, like she knew it would if anyone caught sight of Sara meeting a random girl without Ava around. Sara knew it wasn’t anything like that, she knew in her heart that Alex was truly a friend, and a friend she was happy to spend time with again.

But Sara wasn’t stupid, she knew the outside world wouldn’t see it like that. If the public or her fans didn’t see it as her meeting up with her friend, then Sara knew for sure that Theresa wouldn’t, and even worse, Ava wouldn’t either.

Sara knew she shouldn’t keep it a secret, she felt bad most days every time Ava questioned things. Whenever she picked up the phone and saw Sara snatch it up quickly and walk into her room to take the call, Ava knew it was Sara’s way of her not wanting to let her know who it was. She hated it every time Ava asked who it was, and all she could seem to reply with was, ‘No one important’, or ‘Just a friend,’ with a casual shrug.  

Sara didn’t know why she couldn’t seem to mention her name, for some reason, it was almost like Sara knew if she told her who it really was Ava would not be happy, and she would tell her to not see her again. Sara didn’t like the thought of Ava telling her what to do, she never did like it when Ava would do that, and she didn’t want to cause an argument. Sara knew that bringing up Alex would definitely cause an argument, and that wasn’t something Sara wasn't ready for, at least not yet.

So, instead she kept it to herself. In a way, Sara kind of liked it. It gave her something to hold onto, something to keep just for herself. Sara didn’t like when they kept secrets from each other, it was something they had always agreed never to do, way back when. As much as Ava could annoy her and hold things back, she had to admit they always stuck to that one rule, at least. They never kept secrets from each other.

Or so, that’s what Sara thought. But she had begun to notice how Ava wasn’t sticking to the rules anymore. Ava was holding things from Sara too, she had secrets of her own, Sara could tell. So with that in mind, she reassured herself that it was okay. As much as she hated keeping things from Ava, Sara could have her own secrets too.

Sara’s friends didn’t quite agree with her reasoning, Amaya and Zari told her on more than one occasion that it wasn’t right. They told her many times that it would only blow back in her face at some point, that someone would wind up getting hurt. Sara could see their point, she knew they weren’t completely wrong. But at the same time they were, because as far as Sara could tell Ava would never have to know.

She wouldn’t find out anytime soon, Ava was still working all hours a day, nearly every day. They had the odd day in the weekend together, which Sara couldn’t lie, it was nice to spend some time with her supposed ‘fiance’ again. But that would mainly be the most they would see each other.

She barely got to speak to her in the mornings, and then they had their dinner together and that was their daily routine. It had been picking up as of late, they were talking more and Ava was laughing at her jokes and stories about her friends again. Sara always liked making Ava laugh, it was the best part of her day.

But other than that, Ava would always be working. She had her phone on standby at all times, in case Gary would call her for some important meeting at work, even after hours. Ava wouldn’t even hesitate, it got to the point now where Sara wasn’t surprised anymore when Ava picked up her phone at dinner, and then gave her that look in her eyes – the one that turned from her sparkling blue-gray, from when they were laughing, to suddenly serious and apologetic – as soon as Sara saw her eyes begin to dim, she knew instantly it was her way of telling her she was going.

Sara wouldn’t even tell her ‘No,’ or try to stop her by saying, ‘We’re still eating’ anymore. She would just give her a nod, and simply sip her wine, as she watched Ava scramble as she got her work things together, before she was out the door. Gary would still be on the phone to her, and Ava would barely mumble out a ‘Bye’ as she left.

Sara didn’t even know why Ava would look at her first, every time. It was as if she was checking her leaving would be okay, Sara knew even if she didn’t want her to leave, Ava would go to work anyway.

So it would be times like that, when Ava would leave, with her dinner barely touched, desert long forgotten, that Sara would find it nice to be able to then message Alex, or even give her a call. Just like that, her night would change from being a downer, to suddenly her laughing away as she caught up with her old friend from many years ago. Sara liked how things were still so easy and natural for them, even after all this time, she still managed to have a good chat with Alex and found she would enjoy it too.

It was good to have her close friend back.

**

Once again, Ava sent Sara a message, just before their usual dinner time to let her know that it would be another late day at work. That was the second day in a row, and Sara had no doubt in her mind that it would probably happen again tomorrow too. But she let it go, as she had so often done these days now, and told her it was fine.

She said how she would probably go see her friend tonight, Ava now being used to Sara visiting Amaya or Zari, sometimes even Ray or Jax on the odd occasions. So Sara knew she wouldn’t be surprised to hear that. They just both liked to at least know what the other was doing.

When Ava gave her the usual ‘Have fun!’ reply back, Sara knew it was fine. So with that, she began messaging Amaya, but also found she had messaged Alex too. It wasn’t a surprise when their constant messaging soon turned into a phone call, and then before Sara knew it, they were making arrangements to meet up again. They hadn’t seen each other face to face for a good few days, both saying they were caught up in work so they couldn’t meet. But it seemed Alex wasn’t doing anything for the night, so Sara was more than happy to have another gossip over wine again.

They would usually meet up at her fathers, mostly because her dad would always be too busy at his work office, or in his study, to even notice that Sara had a friend round. Also, because it was the one place Sara knew would be okay for the two to meet without reporters finding out, or any gossip getting spread around. Her father hardly had much paparazzi outside his house, seeing as he wasn’t as focused on by the media, not as much as she and Ava were. Sara knew they wouldn’t care much for another car coming in and out of his place.

Sara was happy to meet there again, but tonight, it seemed, would be different. When she asked her father if she could come round, he told her she wouldn’t be able to this night as he had an important meeting happening at his place. Sara was slightly disheartened to hear about that, she didn’t like the thought of not seeing Alex when they’d already agreed to meet.

So instead, she asked her if she would prefer to come round her place, just for this one night. Sara didn’t see any harm in it, Ava wouldn’t be back until, God knows how long. It was nearly eight at night, so they would have enough time to catch up, before she could leave. Ava would probably come back after one in the morning, and she would be none the wiser.

There was hardly anybody out the front of her building at this time of night, they knew by now that Sara usually stayed in doors after eight, she would have left the place by now if she was meeting a friend. So she knew they would be less interested.

Alex double checked with her, though, making sure she was really fine with her coming round. Sara thought it was sweet of her to ask, but she was completely positive. Sara didn’t think she should stop herself from meeting her friend for the night just because her father’s place was busy.

Sara had her own apartment, it was _her’s_ after all, she could invite whoever she wanted to. She ignored the small part inside her that doubted all the reassurances, the small part that told her she shouldn’t do this. Then Alex let her know that she was on her way as soon as, and just like that, Sara pushed the doubts away, she felt her smile fall back into place. She was looking forward to seeing Alex again.

**

Alex had come round not long after she sent her message, Sara was happy to see her friend’s face when she opened the door. It surprised her every time she saw Alex again, a part of her was so used to remembering the face from ten years ago. Sara found she still had to adjust to seeing the new version of her friend now. Sara did like her new, shorter hairstyle though, she found it to highlight her face more, making her brown eyes easier to see.

The two women fell into a comfortable atmosphere once the usual greetings had taken place. Sara had given Alex a small tour of her place, but she found she didn’t need to show her everything, as the apartment was quite open anyway.

Alex was impressed with it, saying how ‘she had a lovely apartment’. Sara couldn’t help but brighten at her words, and she instantly replied with, ‘Yeah, it’s not much, but Ava and I like to call it home.’ Sara instantly froze for a good few seconds once she realized what she said.

It was the way she had spoken them without thinking, almost as if the words were right there, waiting for the chance to tell someone new how this place wasn’t just _her’s_ anymore. It was _theirs_ , and Sara didn’t think those words could have felt more right. That’s what got Sara stuck in her stupor for a moment.

But like Alex always did, she brought her back to herself by saying ‘she was happy for her,’ then bringing her back to their past selves once more, by reminding her that this place was a big improvement from the last apartment she had.

Sara let out a happy chuckle at that, remembering the old place she had. Soon enough, they were grabbing a bottle of wine, white wine this time, Alex preferred it more than red, which Sara was starting to get used to again. It was strange for her to drink wine with someone other than Ava at her place, but she quite liked it too.

It reminded her of days before Ava came back into her life completely. Back when she had a life of her own, when she would invite random girls she met at bars back to her place, having some wine, before they slipped into her room for the night.

Sara knew this wasn’t going to be like one of _those_ nights, far from it. She simply liked being in someone else’s company again. It was a nice break from having to deal with all things Ava Sharpe. Just for the evening Sara found she wasn’t thinking about the other woman much, and that, in itself, was a nice change.

They chatted away in the kitchen for a while, Alex munched on some nibbles that Sara found in the fridge, and they sat by the counter. Sara couldn’t quite seem to bring them round to the dining table, even though the table was still set (Sara had forgotten to put the dinner set away when Ava told her she wasn’t going to be home like she usually did, she put it down to being distracted by Alex). It seemed silly in her mind, but for some reason, seeing the table like that made her feel it wasn’t quite right to sit there without Ava.

They made do with eating at the counter and sipping wine, once Alex was done, they made their way to the couch where Sara then puts the T.V on, for some background noise. They easily began to chatter again as they moved on to their second glass of wine, their chats starting to turn into happy laughter after a while. Alex even brought up one particular story from back when they were only twenty-one and could take on the world.

That was exactly what they had tried to do, that one night, when they had left a bar and moved onto the next one, only to find they had gotten so drunk they got thrown out by security for trying to take on four girls against the two of them. The funny thing was, they both knew for a fact they could have easily taken on all of them annoying girls, they had nothing on their fighting skills. The girls were the typical ‘airhead’ types, who had been far too rude at the bar for their liking, and then pushed into Alex’s shoulder for no reason, making Sara snap.

Once Sara slapped one girl in the face, Alex knew she had to join in too, and suddenly they had created a massive scene and were scratching, pulling hair, one girl even bit Sara’s arm. How they even got into the situation, they didn’t know. They knew the girls got lucky, though, that they were too drunk to fight properly, because if they weren’t, those girls wouldn’t have just walked away with some scratches on their cheeks and their extensions pulled out, it would have been far worse.

They had both been in so much trouble after that stunt, but the memory of it now made Sara laugh so hard, she got a stitch on her side and she was crying. The two women had started to sit closer together at some point in the story, Alex had been so eager to recount it, she found herself moving towards Sara on instinct.

They both hadn’t realized how close they were, though, until Sara lifted her arm to pat her hand on Alex’s shoulder, then left it there as she dropped her head in her laughter. She wasn’t sure if it was the wine making her laugh more than usual, or simply Alex’s stories, either way Sara found she didn’t mind. She was thoroughly enjoying the night, and found she liked Alex’s company a lot. It was just like old times.

But, it seemed, just like old times, the night couldn’t be as simple as Sara would have liked. The night had gone by so easily, Sara hardly thought about the time, which was something she told herself she would check on. She had been so caught up in Alex’s presence, and being surrounded by her friend’s company once more, that she simply forgot about it altogether. If she had, though, she would have seen how it was nearing midnight.

If Sara hadn’t been distracted by the wine and the laughter, she would have remembered to have checked her phone often. But once again, she hardly paid anything else any mind, once Alex brought up past stories and good memories, her phone was left by the counter untouched.

If she had gotten up for another bottle of wine, she would have seen how her phone flashed green in the corner, letting her know she had messages. One of those being from Ava, letting her know she was ‘on her way home,’ that message had been sent fifteen minutes ago. If Sara had seen it, she would have just had time to say ‘goodbye’ to Alex before Ava came home.

But, alas, Sara stayed on the couch, sitting close to her friend, sipping away her wine now and then. Her mind was so far from Ava, she was only thinking about how much she was enjoying the night, and how badly she wanted Alex to come round again. She thought they should make it a regular thing, at least once a week, that should be fine.

After another recounting of a story, followed by another set of laughter and hands reaching up to wipe tears from their eyes, Sara didn’t think she could handle any more. Her smile was beginning to hurt after all the laughing and giggling they had done, Sara couldn’t remember the last time she had a night like this. She supposed it was back when she and Ava were giving things another go, those few months ago, when Sara was truly happy once more. But Sara brushed the thought off as quickly as it came. She was spending time with Alex now, she had to focus on that.

Sara was so caught up with Alex, she completely missed the new message Ava had just sent her telling her she was ‘outside and would be home shortly.’ If she had seen it Sara might have been a bit more prepared, she would have had time to gather things around them and tell Alex she would need to leave, or at least let her know that Ava was just coming up.

That way they both would have been happily laughing away as Ava came in, she would have been surprised to see Sara’s friend, maybe angry that it was Alex at first. But at least that way, Sara would have planned for it. She would have had Alex’s help, as she explained she was just catching up with her again. Ava would have seen that Sara was having a good night with her friend, and seeing as it had been a long time since Sara saw her last, she would have understood. Ava might have even joined in and shared memories of the old days with Sara too.

But, it seemed, that wasn’t to be. The night wasn’t going to end in happy laughters and tears of joy. Instead, just as Ava stepped into the building and said ‘Hello’ to their doorman downstairs, Sara and Alex were chuckling away. Alex saw some small tears falling down Sara’s face, she took the wine from Sara’s hand and placed both their glasses onto the coffee table.

As Ava pressed the button for the elevator to take her to their floor, the door opened quickly and she stepped inside, Alex tenderly placed her hand on the side of Sara’s face. Their laughter suddenly died down, turning into small smiles, as Sara looked into Alex’s deep brown eyes. They were exactly the same shade as they were all those years ago. It was strange to her, how some things never changed.

Alex still gave her that familiar small, side smile when she took in Sara’s face. The way Sara’s eyes lit up with each memory, the way her nose scrunched slightly as she laughed. Alex couldn’t deny that Sara was beautiful. But she was with Ava, it seemed, and Alex could tell that this time it was real. She didn’t want to ruin the good thing Sara had right now, no matter what anyone tried to make her do. Alex found she didn’t have it in her, as she stared into those gentle blue eyes once more.

All Alex could do was stroke the side of her face, her thumb brushing away the stray tear in the corner of her eye. Sara’s smile widened as she thought about how nice it was having her friend care for her again. It fell slightly as Alex took in a breath and moved just an inch closer, Sara’s hand fell onto Alex’s thigh on instinct, though neither of them noticed.

Just as Ava walked down the hallway and began to open the front door, Alex distracted them from the noise as she began to say to Sara.

‘Sara, I-I have to tell you something,’ Alex’s eyes never broke away from the blues in front of her, Sara’s face scrunched in confusion for all of a second, before she was suddenly distracted by the sound of the front door opening, and Ava making her way inside.

‘Honey, I’m home-’

Ava’s usual greeting was cut short when she looked up from having rubbed her tired eyes. It took her a second to fully focus her eyes on the sight in front of her, her body feeling sluggish and slow after all the hours of work. The moment she looked up and saw none other than Alex Danvers sitting right there on her couch, Ava straightened up in an instant.

Ava’s mouth fell open and her face scrunched in confusion, as she looked at Alex Danvers hand cupping Sara’s cheek. Sara’s head peeked past Alex, her eyes widened in shock, as she took in the sight of Ava standing there. Alex’s head whipped round to the door too, and as soon as she caught sight of Ava, her hand shot down to her side and she let out a small 'Shit!' as she immediately sprung back from Sara, as if she were burnt. Sara’s hand instantly lifted up to her side, from where it was placed on Alex’s thigh, and she looked at Ava in surprise.

Time seemed to have come to a stand still. No one seemed to move as Ava’s bag dropped to the floor. Ava’s hands rose up to her head, she started rolling the sides and closed her eyes for a second as if she was trying to get rid of a headache. But really, Ava just wanted to get rid of the sight she had just walked into.

It couldn’t be what she thought it was, right? Sara didn’t just kiss _her_ again, did she? Alex wasn’t really sitting there, it was just her mind playing tricks on her because of her lack of sleep. Sara wouldn’t do that to her, not again, not after last time.

But it seemed Ava was wrong, she opened her eyes once more and saw Alex Danvers, still sitting right there, on _her_ side of the couch. Her hand all over _her_ Sara’s face, her body pressed up close to _her_ Sara’s body. Alex was taking _her_ Sara away from her, all over again. At that realization, Ava gasped as she felt like someone had just sucker punched her to the heart, twice over.

Sara broke the silence by quickly saying ‘It’s not how it looks, I swear,’ on instinct. Her mind was not able to think of anything better to say, even though she knew she had said the one thing that made the situation so much worse.

Sara berated herself mentally, her face scrunching up tight as she realized her mistake. Of course Ava would think it was _exactly_ how it looked, how was she to know that it was literally nothing. But by the time she got up to reach out to Ava, she was already too late.

Ava’s heart had just been broken, all over again, she felt it shatter to the floor in pieces as she looked on at Alex, pure rage burning in her eyes. Ava couldn’t take it anymore, she heard Sara’s words and knew she had to go, right now. She was done, she couldn’t do this anymore.

Ava was hurt.

Ava was broken.

She twirled around so fast, Sara blinked and she was out of her sight. Sara stumbled all over the pieces of Ava’s heart, as she rushed out to follow her.

‘Ava, wait! Please, stop, I can explain!’

Ava heard Sara’s words, but they didn’t seem to go through to her. Ava no longer felt anything anymore. It was like that night of their massive argument all over again, but for some reason Ava feels like this one was even worse. She didn’t remember walking away feeling quite _this_ hollow, this time Ava wasn’t even sure how she was still moving anymore. She couldn’t do this, she couldn’t feel this broken anymore. Ava knew from that moment that it was over.

Sara didn’t want her anymore, and a small part of Ava couldn’t even blame her for it. That’s what broke Ava the most, that as much as she wanted to be mad, and hate Sara for what she probably did _again._ She couldn’t, because Ava knew she only had herself to blame.

Ava wasn’t around for her, just like last time. Sara found comfort in Alex once more, just like last time, and Alex had managed to worm her way right back into Sara’s heart, taking her place completely. Ava saw it, for just a quick millisecond, if she had blinked she would have missed it, but she saw it. When she first laid eyes on them on their couch, she saw Sara’s eyes were a bright blue, she saw how she was smiling at Alex, that one gentle smile Ava knows all too well. Sara used to only smile for her like that.

Ava had stormed all the way to the lift again, she was just about to press the button, when Sara quickly caught up to her. She felt her arm get tugged down and Ava turned sharply to face Sara once more.

‘Please Ava, just let me explain,’ Sara begged, her eyes were so crestfallen Ava felt her heart grow weak at the sight.

She wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in her arms and make sure she never looked so hurt again. But a stronger part of her couldn’t seem to look her in the eyes anymore. Ava brought her gaze down to the carpeted floor and crossed her arms around her chest.

She couldn’t take this anymore. They were no longer working together, like they did at the start of the arrangement. They weren’t good for each other, like they used to think they were.

Ava could see it now. It was right there all along, Sara was never meant to be with her. Sara was too good for her, Ava wasn’t the woman she needed.

Sara needed someone like Alex, someone who could give her all the time and attention she deserved. She needed someone like Alex, who would be there for her, always. Sara needed someone who wasn’t going to use work as a way of pushing her aside when that person felt like their feelings for her were getting too strong.

Sara needed someone who knew with all her heart that she was meant to be with her. Someone who could give her all the love she deserved. Because, as annoying and frustrating as Sara could be, Ava knew that Sara deserved all the happiness this world could give.

Ava wanted all this for Sara and so much more, because to Ava, Sara deserved the whole world. If Ava could, she would give it to her in a heart-beat. But Ava thought that was pretty useless now. Sara didn’t deserve her.

So with that she took in a deep breath and faced Sara fully, but kept her eyes looking behind her, she couldn’t take looking into those ocean blue eyes filled with sorrow.

‘You don’t need to explain yourself, Sara. You can be with whoever you want, it’s not like we’re really together, is it?’ Ava snapped, her words cut through Sara so hard, she let out a gasp at the sting.

But at the same time Sara found she couldn’t seem to reply back. Her mouth opened, she wanted to tell her how that wasn’t true. But Sara knew she couldn’t lie to her. They both knew how this arrangement was going to end. They were never meant to be together, it was always going to end at some point.

Sara was just putting the thought off for as long as she could. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, refused to at some point. But she knew now that Ava was completely right, she couldn’t even deny it.

They were never _really_ together, were they?

Sara’s silence told Ava all she needed to know. Sara had finally admitted it too. With that, Ava quickly pressed the button for the elevator. Sara grabbed her wrist lightly, catching Ava’s attention again.

‘Ava please, don’t leave,’ Sara’s voice pleaded, so desperately, that Ava could tell she had tears forming in her eyes.

She refused to look at her, though, she knew if she saw her tears she would crack, and she didn’t want to give in. She wanted to do what was right, for the both of them. Ava’s expression remained stone cold, her jaw locked tight as her hands balled into fists by her side. Sara knew she was holding everything in, but all Sara wanted was for her to let them all out, for once.

‘I don’t think I can do this anymore, Sara.’ Ava let out inaudibly, her voice coming out quiet and wobbly, like as if it was taking everything in her just to say it.

Sara didn’t want to hear those words, she didn’t want Ava to let this go. She didn’t want them to end.

‘Ava, don’t say that, please,’ Sara’s voice cracked as she said those words, pleading one last time, even though she knew it was no use, Ava wasn’t going to listen. So she thought of the one thing Ava would listen to, quickly adding on, ‘Our father’s would never allow it.’

But Ava wasn’t buying her words, at this point she couldn’t care less what her parents thought anymore. They could never force her into anything, she was old enough to end things when she really wanted to. This time, she _really_ wanted to, no matter how much it would kill her inside. With that, Ava heard the elevator ‘ping’ open and quickly got inside.

‘Screw our fathers! I’m done, okay! Whatever we had between us is officially over… you and Alex have a good life together.’ Ava tells her, her voice rising at first, then she looked at Sara with all the sincerity she could, as she wished her the one thing she never wanted to.

Ava knew what she was doing was right, though. She was doing this for the both of them, she’s doing this for Sara. She only wants what’s best for her, and from what she saw, Alex is what’s best for her. Ava knows deep down that really, she just loves Sara too much to hold her back anymore.

Sara was just about to tell her that she doesn’t want Alex, though, she never has and never will.

‘I only want a life with you,’ Sara thinks to herself, her eyes never leaving Ava’s stoic face. Sara looked on as her eyes brimmed with tears, her mouth opened to say the words in her head but she was too late.

The elevator doors shut between them, and just like that Ava was gone from her life, completely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Something's gotta give, something's gotta break  
> But all I do is give, and all you do is take  
> Something's gotta change, but I know that it won't  
> No reason to stay is a good reason to go' - [Camila Cabello, 2018]
> 
> The lyrics fit these two women so well, so what did you think? Love me, hate me? I wanna hear it all haha :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves! Are you all sitting comfortably? Yes? Good, because you're going to want to, as this one is one hell of a ride!   
> It's a lot of dialogue, as a lot of explanation and truths had to be revealed, but we're finally getting there. I like this chapter in the sense that we finally get to understand why a certain person did what she did, and to our perfect women too!   
> So yes, don't hate on Alex too much, but please do let me know what you thought about it all. Love, hate, surprised, or you saw this coming? I like to hear everything you have to say!   
> So please, sit back and enjoy, and prepare for a lot of talking... it's all necessary though, I swear!   
> Until next time...

** Chapter Twenty **

****

Sara stormed back into her apartment, after staring at the closed elevator doors for a good minute more and sucking in all the pain she felt coursing through her veins, she turned around with determination evident on her face.

She wanted so much to believe that Alex was good and innocent, everything inside of her told her that she could trust her friend, that she really was just being her friend. But for some reason another part of her doubted it very much.

This was the second time she and Ava had called whatever they were quits, all because of a certain woman called, Alex Danvers. The first time, Sara could brush off as it had been so long since they had seen each other, let alone spoken to the other. So when she bumped into her again all those weeks ago, Sara wanted so much to believe that it was fate telling her to give her friend one more chance.

So she did. Then this happened.

Ava had wound up walking in at just the wrong time and was left heartbroken once more, and this time Sara could only blame herself. She should have listened to her gut instinct, it never failed her before, but she had been too stubborn to see what was so clearly obvious from the start. She should have never let Alex back into her life.

With that thought in mind, she stormed back into her apartment, her face nothing but serious, with a hint of anger in her eyes. Her crippling sadness she felt earlier was now being replaced with the only emotion she could let herself feel, and that was burning rage.

The moment Alex heard the door slam shut, she turned around on the couch to face the sound. Alex took one look at Sara’s face and knew she needed to let her know what she was going to say, the one thing she had been wanting to say to her from the very start.

Alex knew the dangers of telling the truth, she feared the consequences. But seeing the look of anger on Sara’s face, and the inner sadness hiding away in her now dark-blue eyes, Alex couldn’t care less for the consequences. Sara was important to her, and she really was enjoying having her friend back in her life again. She needed to tell the truth.

Alex was about to open her mouth and speak first, but Sara was too fast and beat her to it.

‘Alex I need you to leave, right the fuck now!’ Sara’s rage had finally kicked in, and she couldn’t let Alex see her let out how she was truly feeling, so she had to do the one thing she needed to in order to get Alex to leave, once and for all.

‘Sara, I-’

‘I SAID LEAVE!’ Sara cut off her words, not interested in hearing what she had to say, even though she could see the hurt and guilt in Alex’s eyes.

She knew she should at least hear her out, but she couldn’t. Sara didn’t want Alex to see her break, it wasn’t something Sara ever let anyone see. Her friends rarely ever saw Sara truly heartbroken, she preferred to let out her emotions on her own. Sara wasn’t going to change that tonight either. So if it meant she had to cut out Alex for good, then that’s what she had to do.

Alex wasn’t going to let up so easily, though. She could see how much Sara was truly hurting inside. Alex knew she was covering it up by being mad, and a part of her knew that Sara was probably more mad at herself than she was at her.

So Alex tried not to let her words get to her. Instead, she simply rose up from the couch and made her way over to Sara, slowly, one gentle step at a time, as if she were approaching a deer in the forest and didn’t want her to run away.

Sara watched every step she took, her eyes growing wide with a mixture of fury and something else Alex couldn’t be sure of. But Sara wasn’t stopping her, and that was all Alex needed to know.

‘Sara, I need to tell you something…’ Alex let out in the sincerest voice she could muster, still slowly approaching Sara until she stopped standing just a few inches away. She didn’t want to push her luck and get too close to her, but she kept her eyes focused on Sara’s, holding her gaze. ‘At least hear what I have to say, before you force me out for good.’

‘Why should I listen to _anything_ you have to say?’ Sara snapped out viciously, her anger not subsiding. But she wasn’t shouting at Alex anymore, so she took that as something at least. ‘Because of you Ava’s left me… because of you Ava’s gone!’ Sara tried so hard to say the words with pure rage, her voice started off rising, but the pain slowly took over with each passing word. They hit too close to home and Sara couldn’t help it when her voice came out broken at the end.

She sucked in some air as soon as she felt her unshed tears try to break through once more, she wasn’t going to let them out just yet. Sara was strong, she wasn’t going to let Alex win, after all this is probably exactly what she wanted.

‘I know, you have every right to be mad at me, and to tell you the truth you’re probably going to hate me even more so after I tell you what I need to. But that’s okay. I’ll take it, because at least I’ll know that I did what I could.’ Alex told her truthfully, her eyes never once wavering from Sara’s angry blues.

She took in the way Sara stared at her in confusion over her words, she knew Sara wanted to listen. But she was probably going to fight it, Alex wouldn’t be surprised. She knew Sara enough to know that she could be too stubborn for her own good, that was something she liked about her.

‘Fine you want to talk, then lets talk!’ Sara pushed out, a small smile coming onto her face, but Alex knew it was anything but happy. Sara was being snarky, and she showed it through her words, and the way she stood up straighter, waving her arms in the air as she spoke. ‘Let’s start with why you felt the need to come waltzing back into my life, only to go and do the exact same thing you did before? Was it not enough that you had to break us apart the first time, you felt the need to ruin things once more?’ Sara questioned, her voice snapping as the anger come back once more.

‘Sara, that’s what I want to talk to you about-’ Alex began, but found she got cut off by Sara as she carried on her rant.

‘Then what were you expecting? For me to fall into your arms and you to sweep me off my feet, then what? We’d live happily ever after, because guess what that never happens in real life. I was just about to get that ending, finally, but you had to ruin that, didn’t you?’ Sara spat out, her words were trying to break through to Alex, but Alex knew it was only hurting Sara more.

Sara was trying so hard to not crack, but Alex knew that was all she needed to do.

‘Sara, that wasn’t my intentions-’ Once again Alex found her words were brushed away.

Sara wasn’t even listening to her at this point. Her eyes were wandering around now, looking at everything but Alex.

‘I can’t believe I trusted you. My friends warned me, they told me I was being stupid, they said it was only going to lead to someone getting hurt. Well, I guess they were right, except they forgot the part where _I_ got hurt too. Do you even care about that, though, Alex? Were my feelings ever on your mind at all, or did you only want what was best for you?’ Sara asked, her voice rising with each passing question she left unanswered.

‘Sara, please,’ Alex begged quietly, knowing Sara wasn’t going to listen either way.

‘No, I don’t want to hear it! You’re just going to tell me all these things that you think I want to hear, but it’s all going to be lies in the end. Because that’s what this whole thing was, wasn’t it, Alex, just. Lies!’ As Sara shouted out to Alex as her anger reached its limit.

Alex finally pushed through it all, though, and caught Sara’s attention fully.

‘IT WAS DAMIEN!’ Alex yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls in the room, Sara’s anger completely vanished as she found her words left her.

They suddenly stood in stone-cold silence, for a good beat or two. They faced each other fully, Sara’s face snapped back to Alex’s at her words and she felt her body fall slightly as she took in what she said. Her face scrunched up in confusion, not quite believing what she heard.

‘What?’ Sara finally spoke out, her voice coming out quiet and unsure.

Alex let out a deep breath, letting her own anger subside, she had caught her attention at least. Maybe now she would _finally_ let her speak.

‘I said, it was the Darhk’s.’ Alex let out quietly, her head falling at her own words, knowing that she needed to tell Sara, but hating herself for it all. Ava and Sara hadn’t deserved this, it was something Alex had regretted from the moment she agreed. But she guessed it was too late to turn back now. With that she finally let everything out. ‘They told me to get you and Ava to break up, like I managed to do the first time.’

‘They got you to break us up before?’ Sara questioned quickly, her mind still processing what Alex had first said.

‘No! No, that was all a mistake, that was us just being young and reckless, like we’ve agreed it was, that had nothing to do with them.’ Alex quickly added in, feeling like she needed Sara to know that the first time was all them, and it had nothing to do with Damien.

But it was because of what happened last time that Damien knew exactly how he could break them up again, this time for good. Alex didn’t want to do it at first, she truly didn’t. She hates herself every day for it.

‘But they got you to do it again? To break us up, like how we did before?’ Sara asked almost rhetorically, her head beginning to ache as she took in Alex’s words.

She couldn’t quite believe it all. It couldn’t be true, not Alex, not her good friend that she was slowly beginning to trust. Her old friend that she was suddenly glad to have back in her life. She wouldn’t… would she?

‘This is what I was trying to tell you, before Ava came into the room. I wanted to explain this all because I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t go through with it.’ Alex let out honestly, her eyes deflating at her words, as her pain and guilt washed over her.

Sara’s head snapped up at that and her anger began to come back once more.

‘So what, I’m supposed to feel bad for you, because your sick plan didn’t go as you expected? I can’t believe you!’ Sara shouted out, she got so caught up in her anger she couldn’t help but storm over to Alex, and push her hard in the shoulders as she let out the last words.

Alex stumbled back a few steps, feeling slight anger for a second. Alex quickly pushed it down, though, knowing that Sara had every right to do that. She wouldn’t even blame her if she slapped her, a part of Alex was expecting it.

‘No, it’s not like that, okay!’ Alex rushed out to defend herself before Sara could go on another rampage. ‘Please just hear me out before you go rushing into anything. Just give me a moment to tell you everything! If after that you want to push, slap, hell, even punch me, I won’t even stop you, because trust me I hate myself for all this too. I couldn’t just walk away, I wanted to at least give you an explanation.’ Alex offered almost trying to find a compromise, anything to get Sara’s full attention before she could cut her off anymore.

Sara took in what Alex said, they had a moment of pause once more as Sara got her bearings together. She quickly looked to the glasses of wine sitting perfectly untouched on the coffee table. She walked over and grabbed one, not caring whose it belonged to right now.

She took a big swig of it, Alex watched as she downed the rest of the wine, with a slightly impressed look on her face. Then Sara slammed the glass down, when she was done, and turned to give Alex her undivided attention. If she was going to be listening to anything involving those dreaded Darhk’s, she wasn’t going to do it completely sober.

‘I’m listening.’ Sara all but let out, crossing her arms firmly as she took in everything Alex had to say.

‘Do you, maybe want to sit?’ Alex tried to suggest, but was cut off with Sara’s piercing blue eyes gazing at her, her perfect eyebrow rising up as she gave her ‘that look.’ Alex took that as a definite ‘No,’ and just let out a small cough. ‘Alright then, we’ll stand.’

Alex shuffled around for a second, finding that Sara’s gaze was making her fidgety, she couldn’t help but look down to the floor. She gave one last deep sigh before she began.

‘Firstly, I just want to make it clear that I really have felt bad this whole time, for everything. I truly meant what I said that day we bumped into each other, when I told you I’ve felt bad for what happened the first time, every day for these last ten years. It’s still something I truly regret because it not only broke you and Ava up, but it broke us too. I only ever want your friendship, Sara, you have to know that.’ Alex said in all honesty, Sara could see it shining through her soft brown eyes.

Sara almost wanted to feel bad for everything she’s done and said to her so far, but then she remembered what Alex just revealed and Sara’s anger blocked that away quickly.

‘Go on,’ Sara let out roughly, she was trying to keep a cool face, not wanting her anger to come out just yet.

She needed to hear everything Alex had to say first. Alex was grateful for her attention at least, it gave her some hope, that maybe deep down inside, Sara might not completely hate her. But that could just be wishful thinking on Alex’s part.

‘So, it started just over a month ago,’ Alex began, ‘I was sleeping on my sister’s couch - which I’ll come back to by the way - when my phone let out a loud beep, waking me up. My sister has been going M.I.A as of late. I never seem to know what she’s up to, or where she’s going. So instantly I always jump at the sound of my phone, feeling like it could be her messaging me for whatever reason.

‘So that’s what I thought when I saw an unknown message appear. I had to re-read it several times before I even really processed what it was saying. Someone was offering me a large sum of money – like I mean _a whole year’s salary_ worth of money – to ‘redo the last ten years again and break up Sara and Ava once and for all.’ That’s exactly what it said, I remember it so well, I read it so much.’ Alex air quoted as she recalled the message, she looked back up to face Sara as she continued.

‘For days I couldn’t stop thinking about it, I had no idea who sent it, how they got my number, how they knew my name and what we did ten years ago. My first thought was that it was a prank by some creepy, stalker fan of yours, maybe someone who wasn’t happy with you two being together. I knew you were famous again, like I said I’ve seen your face on every magazine. So I decided to ignore it.

‘But then the messages kept coming, they offered more money each time, saying how all I would have to do is just become your friend again, and let Ava believe we were doing something. They said we didn’t even have to do anything, if I didn’t want to, they just wanted you to break up with Ava. That was all.’ Alex stopped for a second, she could tell Sara wanted to speak, she could see it in the way her face seemed to tighten.

But she remained silent, she simply moved her leg from one side to the other, but she carried on her serious stance. Alex took that as Sara allowing her to continue.

‘I truly tried to ignore it for as long as I could. But they wouldn’t stop pestering me, I was tempted to throw my phone away, but it’s the only one I can afford, and I can’t say that the thought of the money didn’t deter me. I’m living with my little sister because I’ve been lying to you, about my living situations.’ Alex took a breath, she didn’t want to reveal this but she knew she had to. ‘I haven’t lied about everything Sara. But I couldn’t bring myself to really tell you how things have been going for me since last we spoke.’ Alex’s voice wavered at that, like the thought of revealing this was truly touching a spot inside her, Sara could see the way her eyes started to glaze over and almost looked a little teary.

‘I’m in _so_ much debt, Sara. It’s gotten so bad that I got kicked out of my apartment and forced to live with my sister. She doesn’t have a spare room so I’m sleeping on her couch. She’s working so hard, even doing overtime, just so she can provide for the both of us. It _kills_ me to see her head off to work and come back home at midnight, every day.’ Alex paused as she got choked up, her sister had always been her soft-spot.

‘I lost my full time job because of my crazy ex-girlfriend, and I haven’t been able to find a job in my chosen field ever since. She knows people. So I’ve had to go back to square one, and get meager jobs wherever I can, just to help pay the bills, but even that’s not enough sometimes. So yes, I will happily hold my hands up high and tell you with all seriousness, that I gave in. The final offer they gave me was so high, it’d be enough for my sister and I to not have to work for a year and we’d still be financially stable.’

‘I just wanted to be able to pay my little sister back for everything she’s had to do for me. _I’m_ the older one, Sara, I shouldn’t be living off my little sister to survive. It’s no excuse really, to do what I did, I know that. But I thought, if all I had to do was be your friend again, then it would be easy enough. I knew we’d get along again straight away because we always have. I thought I’d just do this one thing and then I’d be out of your life before you knew it. Simple. But the moment I saw you in that shop, you looked so happy and the way you mentioned being with Ava, I saw the way your eyes sparkled, and it killed me to think that I’d have to be the one to see that sparkle disappear. All for money too.’ Alex looked away at that, her face looking resigned.

‘I went with it for as long as I could, I even enjoyed talking to you again. It was so nice to have our friendship back, I didn’t want to ruin what we had going for us. So after a week of us messaging, and the first time we met up again, I knew I couldn’t it. I backed out. I sent the person a message and told them they could keep the money, your happiness wasn’t worth destroying. I thought they’d leave it be after that, I didn’t hear from them for two days.’ Alex stopped short at that, her eyes began to widen as she looked up and caught Sara’s eyes, Alex suddenly looked so broken.

‘They threatened my sister, Sara.’ Alex all but mumbled out, her hand reaching up to her chest as she said it, as if it was physically paining her to have to retell it. Sara let out a small gasp too, she didn’t think it was going to be something _this_ extreme. But then how could she not, the Darhk’s were horrible people, and this only proved it even more so.

‘To this day I don’t know if they’re serious. I don’t know if they really know where she lives or where she works. But fuck, I couldn’t risk it!’ Alex gritted out angrily, her pain getting to her. ‘They could know fucking everything about her for all I know! They told me that I’d still get the money if I didn’t back out now. They said that ‘this was my warning’ and then told me ‘they knew where Kara was,’ I freaked because how did they even know my sister's name! They ended the message with their business slogan. I knew straight away it was the Darhk’s, and I know about them, Sara. I’m not stupid, I know what they’re capable of, and I don’t doubt for a second that they know exactly where Kara is, every second of the day.’ Alex let out heavily, small tears were beginning to form in her eyes at the thought of what they could do to her baby sister.

‘They don’t have her, do they?’ Sara finally managed to speak out with pure worry in her voice, the only thing that she could say.

‘No, thank God. She comes home every night. But that’s why I always check where she is, or at least try to keep updates from her as much as I can. I’ve been worrying for these past few weeks that at any time the Darhk’s are going to grab her, Sara. As soon as they mentioned her name, I knew I had to stick it through. I’m sorry, I truly am sorry and I know that you probably hate me, like I said I hate me too. I never wanted things to end with you and Ava, I can see just how much she means to you, I feel it every time you mention her name. But I simply couldn’t risk my sister’s life. She means too much to me.’ Alex admitted in all honesty, shrugging as she said so, then she looked at Sara once more before adding.

‘But then when I came over here tonight, we were having such a good time just simply being ourselves, that for a second I completely forgot all about the deal and Kara, and I got caught up in spending time with you. Then when I saw how happy you were, and looked around here and felt how this has become you and Ava’s place now, I realized that I simply couldn’t do it. I wanted to tell you everything I just told you now, because I couldn’t bring myself to break your heart again. But of course, Ava came in and saw what she did, and I know that it must have looked bad for her, I feel terrible for causing this to happen when I should have just ignored them from the start.’ Alex finished letting out a heavy breath as she put her head down in shame.

Sara saw her rub her eyes and she knew Alex was probably trying to hide the small tears that overcame her at the mention of Kara. Sara didn’t feel hate, she didn’t feel anger, not for Alex anyway. She wanted to reach over and comfort her, like a good friend should. But she couldn’t seem to bring herself to get close to her again.

Sara found she was still on guard by instinct, that didn’t mean she didn’t feel bad for her though. Alex was only doing what she could because of the lifestyle she leads. Sara knows not everyone can have the comfortable life she’s been raised in, and she doesn’t blame her for giving in to something so tempting and rewarding. At the same time Alex could have avoided it all if she chose to.

No, Sara wasn’t angry at her old friend, but she was disappointed. She thought Alex was better than that. She can’t seem to forgive her, not yet, for giving into the money. But she can feel bad for her, for worrying about her sister’s life. Kara should have never been involved, she had nothing to do with any of this, and yet the Darhk's used her for their own fortune anyway. Sara felt sick to her stomach at the thought of it.

She knew the Darhk’s were bad people, but this was bringing them to a whole new level of low. _They_ would be happy at least. That’s the sad truth to it all. That after all the worry and pain Alex had to go through, and the hurt Sara and Ava are now going through, the Darhk’s were the ones who would be grinning at the end. For they got what they wanted, she and Alex didn’t do anything with each other, and yet they still got the one thing they wanted. For her and Ava to break up, for good. Sara could almost laugh at it all, if it wasn’t so messed up.

Business is Business, after all.

With that thought in mind, Sara came up with something. The Darhk’s might have got what they wanted, but that didn’t mean all of them had to lose out in the end. Sara let Alex get herself together again. The short silence they were in allowed them time to process everything. Now that Sara had given her time, she was determined to see this through.

She took a few steps closer to Alex, trying not to feel offended at the way Alex flinched on instinct when she saw her come closer. She didn’t blame her, Sara had already pushed her once, she probably thought she was coming back for more.

But no, Sara’s anger for Alex was no more. She moved as close as she felt able, still not having it in her to get too close to Alex anymore. Then she said something that surprised Alex so much she couldn’t help but look up at her in shock.

‘Take the money, Alex.’ Sara said simply, her arms still crossed, but her face was no longer holding any malice, she was calm and steady.

‘I can’t take it, that money is always going to be dirty to me. I don’t want to give in to them.’ Alex told her instantly, not missing a beat, even through her shock at Sara’s suddenly calm demeanour.

‘It’s not going to be for them, or anyone else for that matter.’ Sara told her truthfully. ‘You can still take the money because they’ll give it to you. In their eyes you’ve done exactly what they wanted and I know them, they’ll pay up. But you tell them to put the money in your account, you’re not taking cash. You’re not to meet up with them in any way, simply tell them to send you the money.’ Sara advised making sure to look Alex in the eyes as she told her this, Alex didn’t look away.

‘Once they hear about how Ava and I are officially over, because it truly is this time,’ Sara’s voice cracked a little at the thought of that, still not really able to accept it just yet, though she knew it was true. She saw it in Ava’s eyes as the doors shut. Sara shook off the pain, though, and continued.

‘Trust me they’re going to be so happy and enjoying their own little achievement they won’t even care about you anymore. You were nothing but a pawn to them. But one whose done the job, so you’ll be rewarded. As soon as you get the money, you and Kara take it, and do what you want. But get the _hell_ out of the city. Kara won’t like it at first, she’ll refuse to do so, but tell her just how important it is for you to leave. You can’t be here anymore. Get a new phone, start a new life; away from the city. You and Kara do not deserve to be caught up in the Darhk’s anymore.’ With that, Sara’s words were final.

She held her head high, and looked Alex in the eyes with all the determination she could. Alex knew she had no choice but to listen to everything she just said. She knew this was Sara’s way of trying to look out for the both of them.

Alex didn’t want Kara’s life to be at risk any longer, she couldn’t take the pain and worry anymore. So she would do everything she could to make sure she and her sister got the hell away from the Darhk’s, once and for all.

‘But the money…’ Alex tried once more, she didn’t like the thought of taking something that was paid in such a terrible way.

‘If they’re going to win, Alex, they might as well lose something along the way. I’m sure the amount they’ve offered is nothing to them. But at this rate, I’d allow you to take all that you could from their slimy, good-for-nothing hands. One of us should at least live a happy life.’ Sara told her sincerely.

She may not have Ava anymore, but that didn’t mean Alex had to lose out too. Sara had come to find that it wasn’t all Alex’s fault, once again, she had herself to blame too. All Alex could do was nod in agreement. Sara didn’t completely hate her, it seemed, Alex would take that. Considering how the evening went, she couldn’t afford to be fussy.

‘Okay, Sara, if that’s really what you wish.’ Alex said more than asked, but she gave Sara one last questioning look, which Sara just gave her a nod back in kind. She knew to leave it at that. ‘Then it is done, I’ll make my leave now. It’s getting late, and Kara’s probably wondering where I am.’

Alex gestured to the door, as she began to slowly move backwards. Sara just gave her a tight lipped smile in agreement. She could do with having some time to herself again, to give herself room to think and process everything that had happened.

Sara didn’t even know how she felt about anything anymore. The night had definitely taken a much stranger turn than she ever anticipated.

‘I’ll walk you to the door.’ Sara said quietly, moving over to the front door as she did so.

Alex simply followed behind, keeping her head low. She grabbed her bag, by the entrance, and turned to face Sara when she opened the door.

‘I don’t really know what else to say from here. But all I can say is, thank you, for everything. For tonight and the laughter, for listening to me and giving me a chance. For trusting me enough to help me out, and for being my friend again.’ Alex said her voice coming out soft and gentle.

Alex even dared to put her hand on Sara’s upper arm, one last time, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sara simply gave her a small nod, accepting her gratitude.

‘I can’t say that I completely agree with the choices you made, but I do understand them. I’d never want anything to happen to you or Kara, so please, look out for her. I’m going to miss having our weekly meet-ups, but I’m serious when I say you can’t stay here.’ Sara replied, giving Alex a stern look to back up her words, which Alex fully accepted, she knew Sara was right there.

‘See you around, Lance.’ Alex gave her a small smile, which Sara returned with a chuckle, it wasn't a complete goodbye, but they both knew it was at the same time. Then Alex took a step to leave, only to quickly step back and add, ‘Oh, by the way, you haven’t lost Ava, not by a long shot. She might not come around straight away, which I’m truly sorry for, but she will return to you, Sara. Screw the Darhk’s, and get your girl back.’

Alex gave her one last fleeting smile, Sara was about to retort back with how she didn’t think it would be that simple, but Alex had already made her leave before she could. Sara watched her head down the hallway, Alex didn’t look back.

So with that, Sara closed the door and rested her head on the cold wood. Standing there Sara finally felt the exhaustion of the night catch up to her, she turned around to face the now completely empty room, and sunk down onto the floor, her back resting on the door.

She turned next to her and could see Ava’s winter coat that she didn’t like to wear anymore now that it had turned to summer, resting still by the door. Her other black work shoes and her trainers, lined up by the door to, and her black briefcase rested next to her. The exact same briefcase that only a few months ago, Sara had found her ‘engagement’ ring in.

Sara looked at her hand, and right there she caught sight of the ring, shining away in the silence of the room. Sara was so close, she was so close to her happy ending with the one woman she loved more than anything.

It was right then, in the quietness of the room - the reminder of Ava placed all over the living-room, the memory of Ava sitting still on her ring finger - that Sara finally let herself break. She felt her shoulders begin to shake as the pain seared its way into her heart, and there it lay to rest.

Sara brought her hand up to her mouth as she let out a choke of a sob, the sound echoing around the solitude she found herself in. Ava had left her, once again, and despite what Alex said, Sara didn’t think she was ever coming back.

Sara wrapped her arms around herself as she finally let the dam break.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who hates the Darhk's right now, put your hands up! *Mine goes shooting up*   
> Sorry for the minor angst, it will pick up soon I promise. Please don't give up on this, like Alex said, Sara hasn't lost Ava really...   
> Let me know your thoughts and the next chapter will be up soon!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, well, There's not much to say except, this is a bloody OVER 9,000 WORD CHAPTER!!!   
> Don't say I never treat you... Oh and you'll even like the ending too... Angst ahead but also with softness.   
> I finally give you some Avalance, the kind we've all been craving! Mostly, though because this has been needed so for some time and also because this is leading the story up to its ending, yes, we're getting there my friends...  
> Damn, I write so much sometimes haha, I surprised myself with this, but please, sit back, enjoy make yourself some tea, and maybe even dinner too coz this is a whole lot of reading... hope you enjoy it! :P   
> Please let me know what you think and if you like it, drop a Kudos, favourite or comment whichever you feel, I love hearing from you all :D 
> 
> SIDENOTE: This chapter is based on the song by Chord Overstreet, 'Hold On,' give it a listen for the ending of the chapter... it's good for extra feels! D;

** Chapter Twenty-One **

 

It had been three months, three long and painful months of constant memories never fading away, of never-ending questions, sad glances and endless nights cooped up in her office. Ava would stay there for as long as she could even if it meant not leaving until the morning sun began to rise. At least that way, it meant Ava would only go back to her apartment to get ready and changed, maybe eat breakfast, if she felt like it – which she rarely did, she hadn’t eaten much lately.

If she stayed in her office it meant she didn’t have to go back to the quiet, loneliness of her new place. It meant she didn’t allow herself time to think. If she didn’t have time to think, then it meant she wouldn’t miss a certain blue-eyed wonder that had begun to reside in her dreams as of late.

No, Ava didn’t miss Sara Lance at all. Not even for a second.

She wouldn’t allow herself to.

So that’s why, instead of letting thoughts plague her, Ava found she worked harder than ever before. Sometimes she was working so much even Gary began requesting her to take breaks, and when that didn’t stop her, her own father called her up to his office telling her she needed to take a weekend off. When Ava argued about it, her father was fully prepared so he didn’t listen to anything she said.

He made sure she wouldn’t be allowed in by requesting security to check that she didn’t get into the building for the whole weekend. Ava, of course, still tried. But she wound up finding that getting kicked out of your own building really isn’t that great. So for the first time in three months, Ava found she actually had to stay home.

So that’s where she found herself, sitting in her living-room, bored out of her mind. It hadn’t even gone past midday yet, and she was already wishing she could be in her office doing anything other than sitting here, staring at the blank television screen in front of her.

It was times like this when she would really wish to have a certain blue-eyed beauty, walking around behind her as she fixed them some lunch. Telling her mindless stories of her friends, like how drunk Mick had gotten again, so much so that Ray had to come over and walk him home from the bar, which then lead to them walking into a karaoke bar at two in the morning, singing their hearts away until the place kicked them both out.

Ava would then laugh and ask her ‘how she put up with them?’ Sara would huff and always say ‘she didn’t even know half the time,’ but Ava would turn to find that glint shining in her eyes. Then Sara would notice the silence in the background (and always hating to be in complete silence), she would reach over where Ava was sitting on the couch, grab the remote and turn on the TV, just for some noise.

Then she’d playfully smack Ava on the arm with the remote, and say ‘the TV’s there for a reason Jerk, use it,’ which would always make Ava roll her eyes. She never understood why Sara always thought that by turning on the TV it would mean Ava would suddenly pay it attention. If anything, it only made Ava stare at Sara more, as she would then go back to what she was doing, usually humming a song as she did so. Carefree and in her natural element was the best thing to see in Sara; Ava could never get enough of watching her just simply be.

Ava snapped back from her happy reminiscences, a small smirk on her face as she looked down to face the now cold cup of coffee resting in her hands. She looked up to see the same blank screen, and instinctively turned around on her couch to face the kitchen behind her, only to find she came across a gray wall. Her kitchen was on the left side of the living-room, past the small dinner table that was cooped up in the far corner of the room, stuck just between the two rooms.

She wasn’t at Sara’s place anymore. There was no blue-eyed beauty standing behind her, chatting away. There was no one. Ava was all alone. She couldn’t even bring herself to switch the TV on.

Ava didn’t miss Sara Lance, not at all. Not even for a second.

**

Sara Lance had been doing perfectly fine these past three months. She surprised herself by how much she rarely wallowed in her own apartment, thinking of the days that had been. No, instead Sara made herself get out of bed every day, and carried on as if it was a normal day, before a certain tall, blonde haired woman entered her life again.

Sara acted as if nothing had changed, she still went to work when was necessary, she survived the many questions bombarded onto her after the final split happened. She made it through all the gruelling days of people giving her looks, as if they just knew how she must be feeling inside. She never allowed their looks to get to her. Instead, she fought through the pain and plastered on a fake smile. That smile had become her friend now. It never left her face.

She went about doing the same things she would always do, even back when she still lived with _her_. Sara didn’t see any reason why she should change her normal schedule, so she still went to events, still went to the gym (she found she did have to go back to using her dad’s place to work out now, rather than the warehouse; it just brought back too many memories). She still saw her friends, and they always made her laugh and forget her problems, for at least that small time they were with her.

She still ventured to bars with Mick at night, when she found she couldn’t sleep in her bedroom or the couch anymore. So she would call up Mick, and found she wouldn’t even need to say anything, he’d be up and getting ready for a night out before she could even say ‘Hi.’

They would still find themselves dancing away each night with random women by their sides. Sara would take home a random woman now and then - sometimes even a man when she felt like switching things up a bit - each one of them helping her feel a sense of freedom again. They helped her to not feel so alone, and she’d be satisfied for a little while at least. But not one of them could help her feel whole again. Sara found it wasn’t quite the same anymore, not like how it once was before.

Sara’s days were still the same. Nothing changed much, her apartment even looked the same, she’d only rearranged the couch and television to face the wall instead of the long-length windows. Everything else was as it was before. Sara didn’t feel like anything in her life had changed.

Except for maybe one thing, just one small thing that Sara picked up on almost instantly everyday. One small thing that Sara would try to ignore, but she could feel it eating away at her every time she walked past. Ever since that day, when she came back home from work and found half of everything that had been lying around her place had suddenly disappeared.

All the small things that Sara had once bypassed, barely even noticing was even there half the time, suddenly made itself known when she walked past the front door. She then walked through her apartment, her eyes wandering around, she felt them glazing over as she tried to hold in the pain entering her heart.

_Her_ things were no longer there anymore. She didn’t even come to pick them up herself. Sara only knew it was Gary when she walked into the kitchen to find a yellow Post-it note stick to the counter, with a completely different handwriting than she was used to seeing, scrawled all over it. He had left her a note saying ‘he’d been told to collect all _her_ things. She had given him a list, _her_ bedroom was now empty, he’d taken it all.’ Then Gary ‘wished her a happy life, he wished things didn’t end like this, he had been rooting for them from the start.’

Sara had just let out a painful chuckle, before scrunching up the note and throwing it away. It was there, when she walked to the bin that she noticed it. It wasn’t anything she should have really noticed. It was something so small, so simple and had just become a daily thing, sitting in its usual place by the coffee machine. But now that it was gone, now that the spot where it used to be was bare, Sara couldn’t help but notice it. She noticed it every day.

_Her_ picture was no longer there. Gary had taken that too. Sara no longer had _her_ big, beaming smile to look at each morning, as she would read the cheesy pun attached to the frame. _‘You mocha me crazy!’_ The one thing that would always make her smile, as she stood there waiting for the coffee to brew. It was so simple, and yet it was everything at the same time.

 It took everything within Sara not to break down at just the thought of it not being there. The one thing that held it all in was the knowledge that she still had one left, at least. That one picture that _she_ didn’t even know Sara still had. That one picture Sara kept hidden away in her closet, and there it would stay; always.

So yes, nothing much had changed for Sara, everything was perfectly fine. Or so, that’s what she would keep telling herself, every day.

**

Tonight had been different, though. Tonight, everything changed, and it was all because of one man. One man that simply wouldn’t leave her alone, no matter how much she tried to get of rid of him, when he first popped up, out of the blue, to her apartment.

‘What do you want, Gary?’ Sara had asked with an air of annoyance in her tone, it was clear from the hard look on her face that she wasn’t interested in anything he had to say in the slightest.

Gary shook a little at her harsh voice, he pushed up his glasses as his nerves kicked in. He hadn’t really thought this all through, he knew that now, as he was standing there annoying Miss Lance. But hell, if Miss Sharpe had taught him anything, it was to never back down. Once you’re there, you might as well just keep going. So with that he tried to stand up a bit taller and let out a small cough.

‘I just need a moment of your time, please, I swear I won’t take too long.’ Gary started only to be hushed by Sara’s piercing blue eyes.

‘Look Gary I’m really busy at the moment, and I don’t have time for this.’ Sara groaned out.

Gary knew from the way Sara was leaning back towards her apartment that she was about to close the door in his face, which wouldn’t be the first time. But this time, he wasn’t going to allow it. He needed to do this. She may not understand right now, but they would both come to realize that this was exactly the kick they needed to get things back on track.

He knew they’d thank him for this, one day.

‘It’s about Ava, Miss Lance!’ Gary all but shouted in his panic to get her attention.

It worked, though, for as soon as Sara heard that name again, she was suddenly all ears. Her head snapped back up to face him, and she looked at him with a stern look on her face. Gary could see the small hint of worry hiding behind her eyes, though.

‘What about her?’ She asked casually, but her voice couldn’t hide the concern.

It was at that moment that Gary knew he was doing the right thing, it was so clearly obvious that she still cared, even if she was fighting it.

‘You need to talk to her again-’ Just like that he had lost her interest once more, Sara let out a heavy groan as she took a tight grip of the handle and almost slowly closed it again.

‘Urgh, Gary, just leave me alone.’ Sara huffed out in irritation, rolling her eyes as he began to mumble in panic.

‘But, please, Miss Lance we’re starting to worry for her! She hasn’t been eating well, she’s not sleeping, she rarely sees the light day and quite frankly, we’re all beginning to think she’s fallen in love with that office of hers, she never leaves it.’ Gary rambled out quickly, as he began to pop his head into her apartment, and leaned his body on the door, in order to stop Sara from closing it.

Sara just leaned back from his close proximity, and stared hard at his warm brown eyes. She didn’t want to be so mean to the man, he had been nothing but kind to her every time they interacted, and she knew he was a good guy really. But man was he persistent.

Sara could see why Ava kept him around now. Either that, or he simply wouldn’t leave, which she could see being the case. Either way, as much as Gary was trying to look out for his boss, clearly, Sara wasn’t going to allow him to take up her time.

‘Look Gary, do you really think she’d listen to me anyway? We haven’t spoken in three months and that’s for a reason. I tried messaging her, calling her, everything I could think of for the first month, but a girl has to learn when something’s a dead end, and Ava and I, we’re a done deal. That much was made clear months ago, when you took away her things and I gave back the ring.’ Sara stated clearly, trying to show she wasn’t still affected by anything she said, as she fought through her words.

But Gary could hear it, nonetheless, he could hear the hurt in her voice. He heard it the moment she said her name again, as if she almost spat it out, like she hadn’t said it out loud for so long. He could believe that too.

‘But you’re not done, Miss Lance. That’s what I’m trying to tell you! Things with you and Miss Sharpe are far from over and I know you know that deep down inside. Miss Sharpe will kill me for saying this, but she’s not over you, she’s acting like she is, but everyone can see it. Please just talk to her.’ Gary let out fast, his words rushing out as he could see the way Sara was trying to close the door more with each passing word he said.

She let out a groan though, and gave up on trying to stop the man when she realized he wasn’t going to leave any time soon. Sara turned away from Gary when she heard him speak, it almost pained her to hear those words.

He was saying all she had wanted to hear, those first few weeks without her. Sara would have given anything to have spoken to her again, or seen her, or even know she was doing fine without her, anything as long as Sara knew something about Ava again.

But it had been many weeks since that night she walked away, _again_. Sara had come to learn that she didn’t need to wallow by herself anymore. Sara knew she needed to move on, to let things go. So that’s what she had done, and she was getting by fine, until this man showed up at her door, at seven in the evening, suddenly telling her she needed to talk to her ex again. No, she wasn’t having it.

Why should she be the one to keep trying? Ava had hurt her too, if she really wanted to speak to her, she would have done so by now.

‘Gary, you need to let this go. We’ve both learnt to move on, I’m living my own life, Ava’s living hers. She’s even got a new place again, which I know she probably doesn’t even stay in. But if this is Ava’s way of moving on, then you need to let her be. It might not seem like a healthy way, or a normal way to you. But if it’s helping Ava, then that’s what matters most. It’s been three months, Gary, and it’s going to be another three months more. Ava will learn to move away from the office at some point. She’ll be fine.’ Sara said in all honesty.

She tried to will away the tears starting to rise in her eyes as she pictured a life with Ava completely moving on without her. But Sara knew it was something that was going to happen eventually. So she knew she had to let it be, if Sara had come to accept that, then so would Gary. She didn’t know why he was trying so hard to fix something that was already broken from the start.

‘Ava’s already starting to move away from the office, well, away from the city more like. But I see what you mean’- Gary began to mumble once more, not realizing that in his speech he had given away one clear thing that Sara had no idea about.

‘Wait, what do you mean Ava’s moving away from the city?’ Sara picked up straight away, it was the only thing she had heard him say, and now she couldn’t seem to get it out of her mind.

That couldn’t be true, Ava wouldn’t actually leave this place, would she? This city was her home…

‘Yeah, Miss Sharpe’s been given a promotion to work in our partner building in another city. It’s around three hours away, so Miss Sharpe can still come back to see her parents when she needs to. She’s going to love it there, it’s so much like Star City, except it’s really cold in winter, but she’ll be fine…’ Gary let out, chuckling away to himself as he began to ramble on about his boss, but Sara stopped listening the moment she heard him say she was leaving.

Ava was moving to another city? Almost a three hour flight away? Why? She loved it here, this city was where she grew up, Ava didn’t know any other place, she belonged here!

‘When’s she leaving?’ Sara cut him off mid-speech, which shocked Gary slightly, but she guessed it was more so because he didn’t realize he was talking so much.

His face began to blush when he caught on to how much he was rambling, he couldn’t help it though. Sara’s stern face made his anxiety peak up slightly.

‘As soon as she can, from what I’ve heard. Did you not hear about this already? I assumed your father might have told you something?’ Gary began to grow hesitant when he started to see the small bout of confusion and hurt on Sara’s face.

So she didn’t know? Great, another mistake he had made. Gary almost kicked himself mentally for letting that slip. Whereas, Sara could have laughed, of course her father would keep something like that from her. He was probably trying to save her from being hurt, it seemed about right. But Sara was a grown woman, she could handle news like this, she just liked to at least know about it.

‘Of course, no ones told me anything, Gary. I barely hear from Ava anymore, does she even want to go? I can’t see why she would want to leave this place?’ Sara almost snapped out as her anger began to kick in.

She just couldn’t believe this was happening to her. Of course, something like this would have to happen, just to show her once and for all how much she couldn’t be with Ava. Even the universe was trying to tell her that Ava would be better somewhere else, far away from her.

‘I can’t see why she would want to stay…’ Gary let out a little too honestly, which he picked up on when he saw the way Sara winced, like as if he had just ripped off a very tight band-aid. He looked apologetic almost instantly and started to backtrack his words. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that - it’s more so she’s got a good offer there, of course she would take it!’

Sara just stepped back slightly and rolled her eyes at Gary.

‘It’s fine Gary, I know it’s true anyway. It’s not like she has anything keeping her here, apart from her work.’ Sara said defeated, her eyes looking down in shame.

‘But she could have something else keeping her here, or more so, someone!’ Gary stated hesitantly, trying to choose his words carefully incase Sara got mad again, he didn’t like seeing her like that.

‘It’s not going to work, okay. I know what you’re trying to do, you’re trying to get me to chase after her and give her a reason to stay, but this isn’t a romantic movie, Gary. Things don’t happen like that in real life. I’m not going to stop her from getting on the plane and cause a big scene just to tell her I love her and always will. If she wants to leave then that’s up to her, I’ve already learned to let her go, Gary, you should too.’ Sara told him disheartened, her face filled with nothing but regret, as her eyes looked down to the floor.

Gary’s upbeat face began to drop as soon as he heard Sara give up. He could see that she had lost all her strength. She wasn’t that eager woman she once was. The one who would have given anything to see Ava Sharpe again. It had been too long since she saw her. Sara had already let her go.

Gary knew there wasn’t much else he could say to get her to speak to his boss. He had given it a try at least.

‘Okay, I guess I’ll go and leave you be. I’m sorry to have disrupted your evening.’ Gary started to slowly back away from Sara’s door, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, before he turned to face Sara one more time. ‘Before I go, I just wanted to quickly say that if you really did still love her, Miss Lance, you wouldn’t let her go, not for anything. It’s not too late you know.’ Gary titled his head down to look Sara in the eyes, as he watched the way Sara crossed her arms and looked at him in defiance.

She could try and act like all of this wasn’t affecting her one bit as much as she wanted, but Gary knew better. Sara had missed the fact that she let slip how she still loved Ava and always would, it seemed, as Sara gave him a look, as if to say ‘she didn’t know what he was talking about’. Gary just gave her a small chuckle, she knew exactly what he was saying.

With that he wished her a ‘Good day,’ and made his way to the elevator. Sara stood frozen by the door for a few seconds more, taking in everything Gary had just said. A small part of her still couldn’t believe that Ava was really going to leave her, once and for all.

Her heart didn’t know how to handle the thought of it, it seemed to ache in a way she hadn’t felt since the night _she_ left. Sara sucked it up again, though, she shook off the ache in her heart and decided that this time she would listen to her head instead. All it was telling her to do was to call a familiar person, she needed tonight.

So with that, she shut the door and reached for her phone, he answered in one ring and before she could even say ‘Hi,’ Mick had given her a grunt and she knew he was already out the door.

**

Ava had worked up a good sweat, she had just spent the last two hours working out hard in her gym. This was one thing she was glad about having in her apartment, she missed having her own indoor gym, this was why she never wanted to move into Sara’s apartment in the first place, her old apartment had been amazing.

This one wasn’t as nice, but it still had the same perks as her old one, and she guessed it worked out best for her to live with Sara. This way it meant she didn’t have to stay in a place that reminded her so heavily of the other woman. It was bad enough already that she couldn’t seem to get her off her mind and she wasn’t even surrounded by Sara. She didn’t want to know how she was doing.

Even if a small part of her did have to fight the urge to call her and hear her voice one more time. Ava knew this was for the best. As far as she knew they were both doing just fine without each other. The way it should have been all along.

Ava didn’t care that her father had been furious about them ending things completely at first. After a while it seemed even he had come to find that there was truly nothing keeping them together this time around. He had seen the complete look of pain and hurt in her eyes when she told him they were through, and as much as she knew her father was a businessman, she also knew he was her father, through and through.

He allowed the deal to end, after a lot of arguing from her and her mother, he came around in the end. He even enveloped her into a warm embrace, and told her that he ‘truly wished things would have worked out for them this time, but he was proud of Ava for sticking it through.’ That was all Ava needed to hear.

Her father was a simple man, of few words, but those words were the ones that got her to breakdown, finally. She hadn’t managed to cry until then, hearing her fathers words and being held tightly in his warm arms, it was almost like she was his little girl again.

That had been the only time she allowed herself to break, though. She gave herself that night, she cried with everything she had, right up to when her mother tucked her in, she had stayed round that night knowing that Ava needed her. After that she woke up a new woman, and even her mother could see the new determination in her eyes. From then on she focused only on herself and her future company. She didn’t need any more pain in her life.

Everything was going just for fine for Ava, it seemed. That was, until that night.

She came back to her’s, sweat still dripping down her face from her long workout. Ava needed that though, just to get some inner feelings out for the night. She walked to her room and grabbed her towel, before she headed for the shower. Ava quickly picked up her phone and put it on charge.

It had died on her way to the gym, she was annoyed at first thinking that Gary might need to get a hold of her. But then she remembered she was given the whole weekend off. She doubted anyone would be allowed to call her for ‘work reasons’ these next few days, her father would make sure of that.

So she couldn’t help but be slightly surprised when she turned on her phone, and found she had received a few voicemails. She didn’t recognize the number, it seemed to be a new one so she didn’t know if it was anyone she would know or just hoax calls. But she didn’t think those silly phone companies would call people at eleven at night.

So with that she gave a shrug and decided to give them a chance, if they were rubbish she would just delete them.

But it was then, as she listened to the first voicemail, hearing that all too familiar voice come through the phone, when everything came rushing back to her. The last year went by in a blur, behind her nearly watery eyes. She didn’t think it would affect her so just to hear that voice again, but something seemed to be pulling at her heartstrings the more she listened.

The more she listened, she heard the sound of pumping music in the background and slurred voices saying things that made absolutely no sense, the more Ava knew that Sara was out again. She hadn’t heard her this drunk since the first week the deal ended.

She didn’t reply to Sara, all those weeks ago, because she was doing what was best for them. But that didn’t mean she hadn’t received every message, every phone call, both sober and intoxicated, every email. She had heard it all, but she let them all go because she knew it was what she _had_ to do.

She knew she would have to do it this time too, that was, until she heard the next voicemail, and then the next one. With each one, it was clear that Sara was getting more and more intoxicated. Ava hadn’t heard Sara this bad in a long while, not even that week when Sara went out and told her everything that had happened, through her drunken haze.

No, this time Ava knew she was bad, and it was only eleven at night. If she kept this up she was going to head down a very bad and dangerous road for someone who was only out with one other person. That other someone being the last person she would want Sara to be taken care of right now. Mick was just as bad, if not worse, then Sara on nights out. She wouldn’t doubt that he was already drunk when Sara first went out with him, so God knows how he would be right now.

The more she heard and thought about what could happen to her, the angrier Ava got. With each one it seemed like they were going to a different place, so Ava couldn’t be sure where they were. Then on the last voicemail it wasn’t Sara’s slurred voice anymore, but Mick’s. Even though Ava could tell through his gruff rambling that he was gone too, she could make out what he was saying better than Sara.

A part of Ava was glad to hear that Mick was planning to take her home, he was letting her know how Sara wasn’t even standing up right anymore. As he was speaking, Sara was supposedly face-palming the bar’s countertop, and the bartender was giving them both a warning look. He told her he was finishing up his beer and would call a taxi.

After that the messages ended. Ava quickly checked for the time of the last message, and saw that it was only five minutes ago, she knew Mick wouldn’t have finished his drink yet. So she made a quick call back to the burly man, who, thankfully, answered straight away, and Ava simply told him to wait there, she was going to pick her up and take her home. Before Mick could even say anything Ava hung up and booked a taxi straight away.

Just when she thought she was done with Sara and her wild ways, she always found a way to pull her back in. Ava fell for it, every single time.

**

When she had pulled up to the bar (Mick had sent her the address), she rushed out of the car, just remembering to pay the driver before she left. As soon as she got in she kept her eyes on the look out for that familiar set of golden hair, and a big, muscular man next to her. But she couldn’t see them straight away. The bar was loud and rowdy. There were groups of men standing, and some sitting, near big screen televisions, playing the football match that seemed to be capturing everyone’s attention.

She just about managed to wiggle her way through big, greasy men, full of truck-driver looks and ignoring their loud screams and shouts as they argued about whoever was playing on the screen. Urgh, it was things like this that made her be repulsed by men, they all stunk of beer and sweat.

She had no idea what would lead Sara and her friend into being somewhere like this. Ava knew for sure that Sara wasn’t a football fan, and she didn’t like going to bars like this one much. She just thought she’d be happy to find them at this rate, she wanted nothing more than to be back at her place already.

As she made her way further into the bar, pushing past the men at the front, she caught sight of Mick’s bald head and she called out his name. He seemed to hear through all the noise and waved his beer at her in greeting. She could see it was quite full, so she guessed he bought another one. So much for him planning to head home when she got there. Ava didn’t care so much with him though, she knew he could get himself back home, he had done things like this many times before, it was Sara she was worried about.

Even more so when she couldn’t see Sara anywhere near the man, she mouthed ‘Where’s Sara?’ to him. But before she could get close enough to him, he shouted out ‘The ladies’ room,’ pointing his beer bottle to the door in the far corner. She was about to head there, when he quickly added ‘She’s been there a while,’ letting her know that he was wondering if she was okay.

Gosh, if Mick was even starting to worry about her, then she knew Sara was in a bad state. Why had she gotten herself into this? Sara had been perfectly fine, from what she had gathered. She hadn’t received any texts or calls from her in months, there was only a few reasons why she would get herself to this level of drunk, and neither of those reasons added up to Ava either. It was nowhere near her mother’s anniversary of her passing, and she and Sara had been separated long enough now for her to not get caught up like this anymore. Ava couldn’t think of any other reason but those.

She just hoped when she got into the toilets Sara would be fine. She made her way in as fast as she could, not wanting Sara to be in there any longer than she already had been. She entered and started calling for Sara’s name straight away, the room was small, at least, with few cubicles, which made it easier to find her.

There wasn’t anyone else in there, so she called her name again and made her way to the sound of grunts she could hear at the corner. She burst through the last cubicle and found Sara nearly passed out, her head resting on her arm, which was placed on the toilet seat. Sara’s head kept swaying side to side so much that Ava was sure if she had left her any longer Sara might have fallen straight in the toilet seat, head first.

Ava tried not to grimace at the thought, she looked into the toilet and couldn’t see any signs of sickness, so she knew Sara was probably feeling nauseous. With that, Ava leant down to be on Sara’s level and placed one hand on her forehead. Ava felt it was quite warm, but nothing too unusual, so that was a good sign. She tucked some loose hair behind Sara’s ear, as she began calling out her name gently.

‘Sara, Sara, come on you need to wake up enough for me to move you.’ Ava said quietly, she was so close to Sara’s gorgeous face though, she knew she could hear her.

Sara looked around blearily. Her eyes barely opened, before she caught sight of Ava, a small smile came upon her face.

‘Ava, you found me.’ Sara let out, her voice was croaky, she could tell it was probably wearing out from all the shouting she had done during the night, and from the tiredness kicking in too.

Ava gave her a tender smile in response, remembering one of the voicemails where Sara was telling her to come find her, she said ‘she had no idea where they even were, so she wished her luck.’ That was back when Ava was panicking and thinking of all the worst places she could be tonight, and she guessed she wasn’t too far off.

This bar wasn’t anything great, but at least the ladies room was kept fairly clean. She would hate to think of Sara passing out right next to some overly-filthy toilet seat. Even so, though, Ava wanted her away from the seat as soon as possible.

‘I’ll always find you, Sara. I know you too well.’ Ava chuckled out, making Sara’s smile widen, her blue eyes shining just that little bit under the light in the small room.

‘I hate that you do. Why you here, thought we weren’t talking anymore?’ Sara questioned, her words coming out short and choppy, but Ava understood her.

She had a bit of accusation in her tone, but Ava knew she was just curious.

‘Just because we’re not talking, doesn’t mean I won’t come find you when you’re like this, Sara.’ Ava told her sweetly, taking a hold of Sara’s hand in her free one, Ava’s other hand was still brushing pieces of hair behind Sara’s ear.

She liked the way Sara leaned into her touch.

‘It almost sounds like you still care, Ava Sharpe.’ Sara slightly mumbled out, Ava saw the way she was fighting to keep her eyes open, she didn’t think her gentle caresses were helping her to stay awake.

‘Of course I care, more than you’ll ever know,’ Ava whispered, her face pressed so close to Sara’s, she could see all the small freckles across her cheeks, the ones she used to outline and draw with her finger when she slept.

Ava simply stroked her cheek just so, instead, giving her hand a small squeeze.

‘Where am I?’ Sara slurred, as she began looking around and taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

Last time she checked she was at the bar with Mick. Sara’s face scrunched up in that adorable way Ava always loved. She felt her heart race at the sight. Ava’s hand that was still resting gently on her face started to slither down to her side. She then wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist, making Sara’s weak arm wrap around her shoulder.

‘You, are in the ladies room, almost passed out might I add. So seeing as you’ve been here long enough, I think it’s time I take you home.’ Ava let out softly, saying the words slowly so that Sara could hear them through her drunken mind.

Sara didn’t argue about it, she simply nodded her head as if she understood her, and fell into Ava’s warm embrace. She found comfort in the familiar fragrance, the one she didn’t think she would ever smell again.

‘Ava’s coming home?’ Sara asked almost quietly, Ava could barely hear it with her face being so pressed up against her chest, but she just about made out the words.

Ava looked down to see Sara’s eyes were closed, but they were scrunched up tightly, her mouth pursed in a wobbly line. It was like she was checking that Ava was really there with her. She felt Sara’s hands hold onto her sides tighter. Ava just pulled them both up into a standing position, having both her arms wrapped fiercely around Sara’s small waist.

Ava let out a groan as Sara’s weight was leaning into her, she was practically holding her up when they stood. But she never let her arms fall, if anything she held onto Sara even tighter.

‘Do you want me to come home?’ Ava found herself asking without thinking.

She didn’t know why she thought to ask that, especially when Sara wouldn’t even be thinking properly anyway in her state right now. Sara answered her any way, by nodding her head quickly.

‘Don’t leave me again,’ Sara said weakly, her voice coming out shaky, as if she were so close to crying.

Ava didn’t want her to cry right now, if she broke down, then Ava knew she wouldn’t be able to hold it in either, and right now she needed to be the strong one. Ava was taking Sara home safely, she wasn’t going to fall for her words because she knew Sara wouldn’t remember any of this anyway.

So with that Ava just pulled Sara in closer, as if she wasn’t close enough, even though there was barely any space left between, and placed her chin on top of Sara’s head. Sara being a few inches shorter than her made for great embraces. Ones that Ava didn’t realize, until that moment, having Sara engulfed in her arms, just how much she missed them.

‘I think it’s about time we talked, you and I,’ Ava let out suddenly, breathing out a sigh, she knew that deep inside, it was true.

She couldn’t handle any more nights like this with Sara again, she didn’t think she could handle seeing Sara in this state. Ava didn’t even know why she had gotten like this, she knew this was unusual for Sara. She understood Sara liked to have a good time out with Mick, but she never got to this level of drunk. Ava knew they would have to talk about it, whenever Sara was more able.

‘We’re talking right now,’ Sara lightly joked, knowing that wasn’t what Ava meant, but she couldn’t handle the intense sound of her voice, she wanted her softness back again.

‘No, not here in some dirty bar toilets. In the morning, when you’re fresh and your mind isn’t a drunken mess.’ Ava suggested, not really sure if they would even see each other in the morning, but knowing Sara wouldn’t fully understand if she said any other day.

‘Well, if anything, tonight would be perfect time to talk, like they say ‘sober mans word’s, are a drunk mans thoughts’ - wait, no, that doesn’t make sense…’ Sara mumbled to herself, rubbing her face against Ava’s chest, as she shook her head.

Ava tried not to let the butterflies she could feel, fluttering away in her stomach, get to her, this was a one night thing. She wasn’t allowing herself to get caught up in Sara’s beauty and charm again. She started to lead them out of the cubicle.

‘Yeah, I think you mean the other way round, honey.’ Ava said, chuckling at Sara’s drunken rambling.

She was too caught up in helping Sara make her way out the ladies room, that she didn’t pick up on the term of endearment that so naturally fell out of her lips. Sara noticed, though, but kept it to herself, like a warm secret.

‘I don’t want to stay and drink anymore, Ava, I’ve had too much.’ Sara told her, as she snuggled into Ava’s side when they made it out the room, and Sara heard the loud cheers of the men once more.

Ava looked down at the small, fragile woman tucked into her arms, she still held her tightly, knowing that if she let her go she might fall straight to the floor. So she had no choice, but to hold her so close. She laughed at Sara’s words and shook her head.

‘You are so not staying here a moment longer.’ Ava let out, raising her voice a bit more so Sara could hear her through the noise.

Ava caught Mick’s eyes as he stared, waiting for the two of them to come out the room. When he saw the way Sara was tucked close into Ava’s side, Ava’s arms wrapped protectively around her, he gave them a side smile and a grunt. Ava pointed to the front entrance, letting him know they were leaving.

Mick simply picked up his beer bottle once more and nodded his head, waving his bottle at them. Ava took that as their sign to leave. So with Sara wrapped up close in her arms, she pushed their way through the tall men and headed for the door.

‘Come on, Sara, let’s go home.’ Ava told the smaller woman, hugging her closely in her arms.

Sara’s head was still resting on her chest, she could hear that familiar heartbeat she knew all too well. It had been so long since she had been this close to Ava, she didn’t want to let her go. So she held on with as much strength as she could, fighting off the need to sleep as the sound of Ava’s heart beated like a sweet lullaby, that only she could hear.

She and Ava were finally going home.

**

When they made it back to Sara’s place, Ava avoided looking at everything in Sara’s apartment, because she didn’t want to take in the sight of the place she was once starting to call home. Ava didn’t want to notice how things looked bare without her stuff being there, instead, she bypassed it all, like it was just the first time she had been there.

She walked Sara to her bedroom, finding that Sara was still leaning into her closely, her face drooping as it rested nicely on her chest. Sara had practically passed out during the taxi ride, Ava tried to keep her awake by talking, but it seemed that only made her fall asleep more, as she listened to the soft voice of Ava sitting next to her.

Ava practically had to carry her up to the apartment, the one time she was grateful Sara’s place had an elevator. Then took out the keys and opened the door, she took off Saras shoes and put them and her bag near the front door, it was all coming to her so naturally it almost made Ava forget that she ever walked away from her.

Sara only let out small murmurs and tiny words of ‘thanks, Ava,’ here and there, which just made Ava smile. She rarely saw Sara being this tired from a night out, but when she did, she tried not to enjoy it too much. Although, she liked to keep a mental memory of it all, so she could use it against Sara one day. This was something she was definitely going to bring up now and then, just because.

Well, if Ava ever spoke to her again after this, that is. Ava almost hated the thought of it.

But she shook away the thoughts plaguing her, and focused on looking after the woman who still needed her. She brought Sara to her bed and placed her there gently, Sara wiggled her way onto her pillow and let out a moan at the feel of her head on the soft silk again.

Ava tried to ignore the way the moan made her blush, and instead looked around for Sara’s night clothes. She knew where they’d be, and started to make her way to Sara’s closet, when Sara suddenly spoke up.

‘It’s okay, Ava. I’m fine in this, I’ll just take my bottoms off.’ Sara slurred out as she made for reaching down to the top of her jeans, but Ava beat her to it.

She moved her hand away and unbuttoned it for her. Sara lifted up her butt when she felt Ava tap her thigh, that made it easier for Ava to tug down the material from her hips. Ava looked away from the laced panties she could see on display, and concentrated on Sara’s bed-sheets, finding them to be a much pleasant sight, all of a sudden.

Sara just let out a chuckle at Ava’s heated face.

‘It’s not like you haven’t seen all this before,’ Sara let out crudely, by waving her hand around her private area, making Ava blush even harder.

‘Yes, well, that was a long time ago, and I’m just trying to be polite,’ Ava told her just so, keeping her head up, and looking away from Sara, as she pulled off her jeans completely and got up to put them on the chair in the corner.

‘Well, I’m grateful that you are. Thank you for helping me home, Ava. I’m a mess without you,’ Sara revealed, her voice falling away at the end as her eyes began to close once more.

Ava knew she was close to passing out again, so she walked over to her side and pulled at the covers underneath Sara, making her get up so she could wiggle back under the covers and lay down properly. Ava placed the covers over Sara delicately. Sara let out a hum at the feel of the covers washing over her. It helped her head slightly, which was starting to feel a little fuzzy.

‘What would you do without me, Lance,’ Ava let out quietly, before tenderly brushing some golden hair out of Sara’s face. ‘I’ll get you some water, I know you’ll need it.’

Sara simply nodded in agreement. So Ava made her way out of the room, shutting the light off as she did so, and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, knowing on instinct where everything was. She filled the glass high with water and went to the medicine drawer, she took out two tablets of Advil, and then made her way to Sara’s room again.

Ava wasn’t surprised at the sight of Sara sleeping away, now that she was tucked up nicely. Ava placed the water and pills on her bedside table and began to make her leave, when a hand quickly reached up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

‘Ava, could you stay here with me, please. Just for tonight? It’s nice to have you home,’ Sara asked ever so gently, Ava almost gasped at the sound.

It was extremely rare for Sara to ever speak so softly, almost like she was vulnerable, and Ava couldn’t find it in her to walk away this time. She looked down to see Sara’s bleary eyes, holding her gaze, those precious blue eyes that could always win her over, every time.

‘Sara, I-’ Ava was about to suggest she stay on the couch, but Sara’s eyes drooped a little.

Her mouth started to pout and she let out the smallest ‘Please’ she could muster, and Ava’s heart grew weak at the sight.

Sara knew exactly how to pull at her heartstrings, every time. Ava gave her nod as she let out a sigh.

‘Just this once, Lance. Only because I don’t want to risk having to come back to find your drunk ass on the bathroom floor again.’ Ava told her sternly, but Sara knew there was no bite to her words.

It was said with pure care and worry. Sara took in a breath at the sound.

Ava made her way to Sara’s drawers and grabbed some plain shorts she knew she kept there, and changed into some sleepwear. Sara smiled at the way Ava meandered around her room, not even thinking to ask for anything, just simply knowing she could. Yeah, it was good to see Ava home again. Even if for one night.

Ava made her way to Sara’s queen sized bed once she was dressed, and crawled over to the space beside Sara. She lifted the covers and made her way inside, feeling the warmth envelope her instantly. She instinctively turned to face away from Sara, not wanting to get too close to the warm body next to her, but Sara turned her head to face Ava.

‘Ava,’ it was all she needed to say, her voice coming out croaky, it broke through to Ava instantly.

She quickly turned to face Sara and wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist pulling her body into her as close as she could. Sara immediately molded into her warm embrace, her head falling onto her chest once more, and like before she was met with the gentle thrum of Ava’s heart beat.

‘It’s okay, Lance, I’ve got you.’ Ava whispered out into the quiet room, taking comfort in the way Sara’s whole body turned so that she was tucked nicely into every crevice of Ava’s body.

Their legs intertwined, and their toes rubbed against ever so soft legs, Ava let out a happy hum at the feel. Ava’s strong arm that was wrapped around Sara’s waist, lifted up, slightly, to run her hand through Sara’s long golden hair. She’d missed the feel of each strand running through her fingers. Her fingertips massaged Sara’s scalp, as she let out heavy groans of appreciation.

‘I’ve missed you so much,’ Sara softly let out into the open air, she felt it inside of her and the words kept bubbling up.

She tried to hold them down as much as could, but feeling Ava all over her suddenly brought back every memory. Sara couldn’t hold it in anymore.

The words lingered in the silence, for a beat or two. Ava simply took in a long breath, before saying comfortingly.

‘I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.’ Ava felt those words too, deep inside of her.

‘Will you be here when I wake up?’ Sara asked cautiously, not sure if she should dare say the words.

She’d already asked for too much, it was lucky for Ava to even be wrapped up with her right now. So Sara wouldn’t be surprised if she woke up and Ava was gone. A part of her was expecting it. So it came as a huge surprise when Ava simply told her.

‘I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,’ Ava let the words fall over the woman in her arms, she felt them slip into Sara’s hazy mind and comfort her in her sleep.

Sara gave a happy sigh, Ava felt her breath hit her chest and it filled her heart aflame. She wrapped her arms around her tighter and brushed her lips across Sara’s head.

Just like that, Sara was out like a light, Ava joined her not too far behind. The events of the night catching up to the both of them. Soon the room was filled with soft snores and long embraces, neither woman moved once during their sleep, finding that they were perfectly happy as they were. Without realizing, they both slept with warm smiles on their faces and heart beats beating to the same pace.

They were home again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hold on I still want you,  
> Come back I still need you.  
> Let me take your hand, I'll make it right,  
> I swear to love you all my life.  
> Hold on I still want you...' - [Chord Overstreet, 2017]


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two-Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I am super tired and just finished editing this now. Sorry that it's a surprisingly short chapter, I feel ashamed that it's not even 3,000 words, but in all honesty this is the most I've written since the last chapter I updated.   
> I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write this but I got caught in a bit of writers block, plus I had to pack last week and I've returned back home for the summer. Saying that, I felt I would just update this now, I was going to leave it and make the chapter long, but I honestly don't know when I will next update.   
> Like I said before when I'm back home I hardly ever have time to write, my family keep me busy. So please, I do hope you appreciate this little bit of a chapter and hopefully the next one will be longer and will be up soon, no promises when that will be though!   
> With that being said this chapter is purely FLUFF and NOTHING ELSE!! JUST FLUFF AND AVALANCE LOVE!!   
> I hope you like it and please let me know what you think, your kind words give me motivation to keep writing, seriously I wouldn't have gotten this far into this story without all of your love, it means so much to me!  
> Okay, my long tired rant over... now please enjoy this little bit of a filler chapter, it's the third to last one, ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!! TWO. MORE. CHAPTERS!!!  
> Love you all, I love hearing your love and please spread the love haha #happypridemonth!   
> Enjoy, and until next time...

** Chapter Twenty-Two - Part One **

 

In the morning the sun rose, shining down brightly through the slit in the curtain, the ray of light hitting Sara’s glowing skin and golden hair just so. Ava counted down the minutes that she had been awake and had thoroughly enjoyed all sixty minutes spent simply basking in Sara’s beauty.

For some, the idea of spending practically an hour, simply staring at someone, would seem rather peculiar and time wasting. But for Ava there was nothing else she could think of to do, but stay in Sara’s cozy bed, watching each breath she took as her chest rose up and down.

Ava would try to not catch her breath every time Sara’s face scrunched in the middle of her eyebrows, whenever she felt Ava move just the slightest bit. She tried not to crack a smile when Sara would pout, every time Ava lifted her arm away from around her waist. She would try not to feel her heart race every time Sara gave a small sigh of contentment, when she felt Ava bring her hand up to gently stroke the smooth skin of Sara’s upper arm.

She stroked it up and down, from the top, down to the elbow and back again, sometimes venturing further and moving down to her wrists. Her fingers dancing over her hand, almost as if tempted to go that step further and reach out for that extra touch once more. But instead, she would bring her fingertips back up to her shoulder blade, smiling as she watched the light hairs stand on end with each stroke. 

Ava would try to not do a lot of things around Sara, but they never seemed to work. Sara always seemed to break her somehow. Just like she knew she would do all over again, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew their talk was fast approaching. She could tell from the way Sara began to move more in her sleep, that she would wake up soon. Ava knew as soon as she did, things would no longer be so peaceful anymore. Reality would hit them hard and she wasn’t quite ready to give up her time in the comfortable silence just yet.

So Ava took in every chance she could to enjoy the moment she had to simply rest and watch Sara just be. It was almost like how it used to be, before things burned down completely. That felt like a lifetime ago to Ava, now that she was there with Sara again. Ava missed the days of laughter and warm cuddles, of tender strokes and never ending jokes between them. Ava would give just about anything to have those days back again.

But she couldn’t, and the better side of herself knew that. So she would just take this small moment she had, wrapped up in Sara and holding her close to her chest, Sara’s head placed just by her heart where she belonged. Ava held her tight for that small moment and took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. This right here is exactly where Ava belongs.

**

Sara woke up with a start, her blue eyes opening in an instant when she felt a tight grip around her waist. She had felt that hold on her throughout the night and enjoyed every second of being in the warmth it provided. But when she felt that hold grow a little tighter, she felt something jump inside her. When she properly had her eyes open and took the time to adjust her focus, her eyes half opening when she came across the brightness of the sun ray shining down on her. The first thing she noticed was a beautiful face resting peacefully next to hers.

Sara knew straight away that the face could only be Ava Sharpes, and she felt her heart quicken its pace the more she stared. She couldn’t help the way her breath hitched, as her eyes roamed all over the gentle face, from her flawless skin, to her eyes that were shut closed, and her plump lips that were pouting - just the smallest bit, as if she was thinking of something.

Sara wanted to always know exactly what was on this precious woman’s mind. Maybe if she did, things wouldn’t have ended so badly between them.

That was when the memories and thoughts came flooding in. If the pain she felt surging through her head wasn’t enough, the onslaught of memories were enough to leave Sara reeling. The memory of the night before, the reason as to why she was wrapped so tightly into Ava’s embrace in the first place.

The memory of Gary showing up at her door, the things he had told her, the way she only felt like having one drink to ease her frustrated mind, and the way that changed completely the minute she saw Mick hold out two bottles of beer for her. The never ending drinks coming and going all through the night as they ventured from place to place, and the voicemails she had sent to Ava as she entered each one.Sara could almost laugh at the things she must have said, she was grateful she didn’t remember much of the conversation.

Sara remembered the way she could never get Ava off her mind, no matter how many drinks she took, and the way she could only think of how much she had wanted to be with Ava more than being out and getting drunk with her friend again. The way the thought of never being able to see Ava again, once she left her life completely, had driven her to insanity, so much so that she had consumed way more drinks than she planned to, leading her to throw up in an ungodly toilet for who knows how long.

That was when she saw Ava’s beautiful face, shining down on her like an angel sent from above, it filled her up completely, Sara could barely breath. The way Ava never left her side from that moment on and took her back home, then wrapped her up in her arms when Sara felt like she couldn’t take the idea of being left without her angel ever again. Sara could do nothing, but ask if Ava would  grace her with  her presence for the night, and oh how lucky she was for the woman to say yes. Oh, how lucky she was that Ava was still there, lying by her side just like she said she would. How lucky she was indeed.

Sara didn’t want this moment to ever end.

Then Ava opened up those eyes, those heavenly eyes that could kill Sara in every way each time she saw them. Ava opened her eyes and looked at nothing else but Sara, and for that split second, neither woman could think of a word to say. For there were no words Sara could think of to describe the sheer volume she felt wash through her at the sight of the only woman she would ever love staring, unabashedly, back at her. No words were good enough to describe the one and only, Ava Sharpe.

She was simply too good to be true. Sara wasn’t lucky really, for this woman was no longer _hers_ anymore. Soon enough, she knew Ava would have to walk out that door once more, and this time Sara knew she would never come back. Gary’s words rung like a mantra in her head, she couldn’t forget the way he told her of the news as if it were merely nothing.

How was Ava leaving to go somewhere three hours away, miles from where she truly belonged, simply nothing? Ava would always be so much more to her than that.

But Sara couldn’t bring herself to think about it, not when she knew how this was going to end. Instead, she sucked in one final deep breath, before deciding to break the ice and bring them both back down from the white clouds above. Back down to reality.

‘I didn’t know you were the type to sleep with drunken messes, Ava Sharpe.’ Sara teased playfully, a coy smirk appearing on her glowing cheeks.

‘Hmm, only when it comes to the likes of you, Sara Lance.’ Ava teased back just as well, giving Sara a cocky smile back in return when she saw the way Sara’s eyebrow rose.

‘Well then, Miss Sharpe, I suggest we make this a regular thing, then, seeing as I seem to be getting myself into all kinds of mess as of late.’ Sara said back in mirth, the joy glowing in her blue eyes.

‘Yes, why is it Miss Lance, that when I think I’ve finally gotten rid of you, I seem to find myself right back here in your bed again?’ Ava played along, thoroughly enjoying the game of give and take they were finding themselves in.

‘Pure skill, Miss Sharpe, something of which you will never know of, but _I_ will always master.’ Sara finished, trying to keep up her coy expression, but seeing the way Ava’s mouth hung open, slightly, made Sara let out a loud laugh.

'Why you little...' Ava hit back, lightly slapping Sara on the shoulder as she gave her a devilish grin. 

Sara only laughed more, her laughter rung out through her room, washing over her so much Sara had to bring her hand up to cover her mouth, as she dared not let Ava see it so open and free. Ava joined in, though, laughing along with a big and bright smile plastered on her face. Soon enough, the two women were laughing so hard, they could feel a pain reaching their stomachs, and their mouths beginning to hurt from smiling so wide.

They had never felt so carefree and at ease in so long, the thoughts of what was to come still heavily in their minds. But in that moment they neither cared nor worried, for they were perfectly happy right there where they were. Lying side by side in Sara’s cozy bed, their laughter filling the room, the sun beaming down on them as if the sky above was rejoicing in their happiness. The bedroom was nothing but familiar to Ava, and the woman resting next to her was nothing but her home. This right here is exactly where they belong.

**

Sipping away on their coffee, the two women found themselves in a comfortable silence as they meandered around Sara’s kitchen, fixing themselves up something for breakfast. It all came so easily and felt natural, to the point that Sara almost forgot they ever had an argument and that Ava wasn’t actually living there anymore.

Sara hadn’t changed anything around in the kitchen, so Ava simply reached over Sara as she made their coffee and took out the cups in the side cupboard, where she knew they were. Ava then started to make them some eggs and toast, as if it was second nature, raiding Sara’s fridge without saying anything. She knew that Sara would want this for breakfast, as she had seen she had been eating cereal for some time, so Ava knew she would be bored of that for a while.

Sara simply watched Ava walk around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards and taking things out like she knew by hand where they were. Sara sipped at her coffee and nestled on the bar counter-top, kicking her legs out playfully as she hummed a tune under a breath. She saw the way Ava smiled in the corner of her eyes, so she began to hum a little louder just to humor her.

It wasn't long until she was singing the whole song, whilst clapping her hands, as she rested her mug to the side. Ava started to giggle away, as she shook her hips side to side, stirring the eggs in the pan. As Sara’s song came to an end, Ava turned to face her properly, a big smile on her face as she laughed aloud as she twirled on the spot.

Sara thought she could happily see the sight of Ava so happy and stress-free, dancing in her kitchen, wearing her clothes, as she beamed up at her, her brilliant eyes shining before her. Sara could bask in this sight for all her days, and she would consider herself to be the luckiest woman on Earth.

Sara hated that she ever let this go. It was truly her one greatest mistake in life. Sara couldn’t stand the thought of Ava leaving with them on bad terms.

If this was all she got from the day, simply a day of them singing, dancing and laughing away as if they had no problems in the world, then she would be fine with that. Sara would take that over heartache any day.

‘So, eggs then?’ Sara asked out of the blue, breaking the silence once more.

Ava just walked a step closer to her and continued to grace her with her gentle smile.

‘Yes, eggs then.’ She said simply, before turning around and starting to put the food on their plates.

Sara walked over to the table, they didn’t usually have breakfast there before. She thought this was a special occasion, though, so she would allow it, and started to set things up for them both.

When everything was sorted and laid out in place, their drinks and food prepared, the two women enjoyed the breakfast, munching away as they made idle conversation to move things along. They joked and teased some more, but neither one brought up what they knew they would really need to, agreeing silently to leave it be for now.

Neither woman was ready to let the giddy and happy atmosphere they had created so far change just yet. They were living in reality, but their minds were a million miles away. Their beating hearts raced for each other with each glance they shared, every smile they made filling them up whole, it was enough to distract them for a little while.

‘Pass the salt, please?’ Ava asked in kind, Sara looked up from her plate and gave her a menacing smile.

‘And what would I get in return, Miss Sharpe?’ She asked back, Ava just lifted her eyebrow and gave her a smirk of her own.

‘You’ve already had me in your bed for a night, Miss Lance, what more could you possibly want?’ Ava teased, finding it hard to not reach over and break the gap between them once and for all, after she saw the look in Sara’s eyes.

They softened instantly, as she stared back at the woman in front of her. Sara passed the salt over in silence, not saying anything in return, since she didn’t need to. Sara knew that Ava knew what she was saying when she saw the way a blush rose up on Ava's cheeks. ‘Oh, if only you knew, Ava Sharpe, if only you knew,’ Sara mused to herself.

They swiftly changed the subject and went back to their small pointless chatter, as they finished up their meal, knowing that sooner or later they would have to finish what they had eagerly begun. But right now, they were content to sit in their living-room, eating their breakfast, as they looked on at each other with all the love they could give, shining effortlessly in their eyes. This right here is exactly where they both belong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you love the love? As much as it's a short chapter it leads well for the next part, which won't be as fluffy I'm afraid, this was the calm before the storm... :P   
> Let me know what you thought! :D


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two-Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it my friends, this is the chapter, the one we have all been waiting for! I so hope it has been worth the long ass wait, but I like how this has turned out and I'm so glad I finally got to writing this in the end!  
> I just finished editing so if there's still mistakes I apologise, but I needed to update this now because the next week or so is going to be busy for me and I couldn't keep you all waiting anymore! :)  
> This chapter has angst, it has a lot of fluff and happiness! The 'talk' finally happens and we get to see our main ladies finally admitting things, it's about time right?!  
> I don't want to give anything more away, so please just sit back and enjoy the last chapter, grab yourself some tea, some tissues if need be and prepare for a lot of reading, its another long chapter for you!  
> Thank you all for your love, I truly appreciate it, and please let me know what you make of this one!  
> Enjoy!

** Chapter Twenty-Two – Part Two **

 

‘Sara, I think it’s time.’ Ava finally let out into the open air.

‘Time for what?’ Sara asked, pretending to act nonplussed when she knew exactly what Ava was talking about, Ava knew it too, she could see right through her façade.

‘You know what, Sara.’ Ava let out a sigh, not having the strength to put off the inevitable any longer. ‘It’s been great being back here and spending time with you again, of course. But you know as well as I that this isn’t the reason why I stayed.’ Ava continued, piercing her eyes back at Sara’s not wanting to give her a chance to put this off any further.

‘Fine, you want to talk, then we’ll talk. We both know it’s needed, but you know what else is needed for this?’ Sara asked partially rhetorically, but Ava answered back with her eyebrow raised anyway. ‘Some wine.’ Sara huffed out, as she stood up from the couch they had resided in while they carried on chatting away some more, before Ava finally put an end to it.

Sara had known this ‘Talk’ was coming from the moment she woke up. Now that it was finally happening, though, she knew she would need something to ease her mind a bit as they settled things. Drinks always eased her mind.

‘It’s not even one in the afternoon yet?’ Ava advised as best she could, watching as Sara headed into the open kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red wine she still had lying around. Sara just let out a dry laugh.

‘It’s five pm somewhere in the world.’ Sara mused with a shrug as she looked back at Ava still on the couch. ‘And besides, I’m going to need this.’

‘Fine, but pour me some too, you’re not drinking that alone.’ Ava told her light-heartedly, earning a warm smile from Sara.

Sara did as she asked and poured another glass of wine, before making her way back over to Ava. When they both had the wine in hand and were sat comfortably on the couch, the tension suddenly grew heavy and thick. It was almost as if the room could sense what was to come, and prepared itself for another night of arguing.

Sara didn’t want it to come to that, though, things were going well between them so far. They had been happily talking all morning and even had a moment singing and dancing in the kitchen. Sara didn’t want to ruin the good thing going on so far. If they could keep the conversation flowing well, then she thought they might have a chance to end things properly this time. On good terms instead.

Sara took a big gulp of her wine, looking at the corner of her eyes, she could see Ava do the same too. When she put her glass back down on the table, she turned to face Ava fully and let out a heavy sigh.

‘Right, well, where shall we begin?’ She suggested, knowing they had so much to get out and wanting to speak about it all. But, again, they had So, Much, it was hard to decipher where to start.

‘Let’s start with last night, first of all. Where did that come from? I know you like to go out and drink with Mick, which is fine. But you never usually get to that state, Sara.’ Ava asked, her words coming out caring and kind. Her eyes looked back at Sara’s bright blue and she could feel nothing but sympathy for her.

‘Someone told me something about you, yesterday, and I guess it just wasn’t something I was expecting to hear. I thought I was okay in all honesty, but then the drinks kept coming and I couldn’t think properly. Then, before I knew it, I was in bed next to you.’ Sara explained, trying not to give everything away too soon. She didn’t want to tell Ava the real reason, just yet, she wasn’t ready to hear what she had to say.

‘What could someone possibly say about me that would get you to lose control so much, Sara? As far as I knew you weren’t interested in what I was doing anymore. We haven’t spoken in months.’ Ava said truthfully, not understanding why Sara would suddenly care so much about her life when she wasn’t in it any longer.

She hadn’t heard from her in so long, they had barely seen each other since Ava left her apartment. She didn’t know why she would suddenly care about what some random person told her about her life.

‘Just because we haven’t spoken to each other in so long doesn’t mean I suddenly don’t care about you, Ava. I’m not saying I have to know everything that’s going on in your life, because I don’t need to anymore, I know that. But still, I just wasn’t expecting _that_ , I guess. So I did what I do best and tried to ignore it all.’ Sara told her earnestly, shrugging her shoulders like it was something obvious.

‘Of course we still care for each other, that’s just natural for people who have the history we do. But that doesn’t mean you react the way you did just by hearing some news about me.’ Ava told her, her face scrunching as she thought on. ‘What could they have possibly said to make you act that way?’

There it was, that question that Sara dreaded so, she had a feeling it would come up eventually, but she didn’t want to say it just yet. Sara didn’t want to hear Ava tell her when she was going to leave her completely. Sara wasn’t ready for her heart to break all over again.

‘They told me about you leaving… so I know, okay Ava. You don’t need to keep it from me, if that’s what you wanted to do.’ Sara told her, instantly looking away to the floor, she couldn’t bring herself to look at those eyes anymore.

But Ava just grew confused, she had no idea what Sara meant by that and her face showed it. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at Sara, utterly puzzled.

‘What?’ Ava all but let out.

‘Don’t go acting like you don’t know, Ava. It’s fine, honestly. It took me a while to process it, but if you truly feel like you want to take this promotion, then I will support you. It’s not like you have anything keeping you here anyway.’ Sara said, trying to act like the words didn’t hurt her inside, when really saying it aloud pained her in more ways than anyone could imagine.

Sara kept her eyes on the carpeted floor, she could feel tears building behind her eyes, but she took deep breaths to hold them in. She wouldn’t let Ava see how much this was affecting her.

Had she been looking at Ava, though, she would have noticed that she had grown more confused as Sara spoke. She truly had no idea what she meant, but she could get a sense of what Sara was getting so upset about. She thought Ava was leaving, completely?

‘What do you mean a promotion? I have no idea what that person told you, but it definitely wasn’t true. If I were promoted, don’t you think I would have told you by now?’ Ava asked her truthfully, not seeing how Sara could have believed something so big like that would happen to Ava and she wouldn’t know about it.

Even if they weren’t talking or seeing each other anymore, a promotion –especially one that involved her leaving the city – would be high on the list of exceptions to call Sara about. Even if it were only to rub it in her face, though Ava knew she would most likely call to ask her if she should really go for it. Ava couldn’t imagine simply up and leaving, and not speaking to Sara about it first.

‘You would have wanted to tell me? So you’re not leaving to go to a city three hours away for a promotion?’ Sara asked back completely baffled now, her head whipped up to face Ava instantly, she couldn’t believe what Ava said. That was the last thing she was expecting to hear.

‘Of course I would tell you, Sara. You said it yourself, we still care for each other, no matter, if we speak to each other or not. Leaving this city would be a big decision, and I highly doubt I’d go without seeing what you thought first. I wish I had a promotion, but you know that’s not going to happen because my father wants me to be the next one to run this company, here in Star City. Not in a random city somewhere else.’ Ava said like it was simple and Sara should have known this all along.

Now that Sara thought about it, though, she should have known that really. She knew Ava and her family well enough, her father wouldn’t let her work somewhere else when she had done so much for them here. Sara felt such a fool in that moment, seeing Ava’s eyebrow raised high as if she knew exactly what Sara was thinking.

Sara shut her mouth when she realized it was hanging open in her bewilderment. She really could be so dim sometimes.

‘Oh, I guess that makes sense. I really shouldn’t have rushed into assuming things. But, I mean, Gary seemed pretty convincing and he knows you better than I, sometimes, that I couldn’t help but to feel it was true.’ Sara rambled, her words coming out before she could think, she didn’t realize she’d let slip who it was that told her.

At the mention of his name Ava immediately paused, and her eyes suddenly dropped into a piercing gaze as she thought of one particular person. Someone of whom she didn’t think she would regret hiring more than she did right then.

Of course he would say something like that, of course he would have to meddle in their love life somehow, because that spectacled, nerdy man couldn’t keep well enough out of their business. Ava’s fists clenched as her jaw tightened and she let out a loud ‘GARY!’ the word surprising Sara that she jumped slightly on the couch.

‘I should have known, as soon as you mentioned my leaving and I didn’t understand. It’s so something Gary would do, probably as a way of trying to get us together somehow. Maybe he thought it would make you come running to me, if you believed that I’d be leaving.’ Ava added on as her anger still resided.

She couldn’t believe that man sometimes, he could be such a little weasel. Although, it was cunning plans like that which got him to stay on in his job. He could get information anywhere, and that was useful for Ava. Still, right then she could have ignored all that and fired him instantly, if he had been close by.

Sara let out a small ‘Ahh’ as she pieced together what Gary had told her just yesterday, and the explanation from Ava, realizing that it all fell into place. That man, he was really something.

‘Okay, well that sums that up.’ Sara began, her face falling back to serious, after she had been quite impressed at the thought of Gary lying so easily. Sara was a hard one to impress, too, but that one earned him a small nod and smile. ‘I guess last night was a waste after all. I’m sorry for inconveniencing you.’ Sara let out in a sigh, maybe this ‘talk’ would be quicker than she expected.

‘Well, it wasn’t a complete waste. As much as I’m mad at Gary right now, I suppose I can’t fault his actions. It got us talking, _and_ to sleep next to each other again, didn’t it?’ Ava questioned curiously, leaning a little closer as she teased a bit.

‘That may be so, but we all know how this is going to end. There isn’t much more we can talk about now that I know everything Gary said was a lie, and you’re only going to leave me again soon anyway.’ Sara admitted a little too honestly that she felt the pain of her words hit her close to home.

Ava winced at her bluntness too, feeling the words like a stab to her back. Even if they were true, the look of sheer hurt in Sara’s eyes is what got Ava the most. She always hated seeing Sara hurt, it broke her too.

‘Sara, that’s not fair, okay.’ Ava let out sternly, her words coming out harsher than intended, but she didn’t stop them anyway. ‘We both know why it is that I have to go again, and it’s not all my doing.’

‘Look, I get it, what you saw looked bad, but Ava you didn’t even give me a chance to explain! And yes, that is something that I’m still pissed about, even now.’ Sara confessed, her voice rising a little, but only because she needed to vent that to Ava. It was something she had been holding in for a while now, she never understood why Ava had to leave so suddenly. She didn’t even hear her out.

‘Looked bad? Sara it was bad, you kissed her, _Again!_ What did you expect, for me to stop and listen to your heartfelt apology like last time, and give you the benefit of the doubt. We weren’t even together, Sara, if you wanted to kiss her who was I to say no.’ Ava ground out spitefully. Her arms crossing hard, as she tore her eyes away from Sara’s.

Here they go again, Sara thought, it was only a matter of time before things started to get heated. She knew it was all too good to be true earlier. They never could just have an easy conversation without things going back to the past.

‘Yes, Ava, you were meant to stop and listen, just for a second at least, because we’re not like ten years ago. We’re supposed to be older and wiser, we’re supposed to know better.’ Sara bit back, not holding her anger in if Ava wasn’t.

‘Oh, that’s rich coming from you!’ Ava snapped, her eyes piercing heavily into Sara’s now. She couldn’t believe her sometimes!

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Sara asked angrily, but knowing very clearly what Ava meant, she was just surprised at the harshness she was showing her, suddenly.

‘You know very well, Sara, don’t play dumb. We _are_ supposed to know better, like you should have known better than to talk to Alex again. But no, you carried on conversing and seeing her right behind my back! How do you think that made me feel, Sara?’ Ava exclaimed, lifting her arms up as she expressed herself, she didn’t expect to get so mad so fast.

 Then again, Sara knew just how to rile her up. She drove her insane sometimes! But she lived for the thrill of her all the same. How could Sara possibly think she could ever leave her completely, to leave the city would be to leave her, and that wasn’t even an option for Ava.

‘I didn’t think about you, okay. For once in my life I was genuinely focusing on me, and what _I_ wanted. And you know what, I don’t regret having my friend back in my life, because Alex was always there for me when you weren’t.’ Sara said happily, not taking back her words.

‘Oh, I’m sure she was, I bet she kept you company in all the right ways.’ Ava mocked, her jealousy shining through in her words, and by the way Ava’s face heated up at just the mere thought of the two of them together.

Sara rolled her eyes so hard and let out a loud groan of irritation. Her hands rubbed at her face at Ava’s lack of understanding, it truly shocked her sometimes. Ava wound her up so hard she could punch her in rage. But at the same time, Sara felt the need for this heat, this anger which coursed through her veins.

God, how much she had missed her, even when she got her so mad her face turned red and her heart beat faster. Sara didn’t know whether to get up and slam the door in a rage, or pull Ava in for the most heated kiss they had probably ever had. Ava confused her emotions in every way.

‘Yes, she did actually. But if you got off your high horse for more than a second, you’d see that it was in all the ways I needed! As in, I needed a friend to keep me company, to talk to at moments like this, when you drove me so insane, it was nice to have her at my side, to have someone who was actually there, and not constantly at work all the time!’ And there it was, the one thing Sara hated to bring back up, but it was something she knew Ava needed to hear.

It was what destroyed them the first time, and it was something that ruined them again. As much as Sara tried to not blame it on Ava’s love for work, it was something that they both knew came in the way.

‘Finally, I was waiting for that. I knew that was what you would use all over again. We’re not eighteen anymore, I don’t need to be constantly entertaining you all of the time. I’m sorry I work hard, but have you ever considered why that is!’ Ava suggested, wondering if it was something that Sara ever thought of.

‘Yes, okay, I know you like to work _for_ us, I know it was something you were trying so hard to do for us before. You wanted to give us a great life together, and I am so grateful for that. For the way that you only ever cared for us, for our relationship.’ Sara told her honestly, before she started to look Ava in the eyes deeply once more. ‘But if you cared enough, you would have seen how that way of thinking was killing us. Your love of work is something I’ve always admired about you, truly, and I wouldn’t want to change that, because I don’t want to change you! I’m just trying to make you see that life isn’t all about work, life is so much more than the company, then our family names. I just wanted you to see that sometimes life is about _us_ too. Sometimes, it’s about you and me.’ Sara let out earnestly, her words dying slowly, as she felt the hurt rising back again in her chest.

She hated bringing it all back, because the past was still something that hurt so much to think about. But at the same time, it was what they needed to do right now. It had been something they needed to do from the start of their arrangement.

‘I know that Sara, I  do. But you know that it’s hard for me to stop doing something I love so much. Working is just instinct for me, and if anything happens in my life, the first place I go is to my office because that’s just what I’m used to.’ Ava admitted.

‘Exactly, Ava. Sometimes I felt like work was always your main love. It felt like your office was your home, and I was merely somewhere you liked to go in between. I don’t mean to sound like I’m so needy or anything, I just mean that it’s nice to know that you exist to the one person you care about more than life. And there were times when I felt like I wasn’t even there in your world anymore.’ Sara admitted, feeling her heart sink as she thought about her biggest fear of all. Losing Ava completely.

Ava felt a stab in her heart when she heard Sara’s words, and looking at the way Sara began to close in on herself, her eyes drifting downwards and losing that glow about them that had been there all day. Ava had never hated herself more than she did right then. She hated to see Sara hurt, it broke her too.

‘You have always been in my world, Sara. Sometimes I thought you were so much in it, I would never be able to get you out, back when I hated you so. Even then, you were always in my world. I’ve never been able to see anyone else but you, Sara. I guess that’s why it hurt me when I saw you with Alex again, because it just reminded me how much you can easily move on. I never wanted to stop you from living your own life, and I always felt like I was just an inconvenience to you, like you were only with me because of our deal. If we never had that, maybe you would have been happy with someone else by now, with someone that you truly deserve. Someone like Alex, who could give you their world and so much more.’ Ava finally confessed all her innermost thoughts, the things she had buried so deep inside she didn’t even know they were there anymore.

But now that she had finally let them out, she felt a small weight lift off her. She gave a sigh, as she looked into Sara’s eyes and saw the way she suddenly looked shocked. As if she couldn’t believe Ava would have thought such a thing. She guessed it might not have been so obvious to Sara, but losing her to another person was Ava’s biggest insecurity.

‘Ava, I haven’t once thought about how my life would be had we not made that deal, because that deal is all I’ve ever known. For as long as I can remember, I’ve always had you in my life, so don’t you even think for one second that you have ever been inconvenient to me! Don’t you get it, I could _never_ be with anyone else, that’s why I haven’t been with anyone in all this time. Because it’s always been you Ava. Always! I can’t see my life without you, and I can’t picture it with anyone else. From the moment I laid eyes on you, when we were only eighteen, that was it for me, I was sold from that moment on. Then, as the years grew and I finally found out what love was, I grew to dream of something. It’s a dream that I have never been able to forget, because it hasn’t happened yet.’ Sara told her deeply and fiercely that Ava felt the words through her veins.

She couldn’t speak for a moment, as she took in everything Sara had said. The way she had looked into her eyes so gently, Ava felt her love for Sara grow even more.

‘What’s that?’ Ava asked when her curiosity got the better of her, and she could find her voice again.

Sara just let out a small laugh, her eyes beginning to brim with tears, as she lifted her hand up to touch Ava’s warm, soft cheek, just so. She always loved how her hand molded onto the sculpture of Ava’s face so easily, like it was made to be placed there, so tenderly.

‘It’s to have a life with you. You are my dream, Ava. Can’t you see, I don’t deserve anyone else, but you. You make me so happy, the days when we were together were the happiest days of my life. You make me so mad, I have never hated someone so much as I hated you. All those years when we were separated you were still so heavily based in my heart, I thought I’d never be able to get you out. I tried to replace you, so many times, but I just found that I couldn’t. Being with someone else is impossible for me, because your irreplaceable to me, Ava Sharpe.’ Sara finished, telling her everything she felt deep inside, the words simply flowed out so easily it was like Sara didn’t even need to think about it.

When it came to her love for Ava, she didn’t need to think about it. It was just simply so.

‘Sara, I…’ But Ava couldn’t get the words out, they were stuck in the back of her throat. So she let her eyes tell them all for her. Sara just gave her a small nod in understanding. The bright glow returning in full force in Ava’s eyes, told Sara everything she needed to know.

_I love you._

_I love you too…_ Ava saw it shining through Sara’s eyes, she felt it wrap itself around the confines of her heart, and there it would stay, always.

‘I’m so sorry to have made you feel like you weren’t enough for me, Ava. Yes, Alex is a lovely girl, and I should have never spoken to her without letting you know. But she is not the one for me, Ava. She never was and she never will be. It’s only you for me.’ Sara told her wholeheartedly, putting her love on the line and never taking it back.

‘And I, you.’ Ava nodded meekly, her words coming out wobbly as tears brimmed heavily in her eyes.

She tried to hold them as much as she could, but she knew they wouldn’t last for much longer. She didn’t think she would care if they didn’t.

‘From here on out I promise to let you know just how much you mean to me, every day, because I don’t ever want to lose you again, Ava. It just hurts too much.’ Sara swore completely, it was something she would hold onto forever.

‘You won’t lose me, because the thought of me walking out on you again right now pains me something awful. I feel you, right here, Sara.’ Ava confessed, lifting her hand to Sara’s on her cheek, and bringing it down to rest on her chest, where Sara could feel her heart beating just so.

Sara had missed the rhythm she knew all too well. It was her own personally lullaby, something she treasured dearly.

‘From here on out I promise you too that I won’t ever let you believe that you are anything less than number one in my eyes. I can’t ever imagine anything else being more important than you, Sara, and I am truly sorry for all those times that I made you feel like you weren’t.’ Ava swore too, she would keep that pact and she knew from that moment on that both women knew this time round would be nothing like before.

This time it was real, this time it was forever.

They probably had much more that they needed to discuss, they didn’t even know how things had changed so quickly between them. One thing was for sure, though, they weren’t taking any of it back. They now knew exactly how they felt, all their words had been laid out for them to see and now that they had hit some home truths, they were finally feeling free.

Right there in that moment, as they looked into each others eyes, their hands connected once more, resting peacefully atop Ava’s heart, they knew this was exactly where they belonged. Sara couldn’t seem to think of anything else to say anymore. She had been sucked into the most precious eyes she could see, Ava had caught her and reeled her back in, and this time there was no way Sara was ever letting her go.

Ava opened her mouth, thinking of things they needed to bring up, like what all this meant, had they admitted they were back together? Were they going to try again? The deal was over, so it wasn’t for that this time. Ava had so many questions dancing around, but there was only one thing fighting through it all the most. The need to feel Sara all over her once more.

She couldn’t care less for the questions right now, all she could see and all she could feel was pure Sara, Sara, Sara. That was good enough for her.

Before Ava could finally give in to the silence that surrounded them and lean in, Sara suddenly rose from her seat. Her hand never left Ava’s, instead all she did was tug her up from the couch too. Ava followed willingly, she always would when it came to Sara.

She’d follow her to hell and back.

But the place Sara had in mind would suffice, Ava thought. Sara gave Ava a menacing smile, and that was all it took for Ava’s resolve to break. She needed her so much, she felt heat wash over her with each look Sara gave her way.

She walked them towards her bedroom, her eyes never leaving Ava’s so she walked backwards. Luckily Sara knew her apartment like the back of her hand by now, so she didn’t need to see where they were going. Ava didn’t break their eye contact, she didn’t think she could if she tried.

Sara stopped just by her door, and took a moment to breath in the woman standing before her. The one person who had managed to capture her heart all over again, just like she always would. The one person Sara could hate and love so fiercely all at the same time. The only person Sara wanted to feel upon her all over again, it was a need so strong it broke away all the thoughts dancing around Sara’s mind. Instead, Sara took one look at Ava’s plump, rosy lips, and that was all it took for her mind to stop thinking all together.

‘Are you sure about this, Sara? I want this more than anything. But I need you to be sure, because once we start I’m not going to be able to stop.’ Ava checked, asking kindly, finding her voice somehow, but Sara just gave her a nod and an eager smile.

‘Good. Because I don’t plan on ever stopping. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.’ Sara teased back, earning a chuckle from Ava, the noise brought out something in Sara that she couldn’t take the pause at the door anymore.

That was good enough for Ava, though. Just like that, their lips came together in one searing kiss. It broke all the barriers trying to get in their way, and fused them together completely. Sara reached behind her for the door handle and fell through the door once it finally opened.

The two women stumbled their way in, never once separating their mouths. Instead, they let out moans the longer the kiss went on, and they explored the taste of each other all over again. Ava tangled her hands in Sara’s golden hair and Sara, blindly, reached for the door and shut it closed with a slam.

**

A few hours later and Sara and Ava were lying in bed, facing each other with a post-coitus glow about them. Their hands wandered all over each other, retouching familiar skin and remembering every stroke, every caress they ever felt once before. Pure love shining through each others eyes.

They still couldn’t believe things had ended up like this, but they wouldn’t take it back for anything. Sara couldn’t believe her luck, that this time instead of having to witness the love of her life walking out her front door yet again, she chose to stay.

Sara couldn’t feel anything more than happiness at that moment. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve such a thing of beauty, like Ava Sharpe. All she did know, though, was that this time she would do everything she could to keep things going exactly how they wanted it. On _their_ own terms.

This time they weren’t going to be doing this for a stupid deal. They had no one to please but themselves, and that was all she needed to know.

Sara breaks the comfortable silence lingering between them, as she suddenly recalls something from before.

‘Do you remember that night we spent in Paris? Visiting for another press conference that we had to do for our company. We also had to reveal to everyone the possibility of our companies joining together as one,’ Sara asked, waiting calmly for Ava to remember.

Ava just stares back with a small smile, though, reassuring her to continue.

‘We were lying in our hotel bed, just like this, and wishing for one moment we could just avoid all the mayhem awaiting us outside. Our phones were constantly ringing, reminding us of what we had to do in the morning, and it was driving us crazy. We couldn’t seem to get a moment alone, even in a hotel room.’ Sara recalled with a sad smile on her face as she remembered that night, oh so long ago.

‘We had so many expectations, so much we had to remember to do, when all we wanted was to be together. We were so young then.’ Sara added with a gentle look in her eyes.

Ava giggled as she remembered the night as if it were yesterday. How could she ever forget any moment she spent with Sara, they remained in her mind always. If Ava could take a memory test of all things Sara Lance, it’d be the only thing she would ever pass with flying colors.

‘Yes, I remember you looked at the phones that rested on our nightstand and told them to shut up. It didn’t work, though.’ Ava joined in, laughing at the way Sara had acted back then, being annoyed that other people were getting in their way. Sara laughed at the memory too, her blue eyes shining back at Ava in full force, it took her breath away for a moment. ‘Then you pulled our thin bed-cover over the top of our heads, and said-’

Ava was about to finish the memory, when she was stopped by Sara suddenly copying what they had done before. Sara pulled their bed-cover atop their heads until they were engulfed in a cream colored silhouette. Ava gasped in surprise, Sara smiled so heavenly as her eyes only sparkled brighter in the dim light surrounding them.

‘Now we’re in our own world.’ Sara finished for her, copying what she had said once before, and she rejoiced in the way Ava blushed deeply at the recollection of it all.

It was as if nothing had changed and they were nineteen, pretending to not be in love, all over again. Sara still made her feel like she was falling in love for the first time. Ava still felt her heart beat faster for the woman lying next to her, just like it had done before, all those years ago. Some things never changed, and Ava couldn’t be happier about that.

‘What are you going to do me, Miss Lance, now that you’ve finally got me under the sheets?’ Ava said suggestively, tilting her head slightly, and reveling in the way Sara’s eyes darkened a tad as she bit her lip in thought.

‘I’m going to do what you’ve been wanting me to do for some time now.’ Sara repeated, saying the words like before, making Ava smile even wider, for she knew what was to come and her heart was beating faster for it. ‘I’m going to adore staring at your beauty for a good five minutes, then I’m going to say just how beautiful I think you are, then you’re going to blush and act all modest, when we both know that I’m always right, and if I say you’re beautiful then it is so.’

‘You seem to be an expert at predicting our future, Miss Lance. But had you ever predicted this?’ Ava asked, breaking away from their reciting and catching Sara off guard.

She was enjoying their trip down memory lane, it was a great place to be. However, she supposed to be right here with Ava, all over again, was just as much a great place to be as any other.

‘Yes, and no, I guess. I always dreamed of this happening once more, and I wished more than anything for us to have those days back again. But I could never predict that you would walk back into my life and steal my heart once more, and do it so effortlessly too.’ Sara told her, smiling so warmly it stole Ava’s breath for a moment.  

‘No, you, Ava Sharpe, are a walking dream. An endless mystery that I’ll never predict. But you’re the past that I’ll always cherish, and the future that I’m so eager for. We don’t have to be in our own world, because you’ve already taken over mine.’ Sara answered so easily, the words coming out like it was simple, and her utter devotion flooded Ava like a tsunami, hitting her straight through the heart.

She didn’t know how she could get so lucky as to have this woman’s pure love and devotion. She knew that from now on, though, she would never take it for granted. She knew that right here, with Sara, speaking words of nothing but love was exactly where she belonged, and she didn’t want to let this go for anything. At that very moment, Ava knew what she needed to do. Something that she’d been needing to do for too long.

With watery eyes, tears already fallen down her cheeks, which Sara had tried to wipe away, but to no avail. She grabbed Sara’s free hand, the other wrapped tightly around her waist, which brought their bodies even closer together. With a shaky breath, she shuffled closer to Sara and rested their foreheads onto each others, they were so close they couldn’t look anywhere else but at each other. Ava saw nothing but warmth, love and home shining right back at her in those darling blue eyes.

‘Sara you’re my whole world too. Even after all these years, I could never let you go, and I am so thankful that I never did, because it brought us right here.’ Ava started, her voice going wobbly now and then, but she let out a small cough to power through. She needed to get all this off her chest once and for all.

‘This time I want to do this right, I want to give you everything you deserve. And what you deserve is for my promise to you, that I will never put anything else before you. Family _always_ comes first, no matter what, and you are my family. You always have been, and I can’t wait to see what our future holds. I may not know what that will be just yet, but I know one thing is for sure. It will be spent just like this, with us waking up to each other, sleeping beside one another, and never letting each other go. I want to be with you, Sara Lance, _always_.’ Ava had to pause a moment, her words catching up to her and making tears run down her face at the sheer honesty powering through each thing she’d said.

Her love for Sara was so much, she had to take a moment to simply look into Sara’s own teary eyes. After a beat of silence, she couldn’t take the anticipation anymore. So Ava carried on, diving in full force, but she wouldn’t take it back for anything.

‘Will you do me the honor of marrying me - properly this time and for real, for nobody else, just simply for us?’ Ava finished her speech, letting out a deep breath choking back a sob that threatened to fall during her speech.

But she did it, she laid herself all bare for Sara to see and had given her nothing but her heart, it was all Sara’s now. Ava eagerly awaited her response.

That was until she saw the way Sara was trying to blink away her tears, which didn’t stop falling. She had never seen the woman cry so much, it nearly broke her heart. But when she saw the way Sara’s wobbly smile brightened, her eyes sparkling just that little bit more as she gripped Ava’s hand tighter, Ava knew right then that she loved this woman, utterly and completely.

Sara opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn’t seem to find the words, they were stuck in her throat. So all she could do was nod vigorously and pull Ava even further into her by grabbing her cheek. She leaned in and their lips met half way. Ava giggled into the tender kiss, tasting the saltiness of Sara’s tears, but finding she had never tasted anything sweeter.

She kissed her with all the love she could give, and Sara felt it wash over her. Sara couldn’t think of any other place she would rather be but right here, with the woman she loves more than life. Ava was her past, her present and her future, and Sara wouldn’t have it any other way.

She pulled back after they kissed so hard, they couldn’t breathe. They took a moment to catch their breaths, and Sara rested their foreheads together once more, before she finally found her words again.

‘Yes, Ava Sharpe, I would love to marry you. For nobody else, but for us.’

With tears in their eyes and love in their hearts, hidden away from the outside and in their own world, underneath cream-colored sheets, they wrapped themselves tighter around each other, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces finally finding their place again.

This time it was for real, this time it was forever, and they were finally home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it everybody! THE END!  
> I will write an epilogue, and after that this story will finally be over, but that will be a time jump, so as of now the story is finished! I so hope you liked the ending, it got me all teary-eyed at least, so please let me know if it did the same for you too! :P  
> Can't believe it's done, this story has been an amazing ride, full of ups and downs but I am so glad that you all stuck through it with me, I am so glad to have had all your love and support. Each one of your comments and kudos has kept me going and made me eager to write more. I genuinely can not thank you all enough! 
> 
> With that being said, here's some deleted scenes for you that I had in mind during the story, but never got round to writing in the end...  
> \- Ava was going to prank Sara back for the ringtone and office prank somehow, something to do with replacing things in the kitchen etc. So Sara was going to buy a disgusting, ripped up couch for Ava and make her only use that one, causing them to get into another argument, again. It was going to be quite humorous!  
> \- Sara and Ava having a romantic dance during their 'engagement' party, Nate was going to sing with a guitar on stage while they danced to 'Say You Won't Let Go', it was going to be very sweet and fluffy.  
> \- Theresa was meant to have a good talking to Sara after Ava moved out, she was going to take her final things and then have a heart-to-heart to her beloved Sara. I just wanted more Theresa time haha!  
> \- Clarence was meant to skype call Ava and give her a good talking to about why she shouldn't let Sara go again. I wanted to bring him back to the story and make him useful, but I never got around to adding this.  
> \- I did think about adding Gideon into the story by making her be an A.I in Sara's fathers mansion, like a security device, seeing as they were rich as hell, and she was going to have some funny talks with Sara here and there when she came to visit. But I never got around to adding her either.  
> \- Other scenes with the gang, but I focused on AvaLance more than them, I guess. #SorryNotSorry! haha
> 
> And that's it! Just thought I'd let you see what else I had in mind. Let me know if you would have liked to have seen them! :D


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took longer then expected, but the holidays got in the way. But I finally got around to finishing this and I couldn't be happier to have ended it on a good note like this!   
> I hope that you all enjoy this fluffy, domesticated ending and please let me know what you thought. Did it end the way you liked? Should there be more? Will you read anything else I write if I do? Lol, joking, I'm not sure yet if I will write anything else, but I do have some story ideas in mind, so don't be surprised if you see new updates :D 
> 
> Finally, I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this fic and for supporting me throughout this crazy ride. I wouldn't have been able to make this story as long as it is without your love and feedback, it has all meant so much to me! You are all amazing, but I'd like to say a big shout out to lesbian_barbie for making me write this epilogue, literally lol :P and to soulterror, CanaryLance and LanceALotz for being so supportive and being with this story throughout, I've enjoyed reading your comments! :D
> 
> So with that said, here is the epilogue, please like, comment and spread the love. Hope you enjoy!

** Epilogue **

 

A delicate finger runs gently along the top of a book shelf, wandering hands eagerly grazing the small ornaments adorning the shelf. Each book, every picture frame, every ornament holds its own private story. All of which cause the woman, standing and staring at each one, to smile warmly. Every story held a memory and they were beginning to flood back to her.

The pictures adorning the shelf reminded Sara of the time Ava pranked her, all those months ago, with pictures of herself placed all over her apartment. Sara remembered how much she had hated it, seeing Ava’s face plastered everywhere was bad enough, but she also had to live with her again too.

She remembered that one picture she had always kept, though, locked up in her walk in closet, she thought Ava would never find it, because how would she when she never went into her bedroom?

But Ava surprised her one day. When they were still at Sara’s old apartment, Ava had put the other picture of herself back in the kitchen, next to the coffee machine. Apparently Ava had known ‘just how upset Sara had been about her taking it,’ Sara had only scoffed back, but didn’t exactly argue either. That just lead Ava to then ask her, with that smirk of hers, ‘if it weren’t true, why did she still keep her picture in her closet,’ and that got Sara straight away. She couldn’t even think of a comeback. To this day, Ava still refuses to let her know how she found out about it. Sara is adamant that Ava went through her drawers, one day, and found her picture, Ava denies that every time.

Sara chuckled at the memory. Then her light blue eyes sparkled, as she gazed lovingly at the picture frame centered in the middle of the high shelf. Two beautiful faces stared back at her, both of whom were smiling wide for the camera. But if one looked close enough, they would see the way the taller woman – whose arms were wrapped gently around the shorter woman’s waist – had her eyes locked firmly to the side, she looked longingly at the woman in her arms, and the smile on her face made the dimples on her cheeks show prominently. All Sara could see in the picture was pure love, and endless happiness shining in their eyes.

Sara chuckled to herself as she remembered that day. She and Ava walked around the park, just outside their new apartment, taking advantage of the few hours they had to be together before their day became filled with work and press conferences. Both of their family companies had now submerged as one, and since then, the two women had found the media had been going into a frenzy, asking them questions non-stop. Things were slowly beginning to calm down for them now, thankfully, but that took a good few months.

They must have scoured that whole park, top to bottom, three times over, before they realized they had been walking hand in hand, simply talking about anything and everything for God knew how long. Yet they were still in no rush to head back home, and go about their busy day. It was just the two of them, simply being together, and Sara couldn’t have had a better day. That was until a few fans came along and asked them for autographs and pictures, which then lead to the fans snapping a picture of the two of them, wrapped up in each other, smiling wide, with Sara lifting her hand up to Ava’s arm just in time to sneak her engagement ring into the shot. It was a new one that Ava bought her, with no other help this time – well, apart from Zari, but she had apparently invited herself to join.

Sara broke out into a toothy smile; she couldn’t seem to believe her luck. She still wondered everyday how she got so lucky as to have a gorgeous fiancé, soon to be wife in a month’s time, a happy home that they had picked and decorated themselves, and a successful job that gave her the best fans anyone could ask for.

Sara still remembers how only a year ago; she was close to losing it all. How only a year ago, Sara had lost the one person she had ever loved, truly and deeply, and she thought she would never get her back. Now, here she stood; gazing at their ornaments, filled with their memories, smiling happily as she remembered once more that she would soon be _marrying_ that one person with whom she loves, truly and deeply.

After all those arguments, the constant bickering and drama; she had managed to get her back. Her love, her Ava Sharpe.

Suddenly a loud cry broke Sara out of her reverie, her hand dropped back to her side in an instant, as she twirled around to see the source of the noise. The crying grew louder, and Sara was about to rush over to the little one, sobbing on the floor with her toys surrounding her, when her gorgeous fiancé beat her to it.

‘Shhh, oh Evie, it’s okay! Auntie’s here!’ Ava’s soothing voice floated through the room, stopping the crying instantly, as the little one recognized the sound.

Little Evie’s face turned up to see Ava, outstretching her arms, and Evie called out ‘Auntie Aba’, with her little arms lifted up towards her. Ava picked her up and cradled her closely, Evie’s face rubbed into the space between Ava’s shoulder and neck, as she lifted her hand up to rub her tired eyes.

Sara stood frozen in place, as she watched the interaction unfold. Seeing Ava rocking her niece, two and fro, like she was born to soothe her and wash away all of Evie’s fears, with a gentle voice whispering sweet reassurances into her ears, made Sara’s heart beat a little bit faster. She didn’t think she could love the woman standing in front of her anymore than she already did, then she went and did something simple like that, and Sara fell for her all over again.

‘Sara, honey, Clarence was calling you.’ Ava’s voice filtered through to her, after a moment more of staring, and Sara shook her head to break away from her thoughts.

Sara looked to their dining table, which was close to the open kitchen, and saw Ava’s cousin, Clarence, giving her a goofy smile. He waved his hand in the air, before putting his other hand back down to the table, dropping the balled up paper in his hand. He had clearly aimed to throw it at a certain distracted blonde, but thought better of it when he saw the way Ava had glared at him and the paper ball. He shrugged back at Ava, before catching Sara’s attention.

‘Finally, you remembered they’re other people here too, and not just Evie and Ava.’ Clarence chuckled out; Sara just gave him an appeasing smirk, before giving him a mocking wave back.

‘Yes Clarence, because I can forget that we have a six foot, five man lumbering around in our apartment. Why are you so tall? You make this place look so much smaller than it is, you know?’ Sara questioned teasingly, crossing her arms over her chest, as she moved closer to her fiancé and little Evie.

‘That’s because this place _is_ small. You know, when you told us you moved into a new home, I thought you meant an _actual_ home, like a house.’ Clarence joked back, looking around the place and taking in the couples choice decorations.

It made him laugh to think what the shop around the furniture store must have been like with these two. One of whom clearly preferred the modern look, whilst the other wanted to go with homey and loving – which he thought was strange for Sara, but then again the woman had been oddly maternal lately, like offering to look after Evie on her own, only just the other day, when everyone else was busy.

He liked this side of them, though, the happy, loved up couple, who couldn’t stop talking about wedding plans and the future. It was all very real, but it made Ava glow like the summer sun and made her happier than he’d ever seen her, and that was all Clarence cared about in the end. Teasing them both, though, was just his brotherly nature coming out.

‘We told you already, this _is_ our house. It’s all we need for the moment, seeing as it’s just the two of us, and we’re not planning on expanding just yet. We work a lot, so why would we need anything bigger?’ Ava explained easily, poking her tongue out at Clarence, childishly.

‘Oh, very mature,’ Clarence rolled his eyes back, before smirking at her. ‘If you weren’t holding my baby girl right now, I’d so tackle you.’

‘Yes, because that’s what would answer being mature, a little wrestling match from thirty year olds, when we’re supposed to be having a nice dinner.’ Sara answered back, trying to break the pair off from starting a play-fight. They could both be so childish sometimes, but Sara loved it, though.

‘Exactly, a dinner which I would like us to get back to if we can, I’m starving.’ Clarence’s wife, Lucy, joined in from beside him, rubbing her stomach tenderly as she did so.

‘You’re always starving.’ Clarence pointed out, eyeing her and her protruding stomach playfully.

‘That’s only because you got me pregnant again, you butthead.’ Lucy snapped back, swatting his arm.  

She couldn’t be mad at him for long, though, when Clarence reached over and placed his big hand atop hers on her stomach.

Sara smiled warmly at the two of them; she couldn’t believe how much Lucy was growing already. Sara felt like it wasn’t long ago when they told them the happy news. Then again, it was six months ago, just a few months after she and Ava got engaged – properly, this time – and it hit Sara then, how quickly time seems to go.

She instinctively lifted her own hand to her flat stomach, and her smile grew a little bit more. It wouldn’t be long until she was…

Then her train of thought got broken when a knock on the door was heard. They were here, finally, now they could get the party started, Sara thought eagerly.

‘That must be Nate and Amaya; I’ll answer the door. You two behave while I’m gone.’ Sara called out to the cousins, as she sauntered to the front door.

Ava just let out a mumbled, ‘Please, I’d like to see him try,’ as she swatted her hand in the air, eyebrow raised towards Clarence threateningly. Sara laughed as she walked away, she was glad to be out of their way.

**

A little while later, they were all seated around the table. After the quick hugs and squeals of ‘Hello’s’ were done, Nate had praised their new apartment, saying he liked their style, and Amaya flattered Sara by saying ‘she was glowing,’ Amaya loved seeing her truly happy. Sara was so glad to see them again, but she also needed to hurry things along when she heard Lucy call out a final time, ‘Where’s the food!’  

Sara laughed back, as she had ushered Nate and Amaya in, to start their first couple’s dinner date. Sara had been apprehensive of the idea at first. But now that she was seeing them all together, engaging happily in their own conversations, Evie was still snuggled up in her Aunts arms, as Ava didn’t want to let her go yet, Sara could see that it had been a good idea after all.

It might even become a regular thing. Although maybe not always at their place, considering how much of a struggle it was for her to cook for everyone, whilst Ava had been caught up with Evie and Clarence. This was the first meal she made all by herself, with Ava coming into the kitchen now and then to check up on her, she was really starting to feel the pressure. She knew Ava had reassured her that the food tasted great, Sara still wanted to make sure they all thought so too.

When Ava saw her fiancé fretting about setting everything up, she eventually let Evie go back to Lucy and Clarence, and helped Sara place the food out for everyone. Ava thought she had done a great job on it all, considering she knew how hard Sara had worked on this date night. Sara had looked up every recipe book she could find to choose the best meal, and then cooked some food with Ava in preparation during the week. Ava loved how much she tried, and she knew this time it had all paid off.

Sara though, couldn’t be completely satisfied until everyone had bitten into their meal and let out groans of appreciation. Nate gave her a ‘thumbs up’ all throughout his meal, letting her know just how much he enjoyed it.

After the food was done, Sara breathed happy, everyone loved it and complimented her non-stop about how well she did. Clarence asked her over and over if she really did cook it and not Ava, to which he got a playful kick in the shin under the table from Ava, and from the stern look in her eye he knew to not ask anymore. He just couldn’t quite believe it, but he was proud that Sara had put in so much effort just for them, which he kindly let her know about too.

Once the main meal was done, everyone stayed around the table, either for dessert or a glass of wine, and they began to talk amongst themselves. Ava had disappeared to their guest bedroom to tuck in little Evie, letting Clarence and Lucy stay with the others. She was glad they could have a nice night together, without the burden of having to constantly watch Evie. Ava knew they were grateful for the help too.

‘So things are going really well for the new company, I’m glad to hear.’ Amaya said to Sara, when the conversation began to dwindle down.

Sara turned to face her close friend sitting beside her, and gave an eager smile and nod.

‘It’s turned out to be the best thing to happen to our company. Merging together with Bureau Inc. has opened up many new platforms and given much more work to new employers, so Ava’s father was completely right on that.’ Sara said, sipping casually on her glass of water.

Amaya had thought it strange at first, when Sara opted to go for water instead of wine like everyone else, but didn’t think much of it. Sara told them she’d been having it too much lately so wanted to take a break, Amaya gave her the benefit of the doubt.

‘Let’s also not forget how right he was about a certain ‘deal’ taking place in order for this to work, which again has probably turned out to be the best thing to happen to you.’ Nate added on, giving Sara a knowing smile.

She just laughed and agreed, lifting her glass up as she murmured ‘I’ll drink to that,’ while admiring her new diamond, rose-gold plated ring. She was so glad that Ava remembered how she was never a big fan of silver jewelry, and thought an engagement ring being silver was bland. She certainly didn’t think Ava would remember her pointing out her perfect ring, while flicking through a jewelry catalogue one day, seeing as it was so long ago. But, it turned out, that was exactly the ring Ava got for her, and Sara couldn’t have been happier.

Amaya leaned towards her and let out a sigh as she took in the ring too. She loved how much Sara glowed whenever she looked upon it.

‘I, for one, am just glad they finally got rid of that dreadful Darhk’s company.’ Clarence grumbled, he had a strong hatred for them too, and it grew ten times more when he found out from Ava, the terrible things they had done when the two women were going through their ‘arrangement.’

He still couldn’t believe the lengths they went through to try and get them to break up, and it almost worked too. But he knew the women would come back to each other in the end, they always were meant to be together, he knew that even way back when they first met.

‘Well, it’s not completely gone. Damien’s daughter, Nora, has taken over him, but at least she had the sense to shut down his company for good and start her own one, a better one too.’ Sara said, filling her friends in on what was happening lately, they never knew too much of what was happening in the city now that they lived a bit further out.

Amaya nodded in agreement before adding, ‘I just hope Ray’s careful with that one, Nora seems like a changed person, but she did also help her dad in his plans and didn’t change until he got sent to prison.’

Nate hummed in agreement as he finished off the rest of his fudge cake, thoroughly enjoying every bite. Sara agreed to, she couldn’t completely trust Nora yet, not after everything she and her father put them, and Alex, through. She was thankful that Damien finally got caught out, though; it was only a matter of time before he went to prison, and Lord only knew how much crime he’d gotten involved in. That also meant Nora took part in them too, but somehow, she escaped getting arrested, Sara still thinks her father had something to do with that.

‘I know, I’ve warned him already to watch out for her, and to not trust her straight away, but Ray’s too kind and forgiving, he fell for her straight away.’ Sara told them with a shrug, knowing that there wasn’t much else she could do for her friend. She’d told him many times to be careful, she didn’t want to keep pestering him about it more.

‘He seems happy with her at least. They’ve been dating for a few months now, and Nora really does seem like she’s trying to make up for everything they did before, like you said, her new company is getting a lot of good reviews.’ Nate said, completely clearing his plate now, not wanting to let any of the food go to waste.

Amaya just smiled warmly at her husband, reaching up with her hand to wipe away a smudge of chocolate he got on his cheek. She’d been with him for so long now, and yet she still didn’t know how he could be so messy at eating.

‘That’s because she doesn’t have the influence of her father now, thank God! I’m so glad he’s finally been caught out for all his illegal affairs and has nothing to do with any of us anymore. You should have seen how happy Ava’s father was when he heard the news. He actually smiled!’ Sara laughed, her voice rising in her giddiness that even Ava heard the last parts of her words, as she walked in to join the others again.

‘He was beyond happy, you don’t understand how rare it is for my old man to smile,’ Ava added on, cutting Sara’s laughter slightly as she heard her fiancé join in.

Sara smiled brightly at her appearance, not realizing how much she had missed her until she came back to join. She would have thought it silly, seeing as she was gone for no more than an hour at least, but Sara didn’t care anymore. Since they’d moved in together again, Sara had come to find that she would miss Ava, from the moment she would get up to leave her side.

It made it all the more endearing when she came back, though, because Ava would love the way Sara’s eyes would light up the room, just by the sight of her face. She loved it more so when Sara would greet her with a small smirk, before leaning in to give her a kiss every time. Ava took her seat next to Sara, and immediately she would feel Sara’s hand come to rest upon her knee, her other hand stroking her back up and down, tenderly. Ava let out a contented sigh at the touch; she was home.

‘You say that as if I don’t know the man, it’s not like he’s my uncle or anything.’ Clarence poked fun, always enjoying riling Ava up somehow.

‘I wasn’t talking to you, jerk.’ Ava snapped back, throwing him a teasing glare. ‘By the way, a ‘thanks for putting your daughter to sleep’ would be nice.’ Ava added.

‘Why would I say thanks, when you put _your_ niece to sleep?’ Clarence teased back.

‘It’s a dinner party, I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.’ Ava answered, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

‘Well there you go, you _wanted_ to do it,’ Clarence argued back.

‘Guys come on, you were doing so well.’ Sara pointed out, giving them both firm looks.

‘That’s because she was gone for an hour. I’d say you didn’t notice, but it’s obvious you always do,’ Clarence said with a smile.

‘I can’t help it. You said yourself that she’s one of the best things to happen to me.’ Sara gloated cockily, loving the way Clarence rolled his eyes at her words.

‘What do you mean ‘one of,’ there’s others?’ Ava mocked offended, putting her hand to her chest in shock.

‘No, not others, exactly,’ Sara mumbled out to herself, but Ava caught on regardless. She was about to open her mouth and say something, when Clarence spoke first.

‘Speaking of the best thing to happen to you, Sara, when is little Evie going to get her own cousin to annoy already?’ Clarence asked, even though he knew the answer by now, he just always loved catching them off guard with the ‘baby’ topic.

It always made Ava’s ears turn red and her hand reach up to scratch the back of her neck, her nerves showing. Then Sara would always look away, as if trying to avoid eye contact meant she wasn’t involved. But this time, Clarence was surprised to find that Sara was less shocked than Ava, in fact she didn’t even look away or flinch, she carried on staring, adoringly, at her fiancé instead.

‘We’ve already told you, Clarence that it’s not happening right now. We may have tried I.V.F that one time, like a month ago, but that was only because we got caught up in the moment of wedding planning and talks of the future. It didn’t end up happening anyway, but the nurse said it’s nearly impossible to get it the first time round.’ Ava explained once more, she knew they had heard about the failed first time round, but she didn’t think they all knew if they were continuing trying still.

‘We’ve agreed to wait, at least until after the wedding, it’s just stressful at the moment with work and the company expanding, plus still arranging wedding things. We’re definitely putting baby making on pause, but we’ll see.’ Sara continued, they all nodded in understanding and soon enough talk changed to Clarence and Lucy’s plans for their new little one, Ava was excited to now if it was a boy or girl, but they wanted to keep it a surprise.

Then Nate and Amaya told them how they’re feeling the same way too. They just got married a few months ago, so they’re giving themselves some time to be together first, Clarence telling them that was ‘a smart choice’ earned him another kick in the shin from Ava. Sara just laughed off their behavior, she really couldn’t wait for Evie and baby number two to get their little cousin to annoy and mess around with.

Sara had always wanted siblings growing up, so she was grateful when she had Clarence come into her life at eighteen. He was the smaller sixteen year old boy whom lived to tease them both, but he also loved to play soccer with her after school. Sara became accustomed to having him in her life too, because although she may have been chosen to date Ava, and later marry her, Ava’s family also became part of the deal. Clarence became the little brother she never had, and she could tell that Ava loved him dearly, even if they did like to tease each other. It was all play really.

Sara couldn’t wait for that, the sight like the one in front of her, Ava and Clarence messing around while her friends chatted away in the background. She knew that in no time they would all be having little ones of their own, and they would all be playing together. Evie would never grow up alone.

Sara knew that for a fact, as the others sat around her, she began to zone out and simply enjoyed sitting there, just taking it all in. Her hand discretely moved from Ava’s knee, to her flat stomach. There her hand laid to rest, rubbing her small stomach up and down, she couldn’t help but to smile fondly.

For Sara had a secret, one nobody else knew quite yet, but one she was eager to let out to the world. After all this time, after all the hardships that had come their way, she and Ava were finally happy; they were exactly where they were meant to be.

In love, in a new apartment, soon to be married, successful, and surrounded with the best friends anyone could ask for. They almost had it all, no, they _did_ have it all. As well as all this, they beat the odds of the first time round. She and Ava were pregnant. They were going to have a little baby to love and cherish, and Sara definitely knew it for sure when she had her first bout of morning sickness a few days ago and went to the doctors the other day. The nurse confirmed it, and Sara was ecstatic.

All she needed to do now was figure out a way of telling her fiancé, ‘deals’ seemed to be their forte, she thought to herself…

Nope, that idea was scratched out instantly. They were so not doing ‘deals’ anymore. Sara looked upon Ava, whose bright eyes and wide smile filled up the room, her blonde hair flowing down to the side just how she liked it. Ava caught her gaze, and they stared longingly into the others eyes, everyone else all but forgotten, with Sara’s hand still placed upon her stomach, it seemed to her they were doing just fine all on their own. No deals necessary. 

 

**_THE END_ **

 


End file.
